Âmes-sœurs
by Dragomione
Summary: Chaque année, les septième année doivent faire le test des âmes-sœurs. Il n'y en a que quatre dans le monde, mais il faut que ça tombe sur Hermione et... Drago. Sauf que la jeune fille a un copain extrêmement jaloux. Comment cela va-t-il évoluer ?
1. Chapitre 1 - Retrouvailles

Bonjour tout le monde, je vous présente ma première fanfiction ! C'est une Dramione, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que vous en prendrez aussi en la lisant ! Voilà donc le premier chapitre, on se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Découverte :**

Hermione était là, sur la voie 9 3/4. A vrai dire on avait du mal à la reconnaître : elle avait beaucoup maigri et des grosses cernes étaient apparues sous ses yeux, elle n'avait plus ce joli sourire, elle ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place et elle tenait la main de Cormac.

Oui oui, cet homme infect, imbus de sa personne. Il était là, avec son plus beau sourire a regarder les fesses des jeune sorcières. En face d'elle arrivaient Ginny et Harry qui avaient maintenant une maison à côté des Weasley, au Terrier.

Ah lala, Hermione en avait rêvé tout l'été de cette maison, elle avait tellement voulu revoir sa deuxième famille, enfin on peut dire sa seule famille, ses parents étaient morts, tués par un mangemort sans pitié. Hermione avait vraiment été détruite en apprenant cette catastrophe et elle s'était complètement renfermée sur elle-même, elle ne parlait à presque plus personne. Enfin si, à Blaise Zabini.

Étonnant hein ? Oui, elle lui avait beaucoup parlé et avait vraiment fait connaissance avec lui, tout ça grâce à un devoir de défense contre les force du mal. Sacré Rogue, maintenant Blaise était comme sont frère. Il était ami avec Harry, Ginny et Ron mais aussi avec Neville et Luna. Et les Gryffondor étaient aussi amis avec Pansy qui était vraiment un fille super. Il y avait aussi Théodore et Malfoy, mais Hermione ne voulait pas forcément parler à ce dernier car oui, sept ans d'insultes ne s'oublient pas comme ça. Mais elle se forçait à au moins lui dire bonjour pour être polie. De plus, il était préfet-en-chef avec elle. Il y avait aussi Paul pour Poufsouffle et un nouveau pour Serdaigle, mais ils ne savaient encore pas qui c'était.

Hermione s'était donc beaucoup rapprochée des Serpentard mais aussi de Cormac qui était là pour elle après le décès de ses parents, mais tout avait changé par la suite. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Où était parti ce garçon très attentionné, intelligent, et très romantique ? Il était parti, et maintenant il ne restait que ce garçons méchant, jaloux, vulgaire, et surtout très agressif. Oui, Hermione se faisait battre à de nombreuses reprises, il lui faisait très peur. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'était pas allée au Terrier, il lui interdisait de sortir et surtout de voir des garçons ! Elle aurait tellement voulu le dire à quelqu'un mais elle n'osait pas. Elle avait honte, honte d'être rabaissée comme ça. Donc elle faisait comme si tout allait bien.

Bref, tout le monde était là, les élèves de Serpentard et ceux de Gryffondor. Personne n'aurait deviné qu'à un moment où la guerre fusait, tous les élèves seraient autant proche.  
« Hermione, tu m'écoutes ? cria Ginny en la secouant un peu trop fort à son goût vu son état.  
\- Oui oui, désolée.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue au Terrier ? Tout le monde était là tu sais ! je t'ai envoyé beaucoup de hiboux et tu ne m'as pas répondu !  
\- Oui je…  
\- On était partis en voyage, c'est pour ça qu'on a pas pu répondre. Coupa Cormac en regardant Hermione avec un regard noir.  
\- Bref je veux pas tout gâcher, mais on doit y aller Granger, McGonagall nous attend. Dit Drago.  
\- Hmmm oui. » Dit-elle en lâchant la main de son chéri.

C'est à ce moment-là que Cormac l'attrapa devant tout le monde et l'embrassa passionnément. Hermione voulut le repousser mais il la tenait trop fort et il appuyait sur le bleu qu'il lui avait fait la veille. Au bout de quelques secondes, il la lâcha en lançant un regard noir à Drago qui soutenait son regard et ils se défièrent du regard quelques secondes, ce qui n'échappa à personne. Hermione était toute rouge et vraiment très mal à l'aise.

Elle porta sa valise jusqu'au petit escalier qui menait au wagon des préfets. Drago, qui était juste derrière elle l'aida à porter sa valise, mais voulant la tirer de son côté, Hermione tomba en arrière et donc sur Drago. Ils étaient tous les deux au milieux de l'allée devant tout les autres élèves. Drago se décala et se leva, voulu la relever et attrapa sa main et vit ses poignets bleus avec des traces de doigts. Elle se releva et Drago tira sur sa manche. -C'est quoi ça ?  
\- Lâche-moi ! cria Hermione qui était alors debout et se débattait.  
\- Pourquoi tu crie ?  
\- OH ! LÂCHE-LA ! cria Cormac qui avait observé toute la scène. Tout de suite, Hermione baissa sa manche et regarda Drago qui était devenu rouge et regardait Cormac avec ses yeux devenus d'un vert foncé. Hermione se positionna tout de suite devant ce dernier en lui disant de se calmer.  
\- Calme-toi vieux ! » Dit Blaise qui s'était positionné devant Drago et le poussait dans le wagon. Hermione rentra aussi dedans. Drago posa sa valise toujours très énervé. Ils s'assit lourdement dans la banquette et Hermione s'assit en face de lui. Elle sentait que Drago était prêt à exploser et prit donc un livre moldu. Le train démarra et Drago n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot ou même un regard vers elle. Hermione, elle, le regarda du coin de l'œil et vit ce regard noir. Elle vit très bien qu'il regardait ses poignets. Drago voulait lui parler de ses bleus. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Hermione anticipa :  
\- Ne me demande pas ça, ça ne te regarde pas. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je me confierais a toi. Sur ce je suis fatiguée, je vais me reposer. Bon voyage. Et elle ferma les yeux, laissant Drago complètement abasourdi. Pendant qu'elle dormait, Drago la regardait. Il la trouvait vraiment très jolie, mais elle avait vraiment l'air d'être épuisée, ça devait être ce Cormac.

« Pfff quel con ce mec ! » pensa Drago. Il aurait vraiment voulu se rapprocher d'elle, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier le fait que c'était une sang de bourbe, donc il restait là, à la regarder. D'un coup, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, McGonagall et Rogue rentrèrent et s'assirent respectivement auprès d'Hermione qui s'était réveillée et de Drago.  
\- Bonjour, nous vous avons choisis comme préfets, car vous êtes tous deux des piliers de vos maisons respectives et vous êtes compatibles pour les tâches de préfets. Vous, Miss Granger, vous êtes très responsable et quant à vous, Mr Malfoy vous êtes très intelligent. Il y aura aussi Paul pour Serdaigle et Lucas qui est nouveau et qui sera préfet de Poufsouffle et je voudrais que vous, Miss Granger, vous vous occupiez un peu de lui. Dit le professeur McGonagall. Hermione eu envie de rire mais se retint. Malfoy, intelligent ? - Pour l'instant ce sera le professeur McGonagall et moi-même qui vous dirons vos tâches de préfets à effectuer comme le professeur Dumbledore est...  
\- En déplacement repris McGonagall. Drago et Hermione se regardèrent, intrigués,  
\- Donc… Reprit McGonagall, Vous allez avoir un appartement à vous deux, et les autres préfets aussi avec deux chambres, une salle de bain, un grand salon commun, une petite cuisine et une petite bibliothèque.

Hermione eut le sourire aux lèvres en entendant le mot "bibliothèque", ça faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'était pas allée a la bibliothèque, Cormac lui interdisait, donc elle lisait toujours le même livre.

\- Vous allez faire vos rondes ensemble, ce sera de 22h00 à 23h00 le mardi, le jeudi et le dimanche, vous devrez y aller à deux, et ne pas rester seul(e). Vous allez aussi faire tous ce qui est fête, bien sûr il y aura Halloween, Noël, nouvel an, St-Valentin, Pâques etc... Ce sera vous qui vous occuperez des thèmes et surtout de l'organisation, dit Rogue sur un ton froid.

\- Quand on arrivera, c'est a dire dans quarante minutes, vous vous occuperez des première année, c'est-à-dire Mr Malfoy, des première année de Serpentard bien évidemment, quant à vous miss Granger, les première année de Gryffondor. Voilà, on va y aller. Changez-vous et bon courage !» dit McGonagall en souriant. Rogue partit sans le moindre signe affectif ou même regard. Au bout de vingt minutes, Drago partit se changer et revint dix minutes plus tard en robe de sorcier. Hermione pris ses vêtement et partit dans la petit loge, elle rentra dans la salle, où il avait un grand miroir, elle commença à se déshabiller, et elle osa faire ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps, c'est-à-dire se regarder dans un miroir, et là elle se vit en sous-vêtements, elle regarda ses belles formes, et la elle vit ses bleu, ses hématomes partout sur son corps. Hermione versa quelques larmes, mais elle ne pleurait plus comme avant, maintenant elle n'avait plus rien à pleurer, elle était vide, vide comme une huître. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, et sortit rapidement. Elle s'assit en face de Drago, qui remarqua que ses yeux étaient rouges. Il en étais sûr, elle avait pleuré. Il voulait lui poser une question sur ses vacances, il savait que ça avait un rapport. Elle était là, à deux doigts de pleurer mais il se lança.  
« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue au Terrier cet été ?  
\- Je l'ai déjà dit tout a l'heure, répondit Hermione sans vouloir croiser le regard de Drago,  
\- Non tu n'as rien dit, c'est Cormac qui a parlé.  
\- Je... » Hermione essuya ses larmes, elle avait la tête baissée. A sa plus grande surprise, Drago lui pris la main et lui caressa avec le pouce. Hermione releva la tête et Drago vit une Hermione détruite et vide. Le train s'arrêta et Drago enleva vite sa main.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Ça vous plaît ce premier chapitre ? Laissez-moi une petite review pour me le dire, votre avis m'intéresse beaucoup ! Et puis c'est un peu l'oxygène de l'auteur... :) Dans tous les cas on se retrouve jeudi prochain pour le prochain chapitre ! Plein de bisous et bonne fin de semaine ! :*

PS : Les sept premiers chapitres sont en ligne car je les ai déjà écrits, je posterai le huitième bientôt du coup ! ;)


	2. Chapitre 2 - Découverte

**Chapitre 2 - Découverte :**

Hermione sécha ses larmes, pris ses valises et sortit du train. Drago l'attendait, il avait l'air de regarder quelque chose. Elle se mit à côté, et vit avec bonheur Poudlard. C'était magnifique, elle était chez elle, enfin. Puis ils allèrent vers les premières années et comme prévu ils les mirent en ligne et leur expliquèrent les règles. Ils les emmenèrent dans la Grande Salle, pour la cérémonie avec le Choixpeau. Hermione retourna à sa table et se mit entre Neville et Ron.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva et se mit devant le pupitre :

« S'il vous plaît, un peu de silence. Bon, alors déjà bienvenue aux premières années. J'espère que vous considérerez vos maison comme votre famille. Hermione regarda Harry qui lui rendit son regard. Maintenant, elle était comme lui : elle n'avait plus de famille mais elle l'avait lui. Harry lui fit un sourire rassurant et se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall qui reprenait son discours.

\- Donc pendant que le professeur Dumbledore est en déplacement, c'est moi qui le remplacerai avec le professeur Rogue. Avant de vous expliquer les règles de l'établissement, je vais vous présenter trois nouveaux élèves : les frères Jules, Toé et Hugue, qui seront tous deux à Serpentard, donc je voudrais que les préfets, vous vous occupiez d'eux. Puis je vous présente un nouveau professeur que vous connaissez tous, le professeur Viktor Krum qui vous enseignera le vol, pour les premières années. Viktor se leva et sourit. Toutes les filles de l'assistance étaient pendues à son regard. Hermione, elle, regarda son assiette, mal à l'aise.

-Mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plaît ! Reprit le professeur McGonagall. Concernant les préfets, il y aura Miss Grange pour Gryffondor, Hermione se leva, et tout les élèves de Gryffondor applaudirent, ensuite Mr. Lucas qui sera à Serdaigle ! Il se leva et regarda Hermione avec un regard profond. Lucas était grand, il avait les cheveux châtains, des yeux bleu clair, et un superbe sourire. Hermione secoua la tête pour détourner le regard. Puis Mr Jule pour Poufsouffle ! Continua le professeur McGonagall.

Il se leva. Jule était une belle personne. Il avait une copine qui était à Beauxbâtons, au grand désespoir de ces dames.

Et pour finir, Mr Malefoy à Serpentard. Il se leva avec son air hautain et son sourire.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Malefoy est préfet ! Chuchota Harry à Ginny.

\- Arrête, il est gentil, tu le sais ! Dit-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, il se sourirent. Ginny avait ce dont de rassurer les gens, et surtout Harry. Ils étaient vraiment un exemple de couple pour Hermione et étaient vraiment mignons. Elle était heureuse que ses meilleurs amis soient aussi bien ensemble.

\- Donc, reprit McGonagall, si vous voulez vous adresser a vos préfets, vous trouverez Mr Jule et Mr Lucas au deuxième étage à droite et Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy à gauche.

\- Haaaaaaaan, elle a tellement de chance ! Entendit Hermione de la part d'une première année assise un peu plus loin.

\- De la chance ? Beuurk. pensa Hermione qui était toujours debout.

Après les règles de Poudlard, le repas apparut sur les tables et Ron, fidèle à ses habitudes, se jeta dessus. Hermione ne mangeait plus beaucoup en ce moment, elle n'avait plus le cœur mais prit un peu de purée pour éviter les questions de ses amis. Tout le monde se racontait ses vacances. De l'autre coté de la salle, à la table des Serpentard, l'ambiance étais pesante :

\- Quand dois-tu y aller ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Il sera là pendant les vacances de Noël normalement… Dit Drago, la tête baissée.

\- Et tu vas faire comment ? Tu l'as dit à Harry ? Drago regarde-moi quand je te parle !

\- Pansy arrête ! Je lui en parlerai ! Maintenant laisse-moi manger !

\- Mais tu sais que tu vas devoir le faire !

\- Pansy arrête ! Dit Blaise qui était en face.

\- Ouais... pfff.

Après ce repas, les préfets, montrèrent leurs chambres aux premières années et rentrèrent dans leurs appartements. Hermione entra et vit son superbe appartement, les murs étaient en gris, il y avait un grand canapé au centre de la pièce, juste devant une belle cheminée, il y avait aussi à droite une petite cuisine, et sur un mur, il y avait une grande bibliothèque. Il y avait deux portes, une verte et une rouge, et une porte marron pour la salle de bain, les deux étudiées pour rentrer dans la salle de bain. A l'intérieur, il y avait une douche et une grande baignoire ainsi que deux lavabos avec un grand miroir. Hermione partit dans sa chambre. Elle était rouge, avec un grand lit à baldaquin, avec un petit fauteuil et un grand tapis gris. La chambre de Drago étais la même mais la couleur était verte. Hermione étais épuisée, elle s'assit dans le canapé. Drago s'assit de l'autre coté.

\- Alors tu penses quoi du nouveau ? Lucas je crois.

\- Ben je lui ai montré les chambres, et il a l'aire sympa. Et toi ?

\- Oui ça va, Pansy m'a dit qu'il avais des yeux "MAGNIFIQUES" ! Dit-il en voulant refaire la voix de Pansy.

\- Ahaha ça lui ressemble bien, mais en même temps c'est vrai !

\- Ah, j'ai les mêmes yeux que lui hein !

\- Malefoy il n'y a pas que toi tu le sais ça ? Tu n'es pas le nombril du monde !

\- C'est ce que tu dis, mais toutes les filles sont d'accord avec moi !

\- Ouais mais...

TOC TOC TOC !

Drago se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Cormac était là, il rentra en mettant un coup d'épaule à Drago.

\- Mon amour, pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir ?

\- Désolée, j'étais fatiguée... Cormac se rapprocha d'Hermione qui recula jusqu'à être arrivée au mur. On pouvait sentir sa peur. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Je t'ai dit de baisser les yeux quand tu me parles. Et il partit en laissant Hermione collée au mur, passa devant Drago qui tenait encore la porte.

\- Bisous mon cœur, ne fais pas de bêtise. Dit-il sans se retourner. C'est au même moment que Blaise arriva dans l'appartement,

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit-il en voyant Drago qui serrait les poings en regardant Hermione, terrorisée. Blaise s'approcha d'Hermione, il lui prit la main et lui fit un bisou sur le front.

\- Et là tu vas me dire qu'il y a rien ?! cria Drago

\- Drago calme-toi ! Dit Blaise.

\- Je vais me coucher... Dit Hermione, bonne nuit. » Elle embrassa Blaise sur la joue, passa devant Drago et partit dans sa chambre. Drago frappa dans un mur et partit lui aussi se coucher. Blaise ? qui s'était retrouvé seul, partit de l'appartement. Hermione pleurait, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait tellement peur !


	3. Chapitre 3 - Magiranos

**Chapitre 3 - Magiranos :**

Hermione mit du temps à s'endormir. Le lendemain, son réveil sonna à sept heures. Le petit-déjeuner était à huit heures. Elle se leva, prit sa robe de sorcière et partit en direction de la salle de bain mais entendit l'eau couler.

« Mince... Elle l'avait presque oublié et n'avait pas spécialement envie de le voir, sûrement par peur qu'il lui pose des questions... Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil et prit un livre pour patienter. Au bout de quelques minutes il sortit avec les cheveux mouillés.

\- Bonjour. Dit-il rapidement en partant en direction de sa chambre sans adresser un regard à Hermione. Cette dernière rentra à son tour dans la salle de bain et commença sa toilette.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle sur demande, un garçon et Pansy se disputaient. Il était en boxer et elle en culotte avec un petit débardeur blanc.

\- Je n'arrive pas à leur dire, tu comprends ça ?

\- Il faudra bien leur dire ! Tu le sais que c'est difficile pour moi !

\- Mais... Pansy se mit à rougir.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de leur dire ? Toi et moi c'est juste pour le sexe c'est ça ?

\- Mais pas du tout, Ron ! Depuis leurs vacances ensemble au Terrier, Ron et Pansy s'étaient rapprochés. Ils étaient vraiment bien ensemble.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime enfin ! Cria Pansy en lui sautant dessus.

\- Pansy, arrête, je ne rigole pas ! Répondit-il en se débattant. Mais Pansy restait à califourchon sur lui.

\- Je vais leur dire pour nous deux... Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Ron lui fit un sourire et ils s'embrassèrent.

\- On leur dira ce matin, après le petit-déjeuner. On se rejoint dans le parc à huit heures trente, juste avant les cours. D'accord ? Demanda la jeune fille, toute stressée.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, mon cœur. Répondit Ron en l'embrassant tendrement.

Drago était dans sa chambre, il préparait son sac. Il était très fatigué. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il se sentait coupable. C'était bizarre ce qu'il ressentait comme sensation. Quand il avait vu Hermione avec Cormac, c'était de la haine, de la jalousie.

\- Non, c'est impossible. Dit-il en riant doucement. Jamais il n'aurait un quelconque sentiment pour cette Sang-de-Bou… Pensa-t-il en sortant dans le salon.

Sa pensée fut vite stoppée par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte de l'appartement. ''TOC TOC !'' Il voulut aller ouvrir mais Hermione était déjà là, la main sur la poignée, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elle était comme figée. Elle tourna son regard vers Drago et c'est en voyant ce regard de peur de sa part qu'il comprit. Elle avait peur que ce soit Cormac. Drago alla vers elle, lui enleva la main et mit la sienne à la place. Il sentait les ongles de la jeune fille se planter dans la peau de son dos à travers son pull, retint son souffle et ouvrit. Lucas était là, juste devant eux. Au moment où ils le virent, tous deux soufflèrent un grand coup, soulagés.

\- Euuh bonjour, McGonagall m'a dit de venir te voir Hermione pour que tu m'expliques certaines choses...

\- Oui oui, dit-elle en lâchant Drago, on en parlera au petit-déjeuner, tu viendras manger avec nous. Attendez-moi là, je vais chercher mon écharpe.

\- Moi j'y vais. Dit Drago en passant le pas de la porte.

\- Attends Drago, enfin Malfoy, dit Hermione en se précipitant à la porte. Drago se retourna.

\- Merci ! Dit la jeune fille, rouge.

\- Ah lala, ces Gryffondor sont si courageux ! Dit l'intéressé avec un sourire en coin. Allez ne traîne pas trop et de rien. Ajouta-t-il en prenant le menton d'Hermione quelques secondes avant de partir. Hermione retourna dans le salon, prit son écharpe et commença à discuter avec Lucas.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe ton premier jour ? Demanda Hermione

\- Ben ça va, c'est compliqué de se retrouver dans ce magnifique château !

\- Ah ça c'est sûr !

\- J'aimerais vraiment tout savoir, il a l'air tellement mystérieux ! Dit-il d'une voie rêveuse.

\- Si tu veux je te prêterai un livre, ça s'appelle « L'école de Poudlard », il est merveilleux !

\- Oui, j'adore lire ! Quand j'ai vu cette immense bibliothèque, je me suis senti encore plus heureux !

\- Moi aussi j'adore ça. Pour une fois que quelqu'un est comme moi ! Dit Hermione, en rigolant

\- Oui ahah, on pourra se faire des petites soirées bibliothèque si tu veux ? Répondit Lucas avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, avec plaisir. » Dit Hermione en répondant à son sourire.

Le jeune homme poussa les portes de la Grande Salle et la laissa passer. « Quel Gentleman ! » pensa Hermione. Elle allas s'asseoir à côté de Ginny et Ron, qui bien sûr se disputaient. Tout le monde commença à discuter.

« Bon, il faudra que je vous parle tout à l'heure... Dit Ron, gêné.

\- Oulah qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda sa sœur.

\- Rien rien, mais voilà il faut que je vous parle c'est tout.

\- Tu fais ta tête de quand tu as fait quelque chose de mal, dit Harry. Vous vous rappellez le jour où... » Mais Hermione n'écoutait déjà plus.

Cormac venait de rentrer avec une première année de Serdaigle. Il lui fit un léger sourire et partit en direction d'Hermione avec un regard vicieux. Il se positionna juste derrière elle, se colla à son cou et appuya fortement ses mains sur ses hanches. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il serait capable de faire. Elle ferma les yeux, puis regarda un peu plus loin, et là elle croisa des yeux gris assurés, c'était Drago qui la regardait. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et tourna le regard. Drago avait lui aussi détourné le regard et concentra son attention sur Pansy, qui ne mangeait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Drago en la regardant

\- Rien rien… Enfin il faudra que je vous parle tout à l'heure. Dit-elle sans lever la tête. Drago lui prit le menton entre les mains.

-Tu as un problème avec quelqu'un ?

\- Non non, dit Pansy en enlevant les mains de Drago. Je veux juste vous parler. Dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

\- Tu sais très bien que si tu as un problème avec quelqu'un, nous on y va ! Dit Blaise énervé.

\- Mais tout va bien ! Je veux juste que vous me promettiez de m'aimer quand avant après ma ''révélation'' répondit la jeune fille en mimant les guillemets.

\- Pansy, on t'aime et on t'aimera toujours. » Dit Drago en lui prenant la main. Pansy avait toujours été proche de Blaise et Drago. Depuis l'âge de cinq ans exactement, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait sans eux.

Le petit-déjeuner terminé, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard partirent tous près du lac, sous un grand arbre. Tous le monde s'assit. Harry étais adossé à l'arbre, Ginny entre ses jambes, Drago et Blaise étaient à côté en train de parler, Hermione était avec un livre, Pansy et Ron étaient face à eux.

« Il faut que je vous parle. Enfin qu'on vous parle. Dit Pansy en baissant la tête. Tout le monde leva la tête vers elle.

\- Alors euuh... On ne va pas tourner autour du chaudron, Pansy et moi on est en couple depuis les vacances au Terrier. Un lourd silence se fit entendre, au bout de quelques secondes Ginny pris la parole :

\- Eh ben c'est super ! Choquant mais super ! Félicitations, hein pas vrai ? Dit-elle en claquant des doigts, essayant de les ''déchoquer''.

\- Oh oui oui, c'est cool ! Dit Harry avec un grand sourire. Tout le monde félicita le jeune couple. Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde partit en cours de potion. Arrivée en cours, Hermione se mit à côté de Blaise.

« Alors aujourd'hui nous allons parler de cet élixir, le Magiranos. Dit le professeur Rogue en montrant un liquide bleu. Cet élixir sert à reconnaître les âmes sœurs. Qui sait ce que c'est qu'une âme sœur ?

\- Une âme sœur est un concept qui évoque une compatibilité amoureuse qui serait parfaite entre deux individus. Dit Hermione avec la main levée.

\- Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, la prochaine fois vous attendrez que je vous interroge avant de parler Miss Granger. Donc Miss Granger a oublié de dire que chez les sorciers, les âmes sœurs sont nées avec ce lien et que quoi qu'il arrive, les deux personnes seront liées à un moment ou un autre. Elles ne peuvent pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quand l'un a mal, l'autre aussi, ils sont fait pour être ensemble, et ne peuvent faire des enfants avec personne d'autre qu'eux. Les âmes sœurs sont très très rares, il y en a quatre dans notre monde. Donc voici le Magiranos qui est un test obligé et établi par le Ministre de la Magie. Dit-il en roulant les yeux. Je vais mettre ça sur votre poignet et si vous avez une âme sœur dans cette salle, cela va faire un cœur d'une certaine couleur, même si je pense que cela n'arrivera pas. Je vais faire passer un petit flacon pour chacun de vous et vous mettrez cela sur votre poignet. Tous les sorciers ont eu à faire ce test à votre âge, c'est-à-dire à dix-sept ans. Rogue distribua les petits flacons. Quand tout le monde eut le sien, les élèves les ouvrirent et mirent l'élixir. Au bout de quelques minutes, personne n'avait de marque sauf une personne...

\- OH ! Cria Hermione, en se levant en direction du professeur Rogue, C'est pas ça ? Un cœur rouge ?

\- Attendez, un cœur rouge ? Demande Drago en se levant et en courant vers Rogue. Hermione prit sa main, et regarda. La même trace, le même cœur...

\- C'est pas possible ! C'est la marque ! Dit Rogue avec des yeux rond. » Hermione fit tomber le flacon de ses mains et partit en courant hors de la salle.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Une âme-soeur ?

**Chapitre 4 - Une âme-sœur ?**

« Hermione ? C'est moi, Blaise, ouvre moi s'il te plaît.

\- Laisse-moi s'il te plaît ! Cria Hermione à travers la porte. Elle était assise par terre, le dos collé au mur, la tête dans les mains. Blaise rentra tout doucement. Hermione se leva.

\- Blaise, c'est pas possible, c'est une blague ! Regarde ce cœur, cet espèce de cœur ! C'est pas POSSIBLE ! Dit-elle en mettant un coup de poing dans le miroir en face d'elle, le brisant en mille morceaux. Blaise l'attrapa et la serra le plus fort qu'il pu.

\- Qu'est-ce que Cormac va dire ?! Je ne peux pas, c'est pas possible ! Continua-t-elle en criant le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Je ne peux pas !

\- Hermione, calme-toi... Arrête et assieds-toi », dit-il en la portant jusqu'à son lit. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se calma et s'endormit sur les genoux de Blaise. Drago, lui, était dans le bureau de son oncle.

« Comment ça peut être possible ? Dit Drago, dépité, assis dans un fauteuil.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout, mais quand le seigneur des ténèbres va apprendre ça... Bon, Drago, ne panique pas, je vais en parler à ton père. Tiens je te donne ce livre sur les âmes sœurs, et... Rogue n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Drago se mit à vomir.

\- Par Merlin, désolé, je crois que je ne me sens pas bien, le cœur me brûle !

\- C'est normal, ça veut dire qu'Hermione est proche d'un homme.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Drago.

\- Tu liras tout dans le livre ! Maintenant vas voir si elle va bien, je vais aller voir ton père. Dit Rogue, en lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Oui, d'accord, à demain. » dit Drago en partant.

Il marchait dans les couloirs où tout le monde le regardait. Il voyait que les gens essayaient de regarder sa main. Au bout d'un couloir, un groupe de Serpentardes était là. Il les vit le fixer et décida de passer sans même les regarder, quand l'une d'elles sortit du groupe et se mit devant lui. « Tu me reconnais j'espère ?!

\- Oui oui... dit le jeune homme, pressé. Il savait qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, mais il s'en fichait. Il la poussa et avança sans se retourner.

\- DRAGO MALFOY ! Tu peux pas me faire ça après tout ce qu'on a vécu ! » Cria-t-elle en courant vers lui devant tout les autres élèves. A la plus grande surprise de Drago, elle l'embrassa. En temps normal, le jeune homme aurait approfondi le baiser, mais là il n'en n'avait pas le cœur et sentait son poignet le brûler. Il la poussa et partit. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Son poignet la brûlait. Elle regarda et vit qu'il était en sang.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, pourquoi tu saignes ? Hermione, ça va ? Demanda Blaise, paniqué.

\- Oui... Je... vais bien... Je ne comprends pas. Blaise se leva, alla prendre une serviette et la mit sur le poignet d'Hermione.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ? J'ai fait un rêve vraiment bizarre !

\- Mione, c'était pas un rêve ! Dit Blaise, mal à l'aise.

\- Et comment je vais faire ? Et Cormac ? C'est pas possible ! Dit-elle en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Hermione, calme-toi, il va te comprendre Cormac !

\- MAIS NON ! IL NE VA PAS COMPRENDRE ! Tu ne le connais pas ! Moi oui ! Cria la jeune fille en se levant pour se mettre face à Blaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Hermione, c'est juste Cormac tu sais, on le connait. Oh, Drago ! Ajouta-t-il en se retournant.

Hermione ignora l'arrivée de ce dernier et continua dans ses révélations, complètement hystérique.

\- NON NON NON ! Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer quand je vais le revoir ! Tu ne sais rien ! Cormac est l'homme le plus jaloux et possessif du monde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire hein ? Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il serait capable de faire ! Tu crois qu'il va me dire « Oh c'est super ! » dit t-elle en imitant la mimique de Cormac.

Plus elle parlait, plus les larmes lui montaient au yeux. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes et reprit :

\- Non, il va... Elle n'osait plus finir sa phrase. Elle se tourna et colla sa tête contre la vitre froide. Blaise regarda Drago. Ils savaient qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent. Blaise se leva et dit à la jeune fille :

\- Mione, je dois y aller, Drago et toi vous devez avoir une conversation et...

\- NON ! Répondit l'intéressée en se retournant, les yeux pleins de larmes. Reste !

\- Je ne vais pas te manger... Dit Drago en la fixant dans les yeux.

\- Avec toi on sait jamais... Répondit la jeune fille en s'asseyant dans le petit fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre. Elle regarda vers Blaise qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. Elle lui rendit tant bien que mal et il quitta la chambre. Drago s'assit sur le lit d'Hermione, en face d'elle. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, il se lança.

\- Bon écoute, je sais que ce qui nous arrive est complètement fou, et je sais aussi que toi et moi nous ne serons jamais ensemble. Cependant, je ne veux pas gâcher notre ''réconciliation'' à cause de ça. Dit-il en montrant le cœur rouge sur son poignet. Rogue m'a donné un livre sur les âmes sœurs, je sais que veux en savoir plus. Ajouta-t-il en lui lançant. Bon euh… Voilà et de toute façon, cette histoire n'est qu'un vieux truc, je suis sûr que ce n'est même pas vrai ! Moi je ne m'inquiète pas !

\- Oui, merci. Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe sur nous ? De toute façon je suis sûre que cette histoire d'âmes sœurs c'est juste pour les gens amoureux ou des trucs comme ça !

\- C'est clair ! Bon, aujourd'hui c'est jeudi, ça veut dire repas Serpentard-Gryffondor. Répondit Drago.

\- Ah... Je ne pense pas aller manger.. Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- D'accord, pas de problème. Bonne nuit. »

Drago sortit et partit dans la salle de bain et pleura. Oui, le grand Drago Malfoy pleura ! Comment allait-il faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'allait dire le seigneur des ténèbres ? Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et partit manger. Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait l'habitude que que tout le monde le regarde mais là c'était différent.

« Drago, on est là ! Cria Ginny. Le jeune homme marcha très vite et s'installa entre Harry et Blaise.

\- Alors, ça va ? Demanda Pansy en prenant sa main délicatement.

\- Aïe ! Dit Drago en se dégageant, encore ce maudit cœur qui le brûlait ! Désolé, je me suis fait mal, oui ça va. Granger a dit qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Dit-il en regardant son assiette.

\- C'est quand même dingue ça ! Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé ! Dit Ron avec la bouche pleine.

\- C'est vrai.. Ils se sont vraiment détestés, ils s'insultaient toujours ! Dit Neville.

\- Et vous vous rapelez le jour où Hermione l'avait frappée ? Dit Harry dans un éclat de rire. Drago commença à regretter d'être venu se ''changer les idées''.

\- Ahah, dire qu'ils vont passer le reste de leur vie à penser l'un a l'autre ! Dit Ron.

\- Bon, vous savez quoi ? Je comprends pourquoi Granger n'est pas venue ! Je me tire ! Dit Drago en se levant. Il passa dans l'allée ou tout le monde chuchota sur son passage.

\- Et vous, vous n'avez rien d'autre à foutre ? » Cria-t-il vers la table des Poufsouffle. Puis il quitta la salle et partit vers les toilettes. De son côté, Hermione avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et avait tout fermé à clé, par peur que Cormac ne vienne. Au bout d'un moment, elle prit le livre, se mit dans le salon et commença a le lire.

 _ÂMES SOEURS_

 _Si vous lisez ces lignes, c'est que vous êtes vous-même âme-sœur et je vais donc vous parlez de tout cela. L'âme sœur est un concept qui désigne une compatibilité amoureuse, amicale et/ou sexuelle qui serait parfaite entre deux individus prédestinés à se rencontrer. Chez nous, les sorciers le terme âme sœur est beaucoup plus fort : à l'âge de dix-sept ans, nous devons faire un test qui est important pour toute la population sorcière. Les âmes-sœurs sont très rares, il n'y en a que cinq dans notre monde. Les âmes-sœurs sont OBLIGÉES de vivre en pensant l'une à l'autre et sont nées pour vivre ensemble. C'est une chose vraiment merveilleuse de savoir que quelqu'un dans le monde vous aime plus que tout au monde. Quoi qu'il arrive, vous serez toujours liés. Souvent, les âmes-sœurs ne se connaissent pas vraiment ou même se détestent, comme ce fut le cas d'Helene et Hugo Just, qui au fur et à mesure se sont aimés. Mais (oui, il y a un mais) si vous ne pouvez pas ou ne ressentez pas l'envie d'être ensemble (ce qui est possible) vous devez savoir quelque petites règles... Les voici :_

 _1\. Quand vous êtes avec une personne du sexe opposé, l'autre se sentira mal. C'est-à-dire : vomissement, mal de tête et surtout brulûre au niveau du petit coeur sur votre poignet. Quant à vous, le cœur saignera._

 _2\. Quand il/elle n'est pas bien, vous le ressentez et vous ne vous sentez pas bien non plus._

 _3\. Avoir un rapport sexuel avec une autre personne vous rendra malade, tout comme votre âme-sœur._

 _4\. Si elle/il meurt, une partie de vous mourra. Et pour finir et je pense que c'est le plus dur :_

 _5\. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre que votre âme-sœur._

Malfoy allait rentrer, dans la salle quand il entendit un bruit venant de celle-ci. Il se précipita et vit Hermione debout, en pleurs, avec le livre dans la main. Elle le jeta aussi fort qu'elle le pu sur Drago qui lui l'esquiva.

« COMMENT CA PEU NOUS ARRIVER ?! cria-t-elle.

\- Calme toi, c'est juste des âmes-sœurs, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, on va sûrement plus jamais se revoir après Poudlard, on fera notre vie et voilà. Dit-il en s'approchant.

\- Pas la fin du monde... dit-elle avec les yeux rouges et pleins de larmes. Pas la fin du monde ? Tu n'as pas lu le livre ? Drago fit non de la tête.

\- Ahah. Ria Hermione nerveusement. Je vais te faire un petit bilan ! Ajouta-t-elle en prenant le livre. Alors : '' _Les âmes-sœurs, sont_ _OBLIGÉES_ _de vivre en pensant à l'autre, ils sont nés pour vivre ensemble.''_ Dit elle en faisant un pause et en mettant, ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles _,_ '' _Vous devez savoir, quelque petites règles... Les voici :_

 _1\. Quand vous êtes avec une personne du sexe opposé, l'autre se sentira mal. C'est-à-dire : vomissement, mal de tête et surtout brulûre au niveau du petit coeur sur votre poignet. Quant à vous, le cœur saignera._

 _2\. Quand il/elle n'est pas bien, vous le ressentez et vous ne vous sentez pas bien non plus._

 _3\. Avoir un rapport sexuel avec une autre personne vous rendra malade, tout comme votre âme-sœur._

 _4\. Si elle/il meurt, une partie de vous mourra.''_ Ah oui et j'oubliais ! Drago, avait les larmes aux yeux. Il fit mine de partir mais elle l'attrapa par le bras.

 _\- O_ h mais attends ce n'est pas fini et je pense que c'est le pire ! '' _5\. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre que votre âme-sœur._ '' »Dit-elle avant de s'effondrer à terre. Drago ne savait pas quoi faire. Hermione était à ses pieds, il ne pouvait pas, lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se mit à genoux et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent là quelques minutes, puis elle se détacha de lui, le regarda, et elle vit que Drago pleurait aussi. C'était à elle de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle le fit, mais il se détacha. « Sûrement trop fier » pensa Hermione. Il l'aida à se relever. Ils partirent chacun dans leur chambre puis firent leur ronde sans s'adresser la parole.


	5. Chapitre 5 - De l'eau partout

**Chapitre 5 – De l'eau partout :  
**

Sept heures. Le réveil d'Hermione sonna et elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle commença à préparer son sac quand elle entendit quelqu'un parler :

« NON ! Elle reconnut la voix de Drago

\- Il faut que je la voie ! C'est urgent, je sais que vous êtes liés mais elle est encore ma petite amie, donc laisse-moi passer ! Cria Cormac.

\- Cormac... CORMAC ! Chuchota Hermione, prise de panique. Elle se mit à courir pour chercher sa baguette et se rappela qu'elle était sur la table basse du salon. Comment allait-elle faire ? C'est avec horreur et surtout avec peur qu'elle vit la poignée s'abaisser et la porte s'ouvrir. Il était là. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha d'Hermione. La jeune fille avait des frissons.

\- Allez, ça va aller. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Hermione était dans figée par cette étreinte. Complètement figée. Que lui arrivait-il ?

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je sais très bien que tu m'aimes et que tu m'appartiens. Dit-il en resserrant son emprise. Je vais te dire une chose : tu es à MOI. Que ce soit clair. je sais que les âmes sœurs sont liées, mais nous aussi nous le sommes, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta le jeune homme en prenant le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains. Je veux que toi et moi on vive ensemble, qu'on ait des enfants ensemble, qu'on se marie. Je sais qu'en ce moment je n'assure pas... Mais sache que c'est la dernière fois, je tiens trop à toi. Il prit une grande inspiration et ajouta :

\- Je t'aime, Hermione. »

Il était de retour, son Cormac. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle l'aimait, mais comment allait-elle pouvoir lui dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfants avec lui ou même l'aimer à la folie ? Sans la prévenir il la reprit dans ses bras avec force. Au début, Hermione voulut se reculer, mais les bras du jeune homme la retenaient. Pendant ce temps, Drago était collé à la porte. il voulait savoir si Hermione allait dire la vérité à Cormac et fut choqué d'entendre qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit. Au même moment, Blaise rentra dans la pièce.

« Drago, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais enfin ?

\- Chut ! J'écoute ! Il ne disent plus rien... Ooooh ! Drago courut vers le canapé et prit un livre au plus vite. Cormac et Hermione sortirent main dans la main. Le jeune homme souriait, Hermione derrière lui.

\- On se retrouve au déjeuner les gars ! Dit-il en regardant Drago droit dans les yeux.

\- Oui oui, répondit Blaise précipitamment en regardant le couple sortir sans se retourner. Drago était déçu mais ne dit rien.

\- Enfin bref, ajouta Blaise, je pense qu'il faut qu'on se parle avec l'Ordre, ce week-end on va au Terrier et… faut que tu leur dises... -Oui... C'est une bonne idée... Allons manger ? » Demanda l'intéressé pour éviter cette conversation.

Ils sortirent et allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner à la table des Gryffondor. Drago se mit le plus loin possible d'Hermione qui était avec Cormac. L'ambiance était vraiment bien, tout le monde riait. Tout le monde ? Non, pas Drago. Il ne supportait pas que Cormac soit à la même table qu'eux. Il reporta son attention sur le professeur McGonagall qui arrivait vers eux.

« Miss Granger et Mr. Malfoy, je sais que c'est un peu compliqué en ce moment mais il va falloir préparer le bal d'Halloween ! Oui, nous sommes déjà en Octobre. J'en ai déjà parlé aux autres préfets. Rendez-vous le week-end à 19h00, je compte sur vous. Dit-elle avant de repartir.

\- Déjà Halloween ? Demanda Luna, dans la lune, comme à son habitude.

\- Eh oui ! Et d'ailleurs à Noël, vous faites quoi vous ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je serai avec mon père. Dit Luna.

\- Moi, avec mes parents nous allons dans une île qui est à nous dit Cormac avec un air hautain.

\- Et toi ? Demanda Harry à Drago

\- Oh... Euh je... enfin… avec mes parents. AÏÏÏÏE ! Cria-t-il en regardant Pansy qui était juste à côté de lui et lui avait donné un coup de pied sous la table.

\- Oh mais c'est tout Drago ? Demanda Pansy, avec un regard méchant.

\- Arrête de faire ça ! Je vais leur dire, ça va ?! Cria l'intéressé.

\- Ah oui et quand ?! Répondit Pansy sur le même ton.

\- Ce week-end, au Terrier ! Dit Drago avec les yeux rouges. Pansy savait que cette nouvelle était insupportable pour lui. Il avait peur, tout simplement peur que tout le monde lui tourne le dos. Pansy ressentit sa peur et lui fit un énorme câlin. Autour d'eux, tout le monde trouvait cela étrange mais mignon.

\- Ah lala, ces deux-là, dit Ron.

\- Mais il doit nous dire quoi au juste ? Demanda Harry en regardant Blaise.

\- Il a dit qu'il allait vous le dire... Mais...

\- Hermione, ça va ? Tu saignes ! Coupa Neville. Hermione regarda le cœur sur son poignet. Il était en sang. Elle fixa Drago qui venait de se séparer de Pansy pour la regarder. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Une violente envie de vomir la prit.

\- Euuh… Je... dois y aller... Dit-elle en se levant précipitamment, la main sur la bouche. Elle courut jusqu'aux toilettes où elle vomit. Ginny couru après elle et la suivit jusqu'aux toilette afin de s'assurer que son amie allait bien. Pendant ce temps, à la table des Gryffondor, tout le monde regardait Drago.

\- Quoi ?! Demanda-t-il brusquement.

\- Tu devrais aller la voir... Dit Ron.

\- Pardon ?! Non ce n'est pas à moi d'aller la voir, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes âmes sœurs que je dois y aller ! Elle a son copain de toute façon. Ajouta-t-il en montrant Cormac, toujours assis au même endroit et qui parlait avec une autre élève de Gryffondor.

\- Vas la voir, dit Pansy en mettant sa main sur celle de Drago dont la réaction fut immédiate.

\- Aïïïe ! Putain mais ce cœur me brûle ! Bon d'accord, j'y vais. »

Il se leva et partit en direction des toilettes des filles. Sur le chemin, il croisa Ginny qui en revenait.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait rester seule, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu y ailles.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour moi. Dit le jeune homme en continuant son chemin. Il arriva devant la porte et la vit à terre, près d'une cuvette de toilettes.

\- Non Ginny, je t'ai dit de me laisser s'il te plaît...

\- C'est moi. Répondit Drago en s'approchant.

\- Oh... Malfoy c'est...

\- Drago, appelle-moi Drago s'il te plaît. Tu ne penses pas que ce serait mieux ? Coupa l'intéressé.

\- Oui... D'accord... Répondit-elle en se relevant.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, enfin je ne sais pas trop. Dit Hermione, mal à l'aise.

\- Passe-toi de l'eau sur le visage, ça te fera du bien… La jeune fille s'approcha donc du robinet et à sa plus grande surprise, Drago l'éclaboussa.

\- Haaaaaan ! Ah non ! Dit-elle en se vengeant.

C'est alors qu'une véritable bataille d'eau démarra. Il y avait de l'eau partout. Hermione pris de l'eau entre ses mains, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et la renversa sur la tête du Serpentard puis courut pour en reprendre mais Drago fut plus rapide. Il la souleva du sol et la fit tourner le plus vite possible. Hermione riait à pleins poumons. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ri autant et vit Drago rire aussi. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire. C'est à ce moment-là que le jeune homme glissa, tomba d'un coup, entraînant Hermione dans sa chute. La tête de cette dernière tomba sur le torse du blond. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle n'avait pas envie de bouger, elle était bien en entendant son cœur battre. Collée à lui, elle était bien. Elle ferma les yeux, et sentit que Drago refermait ses bras sur elle. Ils étaient là, dans les toilettes, mouillés et couchés sur le sol. Au bout de quatre ou cinq minutes, Hermione, reprit ses esprits:

\- Cormac ! Dit-elle en se dégageant. Il... il faut qu'on arrête !

\- Ouais… Répondit Drago, presque déçu. Tous deux se levèrent, se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

\- Ah lala… enfin bref c'est quand même moi qui ai gagné ! Dit Hermione en se séchant d'un coup de baguette.

\- Pardon ? Non je ne crois pas ! Dit Drago qui se sécha lui aussi. Attends mais on a cours là ! On a qui ?

\- On a Chourave, je pense. Allons-y... Répondit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Ils marchèrent tous les deux vers l'extérieur afin de se rendre dans la serre où avait lieu le cours de botanique.

\- On va lui dire quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille en rougissant.

\- Euuuh, qu'on avait rendez-vous avec le professeur Rogue, je sais que si Chourave lui demande il diras que oui. Dit Drago avec un sourire

\- Oui, ok... Ils arrivèrent devant la serre. Drago toqua et ouvrit la porte.

\- Désolés de notre retard, on était avec le professeur Rogue.

\- Tous les deux ? Demanda leur professeur, étonné. Ah mais oui, c'est vrai. Allez vous asseoir. » Hermione alla à côté d'Harry et Drago avec Blaise.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Le Terrier

**Chapitre 6 - Le Terrier :**

Vendredi était arrivé.

\- C'est bon on y va ? Demanda Ron.

\- Pansy, Blaise, Drago, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Luna... Oui, c'est bon, tout le monde est là ! Répondit Neville.

''POP''

Tout le monde transplana et ils arrivèrent au milieu du salon du Terrier. Ils s'assirent à la table.

\- Bonjour les enfants ! Lança Molly en apportant des biscuits faits maison.

\- Bon, nous allons vous dire la vérité. Dit Remus en regardant Hermione. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est au courant pour vous deux...

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment c'est possible ?

\- Bellatrix. Répondit simplement Rogue.

\- Drago, il faudrait que tu l'évites le plus possible. Quand es-tu censé le voir ?

\- Euuh... Je...

\- Dis-leur, Drago. Coupa son oncle.

\- Je... Je dois le voir pendant les vacances de Noël, il veut que... je me fasse faire la Marque...

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ? Demanda Neville.

\- Je ne savais pas comment le dire, je ne veux pas vous trahir. Je suis de votre côté mais je ne peux pas dire non...

\- On comprend. Dit Harry en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- C'est pas vrai...

Tout le monde se retourna vers Hermione qui avait la main en sang. Arthur se leva et courut vers elle.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Molly, inquiète

\- Oui... C'est...

\- Les âmes-sœurs, Coupa Arthur en appuyant le plus fort qu'il pouvait sur le poignet de la jeune fille.

\- Aïïïïe ! Pas la peine d'appuyer aussi fort ! Vous lui faites mal et à moi aussi ! Cria Drago en se levant.

\- Drago, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Blaise, choqué.

\- Ça lui fait mal, alors arrêtez tout de suite ! Lança l'intéressé sans faire attention à son ami en pointant sa baguette vers Arthur.

\- Drago ! Cria Pansy. Pendant quelques secondes, un combat de regards commença entre Arthur et le Serpentard, puis Arthur lâcha Hermione. Au même moment, Drago fit tomber sa baguette.

\- Je... Bafouilla-t-il.

\- Intéressant, nous pouvons te faire confiance. Dit alors Arthur. Vous apprendrez au fur et à mesure que les âmes-sœurs peuvent tuer sans aucun problème… Drago, je voulais juste voir, je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du jeune homme.

\- Comment on va faire pour la marque ? Demanda Remus.

\- Severus, appelle Narcissa ! Je vais appeler Dumbledore. Dit Arthur.

Hermione, elle, partit à l'étage avec Harry pour passer à l'eau sa main en sang.

\- Tu as vu comment il a regardé Mr. Weasley ? Demanda Harry, encore choqué.

\- Oui... Je ne sais plus quoi penser...

\- Ça va aller, hein ! Dit Harry qui prit Hermione dans ses bras.

Au salon, Drago sentait sa main le brûler mais il fit semblant de rien.

\- Ça va ? Chuchota Blaise à son ami pendant que tout le monde discutait.

\- Oui. Répondit-il sèchement.

\- Je vais faire comme si je te croyais...

Harry et Hermione revinrent à table, ainsi que Remus et Severus.

\- Ils arrivent tous. Dit Arthur. Ils attendirent ensemble quelques instants. C'est alors qu'ils virent une magnifique femme aux cheveux blonds, avec de grands yeux bleus. Elle resemblait comme comme deux gouttes d'eau à Drago. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Si pure que Pansy donna un coup de coude à Ron, en lui disant sèchement « Tu baves ».

\- Bonjour tous le monde ! S'exclama Narcissa en faisant un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour ! Répondit Molly.

Drago se leva pour accueillir sa mère.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant.

\- Oui, Mère, ça va... Et toi ?

\- Oh tu sais, au manoir ce n'est pas le paradis mais on s'y fait.

\- Un jour je te sortirai de là, je te le promets. Répondit son fils en la prenant dans ses bras. Hermione était choquée du comportement qu'il avait avec sa mère. Ce n'était plus le Drago mal élevé, agaçant, égoïste, méchant... et il lui manquait encore plein de mots pour le qualifier. On pouvait voir à la façon dont il regardait sa mère du respect et de l'amour, voilà ce qu'on pouvait voir.

\- Miss Granger...

\- Oui ? Répondit la jeune fille en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Enchantée, je suis Narcissa Malfoy, la mère de Drago. Vous avez sûrement déjà rencontré mon mari mais vous et moi nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous voir. Je suis très contente que ce soit vous l'âme-sœur de Drago, vous êtes une fille très intelligente et très jolie. Bon, c'est vrai que votre sang n'est pas pur, mais moi je me fiche de cela. Sachez que Drago n'est jamais tombé amoureux de toute sa vie, sinon je l'aurais vu et su ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, il fera très attention à vous.

\- Euuh... Enchantée. Répondit Hermione, mal à l'aise.

\- Narcissa, ce n'est pas le moment ! Dit Rogue.

-Oui, donc… Renchérit Arthur, Narcissa, il ne faut pas que Drago se fasse faire la Marque au mois de décembre !

\- Oui... Mais comment voulez-vous que je fasse ? Demanda l'intéressée en s'asseyant près de Drago.

\- Je lui parlerai, dit Rogue d'une voix sombre.

\- Bonjour. Dit Dumbledore.

Tout le monde le salua. Remus lui expliqua la situation puis ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes après que tout le monde soit parti à ses occupations.

\- Mione, on va faire les magasins avec Luna, tu veux venir ? Demanda Ginny à son amie.

\- Oh non... Je n'ai...

\- Oh arrête Mione, viens !

\- Bon, d'accord ! Céda la jeune fille.

\- Ouuuuui ! Cria Ginny en sautillant.

Les trois jeunes filles dirent au revoir aux autres, et transplanèrent sur le chemin de Traverse.

\- Bon, il nous faut des tenues pour le bal d'Halloween ! Dit Luna en regardant les différents magasins.

-Là ! S'exclama Hermione en voyant une boutique spécialisée pour l'occasion. Elles entrèrent donc et choisirent toutes une tenue puis allèrent essayer. Luna commença et sortit des cabines d'essayage en citrouille rouge. Les trois amies se mirent à rire.

\- Je prends celui-ci ! Dit Luna.

Ensuite, Ginny y alla, et sortit en ange, avec une petite robe blanche et des petits talons.

-Oh ! S'écria Hermione.

\- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda Ginny, mal à l'aise.

\- Si si, mais attends ! Hermione partit mettre sa tenue et sortit avec la même tenue mais en rouge avec des petites cornes. Elle était en diablesse. Les trois amies explosèrent de rire.

\- Mesdames, vous avez choisi ? Demanda la vendeuse.

\- Oui ! » Répondirent-elles en chœur. Elles payèrent, et sortirent du magasin. Luna et Ginny partirent dans un magasin de bonbons pendant qu'Hermione partit à la Bibliothèque. Elle entra et tout de suite elle sentit l'odeur des vieux livres. « Quel bonheur » pensa-t-elle. Elle commença à regarder les livres.

« Hermione ? Elle se retourna et vit Lucas.

\- Oh, Lucas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- J'ai découvert ton endroit secret, c'est ça ? Répondit le jeune homme en riant.

\- Si tu veux je peux partager ! Répondit Hermione sur le ton de l'humour.

\- Ahaha ! Tu es au courant qu'on doit se voir pour Halloween ? Demanda Lucas.

-Oui oui. Vous avez déjà des idées ? Moi je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de chercher... Dit la Gryffondor, mal à l'aise.

\- On a déjà des idées, vaguement, mais je voulais te demander... Huum… tu voudrais venir avec moi au bal ? demanda Lucas timidement.

\- Oh... J'aurais aimé, mais je suis avec Cormac..

\- C'est pas grave, je... je... je suis mal à l'aise là... je me sens nul…

\- Si tu veux on oublie ? Et on se voit mardi soir à la bibliothèque ? Répondit Hermione avec un sourire rassurant.

-Oui... Dit le jeune homme en répondant à son sourire. Je dois y aller, mes parents m'attendent…

\- Ok ! » A lundi alors. Répondit-elle.

Pendant ce temps, au Terrier, les garçons jouaient au Quidditch. Tous sauf Drago qui n'avait pas le coeur à jouer.

« Bonjour Drago, dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant sur le banc à côté de lui.

-Oh... Bonjour Professeur. Répondit-il en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir interrompu tes pensées. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va... Répondit Drago.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Je ne sais plus, Professeur... Dit le jeune homme en le regardant enfin. Pourquoi cette histoire d'âmes-soeurs tombe sur moi ? Que vais-je faire à Noël en voyant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à mes parents, ni à Hermione. Que va-t-il lui faire ? Je...

\- Ecoute-moi, Drago, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer, mais je voudrais que tu n'en parles à personne. Tu pourrais... faire comme ton oncle, c'est-à-dire entre un espion...

\- Un espion ? Demanda le Serpentard, choqué.

\- Oui, ton oncle nous aide beaucoup tu sais... et regarde-le,ajouta Dumbledore en pointant l'intéressé du doigt. Il était en train de discuter avec Narcissa et avait l'air heureux.

\- Je...

\- Je te laisse réfléchir à tout cela, ce n'est qu'une idée. Je sais que c'est très difficile à choisir... Mais de toute façon, je sais qu'en décembre tu n'auras pas la Marque. Ton oncle va se débrouiller.

\- Oui... Merci Professeur. » Répondit Drago en le regardant dans les yeux.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Ange ou démon ?

**Chapitre 7 - Ange ou démon ?**

Les filles rentrèrent au Terrier. Après avoir posé leurs affaires, elles partirent voir Molly qui préparait à manger.

« Hermione, chérie que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu es toute maigre ! On ne te donne pas assez à manger à Poudlard ? Tu veux que j'en parle à Dumbledore ? Demanda Molly, inquiète.

\- Non non, Molly, tout va bien ! Répondit l'intéressée.

\- Hermione ? Je ne t'ai toujours pas montré notre maison, à Harry et moi vu que tu n'étais pas là pendant les vacances... Dit Ginny.

\- OOOH ! Je veux absolument la voir ! Allons-y ! Répondit son amie avec enthousiasme. Toutes deux partirent main dans la main comme des sœurs et arrivèrent peu de temps après devant une petite maison en bois. Ginny ouvrit la porte et là Hermione découvrit la maison.

-Waaaaouh ! S'exclama cette dernière avec des yeux ronds avant de se rendre à l'intérieur.

Tout était blanc et gris clair avec des touches de beige. Dans le salon il y avait un cheminée avec deux grands canapés, une petite table en verre, un grand tapis rouge. Dans la salle à manger, une grande table trônait au centre. Il y avait aussi une petite cuisine, une chambre pour Ginny et Harry et trois autres pour les invités.

\- Regarde, si tu veux tu pourras dormir là, c'est Harry qui a choisi les couleurs. On voulait une chambre pour toi, quand tu viendras au Terrier, comme ça quand tu viendras nous voir tu pourras dormir ici ! Il y en a une pour Ron aussi. Dit Ginny en lui montrant ladite chambre. Elle était rose et blanche avec un grand lit et une grande bibliothèque ainsi que deux petits fauteuils blancs.

\- Oh, c'est super mignon, merci beaucoup ! Répondit Hermione en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

\- Mais de rien ! Tu sais, quand on est arrivés ici, Harry a vraiment tenu à faire ça, je pense qu'il a très peur de vous perdre tous les deux... Vous êtes sa seule famille après tout. Dit Ginny en souriant. Viens, allons au salon. Ajouta-t-elle en prenant son amie par le bras. Une fois sur place, Ginny partit chercher des boissons et laissa seule Hermione qui en profita pour regarder les photos sur le petit meuble. Il y avait une photo de la famille Weasley, une photo de Ginny et Harry, une photo des parents d'Harry, et deux photo de Ron, Harry et elle : une quand ils étaient enfants et une plus récente. Hermione pris cette dernière et fut choquée de voir à quel point elle avait changé.

Sur la photo, elle paraissait tellement heureuse, elle se rappelait le moment où la photo avait été prise : c'était une semaine avant le décès de ses parents. Ils lui manquaient terriblement mais elle essayait de pas y penser, elle voulait avancer, mais avancer avec eux...

Si seulement le jour où ils avaient été tués elle était allée les voir comme prévu… Mais non, elle leur avait dit qu'exceptionnellement elle resterait à Poudlard pour finir ses devoirs.

Une petite larme s'échappa, puis elle sentit des bras l'encercler par derrière. C'était Harry.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, c'était juste avant la mort de tes parents... Je n'aurais pas dû mettre cette photo ici... Dit-il avant de s'écarter. Hermione se retourna et elle vit Ron et Harry.

\- Tu sais, on est là pour toi… Dit Ron en s'approchant.

\- C'est trop dur… Répondit Hermione en éclatant en sanglots dans les bras de Ron. Harry vint se blottir contre eux. La jeune fille pouvait enfin se lâcher. Elle en avait besoin.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

\- OH ! Vous me faites mal ! Dit une voix qui les fit sortir de leur étreinte. Les trois amis tournèrent la tête. C'était Drago, qui tenait son poignet avec sa main. Derrière lui se tenaient Blaise et Pansy.

\- Ahahah, va falloir que tu t'habitues, ces trois-là sont inséparables, mais je pense que tu as déjà remarqué ? Dit Ginny en rentrant dans le salon.

\- Mouais... » Répondit Drago avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

Puis tout le monde s'assit à sa suite. Luna et Ginny parlèrent de boutiques, Pansy et Ron se regardaient simplement avec amour, Blaise et Hermione parlèrent de Botanique et Drago parla Quidditch avec Neville et Harry.

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant des heures. Tout le monde partit se coucher le soir. Hermione se coucha dans son nouveau lit et s'endormit avec le sourire.

Le lendemain matin, c'est Luna qui vint réveiller Hermione. Ils allèrent tous déjeuner puis Hermione commença ses devoirs, comme presque tout le monde.

Pendants ce temps, Drago était avec sa mère.

« Mère, comment vais-je faire ? Demanda Drago avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- Drago, trésor... Répondit Narcissa en levant la tête de son fils. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, le Seigneur tient trop à toi, il ne la tuera jamais par peur que tu deviennes fou... Pour lui, tu es un élément important... Ne t'inquiète pas...

\- Mais Mère, c'est facile à dire ! Tu n'es pas à ma place, je ne veux pas devenir un Mangemort ! Si je le deviens, qui restera ami avec moi ? Tout le monde me détestera ! Dit Drago en criant.

\- Moi je serai là... Dit Narcissa en mettant sa main sur celle de son fils. Et si tu deviens un Mangemort, tu seras comme Rogue.

\- Mère... Murmura Drago en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes là, ton père et moi. Et même les autres, tu ne seras jamais seul trésor. Chuchota son interlocutrice.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Du sang et des larmes

Salut salut ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 8 ! Cependant, avant que vous le lisiez je tiens à vous prévenir : Cormac va violenter Hermione encore plus que d'habitude pendant un petit paragraphe, vers le début. Je me suis débrouillée pour que ça ne soit pas détaillé mais celles/ceux qui n'aiment pas cela, passez votre chemin et reprenez plus loin (je vais mettre des étoiles avant et après pour que vous le voyiez directement). Vous êtes prévenus, maintenant c'est à vous de voir.

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas du chapitre ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 8 - Du sang et des larmes

La journée passa très vite et vers dix-sept heures tous les élèves repartirent à Poudlard. Hermione était fatiguée mais elle voulait en savoir plus sur les âmes-sœurs. Elle rentra donc dans sa chambre et chercha le livre partout, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. Elle se dit donc qu'elle l'avait sûrement oublié au Terrier.

Au même moment, Cormac entra.

« Bonjour mon amour, tu as passé un bon week-end ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard charmeur.

\- Oui, ça va. Répondit Hermione.

\- Tu sais... Dit le jeune homme en se rapprochant d'elle. J'ai envie de toi...

Hermione se laissa faire. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie mais elle ne voulait pas le mettre en colère. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, lui retira son haut, sa jupe, puis il l'étrangla tout en l'embrassant. Hermione avait l'habitude, il était toujours violent quand il faisait l'amour. Il la tira le plus fort possible et la mit sur le lit, sur le ventre et lui sur elle. Cependant, la jeune fille ne voulait pas, la dernière fois elle avait eu très mal. Il voulait rentrer en elle, mais par derrière.

\- Non ! Dit-elle en se dégageant.

\- Quoi mon amour ? Demanda Cormac en lui léchant l'oreille.

\- Arrête, pas comme ça ! Répondit sa petite amie en le faisant tomber à terre

\- Aïe ! Mais t'es folle ?!

\- Arrête... Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas comme ça, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être violée...

\- Je m'en fous ! Cracha Cormac en capturant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avant d'entrer en elle. S'en suivit une suite de vas et viens qu'Hermione avait du mal à apprécier. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait fini et se coucha a côté de la jeune fille. Elle pleurait. Elle avait mal, comme d'habitude.

\- Je t'aime tellement, Hermione. Murmura Cormac en la tirant à lui.

\- Je suis fatiguée. Répondit-elle en se levant. Cependant, Cormac ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille : il la suivit et la tira pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- J'en ai marre Cormac... Dit Hermione.

\- Mais mon amour, tu aimes ça, et on s'aime c'est plus important. Répondit l'intéressé en prenant son visage entre les mains.

\- Mais...

\- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va faire une pause. De toute façon je dois aller au bal avec Marie. Tu sais, Marie qui est à Serdaigle ?

\- Tu rigoles là ? Demanda Hermione, énervée.

\- Non, comme ça tu verras, si tu vas au bal avec une autre personne, eh bien je te manquerai et tu seras obligée de revenir vers moi pour que je te fasse encore du bien. Dit je jeune homme en l'attrapant par le poignet.

\- AÏÏÏÏÏE ! Cria-t-elle, avant de voir Cormac se faire expulser loin d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Cria Cormac en se relevant.

\- Tu as touché le cœur... Répondit Hermione en voyant le cœur en sang.

\- Et ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton hautain.

\- Putain, Drago... Dit la jeune fille. Elle venait de se rappeler qu'il devait avoir un mal de chien...

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu parles de lui ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on en a foutre de lui ?! Cria Cormac. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais y aller. Tu m'énerves trop et j'ai envie de te faire mal ! Amuse-toi bien au bal ! Ajouta-t-il en claquant la porte.

Hermione se retrouva donc seule, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle voulait parler à quelqu'un de ce mal-être mais personne ne la comprendrait. Si seulement ses parents étaient encore là... Hermione se leva et partit se laver pour essayer de chasser cette image de Cormac.

Dans la salle de bain, elle remarqua qu'elle saignait au niveau de l'entrejambe. A vrai dire, ça ne lui faisait plus peur de voir cela, elle avait l'habitude. Elle entra finalement dans la douche et regarda le sang s'écouler le long de ses jambe avec l'eau. Elle était seule. Vraiment très seule.

De son côté, Drago, lui, était au plus mal. Il était dans l'appartement des Serpentard, à terre, avec Blaise et Pansy mais aussi Ron, Harry, Ginny et Neville.

\- C'est pas possible ! Cria Drago, les larmes aux yeux en tapant son poing sur le sol.

\- Neville, va chercher Rogue ! Dit Harry.

\- Drago, calme-toi… Murmura Pansy en s'approchant de l'intéressé.

\- Ne m'approche pas ! Et partez ! Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Ça vous fait plaisir de me voir dans cet état ? Cria Drago.

\- Arrête, ne dis pas de bêtises et essaye de te calmer. Répondit Blaise en lui tenant le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Demanda Rogue en entrant dans la chambre, suivi de McGonagall.

-Euuh... On pense qu'Hermione est avec Cormac... Dit Ginny, mal à l'aise

\- Elle BAISE ! Tu peux le dire ! Et qu'elle s'en contre-fout de savoir si je souffre ou pas ! Moi je me retiens, c'est la première fois que je reste autant sans et elle elle baise avec un connard pareil ! Cria Drago.

\- Il faut lui donner quelque chose, professeur ! Lança Ron, affolé.

\- Il n'y a qu'une solution. Aller chercher Miss Granger.

Ginny se précipita alors vers la salle des préfets en courant le plus vite possible. Enfin arrivée, elle était essoufflée et donna de grands coups de poing dans la porte.

\- Quoi?! Dit Hermione en pensant que c'était Cormac. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Il faut... Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Ginny en soufflant.

\- Rien. Ginny, je suis occupée, dis-moi ce qu'il y a !

\- Drago est au plus mal, il faut que tu viennes rapidement ! Répondit Ginny en tirant son amie par le bras.

Elles coururent donc toutes les deux le plus vite possible dans les couloirs. Plus elles se rapprochaient, plus elles entendaient Drago crier de douleur.

\- Mione ! Dit Harry en la voyant.

\- Miss Granger, venez vite ! Lança Rogue, à genoux près de son neveu.

Hermione s'approcha et vit le jeune homme allongé sur le sol. Son poignet était en sang et sa chemise blanche était dans un sale état. Elle s'agenouilla et mit sa main sur la joue de Drago qui s'arrêta alors de trembler et respirait à nouveau normalement. Il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Hermione... Murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, je suis là... Répondit-elle, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu te retenir ! Dit-il en revenant à la raison.

\- Désolée mais… Chuchota la jeune fille en se relevant.

\- Non, tu te retiens ! Moi je me retiens donc tu fais pareil ! Coupa Drago en se relevant tout doucement.

\- Pfff... Râla l'intéressée avant de se retourner pour regarder par la fenêtre. Blaise avait vu dès son entrée qu'elle avait pleuré, comme tout le monde dans la salle.

\- Quoi ?! C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?! Demanda Drago en s'approchant d'elle sans avoir remarqué qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Hermione ne répondit pas et continua à regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Mais regarde-moi quand je te parle bordel ! Continua Drago juste devant son visage en criant. La jeune fille tourna la tête. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle partit en marchant rapidement vers la porte et sortit dans le couloir, Drago sur ses talons.

\- Hermione ! OH ! Cria-t-il dans tout le couloir qui était désert.

\- QUOI ?! Répondit-elle sur le même ton en se retournant. Je suis désolée mais tu veux que je te dise quoi de plus ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda le Serpentard en s'approchant rapidement.

\- Ça te regarde Malfoy ? Cracha Hermione en reculant pour se coller au mur.

\- Ah c'est Malfoy maintenant ? Continua son interlocuteur en s'approchant encore plus près. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Répéta-t-il d'un ton faussement calme.

\- Rien, maintenant laisse-moi partir. Répondit la jeune fille en voulant se dégager.

\- Non, non, non et non ! Insista le Serpentard en plaçant ses bras contre le mur, autour de la tête de la jeune fille. Dis-moi !

\- RIEN ! Cria-t-elle en prenant toujours soin de ne pas croiser le regard du jeune homme.

\- Il t'a forcée... Murmura Drago, choqué.

Hermione ne pouvait pas en parler, elle ne pouvait pas dire « oui ». Elle le regarda intensément et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller et pleura.

\- Je suis désolée… Murmura-t-elle.

\- T'as pas à t'excuser, je vais aller le détruire. Répondit Drago en serrant les poings.

\- Non, Non ! Ce sont mes histoires, Drago, ça ne regarde que moi donc ne dis rien et fait comme si de rien n'était ! Répondit Hermione en se dégageant.

\- Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Tu fais ça toi ? Dit l'intéressé en la regardant bizarrement. Elle ne répondit pas et partit en direction de la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin, elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour le regarder. Il n'avait pas bougé et la regardait partir.

Dès qu'elle eut passé l'angle où Drago ne pouvait plus la voir, elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible et bouscula même quelques élèves sur son passage. Quand elle arriva à la bibliothèque, elle partit tout au fond et s'assit au sol, les genoux pliés contre elle et posa sa tête dessus.

-Hermione ?

-Oh, Lucas.. »

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Drago et Hermione se rapprochent un peu comme vous pouvez le voir... Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne saurait tarder ! Enfin d'un autre côté s'ils faisaient ami-ami directement l'histoire n'aurait plus d'intérêt. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous lire ! :D A la semaine prochaine pour le nouveau chapitre ! ;)


	9. Chapitre 9 - Les révélations

Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà donc le chapitre 9 ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira, vous allez découvrir encore des nouvelles choses... Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 - Les révélations :**

« Hermione ?

\- Oh, Lucas ! Répondit la jeune fille en essuyant rageusement ses larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Lucas en se précipitant vers elle.

\- Rien rien, ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Arrête, viens lève-toi. Répondit son interlocuteur en voulant la tirer par le bras.

\- AAAAH ! Ne me touche pas ! Cria Hermione en le poussant.

\- Mais je...

\- Non, désolée, je ne voulais pas... je... enfin laisse tomber... ok ? Soupira la jeune fille en s'asseyant à la table la plus proche.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Oh, tiens ! Coupa la Gryffondor en sortant ''L'école de Poudlard" pour changer de sujet de conversation. Voilà, comme ça tu sauras absolument tout !

\- Super ! Merci beaucoup Hermione ! S'exclama Lucas en prenant le livre et souriant. Et dis-moi, tu as fait les devoirs de potions ?

\- Non, pas encore, j'allais les faire. Viens, on le fait si tu veux.

\- D'accord. Répondit le Serdaigle en prenant place à côté d'elle.

Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans la cour, Drago marchait vite. Il cherchait Harry. Il le trouva enfin, au bout de quelques minutes. Il était avec Ginny et Luna.

\- Salut tout le monde. Potter, je peux te parler ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oh, euh... oui ! On se rejoint tout à l'heure ! Lança Harry en regardant les filles tandis qu'il partait vers Drago.

\- A tout à l'heure ! Répétèrent Ginny et Luna.

Harry et Drago s'éloignèrent et s'assirent sur un banc.

\- Bon, il faut que je te die quelque chose. Mais promets-moi de ne le dire à personne et surtout pas à Hermione. Ah et surtout de ne pas me couper. Dit Drago.

\- Oui oui, d'accord... Allez dis-moi ! Répondit Harry.

\- Bon alors voilà. Quand on était au Terrier, le directeur m'a parlé et il m'a dit... Enfin tu dois le savoir parce que ça concerne quand même Vol… Tu-Sais-Qui. Il va se servir d'Hermione pour m'avoir dans ses rangs et il pourrait même la tuer...

\- Non mais ! coupa Harry

\- Je t'ai dit de me laisser parler ! Gronda Drago.

\- Oui pardon, vas-y.

\- Donc, si un jour ça devait arriver, je parle du chantage, ben je ferai comme Rogue, je serai espion. Je me ferai faire la marque et je vous aiderai, je serai même capable de faire le serment inviolable avec toi pour te prouver que jamais je ne vous trahirai...

\- Mais Malfoy, c'est très dangereux ! Dit Harry, choqué.

\- Potter ! Je ne veux pas que l'on lui fasse du mal à cause de moi et je sais qu'il se servira de ça !

\- Euuh pfffff... Soupira le Gryffondor en prenant sa tête dans les mains.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu puisses faire ça ! Dit Blaise qui était arrivé derrière eux.

\- Tu...

\- Je ne le dirai pas et je sais que tu allais venir m'en parler, ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit Blaise en coupant Drago.

\- Merci... Enfin voilà. Dit ce dernier à l'attention des deux autres.

\- Eh vieux, si tu fais ça, c'est que vraiment tu aurais dû aller à Gryffondor ! Lança le métis en souriant.

\- Ah non ! je n'aurais pas supporté un fouine comme ça ! Répondit Harry en relevant la tête.

\- Et moi je n'aurais pas pu voir la tête d'un balafré toute la journée, Saint-Potter. Dit Drago d'un air faussement dégoûté. Tous trois se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione essayait de se concentrer sur son exercice de potions. Elle était là, à colorier le coin du parchemin. Elle pensait trop à Cormac. Comment allait-elle faire pour lui faire autant de mal qu'il lui en avait fait ? Le nombre de fois qu'elle avait voulu lui lancer un Doloris mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas… Ce qui était le plus étrange, c'est que quand il la prenait dans ses bras, quand il la regardait, elle sentait son coeur se serrer. C'était un mélange de bonheur et de malheur. Soudain, une idée lui vint. Elle savait que Cormac était vraiment jaloux, voilà comment elle pourrait lui faire du mal !

\- Hermione, tu n'y arrives pas ? Demanda Lucas, toujours assis à côté d'elle.

\- Oh, si si ! Euh... Dis-moi… Répondit-elle, très mal à l'aise.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais… Ton invitation, pour le bal, euh... elle est toujours d'actualité ? Demanda finalement la jeune fille en sentant ses joues rougir.

\- Oh, oui bien sûr ! Tu veux venir au bal avec moi finalement ? Demanda Lucas en sentant la gêne de son interlocutrice.

\- Oui ! Répondit-elle.

\- Ben c'est super ! Et tu as trouvé des idées pour la réunion ou… ?

\- Aaaaaah, mais il est dix-neuf heures, c'est l'heure de la réunion justement ! Coupa la jeune fille en rangeant au plus vite ses affaires.

Ils partirent donc tous les deux vers la salle commune des préfets de Lucas et Jules.

\- Ah vous voilà, lança le professeur McGonagall qui était déjà là avec les autres.

\- Oui, désolés de notre retard. S'excusa Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Drago.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Alors reprenons ! Vous avez bien sûr réfléchi en binômes comme c'était prévu, donc à quoi avez-vous pensé ? Demanda Rogue d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Nous avons pensé à mettre les murs en noir et les tables en rouge ! Dit Jules.

\- Très bien, et vous ? demanda McGonagall à l'attention de Drago et Hermione

\- Oh.. Dit cette dernière en baissant légèrement la tête.

\- On a pensé à une pluie de bonbons vers la fin de la soirée. Répondit quant à lui Drago.

\- Oui bien ! Bon demain nous faisons l'organisation, vous raterez donc les cours pendant quatre heures. Dit Rogue. Nous vous laissons maintenant, bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée, dit à son tour McGonagall en fermant la porte.

\- Pfffff... Bon vous voulez un truc a boire ? Demanda Jules.

\- Volontiers ! Répondit Drago.

\- Non merci, c'est bon. Dit Hermione.

\- Ouais moi, mais un fond ! Lança Lucas.

\- Bon sinon vous avez pensé à un groupe de musique ? Demanda Jules.

\- Monster ! Répondit Drago.

\- Ouuuuuais check ça ! S'exclama Jules en tapant dans la main du Serpentard.

\- Moi j'avais pensé à Pitio ! Dit Lucas.

\- Oh, moi aussi, dit Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ils avaient visiblement de nombreux points communs. Le jeune homme la fixa avec son regard charmeur. Ce regard n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Cormac à Hermione, cependant, il lui était impossible de rompre ce contact.

\- Oh ! On vous dérange là ? Lança Drago en mettant un coup de coude à Hermione, ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées.

\- Non, Non ! Oui donc la musique ? Dit Hermione, mal à l'aise...

\- Oui on disait que on a qu'à mettre Choniq ? Lança Jules.

\- Oui, bonne idée, Dit Lucas.

\- Eh vieux, je peux me resservir ? Demanda Drago à Jules

\- Oui, vas-y !

Toute la soirée, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Drago bu beaucoup, voire même beaucoup trop.

\- Bon, je pense que je vais y aller. Dit Hermione vers les coups de une heure du matin.

\- Ouais moi aussi, dit Drago en se levant.

\- Ok, bon ben à demain tout le monde ! Répondit Jules en partant vers sa chambre.

\- Bonne nuit ! Dit Lucas en souriant à Hermione.

\- Bonne nuit, Répondit-elle en fermant la porte derrière Drago et elle.

\- "Bonne nuit", dit Drago en imitant la voix d'Hermione.

\- Tu te sens intelligent ? Demanda-t-elle en partant devant lui.

\- Ahaha ! Oui plutôt ! Rigola-t-il. Hermione se retourna pour le regarder et dit :

\- C'est la première fois que je t'entends rire. Dit-elle en le regardant, choquée.

\- Ouais ben c'est aussi la dernière ! Répondit le Serpentard avant de passer en lui mettant un cou d'épaule avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ahaha c'est ce que tu crois. Lança la jeune fille avant de courir et de monter sur son dos.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cria-t-il. Ah tu veux jouer à ça ? Rigola-t-il en la faisant tourner le plus vite possible.

\- Hahahaha ! Hermione riait à plein poumons.

\- Ouuuh ! Drago tomba à terre et Hermione à côté. Ils rirent ensemble.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Demanda Drago.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Répondit Hermione en le regardant.

\- Tu as peur de ce que Tu-Sais-Qui pourrait faire ? Demanda Drago, toujours les yeux au plafond.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu sais quelque chose ? Demanda Hermione, inquiète.

\- Non, mais dis-moi juste... Répondit-il.

\- Drago, regarde-moi. Dit Hermione en captant enfin le regard de l'intéressé. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

\- Rien, allez viens on va se coucher. Répondit le Serpentard en se levant et aidant la jeune fille à faire de même. Ils partirent tous les deux vers leurs appartements où les attendait Rogue.

\- Où étiez-vous ? On vous cherche depuis une heure. Dit le professeur d'une voix doucereuse.

\- On était chez..

\- Ce n'est pas important. Venez, suivez-moi. Répondit-il en coupant Hermione. Les deux élèves suivirent leur professeur sans poser de questions et arrivèrent finalement devant le bureau du directeur.

\- Mais Dumbledore est dans le château ? Chuchota Drago à Hermione.

\- Je sais pas...

\- Joli coeur. Dit Rogue. En entendant le mot de passe, la gargouille se tourna pour faire apparaître des escaliers. Tous les trois rentrèrent dans le bureau où se trouvaient déjà Ron, Ginny, Neville, Blaise, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Remus, Mr. Weasley, Sirius et à la plus grande surprise d'Hermione, Lucas. Les trois nouveaux arrivants virent Harry qui se sentait mal. Il était blanc, transpirait et avait les yeux grand ouvert.

\- Encore ses cauchemars ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui. Cependant, Miss Granger vous devriez vous asseoir. Vous de même Mr. Malfoy. Dit McGonagall.

\- Bon, Harry a eu une "vision" et on pense que c'est Vous-Savez-Qui qui lui a envoyé. Commença Dumbledore. Et dans ce rêve il dit que ça parlait de vous, c'est pour cela que j'ai fait appel à Lucas, qui un don : quand il touche une personne, il arrive à lire ses pensées et les personne qui touchent Lucas à ce moment peuvent aussi voir la vision.

\- Donc quoi qu'il arrive dans la vision, je veux que vous restiez impassibles. Termina Sirius.

\- Mais... Vous l'avez déjà vu, c'est ça ! S'exclama Drago, énervé d'être le dernier au courant.

-Oui, Drago. Lucas, approche. Dit Remus. Maintenant Harry, concentre-toi, Drago et Hermione, touchez Lucas.

Les deux jeune gens s'exécutèrent et Lucas posa sa main sur celle de Harry.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Lucas

\- Oui, dirent Drago et Hermione en même temps.

 _Ils arriv_ _è_ _re_ _nt_ _dans le salon des Malfoy. Voldemort était assis,_ _B_ _ellatrix_ _é_ _tait_ _à_ _c_ _ô_ _té._

 _\- Il va falloir faire un choix. Di_ _t_ _Voldemort en parlant_ _à_ _Drago._

 _\- Ne lui f_ _ait_ _es pas de mal, c'est_ _tout c_ _e que je vous demande._ _Répondit-_ _il._

 _\- C'est tr_ _è_ _s t_ _en_ _tan_ _t_ _..._ _Dit_ _Bellatrix avec un regard provocate_ _ur._

 _\- Il faut que je fa_ _ss_ _e quoi ?_ _D_ _emanda Drago._

 _\- Rejoin_ _s-_ _nous._ _Répondit_ _Voldemort._

 _\- Et... et Hermione ? Vous allez lui faire quoi ? Demanda_ _le jeune homme._

 _\- Oh... Si tu ne fai_ _s_ _rien on la tu_ _e_ _ra et si tu nous suis tu sau_ _ra_ _s tr_ _è_ _s bien_ _c_ _e que tu fera_ _s_ _. Répondi_ _t_ _Bellatix._

 _\- Vous ne pouv_ _ez_ _pas faire_ _ç_ _a, si vous la tue_ _z_ _vous me tue_ _z_ _aussi. Di_ _t_ _Drago._

 _\- A toi de r_ _é_ _fl_ _é_ _chir. Di_ _t_ _Voldemort_ _avant de disparaître avec Bellatrix_ _._

 _\- Drago il faut..._

 _\- M_ _ère,_ _ar_ _rêt_ _e !_ _Coupa l'intéressé_ _. Je ne peu_ _x_ _pas vivre sans elle ! Je... Je l'aime tellement. Je ne peu_ _x_ _pas la voir pleur_ _er_ _et_ _ê_ _tre torturé_ _e_ _comme hier ! C'est trop dur._

 _\- Drago... Di_ _t_ _son p_ _è_ _re._

 _\- Je le ferai pour Hermione. Et je me fou_ _s_ _de_ _c_ _e vous pensez. Dit_ _le jeune homme_ _avant de partir._

 _Lucius pri_ _t_ _Narcissa dans_ _se_ _s bras._

 _\- J'ai peur, Lucius._

 _\- Ne t'inqui_ _è_ _te pas. Répondi_ _t-i_ _l._

* * *

Alors alors alors ? Je veux tout savoir ! Vos pensées positives, négatives, tout ça tout ça ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre, en attendant c'est à vous d'écrire en me laissant une review ! Des bisous !


	10. Chapitre 10 - Hermione ?

Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà donc le dixième chapitre ! J'espère comme d'habitude qu'il vous plaira.  
Je tiens à vous remercier mille fois pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 – Hermione ?**

« Je... Dit Drago en s'asseyant sur la chaise, choqué. Hermione s'assit en face de lui, elle était dans le même état.

\- Je n'en peux plus... Dit Harry, la tête dans les main. Ça me fait tellement mal ! Cria-t-il.

\- Du calme, Neville emmène-le à l'infirmerie. Lança Remus.

\- Bon, Severus, vous devez aller le voir et n'oubliez pas de nous tenir au courant. Dit Dumbledore.

\- Très bien, je reviens demain. Répondit l'intéressé avant de partir.

\- Lucas, merci de ton aide, merci. Continua le directeur.

\- De rien professeur, n'hésitez pas. Lucas partit avec un petit regard pour Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Mr. Weasley, veuillez raccompagner Miss Granger, s'il vous plaît.

\- Oui, professeur. Dit Ron. Viens Hermione, ajouta-t-il en la tirant par le bras. La jeune fille se leva et sortit en s'agrippant au bras de son meilleur ami.

\- Putain ! Ne la touche pas, merde ! Cria Drago en sortant de ses pensées à cause de la douleur à son poignet.

\- Ouais, désolé. S'excusa Ron.

\- Drago, il faut que tu te calmes, dit Mr. Weasley.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ? S'énerva le jeune homme en se levant. Je ne veux pas que cette vision arrive !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas... Dit Ginny en le tapotant doucement dans le dos.

Non loin de là, Hermione rentra dans l'appartement, après avoir dit au revoir à Ron. Elle enleva ses chaussures, entra dans la salle de bain, se regarda dans le miroir pendant quelques minutes, entra dans sa chambre, ouvrit son placard et sortit de sous ses vêtements une photo dans un cadre puis alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Murmura-t-elle en regardant la photo de ses parents. Tu ferais quoi à ma place ? Je... Je suis perdue... Ajouta-t-elle en posant le cadre contre son coeur. Je... Je vais lui parler ! S'exclama la jeune fille en embrassant la photo avant de retourner la cacher sous ses vêtements. Elle alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, et attendit son colocataire. Dans les couloirs, Drago s'approchait, accompagné de Blaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Demanda Drago.

\- Eh mec, on est là nous ! Et peut-être que cette vision ne va pas se produire ! Et puis après tout tu ressens rien pour Hermione donc bon...

\- Ouais…

\- Oh non, ne me dis pas que...

\- Quoi ? Demanda Drago.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Je sais pas, frère, je sais plus...

\- Eh attends, regarde moi ! S'exclama Blaise en tirant son ami par la manche. Ne me mens pas, pas à moi. Ça va faire une semaine que tu la regardes comme si c'était la femme de ta vie. Ne gâche pas tout comme tu le fais d'habitude, et surtout n'ai pas peur du futur. Il faut y aller maintenant.

\- Mais si elle souffre ? Et tu as vu dans la vision...

\- Drago ! Coupa Blaise. On ne sait même pas si cette vision va se réaliser, donc arrête et vas-y !

\- Oui, tu as raison. Répondit le blond en partant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retourna et ajouta :

\- Attends, Blaise ! Je... Enfin... Marmonna-t-il avant de prendre le métis dans ses bras. Merci frère !

\- C'est fait pour ça les amis. Allez fonce ! Répondit l'intéressé.

Drago partit alors en courant vers ses appartements. Quand il arriva, la pièce principale était vide. Il n'y avait personne sauf le livre sur les âmes-sœurs par terre, ouvert. Il y avait plein de papiers au sol et même du sang.

\- HERMIONE ?! Hurla Drago. Il fonça vers la chambres de la jeune fille mais il n'y avait rien, juste plein de vêtements à terre. Drago courut vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il croisa Blaise sur le chemin, avec une première année.

\- Blaise, t'as pas vu Hermione ? Demanda Drago.

\- Euh ben je pensais qu'elle était avec toi, pourquoi ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est. Et l'appartement est sens dessus-dessous. Répondit Drago.

\- On va la chercher ! Désolé ma belle, on se verra plus tard. Dit Blaise à la jeune fille.

\- On va où ?

\- Viens ! Répondit Blaise. Il partit vers les toilettes des filles, entra, vit Mimi pleurer, mais pas de Hermione à l'horizon. Il partit ensuite vers la Grande Salle, toujours pas de Hermione. La bibliothèque, toujours personne. Quelques salles de cours, rien.

\- Ah ! Cria Drago en mettant un genou à terre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le métis en voyant du sang couler.

\- Mon poignet ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose Blaise !

\- Putain... Bon attends, réfléchissons. Tu peux pas… Je sais pas moi, comme te connecter avec elle ?

\- Si, mais son esprit est toujours fermé, on nous a appris ça.

\- Essaye, si elle est blessée, son esprit ne sera pas fermé.

\- Oui, ok. Attends. Répondit le blond. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il ajouta :

\- Ça marche ! Je vois du feu, une cheminée, par contre je vois bien d'un œil seulement, l'autre est fermé je crois... Ah, je reconnais notre canapé. Elle est à l'appartement ! Cria Drago en courant vers l'appartement, suivi de Blaise.

\- Hermione ! Cria le Serpentard en ouvrant la porte le plus vite possible.

Elle était là, devant la cheminée, à genoux, elle ne bougeait pas, elle n'avait pas de t-shirt, elle était seulement en sous-vêtements, sa jupe remontée.

\- Hermione ? Répéta le jeune homme plus doucement en s'approchant. C'est à cet instant qu'il la vit, les jambes en sang, des bleus sur les bras, les cheveux collés au visage à cause des pleurs, son nez en sang, son œil entouré de bleu et la pupille rouge. « C'était pour ça que je ne pouvais voir que d'un côté... » pensa-t-il.

\- Drago ? Dit faiblement la jeune fille en tournant la tête.

\- Hermione, c'est moi. Répondit-il en s'agenouillant juste à côté d'elle. Pourquoi tu... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oh, tu sais, je l'avait cherché après tout. Murmura l'intéressée en tournant son regard vers la cheminée. Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai caché ça...

\- A qui ?

\- Cormac, tu sais... Je ne lui ai pas dit que je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfant avec lui, et il l'a découvert. Qu'est-ce que je suis idiote… Dit Hermione en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Je suis IDIOOOOOOOOOTE ! Cria-t-elle le plus fort qu'elle pu. Elle se mit a pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, dans les bras de Drago.

\- Hermione... Chuchota ce dernier en la serrant contre lui. Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie.

Sans attendre de réponse, il pris délicatement la jeune fille qui était vraiment au plus mal dans ses bras puis il courut à l'infirmerie. Il courait le plus vite possible, en laissant derrière lui des traces de sang appartenant à Hermione. Arrivé devant l'infirmerie, Blaise lui ouvrit la porte et Mme Pomfresh lui indiqua le lit le plus proche avant de s'occuper d'elle.

Puis, sans un mot à personne, Drago partit en direction de la tour des Gryffondor. Arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il lui donna le mots de passe et entra. Il vit Ginny et Ron assis à une table.

\- Drago, pourquoi tu es plein de sang ?! Cria Ginny.

\- Allez à l'infirmerie. Répondit-il froidement, en parcourant la salle des yeux.

\- Mais… Commença Ron.

\- Ron, allons-y ! Coupa Ginny en se levant et en partant

\- Attends, où est la chambre de Cormac ? Demanda Drago au rouquin.

\- Euh... là-bas, à droite. Répondit-il.

Drago partit vers la chambre indiquée, entra sans frapper et vit Cormac, tranquillement assis à son bureau en train de travailler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? Demanda Cormac.

\- Je vais te tuer ! Répondit le Serpentard en se précipitant vers lui. Il le frappa le plus fort qu'il pu. Cormac tomba et Drago s'assit à califourchon sur lui, et continua à le frapper. Un, deux, trois, quatre, jusqu'à dix coups de poings s'abattirent sur Cormac.

Ron, qui était encore là, attrapa Drago par les épaules et l'éloigna de son adversaire. Le jeune homme se laissa faire et cracha :

\- La prochaine fois que tu la touches ou même que tu la regardes, je te tue ! Tu comprends ça ?! Je te tue !

Ron arriva enfin à le faire sortir de la chambre du jeune homme.

\- Drago, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu es fou ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Lâche-moi. Répondit l'intéressé avant de regarder une dernière fois Cormac et de partir.

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie, Hermione avait été prise en charge par Mme Pomfresh.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?! Cria Ginny en arrivant en courant dans la salle.

\- Chut, Miss Weasley ! Elle va bien, il faut qu'elle se repose. Veuillez partir s'il vous plaît. Dit Mme Pomfresh froidement en la poussant vers la sortie.

\- Mais...

\- A demain Miss Weasley. A ce moment-là vous pourrez la voir. Répondit l'infirmière avant de fermer la porte. Ginny se retrouva donc dehors et s'assit sur le fauteuil mis à l'entrée. Blaise s'assit à côté d'elle et Harry fit de même.

Drago arriva à ce moment-là, les vêtements toujours en sang.

\- On… On ne peut pas rentrer ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Répondit Harry. Ça ne sert à rien d'être ici, on reviendra demain matin. Ajouta-t-il en se levant et en partant, suivi de Ginny et de Blaise.

\- Tu... restes là ? Demanda Blaise à Drago.

\- Oui, à demain. Répondit l'intéressé en s'asseyant.

Hermione se réveilla. Elle avait terriblement mal au bras et au visage. Elle ne savait ce qu'elle faisait là, elle était dans une salle blanche avec des rideaux qui l'entouraient. A côté d'elle un plateau avec de la nourriture et sur une chaise Drago, qui dormait.

\- Oh ! Miss Granger ! Dit un homme aux cheveux blonds coiffés en brosse, ce qui fit réveiller Drago. Bonjour, je suis Mr McLenn, je suis nouveau ici. Comment va votre bras ?

Hermione voulut lui répondre mais rien ne sortit.

\- D'accord, je vous laisse quelques minutes et je reviens. Dit-il avant de les laisser.

\- Tiens, dit Drago en s'approchant de son lit avec son petit fauteuil au bout de quelques minutes en lui tendant du chocolat. Hermione ?

Toujours rien, elle n'avait plus la force de rien, elle regardait l'horloge en face d'elle sans regarder Drago.

\- Je... je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, ce n'est pas grave. Tu veux de l'eau ? Quelque chose à manger ? Tu as froid ? Chaud ? Demanda Drago. N'entendant toujours aucune réponse, ni même un geste, le jeune homme soupira et se laissa glisser dans le fauteuil. Il la regarda. Enfin il voyait ses yeux, ses magnifiques, yeux d'où une larmes s'échappa doucement. Drago ne savait pas quoi faire, il mit alors sa main sur celle d'Hermione, mais rien, pas d'émotion. Elle était vide.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ginny arriva, accompagnée de Ron et Harry.

\- Oh, ma chérie… Dit Ginny. Comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ils attendaient une réponse, mais rien.

\- Oh, tu es fatiguée, on repassera. Reprit la jeune fille en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Un jour passa, puis deux, puis trois, puis une semaine. Chaque jour, Drago allait la voir et restait quelques heures avec elle, sans parler.

Hermione n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle regardait toujours l'horloge, mais sans vraiment se l'avouer elle attendait vraiment ses visites. Quand il était là, elle se sentait comme en sécurité. Au bout de quelques heures, il partit comme d'habitude en lui laissant ses chocolats préférés.

\- A demain. Dit-il en partant.

\- Merci. Chuchota-t-elle assez fort pour que Drago l'entende. Il se retourna et vit Hermione le regarder.

\- Je reviendrai. Dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Et elle se retrouva seule. A vrai dire, quand il n'était pas là, elle repensait à cette histoire. Mais elle ne l'était jamais longtemps car Mr. McLenn venait tout le temps la voir. Elle était heureuse de le revoir, il lui parlait de la vie du château et tous les soir il venait l'embrasser sur le front comme un enfant.

\- Miss Granger. Dit-il. Aujourd'hui nous allons marcher.

\- Je ne vais pas y arriver. Répondit-elle.

\- Oh. Murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant dans ses mouvements. C'est la première fois que j'entends votre voix, une si belle voix. Cependant pour dire des bêtises pareil... Bien sûr que oui vous allez y arriver. Ajouta-t-il en tirant la couverture.

\- Je... Dit Hermione en pleurant.

\- Hermione ? Regarde-moi. Maintenant on va se tutoyer parce que je veux que tu aies confiance en moi. Dit-il en séchant les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long des joues de la jeune fille. Maintenant appuies-toi sur mes épaules. Hermione le fit avec ses petits bras sans force.

\- Voilà. Dit-elle.

\- Bien, maintenant pose tes pieds. Elle s'exécuta et sentit le sol froid.

Puis Mr. McLenn la prit dans les bras et la porta pour la mettre au milieu de la salle.

\- Non ! Cria-t-elle. Il la posa à terre. Au début elle eu peur, puis elle tint avec difficulté.

\- Voilà ! Dit McLenn en la laissant au centre de la salle seule.

Puis il partit mettre de la musique sur un vieux poste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Hermione qui ne bougeait pas.

\- Il faut que tu t'entraînes pour le bal, alors m'accordes-tu cette danse ? Dit-il en se baissant légèrement en tendant sa main.

\- Bien sûr, avec un homme comme toi ! Répondit Hermione en souriant.

Puis ils commencèrent à danser, doucement bien sûr et il la porta légèrement et la mit sur ses pieds.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller, au bal… Dit Hermione.

\- Oh, Hermi, tu dois te changer les idées, tu dois y aller avec Drago, non ? Demanda McLenn en la portant jusqu'à son lit.

\- Oh non ! Dit-elle, mal à l'aise.

\- Oh... Tu ne sais plus quoi faire ? Demanda McLenn avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil juste en face.

\- Non, je sais plus... Je ne peux pas vivre avec ce coeur sur la main, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis comme un zombie, j'ai mal à longueur de journée. Dit-elle en regardant le coeur rouge.

\- Comment ça tu ne peux pas vivre ? Je vais te dire une chose, je ne suis pas là pour rien, Hermione. Je suis là pour veiller sur toi et Drago, car tu sais très bien ce qui fait du bien à une âme-sœur séparée de son être cher ?

\- Je... je n'ai pas lu tout le livre...

\- Ce qui fait du bien, c'est du sang...

\- Du sang de vampire. Coupa Hermione.

\- Oui. Je suis un vampire et je suis là pour vous.

* * *

Et voilà ! Petit à petit le rapprochement se fait de plus en plus, ça avance ! Ils ne vont pas encore se mettre officiellement ensemble, c'est trop tôt mais ça va venir !

Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, on se retrouve mercredi prochain pour le chapitre onze ! Coeur sur vous !


	11. Chapitre 11 - marque et mission

Helloooooooooo ! Voilà donc le onzième chapitre ! J'espère que comme d'habitude il vous plaira ! Merci mille, dix-mille, dix millions de fois pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir d'avoir autant d'avis positifs et de lecteurs ! Désolée de poster aussi tard dans la journée, d'habitude je poste plus tôt mais j'ai eu un petit contretemps... Bon l'essentiel reste quand même que je vous poste la suite ! Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 – marque et mission :**

Une, puis deux semaines passèrent et rien ne changea. Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à parler à qui que ce soit d'autre que Mr McLenn et elle en avait honte. Drago et ses amis venaient la voir tous les jours.

Le mois d'octobre passait de plus en plus vite. Hermione avait envie de sortir et surtout d'aller au bal avec Lucas.

« Bonjour, Miss Granger. Dit Dumbledore en la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Bonjour, professeur. Répondit timidement la jeune fille.

\- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda le directeur.

\- Bien.

\- Très bien. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je venais seulement vous dire que vous pouvez sortir quand vous le voulez et reprendre les cours si le souhaitez. Ah et Mr McLaggen ne vous fera plus de tort. Dit Dumbledore d'un ton plein de sagesse.

\- Il… Il est encore là ? Demanda Hermione en commençant à trembler.

\- Pas pendant un mois.

\- Quoi ?... Non ! Il n'a rien fait !

\- Je dois y aller Miss Granger, bonne journée. Trancha cependant le professeur Dumbledore.

Hermione se leva avec difficulté puis partit faire son sac avec quelques affaires dedans. Elle ne supportait plus d'être ici, il fallait qu'elle aille lire le livre sur les âmes-soeurs car depuis la révélation de Mr McLenn, il était comme différent avec elle, il ne lui avait rien expliqué et lui répétait qu'il fallait qu'elle cherche seule.

\- Hermione ? Dit une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter.

\- Oh, Drago… Soupira-t-elle en se retournant.

\- Enfin j'entends le son de ta voix... Dit le jeune homme en regardant le sol.

\- Oui. Répondit-elle sèchement. Elle ne voulait pas franchement lui parlé.

\- Tu peux sortir ?

\- Bon écoute, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes âmes-soeurs que l'on doit se parler. C'est de ta faute si Cormac n'est plus ici, je n'avais pas besoin d'aide ! Cria Hermione.

\- Quoi ?! Hermione, il te battait !

\- Mais ce sont mes histoires, pas les tiennes ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ou de pitié !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Je n'ai pas de pitié !

\- Bien sûr que si, regarde-toi ! Répondit la jeune fille tout en continuant à mettre ses affaires de cours dans son sac. Alors maintenant laisse-moi !

\- Hermione… Murmura Drago en s'approchant de son interlocutrice et mettant sa main sur son bras.

\- Quoi ? Cracha-t-elle en se tournant.

\- Je n'ai pas pitié. Dit doucement le Serpentard. Ne crois pas que je te veux du mal, jamais je ne voudrais ça, je... je tiens à toi et je ne supporterai pas qu'une personne te fasse souffrir. Ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur la joue d'Hermione.

\- Mr Malfoy ? Dit McLenn qui était revenu dans la salle.

\- Oui ? Répondit l'intéressé en se retournant.

\- Veillez bien sur Miss Granger.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, on y va ?

\- Oui.

Loin de là, au manoir Malfoy, une réunion avait lieu.

\- Severus, comment va Drago ? Demanda sournoisement Bellatrix.

\- Il va bien. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il sera prêt à se faire faire la marque à Noël. Répondit Rogue.

\- Mais il le faudra ! Cria son interlocutrice.

\- Bellatrix, reste calme. Dit calmement Voldemort.

\- Excusez-moi, Maître. Répondit-elle en baisant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas grave s'il faut attendre. Je veux que ce soit lui qui me le demande. Et il le fera. Susurra le maître des Ténèbres en regardant Lucius.

\- Oui, Maître. Répondit l'intéressé.

\- Bien. Severus, rentre à Poudlard et préviens Drago que ça ne sera pas à Noël que je lui ferai sa marque. Cependant, il aura quelque chose d'important à faire pour moi et je compte sur lui. Dit Voldemort.

\- Très bien, Maître. Dit Rogue en partant dans un tourbillon de cape. Il partit dans le couloir puis s'arrêta en entendant des petits bruits à sa droite. Il tourna la tête et vit Narcissa.

\- Severus, je sais ce qu'il va lui faire faire ! Chuchota-t-elle rapidement. C'est horrible ! Tiens, je l'ai écrit dans cette lettre, c'est pour l'Ordre. Severus, protège-le je t'en supplie !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Narcissa, je le sais aussi, on vas trouver un moyen. Il faut que je parte. Je m'occupe de lui. Répondit Rogue en lui serrant les épaules.

\- Merci. Murmura Narcissa en regardant enfin Rogue, les larmes aux yeux.

Rogue partit et transplana devant le bureau de Dumbledore où Remus, Arthur, Sirus et le directeur l'attendaient.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Remus.

\- Bien, ce ne sera pas avant Noël. Répondit l'intéressé.

\- Très bien. Et pour la mission ? Tu as du nouveau ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Oui... Répondit le maître des potions en montrant l'enveloppe blanche où le nom de son neveu était écrit.

\- Narcissa ? Demanda Dumbledore.

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas si je dois le montrer. Si Drago veut nous en parler, il le fera.

\- Tu as raison. Et toi, tu sais ? Demanda Arthur.

\- Oui... Dit Rogue, mal à l'aise.

\- Ne le dites pas, c'est à Drago de nous le dire. Dit le directeur.

\- Mais…

\- Non, coupa Arthur. Ce n'est pas à toi de le dire. Il faut que l'on parte, on se tient au courant. Ajouta-t-il en partant avec les autres, laissant Dumbledore et Rogue seuls.

\- Severus, je pense que vous avez cours avec les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ?

\- Oui… Je vais y aller.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était avec Drago, sur la route pour aller en cours de potions.

\- Hermione ! Cria Ginny en sautant sur son amie.

\- Oh Ginny, tu m'étouffes !

\- Pardon…

\- Hermione ! Répéta Ron en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Et moi ? Fit une voix derrière elle en la serrant aussi fort.

\- Oh, Harry ! Vous ma m'avez manqué vous savez. Dit Hermione.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de vous câliner, vous pourrez rentrer en classe ! Lança froidement Rogue sur le pas de la porte. Tous les élèves rentrèrent et Hermione se mit à côté de Ron.

\- Ouvrez votre manuel à la page 278 et faites-moi les exercices.

Tout le monde prit le livre et commença à travailler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Rogue ? Demanda Ron à Hermione.

\- Oh... Dit la jeune fille en sortant la tête de son livre pour le regarder. Je ne sais pas.

Leur professeur avait la lettre dans les mains, il était très stressé et ne savait pas comment Drago allait réagir pour cette mission. La sonnerie le fit sortir de ses pensées et il remit la lettre dans sa poche.

\- Mr Malfoy, venez me voir s'il vous plaît.

\- Oui ? Demanda Drago une fois que tout les élèves étaient partis.

\- J'ai vu le maître ce matin... Ça ne sera pas avant Noël. Dit Rogue en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Mais c'est super ! Cria Drago, heureux.

\- Oui... Soupira Rogue.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas content ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Drago.

\- Tu as une mission... Je sais évidemment ce que c'est, ta mère te l'a écrit dans cette enveloppe. Sois seul quand tu la liras et reviens me voir. Tu devrais y aller, la lettre est sur le bureau.

\- Bien, bonne soirées. Dit Drago en prenant la lettre et fermant la porte.

\- Courage… Dit Rogue une fois la porte fermée.

Drago mit la lettre dans sa poche puis partit dans la Grande Salle où les décorations se faisaient déjà. Le jeune homme rentra et vit Hermione sur les épaules de Lucas, en train de mettre des guirlandes. Jules, quant à lui, mettait les bonbons dans un bol.

\- Mr Malfoy, au lieu de rester là la bouche ouverte, allez aider Mme Pomfresh ! Dit le professeur McGonagall. Drago partit donc en direction de celle-ci.

\- Bon Mr Malfoy pour demain soir, quand vous sentirez l'heure venir, vous pourrez tirer sur cette corde ? Ça fera tomber une pluie de bonbons ! Dit Mme Pomfresh avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien sûr ! Dit le jeune homme en répondant à son sourire.

\- Ahahahaha ! Drago se retourna et vit Hermione rire aux éclats avec Lucas. Drago se reconcentra sur son travail mais les rires de la jeune fille l'énervaient franchement. Il sentait une sensation étrange, tout ce qu'il avait envie était de frapper Lucas.

\- Drago, tu es en train d'écraser les bonbons, là ! S'exclama Jules.

\- Ouais, s'cuse. Répondit Drago en lâchant les bonbons.

\- Bon, venez tous par là ! Cria le professeur McGonagall.

Tout le monde s'assit et écouta leur professeur.

\- Bon, je suis fière de vous, la salle est vraiment superbe ! Demain soir, avec les lumières ça sera vraiment super, bravo à vous ! S'exclama-t-elle en applaudissant, suivie des autres professeurs présents.

Après cela, tout le monde sortit et les préfets partirent dans leurs appartements respectifs. Drago et Hermione partirent ensemble.

\- Tu y vas avec qui alors ? Daphné ? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- Oui et toi ? Avec Lucas ?

\- Oui... Répondit Hermione, ce qui fut suivi d'un silence pesant. Arrivés devant leurs appartements, Hermione ouvrit la porte et tous ses amis étaient là.

\- SURPRISE ! S'ecrièrent Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, Neville et Luna.

\- Oooooh ! Lança Hermione, surprise.

\- Surprise, chuchota Drago dans son oreille, juste derrière elle.

\- Oh merci ! Dit-elle en courant dans les bras de ses amis.

C'est donc dans ce petit appartement que se passa une soirée pleine de joie et de bonne humeur. Hermione était heureuse d'avoir des amis comme cela. Tout le monde mangeait des part de pizza récupérées dans les cuisines, les garçons buvaient des bières et les filles des cocktails, quelques-uns étaient sur le canapé et les autres au sol, juste devant la cheminée. Les heures défilèrent et vers trois heures trente du matin tout le monde partit se coucher.

\- Oh lala quelle soirée ! S'exclama Hermione en ramassant avec l'aide de Drago les cartons de pizza.

\- Ah, c'est cool si ça t'a plu, je ne savais pas si tu allais aimer.

\- Oh oui, des soirées comme ça j'en veux tous les jours moi ! Rigola-t-elle.

\- Ahah, moi aussi !

\- Et merci pour tout, vraiment. Ajouta Hermione en embrassant Drago sur la joue.

\- Oh euh... de rien. Dit-il, sentant son coeur battre au plus fort.

\- Je… je vais me coucher du coup. Répondit la Gryffondor en se retournant avec regret.

C'est là que Drago la tira vers lui et l'embrassa intensément en la poussant vers le mur. Ce baiser était tellement fort qu'aucun des deux ne voulait que cela se termine. Ils sentaient tous deux leur coeur battre à tout détruire. Puis Drago se recula et regarda Hermione dans les yeux. La jeune fille se fondit dans ce regard bleu intense.

\- Bonne nuit… Chuchota-t-il avec un regard charmeur, laissant la brune collée au mur.

Hermione rentra dans sa chambre et se mit à sauter sur son lit d'excitation, elle avait envie de crier tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle prit son oreiller et cria dedans puis elle s'allongea sur le dos avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle regarda le coeur sur sa main qui était devenu rouge et brillant. Elle finit par s'endormir. Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne rêva pas de Cormac et de sa violence, mais de Drago.

De son côté, Drago se coucha et sentit la lettre de sa mère dans sa poche en se changeant. Il la posa sur sa table de chevet et se coucha lui aussi avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Le soleil caressa le visage d'Hermione, qui après quelques minutes s'étira et partit dans la salle de bain où elle s'habilla et se fit belle. En sortant, elle vit Drago torse-nu sur le canapé ce qui eut pour effet de faire battre son coeur très fort.

\- T'en as mis du temps ! Dit-il en venant se placer devant elle.

\- Euuh... Désolée. Répondit la jeune fille.

\- Ouh la, tu t'excuses ? S'exclama Drago, choqué.

\- Ouais, je... j'ai... oh et puis j'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi tiens ! S'énerva Hermione en poussant son interlocuteur.

\- Ahaha ! Allez, à tout à l'heure. Dit-il en entrant dans la salle de bain.

\- Il est trop sexy ! Pensa Hermione tout haut sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Je sais, merci ! Cria Drago de la salle de bain. Eh oui, tu as pensé trop fort princesse et ton regard t'a trahie !

Hermione rougit violemment et trouva plus prudent de descendre manger. Dans le couloir, elle croisa quelques élèves dont Lucas, avec qui elle rit en le voyant faire tomber ses livres.

\- T'es pas doué ! Dit-elle sans cesser de rire en l'aidant à ramasser ses affaires.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça !

\- Haha, oui ! Tiens. Dit-elle lui tendant ses livres.

\- Merci. Tu viens alors, on va manger ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Hermione et Lucas passèrent la porte où les décorations avaient disparu grâce à un sort. Hermione s'assit à côté d'Harry et de Luna.

\- Alors, ça va ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Oui, ça va ! Répondit l'intéressée.

\- Blaise, tu vas avec qui au bal ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Emma, elle est à Serdaigle. Répondit-il.

\- Ah oui, elle est jolie ! Dit Ginny.

\- Harry ? Demanda Ron en le secouant doucement.

\- Il a une vision ! Enfin vous savez ce qu'il a. Lança Luna.

\- Harry ! Cria Ginny plus fort qu'elle ne le souhaitait.

L'intéressé se réveilla, son nez se mit à saigner et la première chose qu'il fit fut de regarder Hermione, avec un regard rempli d'horreur.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda cette dernière.

\- Mr Potter, suivez-moi, je vais m'occuper de vous. Coupa Mr McLenn qui était arrivé en entendant Ginny crier.

\- Je... IL VA SE LA FAIRE ! Cria le jeune homme, à bout de souffle. Dumbledore et Rogue coururent vers lui.

\- Potter, taisez-vous! Lui intima Rogue en le prenant par le bras.

Au même moment, Drago passa les porte de la salle.

\- Malfoy ! Cria Harry en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Euuh Potter ? Répondit Drago, surpris.

\- La lettre, tu l'as lue ? Demanda Rogue à son neveu.

\- Non, pas encore.

\- Dans mon bureau ! S'exclama Dumbledore sèchement, voyant que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux.

Les quatre hommes suivirent le directeur. Arrivés dans le bureau, tous s'assirent.

\- Bon Harry, dis-nous. Dit Dumbledore.

\- J'ai vu… J'ai vu Voldemort... Il disait que Drago s'était fait faire la marque et qu'il avait une mission, mais ça je ne sais pas…

\- La marque ? Demanda Drago.

\- Oui, tu vas être comme Rogue... Non ? Demanda Harry.

\- Bien sûr qu'il le sera, Potter ! Mais il faut que ça reste entre nous. Dit Rogue.

\- Oui… Répondit Harry.

\- Je… pffff... Souffla Drago en mettant la tête dans ses mains.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on est là. Murmura Rogue en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Merci... Et… et Hermione ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vue... et tant mieux…

\- Les sentiments apparaissent ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Je- je sais pas mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on lui fasse mal, c'est tout.

\- En te faisant faire la marque, c'est la meilleure façon que personne ne la touche. Répondit le directeur.

\- Alors je la ferai faire. »

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas comme d'habitude à me le faire savoir ! Je sais qu'un chapitre par semaine c'est pas beaucoup mais c'est un peu compliqué pour moi avec le lycée et surtout le bac qui approche et puis Claire (ma correctrice) est à la fac donc bon, on se débrouille comme on peut toutes les deux ! Dans tous les cas je vous fais des gros bisous et je vous dis à mercredi prochain les loulous ! xxx


	12. Chapitre 12 - Soirée arrosée et

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis désolée du retard, j'ai eu une semaine chargée… Voilà le douzième chapitre, j'espère comme d'habitude que vous l'aimerez ! On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12 – Soirée arrosée et lettre mystérieuse

Harry était dans le couloir, il rentrait seul dans sa chambre.

« Harry ?

\- Mione ! Ça va ? Demanda le jeune homme sans se retourner.

\- Oui, ça va. Alors tu te déguises en quoi ce soir ?

\- Ahaaaaah, c'est une surprise ! Répondit Harry en se tournant vers son amie, hilare.

\- Pfff tu es nul ! Lança l'intéressée en riant.

\- Tu sais Hermione, je voulais te dire que pour l'histoire de Cormac je… je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir rien vu... Ron et moi on se sentait mal à l'aise après... On... On aurait dû voir ça...

\- C'est rien, d'accord ? C'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant... Assura Hermione, mal à l'aise cependant. Je dois aller me préparer, les filles doivent déjà m'attendre. A tout à l'heure. Ajouta-t-elle en embrassant le jeune homme sur la joue.

Elle marcha vite jusqu'à son appartement, entra et vit Ginny et Luna qui l'attendaient de pied ferme.

\- Enfin ! S'exclama la première.

\- Oui, désolée ! Alors, vous êtes prêtes ?

\- OUUUIIII ! Répondirent les deux filles. Hermione fit apparaître un grand miroir dans le salon, ainsi que du maquillage et leurs tenues.

\- Moi je vous maquille ! Dit Ginny avant de partir se changer dans la salle de bain. Luna se rendit dans la chambre d'Hermione et cette dernière se changea dans le salon. Elle retira son jean et son tee-shirt puis commença à mettre les collants noirs et sa jupe. C'est au même moment que Drago entra dans l'appartement.

\- Oh, Drago... Dit la jeune fille en se retournant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te regarde pas. J'ai pas que ça à faire de regarder une planche à pain. Répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

\- Malfoy, sors de cette pièce ! Cracha son interlocutrice.

\- Hahaha ! Rit le Serpentard avant de partir dans sa chambre.

Après avoir repris sa respiration, la Gryffondor regarda sa petite poitrine. "Il a raison après tout..." pensa-t-elle avant de finalement mettre son débardeur rouge sexy et ses petites cornes.

Ginny sortit de la salle de bain avec la même tenue en blanc et quelques minutes après Luna sortit de la chambre en citrouille. La rouquine maquilla Luna en orange et Hermione avec du rouge à lèvres, du crayon et du fard à paupières noir et lui mit des lentilles rouges.

\- Waaaouh ! S'exclama Luna

\- C'est bien ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Ouais, super ! Répondit Ginny avant de continuer à se préparer elle-même.

Drago sortit de sa chambre avec un costume noir, et des dents de vampire puis descendit sans un regard pour les trois amies.

\- On y va ? Demanda Ginny qui avait fini de se préparer.

\- Oui ! Répondirent les deux autres.

Elles s'exécutèrent et arrivées en bas, Luna rejoignit Neville, Ginny Harry et Hermione Lucas.

\- Bonsoir… Tu es superbe ! S'exclama ce dernier. Mais tu fais quand même un peu peur. Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. Il s'était déguisé en zombie.

\- Ahaha ! Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus dans le genre... Répondit la jeune fille, les joues rouges.

\- Allez viens, on rentre ! Hermione prit la main que le Serdaigle lui tendait et le suivit dans la Grande Salle.

\- Waaaouh ! C'est magnifique ! Souffla Lucas, les yeux écarquillés.

\- C'est vrai, ça l'est… Répondit la Gryffondor. Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Ajouta-t-elle en serrant la main du jeune homme dans la sienne.

La grande salle était transformée. Les tables avaient été mises de côté, des ballons rouges et noirs étaient pendus au plafond qui était en pleine tempête vu les éclairs qui s'en échappaient. Des citrouilles étaient disposée de façon à dessiner une allée vers une piste de danse où un tapis rouge était posé. De nombreuses confiseries était disponibles sur les tables et un groupe de musique était prêt à chanter.

Tous les fantômes étaient de sortie, même Mimi Geignarde et tous les élèves étaient déguisés.

De loin, Hermione pouvait voir Blaise et Drago qui la fixaient et tournèrent la tête au moment ou leurs regards se croisèrent. Blaise était déguisé en mort vivant, un couteau planté sur la tête et du faux sang sur sa chemise. Neville était en squelette, Harry en une sorte de monstre effrayant, Pansy en momie, et Ron en Frankenstein.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda Lucas.

\- Oh oui, volontiers ! Répondit Hermione en sortant de son observation avec un sourire. Je t'attends là-bas. Ajouta-t-elle en désignant ses amis d'un geste.

\- D'accord ! Dit l'intéressé en lâchant la main de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière se dirigea vers ses amis et pensa "Pourvu que Drago aime ma tenue ! Attends, mais pourquoi je pense à ça ?! Non, je m'en fiche complètement !" Se rattrapa-t-elle, choquée par ses propres propos.

\- Oh, vous êtes horribles ! S'exclama-t-elle en arrivant près d'eux.

\- Toi tu es… très sexy ! Dit Blaise en la regardant de haut en bat avec un regard éloquent.

\- Oh, merci ! Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Tiens ! Lança Lucas qui était arrivé.

La jeune fille partit rejoignit ensuite ses amies sur la piste de danse et s'amusa comme une folle, laissant les garçons boire entre eux. Dans la folie de la soirée, Hermione but un, deux, trois, dix verres. A trois heures trente, la jeune fille était saoule. Elle était au bar et buvait des shooters pendant que les garçons la poussaient à boire, sûrement pour qu'elle soit tellement saoule qu'elle passe la nuit avec eux.

\- ENCORE ! Cria un Serdaigle à côté d'elle.

\- OUUUI! Répondit-elle en se tenant au bar.

\- Non ! Trancha Drago en prenant le verre qu'elle avait dans les mains.

\- Tu veux quoi toi ? Demanda agressivement l'élève qui venait d'encourager Hermione en s'approchant du Serpentard.

\- Je te préviens tout de suite, éloigne-toi de moi. Siffla Drago en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Drago, c'est bon. Dit Blaise qui l'avait suivi et prenait Hermione par le bras.

\- C'est pas toi son cavalier, donc fous-lui la paix. Cracha le Serdaigle derrière eux. Drago et Blaise se retournèrent vers lui et virent un peu plus loin Lucas qui dormait sur une chaise.

\- Alors maintenant laisse-la ! Reprit-il en attrapant le bras d'Hermione.

\- Aïe, tu me fais mal ! S'exclama l'intéressée qui était à présent à moitié endormie.

\- Lache-la ! Dit Drago en poussant l'autre à terre.

\- Drago stop ! S'exclama Ginny qui observait la scène de loin et s'était approchée.

\- On y va. Dit simplement Drago en attrapant Hermione. Cette fois-ci, il passa un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos. La Gryffondor se laissa faire, trop saoule et épuisée pour protester et passa ses propres bras autour de la nuque de Drago. Ils partirent, suivis par Blaise, Ron, Pansy, Luna et Neville. Ginny, elle, prit la tête du petit groupe.

\- Elle n'a pas l'habitude de boire. Dit cette dernière, inquiète.

\- Pourquoi on n'est pas restés ? Demanda Hermione à Blaise d'une voix pâteuse, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Drago.

\- Chérie, regarde-toi... Répondit-il en souriant.

\- Ouais... Tu sais, toi aussi tu es sexy ce soir...

\- Euuh merci…

\- Tu… AÏE ! Drago l'avait secouée un peu violemment.

\- Tais-toi Granger, tu m'énerves ! Siffla le jeune homme.

\- Ben laisse-moi alors ! Répondit-elle sèchement en le regardant enfin. Drago soupira. Décidément, s'occuper des gens qui avaient bu n'étaient pas son truc, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une fille comme elle…

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents et resserra son étreinte. Au bout de quelques minutes, bercée par les pas de son porteur, elle s'endormit.

\- Ahah, elle dort. Dit Ron, amusé.

\- Je sais, j'ai senti ! Râla Drago, ce qui déclencha un fou rire général.

\- Vous êtes là ? Je vous cherche depuis tout à l'heure ! Cria Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Euh… C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faut demander ça ! Il faut que vous… Elle fait quoi Hermione ? Demanda le jeune homme, surpris.

\- C'est compliqué… Marmonna Drago.

\- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ? Coupa Ron.

\- Il faut que vous veniez dans le bureau du directeur. Sirius et Mr Weasley sont là.

\- Hein ? Dit Drago en désignant Hermione d'un signe de tête.

\- C'est pas grave, viens comme ça. Répondit le brun.

Le petit groupe arriva dans le bureau directorial où Rogue, Mr Weasley, le professeur McGonagall ainsi Sirius qui était blessé et se faisait soigner par Mme Pomfresh.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda ce dernier en voyant Hermione.

\- Oh, euh… Elle a bu… sauf que ça n'a jamais été le cas auparavant… Répondit Ron, penaud.

\- Je vois. Madame Pomfresh, donnez-lui lui une potion s'il vous plaît, dans trois minutes elle sera réveillée. Dit Rogue.

\- Asseyez-vous. Enchaîna Dumbledore en faisant apparaître des fauteuils. Ginny détacha doucement les mains d'Hermione tandis que Drago la déposait avec délicatesse dans le fauteuil près du sien.

\- Bon, je… Commença Rogue.

\- Attention, Hermione tombe ! Coupa Ron.

\- Putain… Marmonna Drago avant de la prendre sur ses genoux. La jeune fille posa à nouveau inconsciemment sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Reprenons. Comme je le disais au professeur Dumbledore, nous avons vu Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle est venue chez moi il y a maintenant deux heures de cela.

\- Chez vous ? Dit Ginny, intriguée.

\- Oui, Miss Weasley...

\- Que vous a-t-elle dit professeur ? Demanda Harry.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait se méfier de vous, Vous pourriez tous nous détruire car vous avez le pouvoir de tout changer.

\- Le pouvoir ? S'exclama l'intéressé, ce qui réveilla Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que ?.. Demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

\- Enfin ! Marmonna le Serpentard.

\- Je...

\- Ça t'apprendra à trop boire ! Répondit Mme Pomfresh.

\- Pourquoi on est là ? Chuchota Hermione à Ginny en se redressant légèrement.

\- Bellatrix est allée chez le professeur Rogue pour lui dire que Drago pouvait nous détruire car il a je ne sais quel pouvoir...

\- Un pouvoir ? Répondit Hermione en se levant pour se mettre sur le fauteuil qui lui était destiné.

\- Mais je ne sais pas… Commença Drago.

\- La lettre. Vous l'avez ? Demanda Rogue.

\- Oui. Répondit l'intéressé en la sortant.

\- Lisez-la. Dit sèchement Rogue. A haute voix.

\- D'accord... Souffla le Serpentard. Avant de reprendre à haute voix : _Ch_ _er_ _Drago. C'est moi, ta tante ch_ _é_ _rie. J'esp_ _è_ _re que tu vas bien_ _malgré_ _cette histoire d'_ _â_ _me_ _s-_ _soeur_ _s_ _avec cette sang-de-bourbe._ _N_ _e t'inqui_ _è_ _te pas, o_ _n_ _trouvera un_ _remède_ _. Quel_ _le_ _hor_ _r_ _eur_ _quand même_ _! Tu sais Drago, le_ _S_ _eigneur des_ _Té_ _n_ _è_ _bres a une grosse mission pour toi_ _dont je suis_ _fi_ _è_ _re... et je va_ _i_ _s te la dire en avance._ _Alors_ _voil_ _à :_ _q_ _uand tu te fera_ _s faire_ _la marque, tu seras chargé de tu_ _er_ _D_ _umbledore_ _!_

Drago regarda le directeur.

\- Continue à lire ! Lui intima Sirius.

 _\- E_ _h_ _oui ! Tou_ _t_ _ç_ _a c'est gr_ _â_ _ce_ _à_ _moi ! Et si tu y arrive_ _s_ _tu auras_ _c_ _e que tu veu_ _x_ _!_ _Elle n'est pas_ _belle_ _la_ _vie ? Bonne chance, j'ai h_ _â_ _te que mon_ _neveu_ _soit un h_ _é_ _ros._ _À_ _bient_ _ô_ _t, Bellatrix._

* * *

The end ! Enfin seulement du chapitre hein, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ! En attendant passez une bonne fin de semaine et un bon week-end ! Des bisous ! xx


	13. Chapitre 13 - Câlin et vision

Salut salut ! On se retrouve pour le treizième chapitre ! Bon, cette fois je le publie à une heure décente, pas comme la dernière fois… Je vous prie d'ailleurs de bien vouloir m'en excuser à nouveau ! Bref, comme d'habitude j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 – Câlin et vision...**

« Je… Bafouilla Drago.

\- Mr Malfoy, il ne faut pas vous en faire pour cela. Nous trouverons une solution. Dit le professeur Rogue.

Le jeune homme sortit en courant de la salle, se rendit dans les toilettes les plus proches, s'appuya contre un lavabo, défit fébrilement sa cravate qui lui serrait la gorge et déboutonna sa chemise, elle aussi soudain trop serrée, ouvrit le robinet d'eau, se passa de l'eau glacée sur le visage et se regarda finalement dans le miroir. "Un monstre. C'est tout ce que je suis… Tout ce que je vais devenir..." pensa-t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans le miroir avec colère. L'objet se brisa en mille morceaux qui tombèrent avec une cascade de petits bruits cristallins.

\- Drago ! Cria le professeur Dumbledore qui l'avait suivi et avait été alerté par le fracas.

\- Je... Je suis désolé Monsieur ! Je... Je ne ferai jamais ça ! Je n'en suis pas capable ! S'exclama le Serpentard en se rendant compte que sa main était en sang.

\- Il le faudra, pourtant. Répondit calmement le directeur. Donne-moi ta main que je la soigne.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Dit Drago en réalisant ce que le vieil homme venait de dire. Il s'exécuta docilement et le professeur marmonna quelques incantations qui eurent un effet immédiat avant de reprendre :

\- Écoute-moi. Nous trouverons un moyen d'éviter cela, ton oncle te l'a dit. D'accord ? A présent va dormir, cela te fera le plus grand bien. Cette soirée a été épuisante et plus particulièrement pour toi. Bonne nuit, Drago.

\- Bonne nuit, professeur… Répondit le jeune homme, perdu.

\- Ah, et je n'ai pas tout à fait soigné ta main, il faudra que tu mettes au moins un bandage dessus. Mais je suis sûr que Miss Granger s'en occupera comme il faut. Ajouta le directeur avec un clin d'œil.

Dans le bureau du directeur, les discussions avaient déjà reprit.

\- Mais qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Miss Weasley, chaque problème a une solution, vous savez ? Répondit froidement Rogue.

\- Oh... oui... Souffla la jeune fille, confuse.

\- Bon, je pense que le mieux c'est d'aller vous coucher maintenant. Vous avez besoin de dormir. Dit Sirius d'un ton autoritaire. On en reparlera de toute façon. Et surtout… Soyez proches de Drago. Il en a besoin. Bonne nuit.

Le petit groupe lui souhaita une bonne nuit également et se dirigea finalement vers les dortoirs. Blaise, lui, raccompagna Hermione dans ses appartements. Sur le chemin, il ne put s'empêcher de briser le silence avec la question qui le taraudait :

\- Tu en penses quoi, toi ?

\- Je t'avoue que je suis un peu perdue... Répondit Hermione.

\- Si les professeurs nous ont dit qu'il y avait une une solution il faut les croire, non ?

\- Oui, sûrement… Du moins j'espère… Murmura Hermione en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

\- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? Demanda doucement le métis, lisant la tristesse sur le visage de la jeune fille.

\- Oh, non… Ne t'en fais pas je vais aller me coucher et ça ira mieux demain. Bonne nuit, Blaise. Répondit la Gryffondor en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son ami.

\- Bonne nuit, alors. Chuchota l'intéressé avant de sortir.

Hermione quitta finalement ses chaussures, se déshabilla et enfila son pyjama avant de se rendre dans le salon. Elle se sentait obligée d'attendre Drago. Avant de s'asseoir, elle commença à chercher un livre qui pourrait l'intéresser dans la bibliothèque mais sa recherche fut interrompue par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement et se referma avec un bruit sourd. La jeune fille se retourna et fit face au blond.

\- Oh, Drago ! Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Hermione en voyant le sang séché sur la main du Serpentard.

\- Rien, rien… Marmonna-t-il, sachant cependant que cette réponse ne conviendrait pas à son interlocutrice.

\- Fais-moi voir ! Dit cette dernière en attrapant sa main. Drago se laissa faire, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Il s'assit sur le canapé tandis qu'Hermione se rendait dans la salle de bain et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une trousse. Elle en sortit une compresse sur laquelle elle appliqua un produit et entreprit de nettoyer la main du jeune homme.

\- Aïe ! S'écria ce dernier en retirant brusquement sa main de celles d'Hermione.

\- Mais je t'ai à peine touché ! Fais-moi confiance, un peu !

\- Hmpfff… Répondit seulement Drago.

Hermione ne répondit rien, sourit discrètement en baissant la tête et continua de nettoyer la plaie, appliqua de la pommade autour des coupures et enroula la main du blond avec un bandage.

\- Comment ça va ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir vérifié que le tissu tenait correctement.

\- Ça va super bien ! Répondit Drago d'une voix pleine d'ironie en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer ! Fit Hermione, se voulant rassurante.

\- Mais comment tu le sais toi, hein ?! Hurla son interlocuteur en se levant. Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne les connais pas ! Ajouta-t-il en se rendant dans sa chambre avant de claquer la porte brutalement.

\- Mais… Dit la jeune fille dans le vide.

Hermione se sentait bête d'avoir parlé de cela. Mais après tout, elle se sentait elle aussi concernée ! Elle se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre du jeune homme qu'elle ouvrit doucement.

\- Drago ? Chuchota-t-elle. Il se tenait dos à elle, face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc et le lac.

\- C'est pas le moment Granger. Répondit-il froidement.

Hermione décida de l'ignorer et se colla à son dos tout en entourant le ventre du Serpentard de ses bras. Immédiatement, une chaleur agréable se répandit dans leurs corps. Elle pouvait sentir leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson.

\- Hermione ! Dit Drago en se dégageant de cette étreinte pour se mettre face à elle. La jeune fille n'écouta pas et se colla à nouveau contre lui, mais cette fois-ci contre son torse.

\- Je suis là, moi… Murmura-t-elle alors.

\- Oui… Répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton en refermant finalement ses bras autour des frêles épaules de la Gryffondor.

Hermione était bien dans les bras puissants de Drago et le jeune homme se rendit compte que lui aussi se sentait particulièrement bien. Ils pouvaient tous deux sentir leurs coeur battre à cent à l'heure.

\- Désolé... Je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça... Marmonna le Serpentard au bout de quelques instants.

La jeune fille s'écarta légèrement de lui afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur remonter de son ventre vers sa poitrine et une envie folle d'embrasser les lèvres du blond la prit. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et s'exécuta, plaquant ses lèvres sur celles de Drago. Ce dernier, surpris, lui rendit. L'une de ses mains descendit vers la taille d'Hermione tandis que l'autre commença à doucement lui caresser la joue.

La brune se recula quelques secondes mais recommença à embrasser Drago en enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Drago glissa finalement ses deux mains sous les fesses d'Hermione et la porta jusqu'au lit où elle s'allongea en attirant son amant sur elle. Quelques instants plus tard, son haut se retrouva à terre, bientôt suivi de celui du jeune homme qui n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il avait envie d'elle.

Hermione était bien, elle se laissa faire. Cependant, d'un coup, en voyant Drago défaire sa ceinture, l'image de Cormac lui revint en mémoire et elle se raidit. " Non non non, ce n'est pas Cormac, c'est Drago..." tenta-t-elle de se rassurer.

Drago, quant à lui, avait senti le corps de la jeune fille se tendre soudainement. Il remonta vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille tout en s'allongeant à côté d'elle :

\- On n'est pas obligés tu sais…

-Je… Je suis désolée… Répondit-elle en bégayant.

\- Viens-là. Dit le jeune homme en l'attirant contre lui.

Hermione se retrouva dans les bras de Drago et sentit l'odeur de sa peau. ''Une pure merveille…'' pensa-t-elle.

L'intéressé, lui, sentait l'odeur des cheveux de la Gryffondor et inspira un grand coup en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un jour on serait là tous les deux... Chuchota Hermione.

\- Tu sais je... je tiens beaucoup à toi Hermione. Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a quelques jours maintenant… Avoua Drago.

\- M-Moi aussi tu sais… Répondit l'intéressée en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Quelques instants plus tard, se sentant en sécurité et bien au chaud, elle s'endormit. Drago la regarda et finit par s'endormir à son tour.

\- Ouh ouh ! Drago ? Hermione ? S'exclama Blaise qui était arrivé dans le salon.

\- Hein ?! Mais quelle heure est-il ?! demanda Hermione en sortant du lit.

\- Ooooh... Râla Drago en se tournant pour mettre la tête dans l'oreiller.

\- Il est huit heures ma chérie ! Répondit Blaise, dans l'encadrement de la porte, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Merci ! Dit Hermione. Oh mais... Non Blaise, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, on a juste discuté ! Ajouta-t-elle en voyant le visage du métis.

\- En sous-vêtements, enlacés sur un lit et avec un suçon dans le cou ? Demanda Blaise en riant.

\- Un suçon ?! S'exclama la Gryffondor en courant dans la salle de bain. Aaaaaaah ! Hurla-t-elle en voyant son reflet.

\- Bonne chance ! Ironisa Blaise.

\- DRAGO ! Comment as-tu osé ?! Continua la jeune fille en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Fais voir. Répondit enfin Drago calmement.

\- C'est horrible ! Regarde ! S'écria-t-elle en lui montrant son cou.

\- Mais non ! Murmura le Serpentard en l'embrassant sur la marque rouge avant de partir derrière son meilleur ami.

Hermione lui lança un regard qui se voulait noir et finit par se retourner complètement avec un sourire, les joues rouges et le coeur qui battait à tout rompre.

\- Hermione ! Lança Blaise en claquant des doigts.

\- Oui ! Pardon ! Marmonna la jeune fille.

\- Je ne le dirai pas, ne t'inquiète pas... Répondit le métis.

\- Merci... Mais il ne s'est rien passé…

\- Je sais bien. Mais dans ton coeur par contre il se passe quelque chose… Je me trompe ?

\- Non, pas vraiment...

\- Je suis content pour vous tu sais, je sais parfaitement que Drago a des sentiments pour toi lui aussi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. C'est mon meilleur ami.

Sur ce, Hermione partit s'habiller et au bout de quelques minutes elle sortit tandis que Drago sortait de la salle de bain.

\- Eh, Hermione ! Lança Drago à la jeune fille.

\- Quoi ? Répondit-elle.

\- Toi non plus tu ne m'as pas raté !

Blaise et Hermione s'approchèrent afin de regarder le dos du blond. Il y avait une grosse trace rouge et des griffures.

\- Oh... Je... Murmura Hermione en approchant sa main. Elle arrêta son geste, de peur de faire mal au jeune homme.

\- Tu quoi ? Demanda Drago, toujours dos à eux.

\- Je… je suis désolée. Dit-elle finalement en embrassant le dos de son amant.

\- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit Drago en cachant son visage rougissant avant d'enfiler sa chemise.

\- Ah, vous êtes là ! S'exclama Luna qui était arrivée dans l'appartement, rouge et complètement essoufflée.

\- Luna, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hermione, inquiète.

\- C'est Harry ! Voldemort est rentré dans son esprit, on vous attend ! Il faut que j'aille chercher Lucas pour que l'on puisse voir la vision ! Répondit la Serdaigle avant de partir vers la chambre de l'intéressé.

Quant aux trois autres élèves, ils partirent tous dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils remarquèrent que tout le monde était là : Rogue, Dumbledore, Sirius, Mr Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Neville, Ginny, Ron, Pansy et au fond de la salle Harry qui saignait du nez. Hermione s'assit à côté de Ginny.

\- Ah, vous voilà ! S'exclama Sirius en voyant les cinq élèves arriver.

\- Hermione… ta trace dans le cou ! Chuchota Ginny, en remettant correctement l'écharpe de son amie.

\- Oui merci, je te raconterai, promis. Répondit Hermione, anticipant la question de la rouquine.

\- Bon, venez tous ! » S'exclama le directeur. Toutes les personnes dans la salle touchèrent Lucas qui respira fort puis toucha Harry à son tour. Hermione se sentit comme aspirée par Lucas…

 _Ils atterrirent dans une grande salle où Voldemort était au centre, avec Bellatrix qui tenait Ginny, Lucius qui tenait Hermione et Narcissa avec Drago et en face de toutes ces personnes, Harry._

 _\- Tu as voulu jouer, Harry Potter ? Susurra Voldemort._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à cette jolie traître-à-son-sang ? Demanda Bellatrix en tirant Ginny qui avait un gros ventre._

 _\- Tu l'a mise enceinte ? Quelle honte ! Cracha un Mangemort derrière, ce qui fit rire les autres dont Bellatrix et son rire diabolique._

 _\- Lucius, viens près de moi... Drago va tenir cette sang-de-bourbe. Continua Voldemort sur un ton doucereux._

 _Lucius lâcha Hermione en la regardant droit dans les yeux avant de lui faire un léger sourire. Drago, quant à lui, lui prit sa baguette et la posa sous le cou d'Hermione tout en se positionnant derrière elle._

 _\- Harry… Dit Ginny, les larmes aux yeux._

 _\- Ginny ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, je te le promets. Répondit Harry._

 _\- SILENCE ! Leur intima le Maître des Ténèbres._

 _\- Pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda Drago en chuchotant dans l'oreille d'Hermione._

 _\- Ça t'intéresse maintenant ? Cracha la jeune fille._

 _\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi ! S'exclama le blond._

 _\- Sinon quoi ? Répondit la Gryffondor en se retournant pour se mettre à quelques centimètres de lui. Tu vas me faire du mal ? Ce que tu n'as pas compris c'est que tu ne peux pas me faire plus de mal que ce que tu m'a fait jusque là. Dit-elle les larmes au yeux._

 _\- HARRY ! Hurla Ginny en voyant que Voldemort appuyait sur sa cicatrice. Hermione voulut y aller mais Drago la retint par le bras._

 _\- LAISSE-LE ! S'exclama une voix derrière eux._

 _\- Sirius ? Demanda Hermione._

 _\- Laisse mon neveu tranquille ! Murmura clairement Sirius à l'intention de Voldemort._

 _Hermione voulut se détacher à nouveau mais la poigne de Drago la tenait trop fort._

 _\- Laisse moi ! Hurla-t-elle encore._

 _\- Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de te perdre une seconde fois ! Chuchota Drago._

 _\- Tu m'a déjà perdue, ne cherche pas… Répondit l'intéressée en se détachant doucement pour aller vers Sirius._

 _\- AVADA KEDAVRA ! Hurla Voldemort._

 _Une lumière verte sortit de la baguette du Maître des Ténèbres. Hermione se fit tirer par Drago qui se mit sur elle pour la protéger mais le sort ne lui était pas destiné. Sirius tomba alors à terre et ils entendirent un autre hurlement, celui d'Harry qui se perdit dans les profondeurs._

Hermione se sentit alors à nouveau tirer vers le haut et atterrit dans le bureau du directeur.

* * *

Fin ! Alors ? Vos avis ? J'ai bien aimé l'écrire parce que la relation entre Drago et Hermione se tisse enfin… Mais bon ! Dans tous les cas je vous fais des bisous, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! (Je suis un peu pressée aujourd'hui, je m'attarderai un peu plus la prochaine fois, promis!) xxx


	14. Chapitre 14 - Déclaration et

Salut salut ! Voilà le quatorzième chapitre des aventures de Drago et Hermione ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme d'habitude... Par contre je (la correctrice) voudrais répondre à la personne dont je ne citerai pas le nom qui a commenté la publi de ''Répertoire de fanfictions d'Harry Potter'' : je vais changer le rating de cette fic, je ne les connaissais pas bien au départ et je ne pensais pas que ce que Manon a écrit pouvait choquer. Dans l'un des chapitres qui précède celui-là j'ai prévenu avec des étoiles en ce qui concerne le moment ''trash'' donc voilà. Brefouille, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 - Déclarations et révélations :**

Tout le monde s'assit sans le moindre bruit et se regarda. Lucas voulut se lever mais Sirius posa la main sur son épaule pour le faire rasseoir.

« Oui monsieur, vous m'avez appelée ? Demanda Mme Pomfresh en entrant dans la salle.

\- Oui. Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît emmener Mr Potter à l'infirmerie ? Répondit Dumbledore.

Harry suivit Mme Pomfresh vers la porte et la referma derrière lui avec un regard pour son parrain.

\- C'est peut-être juste une vision... Souffla Ron.

\- J'espère... Renchérit Hermione.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, allez en cours maintenant. Sauf Lucas, tu restes avec nous hein... Lança Sirius en lui souriant.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Répondit l'intéressé en commençant à partir.

-Lucas ! Cria Sirius en le voyant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il saura faire la part des chose. Trancha le directeur.

Les autres élèves se levèrent sans un mot. Passé la porte, les Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers le cours de botanique et les Serpentard vers le cours de divination.

\- Alors Ginny va être enceinte ? Demanda Ron.

\- Ron ! Il n'y que ça qui te vient à l'esprit ?! S'exclama Hermione.

\- Non, bien sûr que non... Mais c'est ma petite sœur quand même...

Sur ces mots, ils entrèrent dans la serre. Après le cours, ils se rendirent dans les cachots où ils retrouvèrent Blaise, Drago et Pansy dans la salle de potions. Hermione se mit à côté du premier et le cours commença.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Oui... Répondit Hermione.

\- Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?

\- Pourquoi demander dans ce cas ? Comment on va faire ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, les profs vont trouver quelque chose, c'est sûr ! Assura le métis en posant sa main sur celle de sa voisine.

\- Mais je...

\- Miss Granger et Mr Zabini nous ne sommes pas dans un hôtel ici ! Coupa Rogue. Les deux élèves baissèrent la tête en souriant, gênés de s'être faits prendre.

Deux heures plus tard, ils avançaient vers les appartements d'Hermione. Blaise mis son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille pour la rassurer.

\- Ça va aller hein ? Dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

\- Je l'espère. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser… Répondit Hermione en se dégageant doucement. À tout à l'heure.

Blaise partit. La préfète-en-chef entra dans son appartement et vit une tête rousse émerger du canapé.

\- Ginny ? Dit-elle, surprise de la voir ici.

\- Hermione, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! S'exclama son amie en étouffant un sanglot.

\- Calme-toi… Murmura Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je ne veux pas perdre Harry...

\- Oh pardon, je dérange peut-être... Dit Drago en entrant dans le salon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ajouta-t-il en voyant la rouquine en larmes.

\- Rien, tout va bien ! Répondit d'ailleurs cette dernière, secouée d'un nouveau sanglot.

\- Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

\- Non... C'est la vision… Dit Hermione, voyant son amie incapable de répondre.

\- Oh, je vois. Souffla le Serpentard avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- Tiens, prends un mouchoir. Lança Hermione à Ginny. Cette dernière se moucha bruyamment et remercia son amie.

\- Je t'ai préparé un chocolat chaud, ça te fera du bien ! Dit Drago d'un ton un peu bourru.

\- Oh, merci ! S'exclama Ginny avec un sourire.

\- Tu en veux un aussi ? Demanda Drago à Hermione.

\- Non merci, c'est bon.

\- Très bien, je vous laisse alors... Lança le jeune homme en partant.

\- Hermione... Murmura Ginny en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny, on est tous là ! Répondit l'intéressée en passant un bras amical autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

Non loin de là, dans un couloir, Harry et Ron étaient assis sur un banc en pierre. Drago les vit et décida de se joindre à eux.

\- Ça va mieux Potter ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais... Ça va...

\- Assieds-toi avec nous ! Lança Ron en se poussant.

\- Merci. Bon... qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Dit le blond.

\- Je ne sais pas… Répondit Harry, les yeux perdus dans le vide. En décembre tu rentres chez toi ?

\- Normalement, oui… Dit Drago en regardant son avant-bras.

\- Tu ne le feras pas hein ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas au Terrier ? Demanda Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Il y aura Hermione, tu sais ! Dit Harry en souriant.

\- Ahah, oui, c'est vrai ! Répondit l'intéressé en souriant à son tour.

\- Tu l'aimes ? Demanda Ron de but-en-blanc, coupant leur début de sourire. C'était exactement la question que Drago craignait, il ne savait pas ce qu'était réellement l'amour après tout... Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade.

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il finalement.

\- Ne lui fais jamais de mal, sinon tu auras affaire à nous. Compris ? Dit Harry.

\- Oui oui, je sais...

\- Et toi Ron, tu l'aimes, Pansy ?

\- Oui, je l'aime.

\- ''Ne lui fais jamais de mal, sinon tu auras affaire à nous.'' Répondit Drago avec une imitation approximative de Harry. Tous trois se détendirent et se mirent à rire doucement.

\- Eh ! Pourquoi vous riez comme ça ? Demanda Blaise en s'asseyant à son tour.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas te trouver une copine toi ? Demanda Ron au métis.

\- Ahahah, je ne sais pas ! Répondit-il, mal à l'aise. Vous savez ce que Sirius voulait dire à Lucas ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de discussion.

\- Non, franchement j'en sais rien… Mais je ne préfère pas m'en mêler... Dit Harry.

\- Oh, Harry, pendant que j'y pense... tu devrais aller dans l'appartement des préfets, Ginny n'était pas en forme ! Coupa le blond.

En entendant cela, le sang du Survivant ne fit qu'un tour et il se dirigea vers ledit appartement d'un pas rapide. Comment allait-il faire pour la rassurer ? Ginny était la femme de sa vie, jamais il ne voudrait lui faire de mal ou qu'elle soit en danger... Pendant quelques secondes, il pensa même à rompre pour lui éviter de vivre tout cela mais il ne le pouvait pas, elle comptait trop pour lui. Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par un coup d'épaule.

\- Aïe ! Regarde où tu marches Potter ! S'exclama une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

\- Cormac ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Répondit Harry sur le même ton, choqué.

\- J'ai été renvoyé deux mois ! Eh oui, je suis de retour Potter ! Lança Cormac avec un sourire mauvais avant de partir.

Harry voulut faire demi-tour mais il pensa à la réaction de Drago et reprit donc le chemin vers la chambre de sa meilleure amie. En arrivant, il hésita avant d'ouvrir la porte. A peine l'avait-il ouverte que Ginny lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Oh Harry, je t'aime tellement ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime… Répondit le jeune homme en la serrant contre lui. Au bout d'un instant, elle se décolla de lui et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

\- Ça va aller ma belle...

\- Viens, on va discuter... Souffla simplement l'intéressée en le tirant vers la chambre d'Hermione.

\- Je vais y aller, je ferme en partant. Dit cette dernière en souriant.

Hermione partit en direction de la bibliothèque. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'y était pas allée. Elle entra, alla à sa table habituelle et commença ses devoirs. Elle prit un parchemin et écrivit la date en haut à droite. "Le premier novembre déjà..." pensa-t-elle. Oui, Noël approchait, rien qu'à cette idée Hermione avait des frissons. Ça allait être le premier Noël sans ses parents, elle allait le fêter au Terrier. Ses parents lui manquaient terriblement. Elle fouilla dans son sac pour prendre son porte-feuille d'où elle sortit une photo de ses parents.

Sur la photo, ils étaient près d'un lac. On pouvait voir sa mère rire aux éclats et son père, trempé et tout habillé et elle-même sur le côté qui riait aussi.

Une larme, puis deux tombèrent sur la photo.

\- Hermione... Souffla Drago qui était devant elle.

\- Oh, Drago ! Ce n'est rien ! Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? Dit Hermione d'une seule traite en séchant les larmes avec la manche de son chandail.

\- Le coeur me brûlait. Répondit simplement le jeune homme en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Hermione ne se retourna pas pour le regarder et fit mine de se concentrer sur son travail.

\- Tu sais, je suis là, moi... Murmura le blond en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune fille.

\- Drago, je suis désolée... Répondit-elle en le regardant finalement.

\- Désolée ? Répéta-t-il, interloqué. Encore une fois, son coeur battait à tout rompre.

\- C'est de ma faute ces problèmes... Je ne veux pas que tu souffres Drago ! Je ne veux pas que tu soit obligé de faire des chose pour moi ! Je ne peux pas te perdre ! Dit la Gryffondor en se penchant vers lui.

\- Hermione, rien n'est de ta faute ! Regarde moi ! Dit Drago en prenant sa tête dans les mains, tu n'as pas a avoir peur, je serai là, je ne te lâcherai pas, rien n'est de ta faute !

\- Mais... Je... je ne sais plus… Bafouilla Hermione.

\- Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre... Jamais je n'aurais pensé à avoir des sentiments pour toi... Je... veux être avec toi... Je ne peux plus être loin de toi... Dit le jeune homme en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Hermione remarqua que les yeux de Drago étaient bleu clair. Son regard s'abaissa sur les lèvres du jeune homme et elle les embrassa tendrement. C'est à ce moment-là que leurs cœurs se mirent à respirer enfin, aucun d'entre eux ne voulait interrompre ce baiser.

\- Bonsoir. Dit une voix doucereuse reconnaissable entre mille qui donna à Hermione l'envie de vomir.

\- Cormac ? Dit-elle finalement en se retournant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Cracha Drago.

\- Je n'ai été renvoyé que deux mois tu sais ! Répondit-il avec un regard fourbe avant de se toucher l'avant-bras. Il faut que l'on parle Malfoy. Ajouta-t-il.

\- Bien. Dit Drago en se dirigeant vers l'intéressé non sans avoir à nouveau embrassé Hermione. La jeune fille rangea ses affaires, incapable de se concentrer. Elle décida de se rendre dans la tour de Gryffondor. Elle donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, s'engouffra dans le trou et arriva dans la salle commune. Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient là.

\- Il... Je dois vous dire quelque chose. Déclara Hermione.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois qu'on a déjà compris ! Dit Harry avec un sourire en désignant le coeur sur le poignet de sa meilleure amie qui était rouge vif.

\- Oh...

Loin de là, Sirius était chez lui. Il donnait à manger à son hibou quand il entendit quelqu'un transplaner dans le salon. Il sortit sa baguette mais à peine était-il entré qu'il était pétrifié.

\- Alors, mon cher cousin ! Tu vas m'être utile ! Lança Bellatrix avec un sourire mauvais. Emmenez-le ! Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de quelqu'un.

Sirius se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans un cachot. Il regarda autour de lui et vit un seau, un plateau avec du pain dessus et une soupe. Sur le mur il y avait des petits dessins.

\- Sirius ! Dit un femme à travers les barreaux de la porte.

L'intéressé mit du temps à se rendre compte de qui il s'agissait.

\- Narcissa ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?! Demanda le prisonnier en se dirigeant vers elle.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut te torturer pour savoir si Drago et Hermione sont ensemble mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai les clés et...

\- Comment tu veux que je ne m'inquiète pas ?! Coupa Sirius.

\- Fais-moi confiance, je suis là… Dit Narcissa en mettant sa main sur celle de son cousin en le regardant avec ses yeux bleus.

\- Narcissa… Murmura Sirius en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas, arrête... Je vais te sortir de là. Elle sortit les clés de sa poche et commença à ouvrir. Au même moment, un bruit se fit entendre en haut des escaliers.

\- Sale bête ! Marmonna-t-elle en voyant sa sœur descendre.

\- Narcissa, enfin ! Regarde-le, il n'en vaut pas la peine ! S'exclama Bellatrix.

\- Bella ! Répondit l'intéressée en se retournant.

\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as de la peine pour lui ?!

\- Il fait partie de ta famille…

\- De ma famille ?! Narcissa, ce n'est pas parce qu'on t'a adoptée que tu ne fais pas partie de ma famille !

\- Nous n'avons pas le même sang.

\- Et donc tu te permets d'avoir de la pitié pour lui ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je le hais ! Comment peux-tu oser l'aimer après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Enfin, cet enfant a vécu dans le monde moldu ! Si Maman était là...

\- Stop, Bella ! Maman n'est pas là ! Cria Narcissa.

\- Tu te rends compte ?! En plus il te ressemble ! Il a les mêmes yeux ! C'est immonde. On aurait dû le tuer, il a vécu avec des Moldus, Narcissa ! Il n'est pas normal ! Je sais que Drago est l'âme-soeur d'une sang-de-bourbe mais je sais qu'il ne se mettra pas avec. Les enfants qui vivent avec les moldus devraient être tués, surtout si les personnes qui l'ont eu n'assument pas après.

\- Comment avez-vous pu l'abandonner !

\- Arrête, ne parle pas de lui ! Cria Sirius.

\- Oh, tu le défends ? Tu te rappelles que tu l'as abandonné ?! Tu aurais dû le tuer comme c'est un enfant sans avenir qui aurait pu vivre avec nous ! C'est un monstre. Cria Bellatrix.

\- Ne parle plus jamais de Lucas. Répondit Sirius sur le même ton en passant sa main entre les barreaux pour les mettre sur le coup de Bellatrix.

\- Non, Sirius, arrête ! Lança Narcissa.

\- Tu la défendras toujours, hein ? Cracha-t-il.

\- Non, pas toujours !

-Je ne veux pas que vous le touchiez, c'est clair ? Susurra Sirius.

-Au revoir Sirius… Dit Bellatrix avec un sourire mauvais en s'éloignant.

-Narcissa, je t'en supplie... Murmura Sirius.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là. Répondit l'intéressée en posant sa main sur la joue de Sirius.

* * *

Voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, comme d'habitude laissez-moi une review si vous le souhaitez ! Dans tous les cas je vous dis à la semaine prochaine les amis ! xx


	15. Chapitre 15 - Raison et sentiments

Coucou tout le monde, je suis désolée pour ce retard... J'espère malgré tout que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Je pense que ce quinzième chapitre va vous plaire mais je ne vous en dis pas plus dessus sinon vous saurez tout... ;) On se retrouve en bas les amis !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 – Raison et sentiments**

Sirius était là, assis sur le sol froid et sale de sa cellule. Il n'avait pas touché au "repas" qu'on lui avait donné par peur qu'il de mourir en le mangeant. Il était seul. Très seul.

« Sirius ! Chuchota Narcissa à la porte.

\- Oh, tu es là… Répondit l'intéressé sur le même ton en se levant.

\- J'ai les clés, je vais te faire sortir de là ! Souffla sa complice en ouvrant la porte avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Narcissa... Murmura Sirius en serrant son interlocutrice contre lui.

\- Comment va Lucas ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Il a l'air d'aller bien malgré tout ce qui se passe… Tu verrais ses yeux, il a les mêmes que toi !

\- Bien. Tu dois y aller ! S'exclama sa maîtresse en s'écartant de lui. Narcissa tira Sirius dans un grand escalier, elle ouvrit la porte en regardant avant. Après avoir vu qu'il n'y avait personne, elle partit, tenant toujours la main de Sirius. Elle se dirigea vers les cuisines, entra et montra à Sirius la porte. Ce dernier lâcha la main de Narcissa et sortit.

\- Attends ! S'écria Narcissa en le voyant partir.

\- Quoi ? Demanda l'intéressé.

\- Tiens ! J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais rien mangé de ton repas. C'est mieux que rien… Dit-elle en lui donnant un pomme.

\- Merci. Répondit Sirius avec un sourire. Puis il partit, laissant Narcissa sur le pas de la porte en robe de chambre.

Du côté de Poudlard, Drago suivait Cormac dans les couloirs. Le Serpentard était inquiet. Que lui voulait-il ? Au bout d'un moment, Cormac ouvrit la porte d'une salle, laissa Drago passer et ferma la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda froidement Drago afin de cacher son inquiétude en s'asseyant sur une table.

\- Bon, déjà c'est un bon plan de l'attirer dans tes filets, j'ai essayé de faire ça mais cette Sang-de-Bourbe m'énervait trop ! S'exclama Cormac avec enthousiasme.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda le blond dont le sang n'avait fait qu'un tour en entendant l'insulte.

\- Mais de Granger enfin ! C'est une bonne solution, le Seigneur des Ténèbres va être si fier de toi ! Dit Cormac en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur.

\- Hein ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles répondit ce dernier en se dégageant.

\- Mais enfin Drago, nous sommes pareils, toi et moi ! Dit Cormac en remontant sa manche gauche. Drago se pencha et vit la marque. Son visage se décomposa.

\- Oh… Murmura-t-il.

\- Donc je disais que si tu as un plan pour avoir Potter et Granger ça serait super, on ferait d'une pierre deux coups ! Continua Cormac qui n'avait pas remarqué l'expression du Serpentard.

\- Oui oui... Marmonna ce dernier. Il était impensable pour lui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sache qu'il était du côté de Potter. Ils n'étaient pas amis, mais ils ne se détestaient pas pour autant. Il décida donc de mentir.

\- Tu peux me le dire ou tu préfères garder ton plan secret ? Demanda Cormac, toujours enjoué.

\- Je… Je vais le garder pour moi. Je dois y aller, je vais voir Blaise. Répondit Drago avec un air qui se voulait mystérieux. Au fait, lui aussi est avec nous bien sûr ! Ajouta-t-il.

\- Oui, je sais. Bonne chance, Drago. Dit alors Cormac avec un air sérieux qui aurait fait rire Drago en d'autres circonstances. Le blond sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers le dortoir des Gryffondor.

De son coté, Hermione, elle, avait une annonce à faire.

\- Oui Hermione, tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui… Alors voilà… J'en profite pendant que nous sommes tous les quatre, je ne veux pas en parler aux autres pour l'instant.

\- Accouche ! S'exclama Ron, impatient de savoir.

\- Eh bien… Drago et moi... on s'est embrassés. Répondit finalement la jeune fille. Et j'ai des sentiments pour lui. Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre, tentant de cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

\- Mais c'est super ! Lança Ginny en la prenant par les épaules.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Dit Harry.

\- Alors vous êtes en couple ? Demanda Ron avec autant de tact qu'un scroutt à pétard.

\- Je ne sais pas… Répondit Hermione, sentant son coeur s'emballer à cette idée.

\- Il leur faut du temps, c'est tout… Dit Harry, sentant le malaise de sa meilleure amie.

\- Prends les devants ! Drague-le ! S'exclama soudain Ginny.

\- Le draguer ?! Mais je ne sais pas faire ça, moi... Chuchota Hermione dont les joues avaient viré au rouge pivoine.

\- Mais si, c'est simple ! Lança Ron en riant de bon coeur.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que toi niveau drague tu es très doué ! Répondit froidement Hermione en se retournant, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Je le suis toujours plus que toi ! Répondit Ron avec le même regard.

\- Stop, on se calme ! Coupa Harry, sentant l'orage venir.

\- Oui, il vaut mieux ne plus en parler… Susurra Hermione. Ça reste entre nous, hein !

\- Oui oui ! Répondirent les trois autres en chœur.

\- Hello ! J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas… Lança une voix qui venait du passage de l'entrée.

\- Blaise ! S'exclama Harry en voyant le métis arriver. Comment es-tu entré ?

\- Je connais le mot de passe et la Grosse Dame m'a laissé entrer… Répondit l'intéressé en embrassant Hermione sur le front.

\- Ah d'accord… Salut, du coup. Dit Ron en se levant.

Ginny, elle, partit à l'étage, marmonnant des paroles inaudibles.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu Drago ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Oh... Si, il est parti avec Cormac ! Répondit Hermione.

\- Cormac ?! Il est revenu ?! Demanda Ron en serrant les poings.

\- Oui, il n'a été renvoyé que trois mois. Dit Harry.

-Et Drago est avec lui alors ? Souffla Blaise, étonné.

-Oui...

Le métis s'assit sur le canapé où Ron était déjà et personne ne dit rien pendant quelques instants. Ginny revint de la salle de bain et s'assit entre son frère et le Serpentard sans piper mot non plus.

\- Euh... ça va ? Demanda Ron en voyant le regard que sa sœur jeta à Blaise.

\- Oui, très bien. Occupe-toi de tes affaires. Répondit Ginny froidement.

\- Super ! Répondit Blaise en souriant.

\- D'accord… Blaise tu viens au Terrier pour Noël demanda le rouquin pour changer de sujet.

\- Oh oui, volontiers ! Chez moi… C'est pas une ambiance super avec les problèmes de mes parents.

\- Ron, on devrait en parler à maman avant ! Coupa Ginny.

\- Mais elle est déjà d'accord !

\- Si ça pose un problème je ne veux pas m'imposer… Souffla Blaise.

\- Mais non ! Tu viens au Terrier et c'est tout. Tu es le bienvenu. Trancha Ron.

\- Salut... Dit une voix sensuelle qui provenait du passage. Hermione leva les yeux et son regard se perdit dans deux yeux gris… Drago.

\- Coucou... Souffla-t-elle, sentant son coeur prêt à sauter de sa poitrine. Le blond entra dans la salle commune et lança en prenant place près de Ron :

\- Bon, j'ai un truc à vous dire !

\- Ah ?

\- Cormac est venu me parler. On est allés dans une salle et là il m'a dit que c'était bien d'avoir Hermione dans ''mes filets''. Il avait l'air heureux mais je lui ai dit que je ne comprenais pas, il a soulevé sa manche et la marque y était...

\- C'est pas vrai… Souffla Harry.

\- Si. Il m'a demandé comment j'allais faire pour te ramener au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je lui ai donc dit que Blaise et moi nous nous rapprochons de vous pour vous ''attraper dans nos filets'' pour reprendre ses termes… Répondit Drago, mal à l'aise. Personne ne répondit, pensant aux paroles qu'il venait de dire.

\- Cormac est un Mangemort… Murmura finalement Hermione.

\- Oui. Répondit Drago.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Enfin merci, Malfoy. Dit Harry.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait en parler à Dumbledore. Lança Ginny.

\- Oui, allons-y ! Répondit Harry en se levant. Les autres firent de même et tous sortirent dans le couloir. Hermione, elle, se dirigea vers Blaise.

\- Tu devrais parler à Ginny… Dit-elle.

\- C'est compliqué. Répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire triste.

\- Je m'en doute, mais je le vois quand elle n'est pas bien… Et tu sais autant que moi que ça lui fera du bien si vous discutez !

\- Je le ferai ! Répliqua le métis en regardant l'intéressée un peu plus loin devant eux.

Les deux amis continuèrent à suivre le groupe en silence. Sur le chemin Drago se mit à fin du petit groupe. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Mais comment allait-il faire pour Potter ?.. Et même pour Dumbledore ! Il eut envie de crier qu'il ne voulait pas faire tout ça. Il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et d'un coup il ressentit une forte chaleur dans la main. Hermione la lui avait prise à sa plus grande surprise. Cependant, il était heureux qu'elle le fasse. De l'autre côté, Blaise lui tapa doucement le dos avec un sourire que lui seul savait faire.

\- T'es pas seul ! Dit ce dernier.

\- Jamais. Ajouta Hermione en se collant à lui. Drago sentit une bouffée de chaleur, embrassa la tempe de la jeune fille et tapa la main de Blaise.

Enfin arrivés devant la porte du directeur, Harry dit le mot de passe, la gargouille s'écarta et et il entrèrent les uns après les autres.

\- Bonjour, professeur. Dit Harry.

\- Bonjour, jeunes gens ! Je m'attendais à vous revoir ! S'exclama le directeur en faisant apparaître des chaises d'un coup de baguette.

\- On a quelque chose à vous dire. Commença Hermione.

\- Moi aussi. Mais commencez, je vous en prie.

\- Bon, alors voilà : Cormac est un Mangemort et il veut que Drago attrape Harry pour le livrer à Vous-Savez-Qui. Dit Ron.

\- Oui, je le savais à vrai dire, mais ne vous inquiétez pa, sil est inoffensif. Répondit le directeur avec un air bienveillant.

\- Inoffensif ? Répéta Drago. Je dois vous rappeler ce qu'il a fait à Hermione ?

\- Mr Malfoy, Cormac sait très bien à qui s'en prendre. Miss Granger était faible à ce moment-là. Mais il ne fera pas de mal à Harry.

\- Je pense aussi. Renchérit Blaise.

\- Et vous, qu'aviez-vous à nous dire, Monsieur ? Demande Ginny, curieuse.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous vous inquiétiez, mais Sirius a été fait prisonnier hier soir...

\- Comment ça ?! S'exclama Harry.

\- Harry, laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Je disais donc, Bellatrix est allée le chercher hier matin, ils l'ont enfermé mais Narcissa l'a libéré avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit. Il est à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie.

"Narcissa"... ce nom résonnait dans la tête de Drago. Cette femme qui lui avait donné la vie, cette femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, elle était encore là-bas. Qui sait ce qu'elle vivait ? Même s'il savait que son père la défendait, il avait peur pour elle.

\- Drago... Dit doucement le directeur.

\- Oui, pardon. Répondit l'intéressé.

\- Tu passeras Noël au Terrier, tes parents seront là. Il faudra juste que vous alliez au manoir pour dire à votre tante et au Seigneur des Ténèbres que tu prévois un opération secrète. Répondit le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire.

\- Merci, professeur. Souffla Drago en souriant à son tour.

\- Très bien, allez donc manger et préparer vos affaire, vous partez demain. N'oubliez pas.

Tous dirent au revoir au professeur et sortirent. En arrivant dans la grande salle, ils s'assirent tous ensemble à la table des Gryffondor.

\- Bon appétit, Ron ! Lança Hermione en voyant son ami se jeter sur la nourriture comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis une semaine.

\- Merci Hermione ! Répondit-il avec une cuisse de poulet à la main.

\- J'ai hâte d'aller au Terrier ! J'ai envie de voir mon père ! S'exclama Luna.

\- Neville, tu es sûr de ne pas pouvoir venir ?

\- Non, il faut que je reste avec ma grand-mère... mais merci ! Répondit l'intéressé.

\- Je suis déçue de ne pas pouvoir être avec vous tous. Dit Pansy.

\- Une prochaine fois.. Souffla Ron, déçu lui aussi.

\- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ? Demanda Drago.

\- Je ne vais pas laisser mes parents seuls chez toi avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ironisa Pansy.

\- Tu insinues quoi, là ? Cracha Drago.

\- C'est juste que ça ne sert à rien de fuir les problèmes ! Répondit-elle.

\- Moi, fuir les problèmes ? Tu veux que l'on parle de tes Noëls passés chez moi en pleurs dans ma chambre ? Pourquoi y vas-tu Pansy ? Demanda froidement le blond.

\- Mes parents ne veulent plus que je reste avec toi. Répliqua son amie.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Blaise.

\- A cause... D'Hermione… Tu sais, c'est quand même une Sang-de-Bou...

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Coupa Drago en serrant les poings sous la table.

\- Drago, arrête de faire semblant ! Je ne me vois pas être amie avec une fille de Moldus, que vont dire les autres ? Et mes parents dans tout ça ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient des problèmes !

\- Tu es sérieuse quand tu dis ça ? Demanda Ron, blême.

\- Ron, ce n'est pas contre toi. Mais je ne peux pas hors de l'école. Dit Pansy froidement en regardant Hermione.

\- Tu es ridicule. Cracha Ginny. Viens, Hermione, on va faire nos valises. Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son amie. Elle prit également Luna par le bras et les trois filles s'éloignèrent en direction de la salle des préfets-en-chef.

\- Pfff ! Elle est ridicule ! Continua Ginny en prenant place sur le canapé.

\- Oui. Répondit Luna en s'asseyant à son tour, suivie d'Hermione.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que Drago va avoir beaucoup de problème ? Demanda cette dernière, inquiète.

\- Hermione, vous êtes ensemble ! Personne ne peut rien contre ça ! Répondit Ginny.

\- Et si Drago n'avait pas voulu être avec toi, tu crois vraiment qu'il te parlerait comme il le fait ? Ajouta Luna.

\- Non... Vous avez raison.

\- Bon. On doit te laisser, on va faire notre valise. A demain et bonne nuit !

\- A demain, dormez bien ! Répondit Hermione. Au fait Ginny, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Blaise ?

\- Oh... Rien, ne t'inquiète pas ! A demain ! Eluda la rouquine, suivie de Luna.

La préfète-en-chef se retrouva donc seule et partit faire sa valise. Elle plia quelques vêtements et les déposa dedans, dont une robe blanche que sa mère lui avait offerte au Noël précédent. Elle prit la photo de ses parents, la posa au-dessus de tous ses vêtements et la regarda un moment.

\- Ça va? Demanda Drago, faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! Oui, ça va. C'est juste que ça va être plus dur que je ne le pensais... Répondit-elle en fermant finalement sa valise. Drago s'assit par terre à côté d'elle.

\- Je voulais te dire, pour l'histoire de Pansy… Commença-t-il, mal à l'aise. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour elle.

\- Oui, si tu le dis... Répondit le jeune homme en embrassant Hermione. Je ne suis pas comme Pansy, alors je ne veux pas qu'à un seul moment tu penses que je ferai ça ! Dit-il.

\- Oui…

\- Tu es enfin... Je ne sais plus quoi penser de notre relation ! Souffla le Serpentard. Hermione ne répondit pas, elle était trop gênée. Aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

\- Ah, j'ai compris ! Hermione Granger, voulez-vous être ma petite amie ? Demanda Drago en prenant la main de la jeune fille, la faisant rire.

\- Tu es sûr ? Murmura l'intéressée qui avait retrouvé la parole.

\- Oui, je suis plus que sûr. Je veux être avec toi tous les jours, je veux entendre ce rire, je veux voir tes yeux me regarder comme ils le font actuellement, je veux des baisers et des câlins de toi, je veux tout ça et je le veux avec toi. Répondit Drago d'une traite en fixant Hermione dans les yeux.

\- Oui, moi aussi je le veux. Souffla Hermione en l'embrassant. Son coeur battait à tout rompre.

\- Je vais me doucher... Dit finalement Drago au bout de quelques minutes de baisers langoureux

\- Je vais me coucher moi... Je... enfin je dors où ?

\- Dans ma chambre, évidemment ! Répondit Drago en l'embrassant sur le front avant de partir. Hermione fut prise d'un énorme stress, elle mit son plus beau pyjama et partit dans la chambre de Drago.

Elle se glissa sous les draps et elle sentit une odeur qu'elle pourrait reconnaître entre mille. Son parfum. La jeune fille commença à s'endormir mais fut réveillée un peu plus tard par Drago qui revenait de la douche. Il portait simplement un caleçon vert.

\- Serpentard jusqu'au bout ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant le regard d'Hermione qui se mit à rire. Le jeune homme l'embrassa sur le front et se coucha à côté d'elle. Ils s'endormirent finalement tous deux d'un sommeil profond.

Quelques heures plus tard, le réveil sonna et Hermione se réveilla dans les bras de Drago.

\- Tu es prête à le dire aux autres alors ? Demanda le blond. Hermione inspira un grand coup avant de répondre d'un air déterminé.

\- OUI !

\- Heureusement, parce que tu va voir ma mère aujourd'hui ! Lança Drago en se sauvant, laissant Hermione seule dans le lit. Ah et ne stresse pas trop ma belle ! Ajouta-t-il en passant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, hilare.

\- Arrête de rire ! Répondit Hermione en lui lançant un coussin.

\- Bonne journée ! S'exclama le Serpentard dans le salon.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, avouez que vous êtes contents ! Ils sont (enfin) ensemble les amoureux ! Mais qui sait ce qui leur arrive par la suite ? ;) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou pour me dévoiler vos théories en ce qui concerne la suite des évènements... Même les plus farfelues sont intéressantes ! Je vous fais des gros bisous ! xx


	16. Chapitre 16 - Vacances mouvementées

Saluuuut ! Cette fois je suis (presque) à l'heure ! Enfin toujours plus que la semaine dernière... ^^ Bref, voilà le chapitre 16, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Encore merci pour touuuuuuutes ces reviews, ça fait trop plaisir ! Merci merci ! A part ça bonne lecture les amis ! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 - Vacances mouvementées :**

Après une douche qu'Hermione savoura pleinement, elle fit sa valise et laissa Drago qui était en train de faire la sienne afin de partir en direction de la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. La jeune fille était assez angoissée à l'idée d'annoncer officiellement aux autres son couple avec Drago. Une envie de vomir la pris mais elle inspira un grand coup avant d'arriver à la table des Gryffondor. Pansy était assise à côté de Ron qui avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Hermione embrassa son meilleur ami mais n'adressa pas un mot à la Serpentard. De l'autre côté, Luna discutait avec Harry.

« Salut ! Lança Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Ginny.

\- Salut ! Répondirent les autres en chœur.

\- Alors, bien dormi ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oh… euh... Oui oui ! Répondit-elle en souriant, se souvenant de la nuit passée dans les bras de Drago. Et toi ?

\- Ouais, ça va ! Dit le rouquin.

\- Ginny, ça ne va pas ? Demanda Hermione en chuchotant à l'intéressée une fois que les conversations avaient repris. Elle faisait une drôle de tête.

\- Pffff... Je ne sais pas. Murmura la jeune fille en levant la tête vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hermione, inquiète.

\- J-je te dirai plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas. Éluda Ginny avec un sourire triste.

\- Ron, on part à quelle heure déjà ? Demanda Luna.

\- Euh… Cet après-midi vers quinze heures. Répondit l'intéressé.

\- D'accord ! Oh, euh... j'ai un truc à vous dire ! Lança la blonde.

\- Oui ? Répondirent les autres.

\- Alors voilà, Neville et moi, c'est fini... Mais on a décidé de rester amis malgré tout.

\- Oh, je suis désolée pour vous deux… Souffla Ginny.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Contrairement à toi d'ailleurs ! Répliqua Luna. Elle avait toujours eu cette habitude de dire les choses en mettant les autres mal à l'aise, ce qui fut le cas.

\- Moi ? J-j'ai mal dormi, c'est tout... Répondit la rouquine. Un silence pesant s'installa pendant quelques instants à la table.

\- Euuh Hermione ? Demanda finalement Harry.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais où est Drago ? On veut jouer au Quidditch aujourd'hui...

\- Oh, eh bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il faisait sa valise en haut et...

\- Le voilà ! Coupa Blaise qui fit un signe de la main à son meilleur ami qui s'approcha du petit groupe, se plaçant juste derrière Hermione.

\- Drago, les Gryffondor veulent une raclée ! Reprit le métis. On va les tuer ! Lança-t-il en riant.

\- Ahahah, tu rêves ! Vous avez toujours perdu contre nous ! Rétorqua Ron.

\- On a jamais perdu, on vous a laissés gagner, ce n'est pas pareil ! Ironisa Drago.

Hermione sentit son coeur battre rapidement. "Hermione, respire !" pensa-t-elle. Elle n'osait même pas tourner la tête pour le regarder. Le rire de Blaise la fit sortir de ses pensées.

\- Non mais vous allez voir ! Bande de serpents ! Lança Harry.

\- C'est cela même ! Répondit Drago. Hermione sentait qu'il était juste derrière elle.

Soudain, à sa plus grande surprise, le jeune homme se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa juste au coin des lèvres, ce qui la fit rougir.

\- OOOOOOOOH ! S'exclamèrent les élèves autour de la table.

\- Ahah... Rigola nerveusement Hermione.

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Dit Blaise.

\- Super ! Renchérit Ron. Drago partit s'asseoir entre de Harry et Luna, en face de Pansy qui le regardait avec des flammes dans les yeux.

\- Si un regard pouvait tuer je serais déjà mort... Souffla Drago en arrêtant de manger afin de regarder la jeune fille dans les yeux.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Cracha-t-elle.

\- Arrête ça ! Répondit Drago froidement. Pansy se leva et partit en furie. Le blond voulut la suivre mais croisa le regard de Blaise qui lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les garçons partirent jouer au Quidditch sur le terrain. Harry proposa à Ginny de venir avec eux mais elle préféra aller avec Hermione et Luna qui partaient faire les magasin pour trouver une tenue pour le nouvel an qu'ils allaient passer chez eux.

Les filles transplanèrent donc sur le chemin de Traverse. Elles allèrent dans une boutique de robes. Les trois amies partirent prendre des robes et se donnèrent rendez-vous au vestiaire. Ginny pris une longue robe rouge et une autre, noire, courte et moulante. Elle partit dans la cabine, se changea et avec son avis et celui des deux autres filles elle prit la rouge.

Luna, elle, prit une robe bustier bleu clair. Elle l'essaya et sortit.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Waouh !

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi sexy, Luna ! S'exclama Ginny avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Tu es superbe ! Renchérit Hermione. Cette dernière prit une robe noire dos-nu qui lui arrivait à mi-mollets.

\- Tu es superbe.

\- Je confirme ! Ajouta Ginny.

\- Merci, les filles ! Répondit Hermione avant de retirer la robe.

Les trois filles partirent ensuite dans une bijouterie puis un magasin de chaussures avant d'aller boire une bièraubeurre (avec du gingembre pour Hermione) dans un pub.

\- Bon Ginny, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Blaise ? Demanda cette dernière.

\- Hmm... L'autre jour il... enfin… il m'a embrassée. Répondit la rouquine, mal à l'aise.

\- Oh ! Souffla Luna.

\- Et tu as fait quoi ?

\- Bah je l'ai repoussé ! Répliqua Ginny.

Les filles restèrent à discuter près d'une heure. Juste avant de partir, elles achetèrent des cadeau pour tous les gens invités à ce Noël avant de retourner à Poudlard.

De leur côté, les garçons avaient fini leur match de Quidditch. Ils étaient tous assis, transpirants, au sol.

\- Enfin bref, on a gagné ! Lança Blaise.

\- Ahahah ! Tu as eu de la chance, c'est tout ! Répondit Harry.

Ils se levèrent et rentrèrent tous ensemble au château afin de se doucher puis se rendirent à leur tour sur le chemin de Traverse.

Hermione était seule, en train de lire sur le canapé de l'appartement des préfets-en-chefs quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La jeune fille se leva et ouvrit.

\- Bonjour, Hermione.

\- Oh, Lucas ! Comment tu vas ? Entre ! Répondit la Gryffondor en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

\- Merci, ça va. Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

\- Non non, pas du tout, j'étais en train de lire. Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

\- Oui, volontiers.

Hermione partit donc dans la cuisine, suivie de Lucas.

\- Alors ? Que fais-tu pour Noël ? Demanda-t-elle tout en préparant le chocolat.

\- Je suis "invité" chez les Weasley mais comment dire... Ron le sait hein... Mais c'est sa mère qui a voulu que je vienne.

\- Oh, je ne savais pas que tu les connaissais ! Répondit Hermione en le servant.

Tous deux s'assirent sur le canapé en face de la cheminée.

\- C'est compliqué, mais voilà j'aurais un truc à vous dire à Noël, une sorte d'annonce…

\- D'accord, ben c'est chouette que tu viennes alors ! S'exclama Hermione, voyant que le jeune homme était mal a l'aise.

\- Oui... Enfin bref, je serai de la partie ce Noël !

\- Oui et c'est cool !

Drago passa le seuil de la porte et vit les deux jeunes gens sur le canapé. Une envie de meurtre le prit.

\- Salut. Dit-il froidement afin de leur montrer qu'il était là.

\- Oh, salut ! Bon, je vais y aller, on se voit tout à l'heure du coup... Souffla Lucas en sortant.

\- Oui ! Répondit Hermione. Oh, et Lucas ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ajouta-t-elle.

\- À tout à l'heure ? Demanda Drago avec un air suspicieux.

\- Oui, Mrs Weasley l'a invité au Terrier, apparemment il a quelque chose à nous dire... Répondit la jeune fille.

\- Super… Marmonna le blond.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Hermione en s'approchant de lui.

\- Ça ne me plaît pas forcément que tu sois proche de lui... Il t'a demandé d'aller au bal avec lui entre autres... Répondit Drago en rangeant les tasses d'un coup de baguette.

\- Oh... Tu n'as pas à être jaloux ! Répondit Hermione en l'attirant vers elle.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! S'exclama le Serpentard.

\- Regarde… Murmura son interlocutrice en lui montrant le coeur sur son poignet. On est liés, et ce pour toujours... Ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Drago répondit à son baiser en la portant comme une enfant puis passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de la jeune fille.

\- Drago on doit y aller !

\- Raaaah ! Grogna-t-il en la posant au sol. Ils mirent leurs capes et partirent dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Vous voilà enfin ! Lança Ron.

\- Bon alors Lucas voilà, tu pourras dormir dans la chambre de Blaise avec Ron ! Dit Ginny.

\- D'accord, merci… Répondit l'intéressé, toujours mal à l'aise.

\- Ne te sens pas mal à l'aise, c'est bien que tu viennes !

\- D'accord…

\- Bon, on y va ? Lança Ron.

\- Oui ! Répondirent les autres en chœur avant de transplaner.

\- Enfin, vous voilà ! S'exclama Molly en voyant le petit groupe arriver dans le jardin.

\- Salut maman ! Dirent Ron et Ginny.

\- Allez vous installer dans la maison de Ginny et après on fera à manger ! Répondit la mère de famille. Tout le monde partit donc vers la maison de Ginny et Harry.

\- Bon alors ! Ma mère a mis des chambres en plus... Dit Ginny.

\- C'est super ! S'exclama Hermione.

\- Alors là, c'est la chambre de Ron, Blaise et Lucas, là, la nôtre et là celle de Drago et Hermione !

Drago entra dans sa chambre, accompagné d'Hermione.

\- C'est bizarre... Souffla cette dernière.

\- Oui, haha... Rigola Drago.

Hermione prit sa baguette et sortit tous ses vêtements et Drago fit de même avant de rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

\- Enfin à la maison ! S'exclama Harry.

\- J'aime vraiment ta maison ! Répondit Hermione en s'asseyant près de lui.

\- Merci ! Répondirent Harry et Ginny. Ils discutèrent quelques instants puis Ginny, Hermione et Blaise se rendirent au Terrier afin d'aider Mrs Weasley puis tout le monde arriva.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Dit Remus en arrivant.

\- Bonjour ! Répondirent les autres. Tonks rejoint les filles et elles s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine.

\- Alors Hermione, avec Drago ? Demanda Tonks.

\- Oh... Ben ça va... Répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Ils sont en couple ! Lâcha Ginny.

\- Mais c'est merveilleux ma chérie ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley.

\- Oui… Souffla l'intéressée avec un sourire.

\- Bon les filles, vous venez avec nous ? Demanda Arthur. Elle s'exécutèrent et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon. Hermione remarqua que les parents de Drago étaient présents et son coeur fit un bond dans sa potrine.

\- Bonne chance... Chuchota Ginny à côté d'elle.

\- Oh, Narcissa ! Quel plaisir ! S'exclama Molly.

\- Merci de m'avoir invitée ! Répondit Narcissa en lui donnant une accolade.

\- Bonjour, Mrs Malfoy ! Dit Ginny.

\- Bonjour, Ginny. Répondit l'intéressée avec un sourire.

\- Mère, je… Commença Drago.

\- Drago, ne parlons pas de ça ce soir. Coupa l'intéressée.

\- B-bonjour. Bégaya Hermione.

\- Bonjour, Hermione. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien et vous ?

\- Je vais bien.

\- Bonjour, miss Granger. Dit Lucius avec un regard froid.

\- Bonjour. Répondit la jeune fille, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Bon, je pense que c'est le moment ou jamais... J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Dit calmement Drago.

\- Oui ? Répondit froidement son père.

\- Alors voilà... Hermione et moi on est en couple. Annonça Drago en s'approchant de l'intéressée.

\- Quoi ?! » S'exclama Narcissa, une main sur sa poitrine.

* * *

Bon, la fin est pas tip top mais si je continuais j'enlevais le suspens donc bon... Dans tous les cas je vous souhaite de passer une bonne fin de semaine, des bisous !


	17. Chapitre 17 - Joyeux Noël !

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà la suite des aventures de votre couple préféré ! (A l'heure cette fois, vous avez vu ? :-p) J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture !

 _P.S. : Je ne le répète jamais mais les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent bien sûr à notre reine J.K. Rowling !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 – Joyeux Noël !**

« Oui, Mère . Nous sommes en couple. Répéta Drago, l'air grave.

\- C'est super ! Lança Sirius en s'approchant d'Hermione. Mais fais attention, Hermione fait presque partie de ma famille donc si j'apprends que tu lui as fait du mal, tu auras affaire à moi !

\- Sirius ! S'exclama Molly.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on lui a déjà dit ! Lança Ron, un peu plus loin.

\- Bon eh bien... Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. À vrai dire je suis content que tu sois avec elle ,mais d'un autre côté, cette histoire de sang... C'est quand même une sang-de...

\- Ne dites pas ça, Père, je vous prévient de suite ! Coupa Drago.

\- Non, ce n'est pas le sang qui nous gêne, ni même Hermione car tu as l'air d'être une fille très intelligente. Répondit Narcissa en regardant l'intéressée. Ce qui nous gêne c'est plutôt quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera au courant...

\- Il ne le sera pas. Dit froidement Rogue. Il y a beaucoup de choses que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore.

\- Oui, je sais. Souffla l'intéressée sur le même ton.

\- Drago n'aura qu'à dire que c'est pour sa mission ! Suggéra Harry.

\- Moui...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mère, je suis bien avec elle… Dit doucement Drago.

\- Hmm… Hermione ?

\- Oui, Mrs Malfoy ? Répondit-elle.

\- Je suis heureuse que Drago soit bien avec toi. Et je vous souhaite plein de bonheur, si c'est cela que vous souhaitez vraiment. Murmura Narcissa en s'approchant avant de prendre leurs mains dans les siennes.

\- Super ! S'exclama Molly.

\- Bon, pour fêter ça nous allons porter un toast au nouveau couple ! Renchérit Arthur.

\- À Hermione et Drago ! Dit Sirius.

Hermione sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre. C'était vraiment parfait, oui. Ses parents n'étaient pas là mais les gens qu'elle aimait, eux, étaient bien présents.

\- Bon... J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, pendant qu'on dévoile des choses. Dit Sirius.

\- Ah ? Fit Harry.

\- Alors voilà… Il y a maintenant dix-huit ans, j'étais fou amoureux d'une femme. J'étais prêt à tout donner pour elle. Tes parents étaient encore en vie à ce moment-là. Souffla-t-il en regardant Harry. Donc, j'étais fou amoureux de cette femme, elle aussi, mais elle était destinée à quelqu'un d'autre alors on se voyait en cachette et cette merveilleuse femme tomba enceinte de moi. Son mari l'apprit mais ne dit rien. Na... Cette femme dut accoucher et me laisser cet enfant. je me suis occupé de lui pendant un an mais je ne pouvais plus avec le retour de Vous-savez-qui donc je le donnai à une famille de Moldus, des amis de Lily et James… Sirius marqua une pause et reprit : Et cette année, un nouvel élève est arrivé à Poudlard. Il avait les yeux de sa mère, je le reconnus entre mille… Alors voilà, Lucas est mon fils. Un long silence tomba, personne ne savait quoi dire.

\- Les yeux de sa mère ? Demanda Hermione en le regardant avec insistance. Il... a les mêmes yeux que toi, Drago. Tu me l'avais dit, le premier jour où l'on l'avait vu. Tu... tu te rappelles ?

\- Oui... Souffla Drago. Toutes les filles craquaient pour ses yeux.

\- Comme toi... Renchérit Blaise.

\- C'est moi, sa mère. Déclara Narcissa.

\- Quoi ?! Glapit son fils.

\- Drago... ne commence pas. Comme Sirius l'a dit nous… nous n'avions pas le choix.

\- Mais... Narcissa, vous ne faites pas partie de la famille Black ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Non... Ma mère m'a abandonnée et les Black m'ont recueillie et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Sirius ainsi que James et Lily.

\- Vous... Vous les avez connus ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui, bien sûr. J'étais à Serpentard mais je faisais tout pour passer des soirées avec eux et donc aussi Remus... Répondit Narcissa, se tournant vers le Survivant.

\- C'est une blague ?! J'ai un demi-frère et tu me l'as caché ? Cracha Drago qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ses émotions.

\- Écoute, ce n'est pas toi dans le pire cas, c'est lui. Donc arrête de faire le pauvre enfant. Siffla Lucius. Hermione, elle, alla vers Lucas, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille. Dit-elle.

\- Oui, bienvenue ! Renchérit Blaise, suivi de Ginny, Harry et Ron.

\- Merci… Souffla Lucas.

\- Excuse-moi... Dit Drago en s'approchant à son tour. Je ne voulais pas être méchant mais cette histoire me trouble...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas... Répondit Lucas.

\- C'est vrai que vous avez vraiment les mêmes yeux. Dit Hermione, comme envoûtée.

\- Ahah ! Il faut faire attention avec Lucas, comme vous le savez il peut lire dans les rêves mais aussi nous les montrer, il peut aussi nous faire voir ce que l'on aime le plus chez une personne. Par exemple pour certaines filles ça sera les lèvres, d'autres ce sont les yeux, comme toi, Hermione. Lucas ne sait pas se maîtriser, encore... Dit Remus.

\- Eh oh, on parle de toi ! S'exclama Drago à l'attention de sa petite amie qui ne réagissait pas, obsédée par les yeux de Lucas. Reviens par là, va… Ajouta-t-il en l'attrapant par la taille.

\- Oh, je suis désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès. Peut-être que tu as ce don aussi ? Dit Lucas.

\- On s'entraînera, pour voir ! Répondit Drago en souriant.

\- En attendant, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te prendrai pas Hermione !Rit le Serdaigle, suivi des autres . Drago eut un petit rire nerveux.

\- Bon eh bien, Lucas je te souhaite la bienvenue ! S'exclama Molly.

\- Merci beaucoup !

\- Ce n'est pas tout mais n'oubliez pas que ce soir c'est Noël ! Donc les filles, venez m'aider en cuisine et les garçons occupez-vous de la décoration ! Reprit la maîtresse de maison, retrouvant ses bonnes habitudes.

\- Ah lala, Molly... Souffla Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Tout le monde commença ensuite ses affaires. Ginny et Hermione s'occupèrent de la dinde, Molly du gâteau, Narcissa de l'entrée et Luna des cocktails. Quant aux garçons, Blaise et Harry s'occupèrent d'aller chercher du bois, Drago et Sirius s'occupèrent de la nappe et des assiettes, Remus et Lucas de la musique tandis que Rogue et Dumbledore discutaient.

Puis vers dix-huit heures, le père de Luna arriva pendant que les jeunes gens se rendirent chez Harry et Ginny. Drago alla se laver et sortit pour laisser la place à Hermione. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour d'elle.

\- Drago ? Dit-elle en le voyant couché sur le lit tout habillé, plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Oui ? Répondit le jeune homme en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Souffla Hermione en s'asseyant près de lui.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Je suis stressé pour demain comme je dois aller au manoir...

\- Tu n'as pas à stresser. Répondit sa petite amie en posant sa main sur la joue du blond. Tes parents seront là…

\- Oui, je sais... Murmura l'intéressé avant d'embrasser sa petite amie.

Hermione s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la salle de bain quand elle entendit chuchoter fortement dans le couloir. Drago, qui avait lui aussi entendu, se leva et entrebâilla la porte.

\- Blaise, tu ne comprends pas ?! S'exclama Ginny.

\- Non ! Je sais que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ! Répondit l'intéressé.

\- Je ne ressens absolument rien, juste de la peine !

\- De la peine ?! C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus, je te rappelle !

\- Sauté dessus ?! Cria cette fois Ginny.

\- Chuut ! Répondit Blaise en regardant de part et d'autre du couloir.

\- Je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus ! Reprit Ginny en chuchotant.

\- Ahah, à peine ! Ironisa le métis.

\- Je… Oh et puis merde ! Répondit la benjamine Weasley en se retournant.

\- Oui, c'est ça, retourne voir un homme que tu n'aimes pas. Tu n'as pas honte de te regarder dans un miroir ?! Cracha Blaise.

\- Oh ! S'exclama Ginny, prête à gifler le Serpentard. Cependant, elle vit son regard changer et recula doucement. Drago, sentant ce qui allait arriver, se précipita vers eux en voyant Blaise se rapprocher de la jeune fille.

\- Blaise, calme-toi ! Dit Drago.

\- Je suis calme ! Répondit l'intéressé, énervé.

\- Allez viens, on va dehors, un peu. Dit le blond en tirant son meilleur ami par le bras. Hermione, elle, partit vers Ginny qui avait les larmes au yeux et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ginny, ça va aller !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry en arrivant.

\- R-rien ! Hoqueta Ginny.

\- Ginny ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Quoi ?! Répondit l'intéressée, énervée.

\- Tu... Tu pleures ?

\- Non, j'ai juste un truc dans l'œil. Marmonna Ginny avant de s'éloigner.

\- Tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe Hermione ?

\- Oh, Harry… Laisse tomber, c'est rien. Répondit la jeune fille. Harry partit donc dans sa chambre et Hermione fit de même. Elle savait que parler à Ginny en ce moment n'était pas la meilleure solution. La jeune fille avait le coeur lourd. Elle ne voulait pas mentir à son meilleur ami mais ce n'était pas à elle de lui parler de cette histoire. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, se maquilla légèrement devant le miroir, mit une robe que ses parents lui avaient offerte et coiffa sa tignasse à l'aide d'un sort, les attachant en un chignon ni lâche ni serré et regarda le coeur rouge sur son poignet. De nombreux sentiments se firent sentir : la peur, l'amour, la haine...

\- Hermione ? Demanda Drago en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Je suis dans la salle de bain ! S'exclama l'intéressée en baissant la main.

\- J'ai parlé à... Waouh ! Dit le blond en voyant sa petite amie.

\- C'est mes parents qui me l'avaient offerte. Répondit Hermione.

\- Mia, tu es superbe… Souffla Drago.

\- Mia ?

\- Tu n'aimes pas les surnoms ?

\- Si si, mais pourquoi ''Mia'' ?

\- Mi amor ! Répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire avant de prendre Hermione dans ses bras.

\- Ahahah, quel charmeur ! Rit cette dernière en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- C'est ça, moque toi… Souffla Drago avec un sourire avant d'ajouter : Bon, tu viens ? on descend, j'ai vu Ginny, elle était en tenue aussi. Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux et Harry était à côté d'elle. Dit Drago en ouvrant la porte pour la laisser passer.

\- Oui… C'est vraiment bizarre.

Drago et Hermione, main dans la main, partirent avec le reste de leurs amis vers la maison des Weasley. Tout le monde était là, bien habillé. La soirée commença, tous discutaient avec entrain. Hermione, elle, discutait avec Lucas et pouvait bien voir Drago qui l'observait de loin. Elle sentait également qu'il appréhendait le lendemain. Elle s'excusa auprès de Lucas et se rendit près de lui afin de lui faire un câlin.

\- À table ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley de la cuisine. Tout le monde partit donc manger et c'est quand ils passèrent au dessert qu'Hermione pensa à ses parents. Un fondant au chocolat. Sa mère en faisait toujours à Noël. Harry, qui était à côté d'elle, sentit sa peine et lui prit la main pour la rassurer. Hermione se força à lui sourire.

Après cela, tout le monde partit en direction du sapin sous lequel de nombreux cadeaux étaient posés puis la distribution se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Chacun reçut de nombreux cadeaux venant de chaque invité. Seuls Blaise et Hermione ne reçurent rien respectivement de la part de Ginny et Drago. Hermione se doutait cependant que son petit ami lui préparait une surprise. Les convives firent la fête jusque tard dans la nuit avant d'aller se coucher, exténués.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'me disais qu'un p'tit surnom mignon autre que ''Mione'' ou ''Hermi'' serait sympa... Enfin bref ^^ Je vous fais des bisous, passez une bonne fin de semaine et on se dit à la semaine prochaine les loulous ! :*:*


	18. Chapitre 18 - Confrontation

Salut tout le monde, vous allez bien ? Je (Claire, la correctrice et celle qui publie) suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai eu des gros problèmes personnels ces derniers jours, ça m'a rendue vraiment malade donc je n'avais pas la tête à faire quoi que ce soit... Enfin je reviens vers vous avec ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop... On se retrouve en bas les amis ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 - Confrontation :**

En arrivant dans la chambre, Drago pris Hermione dans ses bras.

« Joyeux Noël, Mia ! Lui dit-il.

\- Merci, à toi aussi... Répondit la jeune fille. Drago sortit ensuite de sa poche un collier. C'était une chaîne en argent avec un délicat coeur vert au bout.

\- Bien sûr, en vert ! S'exclama Hermione en riant.

\- Ah bah oui, toujours ! Répondit Drago en riant à son tour tout en lui attachant la chaîne autour du cou.

\- Merci beaucoup, il est superbe ! Souffla Hermione en l'embrassant.

\- Il appartenait à ma grand-mère. Il te revient de droit maintenant.

\- Oh, D-Drago... Balbutia Hermione.

\- Mia, si !

\- Bon… Moi j'ai deux cadeaux, voilà le premier ! Se reprit-elle en sortant une gourmette en or.

\- Elle est superbe ! Merci ! S'exclama Drago tandis qu'Hermione lui prenait son poignet pour lui attacher sa gourmette.

\- De rien.

\- Et le deuxième ? Demanda le blond avec une voix d'enfant.

\- Ferme les yeux... Souffla Hermione. Drago s'exécuta et sentit des lèvres se poser avec force sur les siennes. Hermione interrompit le baiser et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de lui chuchoter dans l'oreille un sensuel « Je suis prête... ». Drago la prit alors dans ses bras avant de la faire basculer sur le lit tout en l'embrassant.

De l'autre côté de la maison, Lucas était assis dehors. Il réfléchissait à sa vie ici, enfin avec des sorcier... Et ses pouvoirs qui se révélaient de plus en plus...

\- Salut... Dit Blaise en arrivant derrière lui.

\- Oh, salut ! Répondit Lucas en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Tant d'émotions, ce soir... Dit le métis en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Oh oui.. Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui oui !

\- Voilà, je sais un petit peu lire dans les pensées et... j'ai senti des chose entre toi et Ginny…

\- Oui... Oh, c'est compliqué tu sais, Ginny est avec Harry, ils ont même une maison ensemble... Je... je ne sais pas quoi penser de ça.

\- Mais tu l'aimes ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait froid ? On devrait aller se coucher. Fit Blaise pour changer de sujet en se levant.

\- Drago ? Drago ! Réveille-toi ! S'exclama Hermione en le secouant.

\- Quoi ? Marmonna-t-il.

\- On doit y aller ! Dit Blaise, assis sur le lit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? S'exclama Drago, soudain réveillé tout en remontant la couette sur lui.

\- Ben je t'attends, tiens ! Soupira le métis.

\- Habille-toi, on va déjeuner ! S'exclama Hermione, soudain très stressée. Drago fit un signe de tête à Blaise qui comprit vite et sortit de la chambre.

Drago se leva, enfila un caleçon et se mit derrière Hermione en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Tu regrettes ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Répondit Hermione en se retournant. C'est juste que je suis inquiète...

\- Non mais Mia... Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets ! La rassura son petit ami en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Oui... Je l'espère. Allons-y maintenant.

Drago et Hermione descendirent dans le salon où tout le monde se trouvait déjà. Ils se rendirent ensuite tous ensemble au Terrier.

\- Bonjour ! Dit Drago en arrivant. Tous lui rendirent et les élèves s'installèrent à table.

\- Bon, tu es prêt ? Demanda Lucius à son fils.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... Répondit l'intéressé en voyant Hermione baisser la tête.

\- Il faut que tu t'habilles sobrement, on t'a mis un costume en bas. Dit Sirius.

\- Oui, merci...

\- Tu feras attention, hein ! S'exclama Ginny.

\- Mais oui, il ne va pas y avoir de problème! Répondit-il en posant sa main sur la jambe d'Hermione pour la rassurer.

\- Bon, je vous propose, que nous allions dans un café que j'aime bien. Dit Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Oui, bonne idée. Vous nous rejoignez directement là-bas ? Dit Ron.

\- Hermione, tu viens ? Demanda Ginny à son amie en se tournant vers elle.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Souffla l'intéressée.

\- Mais si ! Allez, ça va être bien et puis ça te changera les idées. Coupa Drago.

\- D'accord, j'y vais alors… Dit-elle finalement en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du Serpentard.

\- Bon, c'est bien mignon tout cela mais nous devons y aller. Allez vous changer Drago et Blaise, je vous attends. Conclut froidement Rogue.

Drago embrassa Hermione sur le front, partit se changer et revint quelques instants plus tard, habillé tout en noir, ce qui fit frémir sa petite-amie.

\- Bon, à tout à l'heure... Murmura Blaise, blême.

Drago et lui, Narcissa, Lucius et Rogue transplanèrent au manoir Malfoy. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée et Bellatrix sauta au cou de son neveu dès qu'elle les vit arriver. Puis sans même qu'il puisse dire un mot elle le tira vers le salon. Voldemort était là.

\- Bonjour, Drago, bonjour, Blaise. Susurra ce dernier en se retournant. Drago fut parcouru d'un frisson.

\- Bonjour, Maître. Dirent les deux jeunes gens.

\- Alors comme ça Drago tu as une âme-sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit le Maître des Ténèbres en s'approchant de lui.

\- Oui, Maître, avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Siffla Bellatrix. Drago eu envie de la frapper.

\- Ah, et comment tu la supportes ? Demanda alors Voldemort en faisant taire sa plus fervente admiratrice d'un geste de la main.

\- Oh, très mal. Mais j'essaye d'être très proche d'elle afin de devenir ''ami'' avec _Potter_. Répondit Drago en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

-Très bien, excellente idée ! Susurra Voldemort.

\- Et pour la marque ? Souffla Bellatrix.

\- Oh... Je vais le faire quand il me le demandera. Je suis sûr qu'il le fera. N'est-ce pas, Drago ? J'ai beaucoup de projets pour toi, comme par exemple... tuer le directeur de Poudlard, ou m'avoir Harry Potter... Et bien sûr tuer Hermione Granger… Répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un regard mauvais.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama le Serpentard.

\- Oh ! Mais le voilà, ton point faible… Il faudra le faire, Drago...

\- Oui, m-mais j-je ne peux pas ! Balbutia Drago.

\- Tu crois donc que je ne sais pas que tu es amoureux d'elle ? Ironisa Voldemort.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas. S'il faut la tuer je le ferai. Affirma le blond.

\- Non, tu ne le feras pas. Je le sais, Drago. Tu tiens à elle, je sais que le coeur sur ton poignet est rouge, je le sens. Donc je vais te dire une chose. Dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa voix froide tout en s'approchant de lui. Tu feras exactement ce que je te dis. Sinon tu verras ta chère et tendre Sang-de-Bourbe mourir.

\- Je… Commença Drago.

\- Tais-toi. Tu obéiras. Bellatrix viendra le trois janvier, ce sera le jour de la mort de Dumbledore. C'est clair ?

\- O-oui, Maître. Dit finalement le jeune homme dont le visage était devenu livide.

\- Maintenant, pars !

Drago s'exécuta, s'enferma dans les toilettes les plus proches et vomit tout ce qu'il pouvait.

\- Drago ? Dit Rogue en toquant à la porte.

\- Je… Je suis malade. Répondit l'intéressé.

\- Sors. Drago ouvrit la porte et se colla à Rogue comme un enfant.

\- Ça va aller… Dit son oncle d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Pendant ce temps, dans un bar, les amis d'enfance buvaient une bièraubeurre en silence. Les garçons et Luna partirent vers un échiquier, Ginny et Hermione se retrouvèrent donc seules.

\- Bon alors, comment tu vas ? Demanda Hermione à Ginny.

\- Ça va… Enfin c'est très compliqué pour l'histoire avec Blaise. Je n'arrive pas à mentir à Harry, il faudra bien que je lui dise...

\- Oui, il le faudra. Confirma son amie.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas mentir à Harry… Siffla Ginny, agacée.

\- Non je n'aime pas et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu lui caches.

\- Mais réfléchis, Hermione ! Je ne veux pas le perdre ! S'exclama la rouquine.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Ron en entendant sa sœur.

\- Rien, rien du tout ! Répondit cette dernière en s'éloignant.

Hermione se retrouva seule. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Entre le manque de Drago et la peur de le perdre ainsi que Ginny qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, c'en était vraiment trop. La jeune fille se leva et rejoint son amie.

\- Ginny ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?! Répondit l'intéressée sur le même ton.

\- Mais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai embrassé Blaise, alors pourquoi s'en prendre à moi ?

\- Mais... hmpf... Marmonna Ginny dont les larmes commençaient à poindre au coin des yeux.

\- Oh non, Ginny… Souffla Hermione en s'approchant de son amie.

\- J-je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ! Sanglota la rouquine.

\- Calme-toi... Ça va aller... Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de lui dire après tout... Drago et moi nous ne dirons rien... Après c'est sûr que ce n'est pas honnête, mais si tu le sens mieux de faire comme ça...

\- Non ! Vous n'allez pas mentir pour moi, je lui dirai. Je suis désolée… Souffla Ginny.

\- Mais non, ça va aller ! La rassura Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras. Ginny sécha ses larmes et elles rentrèrent ensemble dans le bar. Les garçons et Luna étaient déjà prêts pour partir. Ils transplanèrent donc tous ensemble au Terrier. A peine étaient-ils arrivés qu'Hermione s'exclama :

\- Ils sont là ?!

\- Non, pas encore... Répondit Sirius.

\- Mais... Ils auraient dû être rentrés... Souffla la jeune fille en s'asseyant. Personne ne répondit.

Au bout de quelques heures, Molly servit à manger. Tout le monde dîna sauf Hermione qui n'avait pas le coeur à cela. Puis vers vingt-trois heures tout le monde partit se coucher sauf Hermione qui resta sur le canapé.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Lucas, l'air inquiet en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Oui oui… Répondit l'intéressée. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester à attendre avec moi tu sais, tu dois être fatigué.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je préfère te tenir compagnie. Je n'arriverai pas à dormir de toute façon.

\- Oh, eh bien… Merci. Dit timidement Hermione.

Lucas commença donc à lui parler des livres afin de lui faire penser à autre chose. Cependant, la fatigue les prit et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Drago et Blaise transplanèrent dans le salon aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, exténués. Cependant, le blond reprit bien vite ses esprits car la première chose qu'il vit était sa petite amie dans les bras de son frère. Il comprit alors immédiatement pourquoi sa main le brûlait. Une envie sourde de meurtre le prit.

\- Eh oh ! S'exclama-t-il, n'ayant en aucun cas envie de réveiller doucement le couple endormi.

\- Oh, Drago ! S'écria Hermione, se rendant compte de qui l'avait réveillée. Comment vas-tu ? J'ai eu tellement peur !

\- Ça a l'air, oui. Marmonna froidement le Serpentard en partant dans sa chambre. Hermione fut choquée de sa réaction, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle embrassa rapidement Blaise et Lucas et rejoint son petit ami dans leur chambre. Drago était en train de se changer.

\- Drago… Murmura la jeune fille.

\- Hermione, je vais bien mais je suis fatigué. Répondit froidement l'intéressé.

\- Oh... Marmonna Hermione qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle s'assit sur le lit sans rien dire de plus.

\- Allez viens… Souffla Drago en soulevant la couverture, voyant la gêne de sa petite amie. Hermione se faufila sous la couette et se lova dans ses bras.

\- Je t'ai dit que ça m'énerve de te voir avec lui… Marmonna Drago.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Éluda Hermione en l'embrasant.

\- Hermione... Quoi qu'il arrive, sache que je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Drago. »

* * *

On termine sur une petite note mignonne, il en faut bien de temps en temps, non ? ;) J'espère que vous avez aimé, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ! Cœur sur vous, j'vous aime et encore merci pour toutes ces reviews, c'est impressionnant !


	19. Chapitre 19 - Demande

Mouahaha, JE SUIS A L'HEURE AUJOURD'HUI les enfants ! Oui oui, vous pouvez m'applaudir, surtout que je suis en plein concours... x) BREF ! Aujourd'hui on fait dans le mignon, le guimauve un p'tit peu... Faut se calmer des fois, ça fait du bien ! J'voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant ! Continuez hein, je suis trop heureuse de vous lire à chaque fois. Bon, j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse lire en paix. Enjoy ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 – Demande :**

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se réveilla en douceur. Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner et Drago raconta aux autres ce qui avait eu lieu au manoir Malfoy. Hermione se sentait coupable de ce qui s'était passé à son retour mais elle ne fit mine de rien devant les autres.

«Il faut que je te parle. Souffla Lucas à l'oreille d'Hermione. La jeune fille se leva et partit avec le Serdaigle sur un banc à l'extérieur.

\- Bon, alors voilà... J'ai eu une vision... Commença Lucas.

\- Mais tu peux avoir des visions ?! S'exclama Hermione.

\- Non, je me suis mal exprimé. Cette nuit Rogue, Harry et Dumbledore m'ont réveillé parce que Harry a vu quelque chose.

\- Oh...

\- Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais… Continua Lucas, hésitant.

\- Je t'écoute ! L'encouragea la jeune fille qui n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

\- Promets-moi de n'en parler à personne. Dit Lucas.

\- Promis, je ne dirai rien.

\- Voilà... Harry a rêvé que Drago rompait avec toi et qu'il te disait qu'il ne t'avait jamais aimée, que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être avec Harry et tu étais anéantie...

\- Lucas, ce ne sont que des visions ! Lança Hermione en se levant brusquement, refusant de croire ce que le jeune homme venait de lui révéler.

\- Non, Hermione ! Répondit Lucas en l'attrapant par le bras.

\- Aïe ! Tu me fais mal !

\- Tu sais très bien que ces visions sont réelles, je ne veux pas que tu souffres ! Dit le Serdaigle sans lâcher la jeune fille.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda froidement Drago en arrivant derrière eux.

\- Non, aucun ! Répondit Lucas sur le même ton en lâchant finalement Hermione avant de s'éloigner.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Mia ? Fit Drago plus doucement cette fois-ci.

\- Rien... Marmonna l'intéressée en frottant son bras rougi par la force de Lucas avant de s'éloigner à son tour. Drago se retrouva seul et s'assit sur le banc en pierre. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il savait très bien qu'il allait devoir tuer Dumbledore et cette nouvelle ferait du mal à Hermione, il le savait parfaitement.

\- Drago ! Cria Harry de l'entrée de sa maison.

\- Quoi ? Répliqua le Serpentard.

\- On va décorer la maison, tu viens ? Demanda-t-il. Drago se leva, et se rendit à l'intérieur. Blaise était déjà en train de gonfler des ballons, Ginny et Luna en train de faire la cuisine et Ron, quant à lui – et pour la plus grande surprise de Drago – mettait la table. Harry mit une musique d'ambiance la musique. Il vit Hermione, près de la fenêtre à travers laquelle elle regardait, pensive. Il se dirigea vers elle mais un main sur son épaule l'arrêta dans son élan.

\- Viens, on va mettre le tapis rouge en place. Lui dit Lucas.

\- Oh, euh... oui. Répondit-il distraitement avant de se tourner vers Hermione une dernière fois. La jeune fille croisa son regard avant de rejoindre Blaise afin de l'aider à gonfler les ballons.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le métis en voyant le visage fermé de la Gryffondor.

\- Oh rien, je suis fatiguée. Éluda Hermione. Blaise n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car Molly Weasley entrait dans la maison.

\- Coucou maman ! S'exclama Ginny.

\- Bon, je vois que vous vous en sortez bien, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ! Rit l'intéressée.

De l'autre côté, au Terrier, Dumbledore, Rogue, Sirius, Remus et Mr Weasley étaient en grande discussion.

\- Il faudra le faire, nous n'avons pas le choix. Severus, n'avez-vous pas une potion revigorante spéciale que vous avez mise au point pour les personnes tuées quelques minutes plus tôt ? Dit le directeur.

\- Oui, effectivement, j'en ai une. Mais elle n'est pas encore tout à fait fiable. Répondit le maître des potions.

\- Il le faudra quand même !

\- Est-ce vraiment ce que vous souhaitez, Albus ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Je ne pense pas que nous avons le choix. Répondit doucement l'intéressé.

\- Bien… Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de dire cela avant le nouvel an. Dit Mr Weasley.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, Arthur. Je leur dirai le premier janvier. En attendant, nous allons faire la fête et faire comme si de rien n'était. Conclut Dumbledore.

\- Avez-vous fini votre discussion ? On peut passer à table ? Demanda Molly, énervée de ne pas être conviée à ce discours dans sa propre maison.

\- Oui, Molly. Nous arrivons. Répondit Remus. Tous les enfants et les adultes étaient attablés et discutaient avec entrain de différents sujets. Tous, sauf Drago qui ne parlait pas. Hermione, qui était assise à côté de lui, mis discrètement sa main sur sa cuisse, ce qui réveilla Drago.

\- Ça va ? Chuchota Hermione.

\- Oui. Mentit Drago en souriant avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Bon, cet après-midi je vais faire un tour sur le chemin de Traverse. Dit Harry. Vous voulez venir avec moi les gars ?

\- Oui ! Répondirent en coeur Ron, Lucas et Blaise. Drago, lui, répondit avec une seconde de retard. Le déjeuner se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur (ou presque) et les garçons transplanèrent au Chaudron Baveur.

\- On boit une bièraubeurre avant d'y aller ? Demanda Ron.

\- Bonne idée ! Approuva Blaise. La bande d'amis s'assit à la table la plus proche et Tom, le barman, leur servit leurs boissons.

\- Bon alors, tu voulais faire quoi comme courses, Harry ? Demanda Blaise en buvant une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

\- Euh... Voilà. Je veux demander Ginny en mariage au Nouvel An. Répondit Harry. En entendant ces mots, Blaise s'étouffa avec la gorgée qu'il prenait et recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche sur son meilleur ami qui était assis en face de lui.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Harry, intrigué.

\- Non, je me suis étouffé. Répondit Blaise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu nous dise ça !

\- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour moi, je suis sec. Ironisa Drago qui n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore. Il se leva et se rendit aux toilettes. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il enleva sa chemise et la passa sous l'eau. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'essorer que la porte s'ouvrit sur Blaise qui entra en trombe.

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin, Drago ! S'exclama-t-il en commençant à faire les cent pas.

\- Blaise, calme-toi !

\- Non mais Drago ! Tu te rends compte ! Comment je vais faire moi ?!

\- Tu ne vas rien faire du tout et basta ! Répondit le blond en essorant sa chemise du mieux qu'il put.

\- Oh, là là... Continua le métis en s'asseyant à terre.

\- Mais calme-toi enfin !

\- C'est à toi de te calmer !

\- Blaise, il faut que tu comprennes que Ginny aime _Harry_ ,personne d'autre!

\- Laisse tomber, tu ne comprends rien… Répondit finalement Blaise avant de se relever et de rejoindre les autres.

\- Non, attends Blaise ! Pfff… Drago remit finalement sa chemise après l'avoir séchée d'un coup de baguette et retourna à son tour à table. De loin, il pouvait parfaitement voir le visage renfrogné de son meilleur ami.

\- Bon, allons-y ! Dit Harry. Les garçons se levèrent. Le Survivant partit vers la bijouterie et les garçons le suivirent, sauf Blaise qui était a la traîne. Drago tapota le dos du métis en souriant. Blaise lui répondit avec un pâle sourire. Ils étaient tout bonnement incapables de rester fâchés plus de deux heures. Harry prit beaucoup de temps pour choisir la bague et acheta finalement une bague en or blanc avec un diamant. La petite bande rentra ensuite à la maison et la soirée se passa calmement. Blaise se coucha plus tôt que les autres et Drago fit de même, bientôt rejoint par Hermione qui se faufila dans ses bras.

 _Drago était dans le bureau du_ _directeur_ _,_ _face au professeur Dumbledore,_ _s_ _a baguette_ _pointée_ _vers lu_ _i._ _B_ _ella_ _trix était_ _juste der_ _r_ _ière_ _lui, sa tête presque posée sur celle de son neveu._

 _\- Fai_ _s-_ _le !_ _Susurra-t-elle à son oreille._

 _-_ Avada Kedavra _! Cria Drago._

\- Drago ! Cria Hermione. Drago ! Tu as fait un cauchemar !

\- Je...

\- Attends, ne bouge pas. Dit Hermione en allant chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain.

\- Hmpf... Souffla Drago juste avant que sa petite amie ne revienne. Il se doutait parfaitement que cette entrevue avec le Maître des Ténèbres ne lui laisserait pas l'esprit tranquille.

\- C'est bon, ça va aller… C'était juste un rêve… Murmura Hermione en revenant et lui posant la serviette humide sur le front.

\- Oui... Recouche-toi, Mia, tout va bien… Répondit Drago sur le même ton en lui tendant les bras. Hermione s'exécuta et se lova contre lui avant de s'endormir avec une expression inquiète sur le visage.

Le lendemain matin, ce n'est que vers dix heures que tout le monde se leva et prit le petit-déjeuner. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous, Fred et George n'arrêtaient pas de faire des blagues diverses et variées, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Hermione. Elle appréciait beaucoup leurs blagues du moment qu'elles n'étaient pas méchantes. Drago, qui était assis en face d'elle, entendit son rire et eut un sourire discret. "Quel bonheur..." pensa-t-il. Au même moment, il sentit le pied nu de la jeune fille contre sa cheville et il lui répondit par un sourire – presque – béat lorsque leur regards se croisèrent.

\- Bon, aujourd'hui vous allez pouvoir faire vos devoir ! Dit Molly.

\- Oh non, Maman ! Râla Ron, le nez dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Hermione, tu veux venir avec moi à la bibliothèque ? Demanda Lucas à la Gryffondor tandis que Ron se disputait avec sa mère à propos des devoirs qu'il ne voulait pas faire le jour-même.

\- Oh, il faut que j'y aille, justement. Répondit Hermione avec enthousiasme.

\- Quel coïncidence ! Ironisa Drago.

\- Je viens avec toi, reprit Hermione à l'intention de Lucas sans faire attention à la mine renfrognée du Serpentard. Je vais me préparer, j'arrive. Sur ces mots, elle partit s'habiller. Elle mit un jean bleu clair, un tee-shirt blanc et un chandail rouge, coiffa ses cheveux et mit le collier que Drago lui avait offert.

\- Je t'ai dit quoi hier ? Dit ce dernier en entrant dans la salle de bain afin de s'appuyer contre le mur.

\- Drago, tu n'as pas confiance ? Répondit Hermione sans se retourner.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, mais je n'ai pas confiance en Lucas. Il a beau être mon demi-frère, j'ai des doutes sur lui. Répliqua le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire.

\- Drago... J'ai déjà eu droit à un jaloux pendant quelques temps, ne fais pas pareil, s'il te plaît... Répondit doucement Hermione en se plaçant entre les jambes de son petit ami.

\- Ne me compare pas a lui ! S'exclama Drago.

\- Hermione ? On y va ? cria Lucas en bas des escaliers.

\- Oui oui, j'arrive ! Répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

\- Fais attention à toi… Souffla Drago en se levant pour prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras.

\- Promis. Répondit-elle avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle quitta ensuite la salle de bain, attrapa au vol sa baguette, son épais manteau, son écharpe et son sac puis retrouva Lucas et transplana avec lui devant le Chaudron Baveur qu'ils traversèrent afin de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Je ne connais pas très bien… Où est la bibliothèque ? Demanda timidement Lucas.

\- Ahah ! Viens, suis-moi ! Répondit Hermione en avançant parmi les sorciers. Après un quart d'heure de marche, ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque. Hermione flâna entre les rayons avant de s'asseoir à une table avec un épais livre sur les sorts de Métamorphose tandis que Lucas s'intéressait à la médicomagie. Ils y restèrent pendant deux bonnes heures avant d'aller enregistrer les livres qu'ils souhaitaient emprunter. A la sortie, ils furent éblouis par la lumière du soleil malgré le froid hivernal qui régnait.

\- Tu veux aller boire un chocolat chaud ? Demanda Lucas en voyant Hermione resserrer son manteau sur ses épaules.

\- Oh euh non, c'est bon. Répondit Hermione avec un pâle sourire. Je pense que l'on devrait retourner à la maison... Ajouta-t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

\- Hermione... Souffla Lucas en attrapant doucement la jeune fille par le poignet en prenant soin de ne pas trop serrer sa prise.

\- Oui ?

\- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce que je t'ai dit pour la vision...

\- Non. Tu m'as dit la vérité, c'est tout.

\- Je sais que Drago ne veut pas que tu partes avec moi, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu fais Hermione. Murmura Lucas en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Je t'en prie... Répondit Hermione, essayant de ne pas succomber au regard bleu de son ami. Ils finirent par retourner au Chaudron Baveur afin de transplaner au Terrier.

Du côté de la maison, tous les élèves travaillaient ensemble, sauf Blaise, qui lui était dans sa chambre.

\- Pourquoi Blaise ne vient pas avec nous ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas, je vais le voir. Répondit Drago en fixant Ginny qui baissa la tête.

Drago partit dans la chambre de Blaise qu'il partageait avec Ron.

\- Oh, vieux ! S'exclama le blond en se vautrant sur le lit à côté de son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Pfff… Ça me saoule.

\- Blaise, calme-toi. Écoute, tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien. Ginny n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, je te le dis, ça ne sert à rien de s'attacher à quelqu'un comme ça, elle n'est pas sincère !

\- Merci bien, ça fait plaisir ! Ironisa Ginny qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Répondit Drago sur le même ton en se tournant vers elle. Tout ce que je dis là je le pense réellement. Je ne supporte pas qu'une femme fasse du mal à mon meilleur ami !

\- Ecoute-moi, maintenant ! Je ne suis pas avec Blaise et je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé ! Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que tu penses ! Donc maintenant je ne vais faire comme si de rien n'était car tu dis ça par énervement. Dit Ginny avant de tourner les talons.

\- Laisse tomber, c'est rien… Dit Blaise.

\- Non ce n'est pas rien, Blaise ! Protesta Drago en sortant pour suivre Ginny. Ginny ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de hurler, Drago. Je t'entends parfaitement. Répondit froidement la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! Regarde dans quel état il est, Ginny ! Assume ce que tu as fait !

\- Mais je ne peux pas ! S'exclama la rouquine, un éclat de tristesse dans les yeux.

\- Ginny, il faut que tu le dises… Souffla Drago en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Mais... J'essaye… Balbutia Ginny en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

\- Je sais ce que c'est de mentir et je sais que toi aussi tu le vis mal, donc il faut le faire.

\- Oui... Tu as raison... Je lui dirai après le nouvel an alors… Je ne veut pas gâcher la fête...

\- Allez, viens là. Murmura Drago en prenant finalement Ginny dans ses bras.

Hermione et Lucas rentrèrent dans la maison, s'assirent avec les autres et commencèrent leurs devoirs. Hermione n'avait pas la tête à les faire. A vrai dire, elle pensait à Drago. Elle avait peur pour lui, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Au même moment, l'intéressé entra à son tour dans la pièce. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione et s'assit en face d'elle. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques instant en souriant, puis Drago se leva et partit à l'extérieur en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait aller avec lui. Hermione se leva à son tour et le rejoint sur le banc en pierre sur lequel il s'était assis.

\- Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus chez toi ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Tout ? Répondit Drago en souriant.

\- Haha, non. Ce que j'aime le plus, c'est la façon dont tu me regardes. Tu sais, tes yeux sont vraiment un atout. Toutes les filles le disent, à Poudlard. "Il a les plus beaux yeux ! Oh lala, je craque !" S'exclama Hermione dans une parfaite imitation de certaines filles. Mais ton regard, la façon dont tu me regardes comme tu le fait en ce moment-même, ce regard tellement tendre… Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu me regarderais comme ça un jour.

\- C'est la première fois que je regarde une fille de cette manière et tu seras la seule, Hermione. Répondit Drago.

\- Je t'aime. Souffla la jeune fille en embrassant le Serpentard.

\- Et moi donc… Murmura Drago avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est cela, oui ! S'exclama la Gryffondor en voyant le visage de son petit ami.

\- Bah bien sûr ! Tu vas voir ! Répliqua Drago en attrapant Hermione avant de la balancer par-dessus son épaule comme un sac.

\- LAISSE-MOI DESCENDRE ! Hurla Hermione en riant aux éclats. On pouvait l'entendre jusque dans la maison. Molly et Narcissa allèrent à la fenêtre pour les observer.

\- Ils sont mignons, tous les deux. Dit Molly.

\- Oui... Mais pour être franche, j'ai peur pour eux… Répondit Narcissa.

\- Narcissa...

\- Je suis désolée, Molly, mais je n'ai pas envie que mon fils souffre…

\- Et moi, tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de voir Hermione que je considère comme ma fille malheureuse ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non… Souffla Narcissa tandis que Drago et Hermione rentraient dans la maison, hilares.

\- Bon, les enfants on va manger ! S'exclama Molly, ne laissant rien transparaître de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Narcissa. Tout le petit groupe se mit à table et les plus jeunes se rendirent ensuite chez Harry et Ginny. Les filles partirent de leur côté et les garçons du leur pour se préparer.

\- Qui sera là ce soir ? Demanda Luna.

\- Eh bien... nous tous et j'ai aussi invité Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavande, Padma et Parvati.

-Oh, super ! S'exclama Hermione avec enthousiasme. Lorsqu'elles furent toutes prêtes, elle descendirent dans le salon où Harry et Drago se trouvaient déjà.

\- Tu es magnifique, Mia ! Murmura ce dernier à la jeune fille lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur.

\- Toi aussi, tu sais... Répondit l'intéressée avec un clin d'œil. Les invités arrivèrent au compte-goutte. Lorsque tout le monde fut là, la fête commença. Au bout de quelques heures, Harry baissa la musique et demanda le silence.

\- Ginny ?

\- Oui ?

\- Voilà... Je sais que toi et moi, c'est pour la vie... Alors veux-tu m'épouser ?

* * *

Alors, oui ? non ? pourquoi ? comment ? Vous en pensez quoi ? J'espère que vous avez aimé le lire comme j'ai aimé l'écrire... Je vous laisse pour aujourd'hui, je retourne réviser pour mon épreuve de demain. Je vous fais plein de gros gros bisous et encore merci de me suivre, de me lire, de m'envoyer des reviews etc !


	20. Chapter 20 - Avada Kedavra

Coucou ! Bon je suis vraiment désoler pour l'attente, mais sachez que maintenant c'est moi Manon ( écrivaine ) qui vas posté les chapitres, et sa me fait super plaisir de la faire ! On se rejoins en bat ! bisous!

* * *

 **Chapitre 20-** _Avada Kedavra_

 _ll y eu un silence, tout le monde fixait Ginny, qui avait les larmes aux yeux._

 _-Hum hum ! Dit Ron en lui mettant un coup de coude_

 _-Oh... Harry elle est magnifique, vient on vas parler ! S'exclama-t-elle en le prenant par la main._

 _Après le départ des amoureux, la fête reprit._

 _-Tu devrais aller voir Blaise, dit Hermione en voyant Drago seul avec son verre._

 _Celui-ci se dirigea à côté de Blaise._

 _-Ca va, vieux ? Demanda Drago_

 _-Super ! répondit Blaise en buvant directement à la bouteille._

 _-Blaise! s'exclama Drago en lui enlevant la bouteille des mains. Son ami était visiblement saoul._

 _-Quelle bonne année qui commence ! Railla Blaise en s'essuyant les yeux._

 _Drago tenta de réconforter son ami:_

 _-Blaise, tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien, j'en suis sûr !_

 _Soudain, Harry, qui était encore dans le couloir, hurla :_

 _-BLAISE !_

 _-Reste calme ! Ordonna Drago à celui-ci en voyant Harry débarquer comme une furie._

 _-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?! Cria Harry en se plantant devant Blaise._

 _-Tu veux que je te dises quoi ? Demanda Blaise, encore saoul._

 _-Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! Harry était hors de lui._

 _Blaise ricana:_

 _-Haha, tu viens m'engueuler, moi ? Alors que c'est elle qui t'as trompé !_

 _Furieux, Harry colla son front contre le sien:_

 _-Écoute-moi bien... commença-t-il, mais Drago s'interposa_

 _-Eh, oh, Harry ! Calme-toi !_

 _Harry se tourna vers Drago:_

 _-Quoi, tu vas prendre sa défense ? S'énerva-t-il, hors de lui._

 _-Non, mais rien ne sers d'en venir aux mains !_

 _Harry ricana:_

 _-Haha, tu veux rire ?! De quoi tu te mêles d'abord ! Retourne faire du mal à Hermione, tu n'es bon qu'à ça ! Je l'ai vu dans une vision. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai eu une autre vision, celle d'Hermione et de Lucas en couple ! Alors je te le dis, calme-toi ! Cria-t-il._

 _-C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils._

 _Harry ricana de nouveau avant de lui lancer d'un air mauvais :_

 _-Tu vois ! Tu n'es personne !_

 _-Potter, calme-toi !_

 _Soudain, Ginny déboula dans la salle et mit fin à la dispute :_

 _-Harry, stop ! Cria-t-elle, pendant que Drago quittait la pièce._

 _Cette vision, personne ne lui en avait parlé. Et si c'était vrai ? Drago termina son verre et s'affala sur un banc, bientôt rejoint par Blaise._

 _-Quel connard...marmonna celui-ci._

 _Hermione sortit à ce moment et vint s'asseoir à côté des deux garçons sur le banc. Blaise se releva d'un coup et murmura:_

 _-Je vais vous laisser..._

 _Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent seuls en silence un moment, avant que Drago ne prenne la parole:_

 _-Et si Potter avait raison...je te fais du mal, murmura-t-il._

 _-Drago, non, ne dit pas ça ! S'exclama Hermione en se rapprochant de lui._

 _-Je suis tellement désolé...dit Drago_

 _-Drago, arrête maintenant ! S'énerva Hermione, ressaisis-toi ! Drago, regarde-moi !_

 _Elle lui prit la tête entre les mains:_

 _-Où est le Drago avec du caractère ? Avant, jamais tu n'aurais supporté qu'on te parle comme ça !_

 _-Je...je ne sais pas...murmura Drago._

 _-Eh bien réveille-toi ! dit Hermione._

 _De l'autre côté de la maison, Harry était à bout de nerfs._

 _-Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? Demanda-t-il à Ginny qui rougit._

 _-Harry, je suis tellement désolée, je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé, je..._

 _-Ginny, tais-toi, la coupa Harry._

 _Celle-ci baissa la tête et s'excusa :_

 _-Je suis tellement désolée..._

 _-Va t'en, laisse moi. Dit Harry en se couchant._

 _Ginny retourna dans le salon où tout avait été rangé. Ron, Luna et Lucas étaient sur le canapé en train de discuter. Elles s'approcha d'eux:_

 _-Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-elle_

 _-Oh, ils sont partis alors on a rangé ! Répondit Luna d'une voix rêveuse._

 _-Ok, je vais chez ma mère alors, bonne nuit, et bonne année ! Dit Ginny en faisant demi-tour._

 _A ce moment, Hermione et Drago rentrèrent dans le salon. Voyant la mine déconfite de Ginny, Hermione se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras._

 _-Ca va ?_

 _-Ouais, grogna Ginny en se dégageant et en sortant._

 _Les autres se regardèrent, gênés._

 _-Je suis choqué...dit Ron._

 _-Ouais...pareil, répondit Hermione._

 _Soudain, Blaise ouvrit la porte, complètement saoul et cria: "HEEEEYYY !"_

 _Drago se leva en le prit par le bras:_

 _-Allez vient Blaise, on va se coucher !_

 _-Oh Drago, pourquoi t'es rabat-joie comme ça ! Rigola Blaise_

 _Mais Drago le tira par le bras et alla le coucher dans la chambre._

 _De son côté, Hermione était restée avec Ron, Luna et Lucas. Ron regarda l'heure et cria:_

 _-Hé ! Il est minuit !_

 _-Bonne année ! S'exclama Hermione_

 _-Merci, toi aussi ! Lui répondirent les autres en se faisant la bise._

 _Mais après quelques minutes, tout le monde parti se coucher à cause de la mauvaise ambiance qui planait au dessus d'eux._

 _Hermione rentra dans sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama._

 _-Bonne année Mia, lui chuchota Drago en se collant contre elle._

 _Elle sourit et le remercia. Ils se couchèrent tous les deux, complètement collés._

 _Le lendemain, tout le monde se leva vers onze heure. Ils arrivèrent chez les Weasley en leur souhaitant une bonne année. Blaise arriva une heure après, complètement K.-O._

 _-B'jour, marmonna-t-il_

 _De l'autre côté de la table, on pouvait voir Harry le regarder méchamment. Ginny arriva à son tour, et à la grande surprise générale, embrassa Harry._

 _Ron se pencha vers Hermione et lui chuchota dans l'oreille :_

 _-Moi je comprends plus rien..._

 _-On est deux alors ! Lui répondit Hermione sur le même ton._

 _-Même trois ! Dit Lucas qui avait tout entendu._

 _Dumbledore se leva d'un air solennel et dit:_

 _-Les enfants, il va falloir que l'on parle._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Ron._

 _-Allons dans le salon, nous y serons mieux, dit Arthur._

 _Tout le monde se dirigea vers le salon et les adultes s'assirent sur le grand canapé en face des autres. Dumbledore prit la parole :_

 _-Bon. Comme vous le savez, Drago doit exécuter les règles, la première étant de me tuer. Ce que l'on va faire, grâce au professeur Rogue, est que je vais prendre une potion juste avant l'arrivée de Bellatrix, ce qui sera le 3 janvier, d'après les informations de Séverus._

 _Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer d'un coup. Il se leva et cria:_

 _-PARDON ?!_

 _-Je sais Drago, c'est compliqué...commença Arthur Weasey, mais Drago l'interrompit:_

 _-Non, je ne peux pas faire ça !_

 _-As-t-on réellement le choix ? Demanda Rogue._

 _Drago se rassit et bafouilla:_

 _-Je...Non mais...imaginez que ça ne marche pas !_

 _-Il n'y a pas de raison pour ça Drago, continua Dumbledore. Tout à l'heure, vous allez rentrer à Poudlard. Quand à moi, je prendrais la potion de Séverus le 3 janvier et tout va bien se passer !_

 _Furieux, Drago se releva d'un coup et parti en direction de sa chambre. Hermione se leva et le suivit._

 _-Drago...Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tout va bien se passer !_

 _-Laisse moi, dit froidement Drago._

 _Hermione ne rajouta rien et sorti de la chambre. Elle comprenait totalement sa réaction et une peur l'envahie. Quand à Drago, il était au plus bas. Il pensait aux paroles de Voldemort, lui disant que s'il n'achevait pas sa mission, celui-ci allait tuer Hermione. Et si la potion ne marchait pas...Il eut la vision d'une Hermione morte et se mit à pleurer._

 _Peu après, les professeurs rentrèrent à Poudlard pour y accueillir les élèves qui allaient arriver dans l'après-midi. Les élèves, eux, étaient réunis dans le salon avec leurs valises, prêts à partir._

 _-Bonne fête, et faites attention à vous ! Les avertis Molly en les serrant un à un dans ses bras._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, répondit Ron, et tout le monde transplana._

 _Une fois à Poudlard, Drago parti en direction de ses appartements sans un mot. Blaise proposa à Hermione de la raccompagner. Ils souhaitèrent bonne nuit aux autres et partirent vers les appartements de la brune._

 _-Comment ça va ? Demanda Blaise_

 _-Franchement ? Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, j'ai surtout peur...répondit Hermione en frissonnant._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention à lui, je te le promet, dit Blaise en la serrant dans ses bras._

 _Soudain, une voix retentit:_

 _-Bonsoir !_

 _Blaise se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait reconnu la voix de Cormac._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

 _-Oh rien de spécial. Je pense que toi et moi, on devrait parler ! Répondit Cormac d'un ton supérieur._

 _-Eh bien moi, je ne pense pas._

 _Blaise se retourna et parti en entraînant Hermione qui était comme tétanisée. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Cormac, elle s'était rappelée de ses anciennes douleurs et une envie de vomir lui avait prit. Heureusement, Blaise la soutenue jusqu'à dans sa chambre._

 _-A demain !_

 _-A demain Blaise, merci ! Répondit Hermione en rentrant dans sa chambre._

 _Drago était assis sur le canapé et lui tournait le dos en regardant le feu. Hermione s'approcha doucement de lui:_

 _-Coucou..._

 _Il ne répondit pas, alors elle retenta:_

 _-Tu ne veux pas me parler ?_

 _-Pour te dire quoi ? Répondit-il sèchement sans la regarder._

 _-Oh, laisse tomber ! S'énerva-t-elle en partant._

 _-Hermione ! Arrête quoi ! C'est pas le moment ! Grogna Drago._

 _Elle se retourna pour se mettre devant lui:_

 _-Mais parle-moi alors ! Depuis hier tu ne me parles plus ! Cria-t-elle_

 _-Et tu veux que je te dises quoi sérieusement ?! Que j'ai peur ?! Cria-t-il plus fort. Eh bien OUI j'ai peur, voilà t'es contente !_

 _-Mais arrête d'avoir peur ! Cria Hermione, tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur ! Dumbledore va prendre la potion !_

 _-Facile à dire...murmura Drago, dépité._

 _-Drago...Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas quoi te dire...dit doucement Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé._

 _-Ne dit rien, répondit Drago en lui prenant sa main._

 _Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hermione se leva pour aller ouvrir. C'était Blaise:_

 _-Les gars, faut que je vous dise un truc !_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Cormac m'a parlé et...commença Blaise, mais Drago l'interrompit:_

 _-Et alors ? Dit-il énervé rien qu'en entendant son nom._

 _-Laisse-moi finir ! Il m'a dit qu'après-demain, Bellatrix sera là, et lui aussi !_

 _-Dumbledore avait donc raison...murmura Hermione en se plaquant les mains sur la bouche, horrifiée._

 _Drago devint livide, se leva et parti en direction des toilettes où il vomit._

 _-Drago...ça va ? Demanda Hermione en arrivant auprès de lui._

 _Drago se colla à la baignoire, en sueur, tandis qu'Hermione lui mettait une serviette humide sur les épaules._

 _-Je...Je ne peux pas...dit Drago d'une voix brisée._

 _-Bien sûr que si ! S'exclama Blaise._

 _-Non...je suis épuisé..._

 _-Vient, on va se coucher, dit Hermione en l'aidant à se relever pour l'emmener dans la chambre._

 _-Je vous laisse, on se voit demain ! Dit Blaise avant de partir._

 _Hermione aida Drago à s'allonger sur le lit._

 _-Tu ne veux rien manger ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

 _-Oui, de toi ! Souffla Drago en la tirant vers lui._

 _La brune se colla à lui et ils s'endormirent._

 _De l'autre côté de l'école, Ginny était avec Harry._

 _-Tu me détestes ? Lui demanda-t-elle._

 _Harry hésita:_

 _-Non...Mais je ne te comprends pas...En fait...je pense que j'arriverai plus à te faire confiance..._

 _-Quoi ? Le coupa Ginny, mais Harry, je t'ai tout dit !_

 _Harry leva les mains._

 _-Écoute, on va faire une pause, c'est mieux comme ça, dit-il en se levant, laissant Ginny en pleurs dans le couloir._

 _2 janvier :_

 _Lorsqu'elle Hermione arriva dans la grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle vit que tout le monde avait une mine abattue._

 _-Heu...que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle_

 _-Ginny et moi, on se sépare, répondit froidement Harry. Il continua:_

 _-Blaise, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé hier, ce n'est pas à doit que j'aurai du m'en prendre. Quand à toi Drago, je sais que tu rendras Hermione heureuse et heureusement que tu es là._

 _-Oh...fit Hermione en voyant Ginny s'asseoir en face d'elle, avec l'air d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit._

 _-Salut ! S'exclama Pansy en arrivant à table. Wahou, quel accueil ! Dit-elle en voyant que personne ne lui répondait._

 _-Tu devrais aller t'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, tu n'es pas à ta place ici, maugréa Ron._

 _-Je te demande pardon ?! S'exclama Pansy en le foudroyant du regard._

 _-Tu m'as très bien comprise, répondit Ron, et Pansy quitta la table comme une furie._

 _A table, il y eu un long silence, bientôt brisé par Luna:_

 _-Comment vas-tu Drago ? Demanda-t-elle doucement_

 _-Je vais bien, merci Luna. Et toi alors, avec Neville ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas trop...il... Elle se tut en le voyant arriver:_

 _-S'lut. Dit-il sèchement._

 _-Heu...ça va Neville ? Demanda Ron._

 _-Non. Ma tante est malade, j'ai peur pour elle...Répondit Neville en se servant du lait._

 _-Oh...va voir le professeur Rogue, il peut te donner quelque chose pour elle !_

 _-Mouais...je sais pas trop..._

 _-Bon, coupa Hermione, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut aller en cours !_

 _Ils se levèrent tous sans aucune émotion, chacun avait une raison de ne pas être heureux._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'on a maintenant ? Demanda Harry_

 _-Défense contre les forces du mal, mais apparemment il y avait un devoir !_

 _Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard entrèrent dans la salle, mélangés. Le professeur Lupin les attendait et les salua :_

 _-Bonjour ! Alors aujourd'hui, vous allez contrôler vos émotions. Voilà une armoire; elle va vous montrer les choses dont vous avez le plus souffert, et je vous le dit tout de suite, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir ! Donc quand vous aurez un duel avec quelqu'un, les souvenirs les plus tristes de votre vie vont apparaître et votre adversaire devra les faire apparaître plus précisément pour vous déconcentrer afin de vous vaincre. C'est pour cela que vous devez apprendre à les gérer. Vous allez venir un par un et je ferai le duel avec vous en faisant apparaître vos souvenirs. Il faut que vous répétiez après moi : MAGICO ! Répétez !_

 _-MAGICO ! répétèrent les élèves._

 _-Très bien ! Monsieur Longdubat, on va commencer avec vous !_

 _Neville s'avança devant le professeur sans baisser la tête, contrairement aux années précédentes. Il avait vraiment mûri et prit confiance en soi._

 _-Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda le professeur._

 _-Oui. Dit Neville._

 _Le combat commença. Neville perdit confiance face à ses souvenirs, mais grâce aux conseils du professeur, il arriva à les enlever. Vint ensuit le tour de Ron, Blaise et aussi d'Harry, qui ne réussit pas l'épreuve._

 _-A vous miss Granger !_

 _Hermione s'avança, mais soudain ses souvenirs apparurent, et elle vit ses parents menacés par un mangemort, qui n'était nul autre que Drago, dont elle pouvait voir la marque noire des mangemorts._

 _Hermione lâcha sa baguette et tomba au sol en criant de douleur à cause du sort jeté par le professeur._

 _Drago se précipita vers elle:_

 _-Hermione ! Cria-t-il en la secouant_

 _-Ah ! ne me touche pas ! S'écria Hermione en ouvrant les yeux et en apercevant Drago._

 _-Quoi ? Fit Drago, surpris._

 _Hermione attrapa son bras et lui releva la manche, dévoilant son bras vierge._

 _-Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! S'énerva-t-il_

 _-Monsieur Malefoy, emmenez-la à l'infirmerie je vous prie, dit le professeur Lupin._

 _Drago s'exécuta et emmena Hermione en dehors de la salle._

 _-Tu nous as fait quoi là ? S'énerva-t-il_

 _-Je suis désolée...dit Hermione_

 _-La prochaine fois, évite de crier ça hein ! Dit-il en la prenant par la taille. Elle acquiesça et ils se retrouvèrent devant l'infirmerie où elle fit un rapide test inutile._

 _Le soir, tous les élèves allèrent manger, sauf Drago qui resta un moment avec Dumbledore. Vers vingt-deux heure, tout le monde se coucha, mais Drago, collé à Hermione, ne dormait pas. Il avait peur, une sensation horrible se faisait ressentir, son cœur se serrait et ses mains étaient moites. Il voulait voir sa mère. Il pense à elle qui était enfermée dans le manoir._

 _Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla en sentant un vide à côté d'elle: Drago était parti. Elle se leva et se dirigea dans le salon. Il était là, assis sur le canapé en regardant le feu, lui tournant le dos. Elle s'avança et se mit sur ses genoux:_

 _-Coucou, bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle_

 _Il lui embrassa le front et répondit:_

 _-Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit._

 _Elle comprit ce à quoi il faisait allusion et lui dit d'une voix rassurante:_

 _-Drago, ça va bien se passer, j'ai confiance en toi. Tout le monde a confiance en toi._

 _Il ne répondit rien, observant le feu en silence. Puis:_

 _-Bon, on va déjeuner ? S'exclama-t-il, faussement joyeux_

 _-Ouais...Hermione n'était pas dupe, mais elle ne dit rien, ne voulant pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu._

 _Ils descendirent dans le hall et saluèrent tout le monde. Hermione vit que Drago ne touchait pas à son assiette et le força à manger._

 _-Hermione, je n'ai pas très faim...dit faiblement Drago en la repoussant._

 _Rogue passa près d'eux et se pencha légèrement vers leur table en glissant à Drago:_

 _-Elle sera là à 11h._

 _Harry regarda sa montre; il était 10h._

 _-Ok, dit Drago, je vais dans ma chambre, et après ça va se passer dans son bureau. A tout à l'heure! Lança-t-il, d'un air qu'il voulait détendu._

 _Hermione eu envie de pleurer. Elle regarda la table des professeurs et vit que Dumbledore n'y était pas. Elle se leva pour aller dans son bureau._

 _-Professeur ? Cria-t-elle une fois arrivée dans son bureau._

 _-Oui Miss Granger ? Répondit Dumbledore_

 _-Je...j'ai trop peut ! Avoua la brune en fondant en larmes._

 _-Miss Granger, il n'y a pas de raisons, tout va bien se passer vous verrez._

 _Tout à coup, Rogue entra dans le bureau en courant et en criant:_

 _-Albus, elle est là ! Puis, en apercevant Hermione: Miss Granger, par Merlin, que fichez-vous ici !_

 _-Mais...elle ne devait pas arriver à 11h ? S'exclama Hermione, paniquée_

 _-Restez là miss Granger ! Ordonna Dumbledore, inquiet._

 _Bellatrix débarqua dans le bureau comme une folle en hurlant:_

 _-OU EST ALBUS ?!_

 _-Bonjour Bellatrix, dit tranquillement celui-ci_

 _-Viens ici Drago ! Cria Bellatrix en le tirant par le bras. Oh, mais tient, regarde qui est là ! Une sang-de-bourbe ! Ne t'inquiète pas ma jolie, ce sera bientôt ton tour ! Ricana-t-elle_

 _Hermione fut choquée par le regard de Drago. Il était froid et sans aucune émotion, ses yeux étaient méchants. Mais où était son Drago ?_

 _-Alors vieillard, prêt à mourir ? Ton heure a sonnée ! Ricana Bellatrix_

 _-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...dit tranquille Dumbledore_

 _Bellatrix se tourna vers Drago:_

 _-Fais-le ! Cria-t-elle_

 _Drago leva sa baguette en tremblant, mais fit une bêtise en regardant Hermione qui put voir la peur dans ses yeux._

 _-Je...murmura-t-il, perdu_

 _-QUOI ENCORE ?! Hurla Bellatrix, FAIS-LE BON SANG !_

 _Drago hésitait encore, lorsque Sirius, qui n'était au courant de rien, déboula dans la pièce:_

 _-Drago non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Cria-t-il_

 _Mais Bellatrix le stupéfixia rapidement, affolant Hermione qui cria son prénom._

 _-Oh oh, mais je t'avais oublié toi ! S'écria Bellatrix en se léchant les lèvres, STUPÉFIX !_

 _Hermione devint une statue, au grand désespoir de Drago. Bellatrix se tourna vers lui:_

 _-FAIS LE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE DRAGO ! Hurla-t-elle_

 _Drago tendit sa baguette en tremblant:_

 _-Avada Kedavra ! Cria-t-il_

 _Dumbledore s'effondra et Bellatrix hurla de joie en se jetant au cou de Drago. Puis, elle appela Greyback qui arriva aussitôt:_

 _-Tu l'as fais Drago ? Wahou ! Mais...attend...Mais il respire toujours ! Dit Greyback_

 _-COMMENT CA IL RESPIRE TOUJOURS ?! S'énerva Bellatrix. DRAGO !_

 _-J'ai pas fait exprès, je te le jure ! S'affola Drago_

 _-Mais bien sûr...Bon, je ne vais pas le dire au Maîre, mais dans deux jours, je veux que tu viennes au manoir avec Dumledore et tu pourras alors le tuer devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Ce sera super ! Rigola Bellatrix, toute fière de son idée._

 _Drago ne répondit rien. Cette femme était folle et il avait peur pour Hermione._

 _-Et nous alors ? Demanda Greyback, on peut pas rentrer les mains vides !_

 _-T'as raison, on n'a qu'à se servir...de ça ! Dit-elle en mettant la main sur Hermione et Sirius._

 _-Non ! Tu m'avais promis de ne pas la toucher ! Cria Drago_

 _-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas petit Drago, je ne lui ferait pas de mal, promis ! Susurra Bellatrix satisfaite. A dans deux jours Drago ! Fit-elle en transplanant avec Greyback, Hermione et Sirius._

 _-QUOI ? NON ! Hurla Drago, mais c'était trop tard, ils avaient déjà disparu. NOOOOOOOOOOOON!_

* * *

 _Et voila ! J'espere que sa vous a plus ! Oublié de commenté pour dire se que vous en pensez !_

 _A mercredi prochain !_

 _Bisous plein !_


	21. Chapter 21

Coucou tous le monde ! Voila le chapitre 21 ! Avec oui un peut de retard, mais comme je vous ai dit j'ai mon bac..

Je tien a dire que dans se chapitre il y auras une scène de viole, donc pour les gens qui ne veulent pas lire sa, je le métrés en _italique_

Voila on se retrouve en bat ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Drago tapa dans une vitre qui était à ses côtés, sur le coup de la fureur, et il la brisa en mille morceaux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Rogue en rentrant dans la pièce.

-Je… Je l'ai fait ! Mais Greyback a vu que Dumbledore n'était pas mort et je devrais le refaire dans deux jours ! Et Bellatrix a pris Hermione et Sirius en otage. Annonça Drago, inquiet.

-Mais… Par la barbe de merlin ! Ecoute on va trouver une solution ! Tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

-Il n'y a pas de solution! Je vais le tuer pour de bon ! S'écria Drago hors de lui.

-Ne dit pas ça ! Vas dans ta chambre, je… vais appeler ta mère! Ordonna Rogue.

Drago partit avec les larmes aux yeux. Sur le chemin il croisa Cormac.

-Et il faudra que l'on parle du faite que tu es pris ma copine ! Rigola Cormac avec ses copains.

-ENDOLORIS ! Cria Drago.

-Draaaaaago ! Stop ! Cria Ginny qui était non loin de là.

Drago la regarda un instant et partit.

Pendant ce temps, au manoir, Hermione et Sirius étaient dans la cellule. Ils s'étaient figés de peur.

-Comment on va faire ? Demanda Hermione, de plus en plus inquiète à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

-Je... Je ne sais pas… Avoua Sirius en prenant sa main.

A ce moment, un homme brun descendit les escaliers qui menés tout droit à la cellule.

-Tenez, à manger ! Lâcha-t-il méchamment avant de repartir.

Hermione alla voir et tendit la main pour se servir.

-Ne mange pas ça ! C'est plein de poison. La prévint Sirius en donnant un coup de pied dedans.

Hermione s'assit au sol glacé.

-Et si on parle avec Narcissa ? Chuchota Hermione.

-Elle l'a déjà fait pour moi, ce serait trop suspect. Expliqua Sirius, en réfléchissant.

-C'est pas possible… Se lamenta Hermione en pleure.

-Hé princesse, on va s'en sortir je te le promets ! La rassura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Au bout d'un long silence, Sirius demanda la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment.

-Tu es amoureuse de Drago ?

-Ooh... Je … ne sais pas, je l'aime bien mais je ne pense pas être déjà amoureuse de lui...

-Ah, tu es amoureuse de lui ça crève les yeux. Tu veux des preuves ? Je peux t'en donnée une centaine. Déjà, quand tu parles de lui, tu es différente, tu as l'aire si heureuse, ta les yeux qui pétille. Et je sais que la seule idée de le perdre t'anéantirait. Mais, attends, je suis loin d'avoir finie. Tu le trouve craquant dans n'importe quelle situation, tu le trouve supérieure a n'importe qui, d'ailleurs, maintenant, tu ne regardes même plus les autres. Le pire dans tous ça, c'est que dès qu'il ne va pas bien, tu ne vas pas bien, et quand il est heureux, tu l'ais automatiquement. Tu vois, avec tout ça, tu ne peux pas nier. Le truc ses que tu as peur, peur de le perdre, peur d'être abandonnée, peur des autres filles qui le regarde avec envie, peur qu'il se face la marque, tu passes même des heures à te préparer pour lui… Tu refuses de l'accepter mais tu l'aime … et pas qu'un peu ! Oui, tu es tombée amoureuse.

-Oui… Je le suis. Avoua-t-elle en souriant, après quelques minutes de silence.

-Bonsoir ! Cria un homme blond derrière les barreaux.

Les deux prisonniers se levèrent pour voir qui c'était.

-Je peux rentrer ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant les grilles.

-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Sirius en se mettant devant Hermione.

-Je voulais juste voir la charmante âme sœur de mon cousin Drago. Dit-il avec un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres.

Hermione s'avança.

-Oh, mais tu es vraiment mignonne. S'exclama le jeune blond en lui touchant le visage.

-Ne la touche pas. Le prévins Sirius.

-Ahah ! Tu vas venir avec moi, toi ! Dit-il en la tirant et en la projetant à l'aide d'un sort.

-Nooon ! Cria-t-elle.

Il la tira par le bras, en le broyant au passage, lui fit monter les marches, et la fit rentrés dans une chambre bleu. Hermione avait tellement peur qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Son cœur battait à tout rompre

-Vient là ! Ordonna l'homme en la tirant sur le lit et en l'accrochant avec l'aide de menottes.

-Ah ! cria Hermione en le mordant.

-Salle garce ! Cria-t-il en le giflant. Tu veux jouer à sa très bien.

 _Il la déshabilla, la frappa quand elle se débattait. Hermione se sentit souillé elle eut envie de mourir, elle eut mal en sentant les allée et retour de cette homme qui ressemblé à Drago. Elle regarda le plafond en pleurant et en criant. Cette homme, lui cracha dessus, lui fit un suçons, et continua les allée retours, sans se rendre compte de l'état de la jeune fille. Une fois finie il se rhabilla, et la détacha, la laissant là, les jambes grandes ouvertes, inerte._

Elle resta là, à se demander pourquoi on lui inflige ça. Elle pensa à Drago, puis a ses amis, jamais elle ne pourra leurs dire. Puis elle pensa à ses parents.

-Hermione ! S'écria une femme en rentrant dans la salle.

-Non non laissez-moi! Cria-t-elle.

-C'est moi, c'est Narcissa Malfoy ! Rassura la femme

-Oh Narcissa, je vous en prie, aidez-moi, je vous en supplie. je… je... non ! Cria t'elle en pleure.

-Chut... Je suis là, viens avec moi. Dit-t-elle doucement en l'aidant à se lever.

Elle lui mit son grand pull vert qu'elle avait sur elle.

-Je suis un monstre. Se lamenta Hermione complément détruite.

-Ne dit pas ça, viens ! Dit-elle en l'aidant à marcher vers la salle de bain.

-Narcissa que faite vous ? Demanda l'homme qui leurs avais donnée à manger.

-Oh rien. Eluda-t-elle sans le regarder.

-Je ne sais pas si le seigneur seras content de voir que vous aidé une sang-de-bourbe. Lâcha-t-il.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, je suis une femme et je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état. Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

-Laissez-moi m'occupé d'elle. Dit-il.

-Non, je vais le faire.

-Ecoutez-moi bien ! La menaça-t-il en se rapprochant. Soit vous me la laissez soit je vais dire au seigneur des ténèbres que vous aidez cette sang-de-bourbe, et quand il le sera, il vous tuera et sûrement celle-là avec.

-Je...

-Je ne lui ferais pas de mal.

-Hermione ma chérie, tu vas aller avec Alex, il ne te ferra pas de mal… Murmura-t-elle.

-Oui. Répondit Hermione complètement K.O.

Alex pris la main d'Hermione et il l'amena dans un couloir sombre. Il la tapa, lui fit des coups d'endoloris.

-Ah tu ma défoulé sans de bourbe! S'exclama-t-il pour enfin la trainer jusqu'à la cellule.

Puis de repartir.

-HERMIONE! Cria Sirius.

-Je…

-Chut ne dit rien. Tiens, boit de l'eau. Dit-il en versant quelques larmes de compassion malgré lui.

-Reste…avec moi… Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui ! Je suis là. La rassura Sirius en mettant la tête de la jeune fille sur ses genoux.

Hermione s'endormie.

-Sirius ? Chuchota une voix trop familière à son goût.

-Narcissa... Il faut que tu nous aide je t'en supplie... La supplia Sirius.

-Je vais à Poudlard. On va trouver une solution.

-Narcissa ! S'exclama Rogue en descendant les marches. Si quelqu'un te voyait ici… !

-Je venais juste lui parler ! Se défendit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Rogue en voyant Hermione

-Il nous faudrait une potion ! Demanda Sirius

-Elle… Le cousin de Drago tu sais Naris, il… l'a violé… et Alex l'a battue. J'ai voulue faire quelque chose mais il ma' menacé et…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tiens, Sirius ! Dit-t-il en lui lançant un petit flacon de potion que Sirius mit immédiatement dans la bouche d'Hermione.

-On va y aller… Fit Narcissa

-Oui. Approuva Rogue.

-A toute à l'heure! Le salua Narcissa en lui envoyant un bisou.

Sirius vit Rogue et Narcissa partir, et il se retrouva seul avec Hermione, il mit sa veste sur les jambes nu plein de bleu de la jeune fille.

Narcissa et Rogue transplantèrent, encore choqué de ce qu'il avaient vue. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir vide.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Narcissa en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne

-Vingt-deux heures. Répondit Rogue, froidement.

Ils marchèrent rapidement vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Une fois arrivés devant la statue, ils dire le mot de passe et entrèrent. Tout le monde était là. Narcissa put voir Ginny à côté de sa mère qui pleuré, Harry et Ron qui ne parlé pas, Luna, Neville, Arthur, Lupin, Tonks, Lucas (son fils) et enfin Drago qui lui avait les yeux rouge et regardait dans le vide. Elle put aussi voir Blaise avec un mouchoir, qu'il tenait pour essuyer le sang du cœur de l'âme sœur qui coulait à flot. Il savait qu'Hermione était mal, et ce qu'aller dire Narcissa.

-Bonsoir. Salua Dumbledore de son bureau

-Bonsoir. Répondirent Narcissa et Rogue.

-Comment ils vont ? Demanda Lupin

-Sirius veille sur Hermione. Il faudra que l'on trouve quelque chose. Vraiment.

-Ils non rien ? Demanda Molly.

Rogue regarda Narcissa.

-Non. Répondit froidement Narcissa

-Non ? Tu oses dire non ? Et ça c'est non aussi ! Cria Drago en montrant son poignée remplie de sang.

-Drago… Commença-t-elle.

-Mère dite moi! La supplia-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Dit-lui. Demanda Narcissa en se tournant vers Rogue. Je sais trop dur à dire...

-Miss Grangers s'est fait violé par Naris, le cousin de Drago, et tabasser par Alex, elle est dans un sal état, je lui et donnée une potion, mais je ne sais pas si ça va être efficace. Annonça Rogue sans montrés la moindre émotion ni aucun tact.

\- Il faut les sortir de là ! Cria Harry

-C'est de ma faute... Pensa Drago à voix haute, en s'assaillant dans le fauteuil, sa chemise blanche pleine de sang.

-Il faudra...

Mais Drago n'écoutait plus, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était Hermione. Tout était de sa faute. Il la fait souffrir rien qu'en étant à côté d'elle. Si il l'avait renié dès le début, rien ne serais arrivé, elle ne serait pas en train de souffrir, se serait lui qui serais la bas. Il était inhumais de faire subir ça à la femme que l'on aime, un monstre. Il était un monstre.

-Drago ? L'appela Arthur.

-Quoi ? Demanda ce dernier en sortant de ses pensées

-Je sais que c'est compliqué, mais écoute au moins ! S'écria Lucas.

-Il t'arrive quoi à toi ? Demanda Drago avec un regard froid.

-Oh la voilà ! La personnalité de Drago, la vrai, celle que personne ne peut supporter ! Dit Lucas.

\- Si tu n'es pas content barre toi on n'a pas besoin de toi ! S'énerva Drago.

-Si justement ! On a besoin de lui, on ne sait jamais si Harry aurait des visions… Fit remarquer Arthur.

-Ben qu'il la ferme ! Cria Drago.

\- JE SAIS ! S'écria Harry, les interrompant. Dobby !

-Dobby ? Répéta Ron, incrédule.

-Oui, Dobby peut transplaner plus rapidement que nous. Ce qu'on pourrait faire, c'est que quand Drago y va, il va expliquer qu'il n'arrive pas tuer Dumbledore. Narcissa sera dans le salon et Dobby ira là-bas et les ramènera ici.

-Bonne idée ! Mais Drago dans l'histoire ? Demanda Rogue.

-Il faut que j'aille avec lui ! Dit Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore et Drago, demain, vous allez au manoir, et Rogue et Narcissa au cas où, et si il y a un problème, vous pouvez appeler Dobby.

-Oui, ça ne sert à rien de faire de plan, rien ne se déroulera comme prévu de toute façon. Fit remarquer Ron.

-A demain. Coupa Drago en partant.

-J'ai peur pour Hermione… Avoua Harry.

-Sirius est avec elle… Le rassura Narcissa

-On doit y retourné, à demain... Annonça Rogue.

Tout le monde partie chacun de son côté.

-Ginny ? Appela Blaise en la suivant.

-Oui ? Répondit-elle froidement.

-Je voulais juste savoir si… Enfin je ne sais pas vraiment mais j'ai pas envie de ne pas te parlé..

-Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie..!

-Je te raccompagne ? Proposa le métis.

-Volontiers. Répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

De son côté, Drago s'était changé, et couché en tenant sa main sur son cœur.

Au manoir, Hermione s'était réveillée et sans faire de bruit avait bue de l'eau et s'était nettoyée. Elle se sentait sal, souillé, humilier, elle aurait voulu que ce soit un cauchemar, mais apparemment s'en était pas un... Elle reposa sa tête sur les genoux de Sirius, et s'endormi complément extenué.

Drago n'avait pas dormie de la nuit.

-Drago ? Appela Blaise en rentrant.

Il vit son meilleur ami, assis sur le canapé et alla s'assoir à coté de lui.

-Drago ça va aller...

-Mais comment tu le sais toi ? Demanda Drago en le coupant. Regarde-moi ! Je ne pourrais pas la regarder en face en sachant que tout ce qui se passe c'est de ma faute !

-Drago, réfléchis pas à ce que tu dis.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. S'énerva Drago en se levant

-Non je ne comprends pas, vu que tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

-C'est l'heure! Annonça Ron en rentrant dans l'appartement.

Drago partit sans un mot aux autres, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. A l'intérieure, Dumbledore l'attendait.

-Bon bonne chance ! L'encouragea Arthur.

-Merci. Répondit Dumbledore.

Avec un gros pincement au cœur, et une peur atroce, Drago transplana avec Dumbledore. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Drago un peu sonnée regarda autour de lui, il vit sa mère à côté de son père sans émotion. A côté, se trouvé Bellatrix qui, elle, rigolé.

-Bonjours Drago ! Le salua Voldemort.

-Bonjours maitre ! Répondit-t-il en se baissant légèrement.

-Vas chercher les détenues ! Ordonna Voldemort à un homme.

-Alors vieillard tu as essayé de nous berner ? Rigola Bella

-A vrais dire oui. Répondit Dumbledore.

-Drago? Chuchota Narcissa.

Drago s'approcha d'elle, et à la grande surprise de Drago elle le prit dans les bras.

-Ecoute je sais ce qui vas se passé, mais sache avant tout que je t'aime et que je serais toujours là Drago. Murmura Narcissa dans son oreille avant de le lâcher.

Drago lui sourit.

-AAAH nos invités ! Cria Bella hystérique.

Drago, tourna la tête, et il vit Sirius qui tenait la main d'Hermione, qui elle était en état de choc, elle avait le gilet de sa mère, des bleus sur les jambes, sa lèvres et son œil était bleu… Drago tourna la tête, pour ne plus la regarder.

-Alors ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Naris.

Drago eu envie de le tué, il voulu pouvoir avancer mais il sentit la main de Dumbledore le rattraper. Oui il ne fallait pas montrer de sentiments.

-Tu avais dit que tu n'allais pas lui faire du mal. Dit Drago sobrement

-Ahaha ! Mais ce n'est pas moi ! C'est ton cousin Drago ! Rigola Bella.

Drago qui avait sa baguette dans la main tremblait.

-Ouhlala ! Drago je ne sais pas comment tu fais ! Elle est super bonne ! Cria Naris

\- Ferme-la ! Cria Drago en tendant sa baguette

\- Calmons-nous. Les réprimanda Voldemort.

Drago baissa sa baguette doucement.

-Bon, nous avons un marché, soit tu tues Dumbledore soit ta sang-de-bourbe mourra ! Continua Voldemort.

-AHAHAHAHHA ! Rigola Bella.

-OU ! J'ai une meilleure idée. Tu vas venir avec moi, nous allons en parler en privée.

Drago passa devant tout le monde, devant Naris à qui Drago en profita pour lui mettre un coup d'épaule. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit salon, ou deux canapés était installés. Voldemort s'installa sur un des deux, et Drago sur celui d'en face.

-Voilà mon marché, soit maintenant tu tues Dumbledore, ou ta charmante sans-de-bourbe meurt, SOIT tu fais la marque des ténèbres, et cette tâche ne seras pas pour toi.

-Si je fais la marque des ténèbres, je veux que vous me promettiez de ne pas tuer Granger. Répondit Drago du tac au tac.

-Je t'en fais la promesse, tu es un élément très fort pour nous, je ne veux pas te perdre aussi facilement, tu rempliras des missions pour nous, je veux que tu sois un espions comme Severus Rogue. Mais bien sûr il y aura des inconvénients, et je pense qu'avoir le signe des ténèbres sur le bras n'attiras pas une sang-de-bourbe.

-Je ne veux pas l'attirer.

-Très bien, de toute façons tu sas très bien que si tu restes avec elle, tu vas lui faire du mal. Bref, n'en parle à personne, je te laisse y aller pour ne pas que ça face suspect. Bravo Drago! Dit-il en lui faisant signe de partir.

\- Ne montre rien Drago. Pensa Drago le plus fort possible.

Il rentra dans la grande salle. Il regarda autour de lui, il vit le regard d'Hermione.

-On y va. Annonça-t-il froidement.

-Quoi ? Mais comment ? Demanda Sirius.

-Bravo Drago. Le félicita Bellatrix, non loin de là. Je suis fière de toi.

-De quoi elle parle ? Drago ? Demanda Hermione qui n'avait pas parlé depuis des jours.

-Ca ne te regarde pas. J'ai dit on y va. A bientôt mère. Dit-il en transplantant, seul.

Hermione, Sirius et Dumbledore transplanèrent à leurs tours. Hermione alla directement à l'infirmerie accompagné de Sirius. Dumbledore partit dans son bureau après avoir prévenue tout le monde que tout allait bien. A sa grande surprise, quand il rentrât, il tomba sur Drago qui était assis sur un des fauteuils.

-Il faut que je vous parle. Annonça Drago froidement.

-Comment a tu fais ? Demanda Dumbledore en s'assaillant.

-J'ai fait un marché, je vais me faire la marque des ténèbres, bien sûr, je serais de votre côté. Mais je dois la faire pour qu'il ne s'attaque pas à... elle. Expliqua Drago.

-Tu es sur ? Tu sais, je pense que tu ne pourras pas la touché les sangs de moldus et les mangemort ne peuvent pas se touché.

-Je le sais. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de la touché. J'ai besoin de personne. Dit-il en partant sans se retourner.

Il partit en direction de sa chambre. Drago avais le cœur lourd, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

-Oh mec ! Cria Blaise à l'autre bout du couloir.

Drago fit comme si il ne l'entendait pas et partie encore plus vite. Drago rentra dans sa chambre. Et il s'enferma dedans, puis il cassa tous les objets qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Une envie de crier lui pris, son cœur se sera. Comment allait-il faire.

-Drago ? Appela Blaise à travers la porte.

-Dégage. Cria Drago.

-Je…Ok…. Dit Blaise en partant.

A l'infirmerie, Hermione n'avait toujours pas parlé.

-Ma chérie comment ça va ? Demanda Ginny en lui tenant la main

-ça va...Chuchota-t-elle

-On va les tuer. S'énerva Harry

-Où… Où est Drago..? Demanda Hermione.

-Blaise est allé le voir je crois…. Répondit Ron.

-Je veux le voir... Exigea-t-elle en essayant de se lever.

-Non, tu es trop fatiguer ! Je vais le chercher ! Dit Ginny en partant.

Ginny courut dans les couloirs, voir sa meilleure amie comme ça lui fendait le cœur.

-Aie ! Se plaina Ginny en rentrant dans quelqu'un.

-Oh désolé ! S'excusa Blaise.

-Ce n'est pas grave... Tu as vue Drago ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant semblant de rien sur leurs relations.

-Euuh... Il n'a pas voulu me voir… Répondit Blaise.

-Bon j'y vais ! Eluda-t-elle.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! Fit remarquer Blaise en la voyant partir.

-T'inquiète ! Cria-t-elle en partant.

Elle courut jusqu'as arrivé devant la porte, elle l'ouvrit sans avant frapper.

-Drago ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant sur le canapé.

-Je t'ais dit de rentrer ? Demanda-t-il méchamment.

-Non... Hermione a besoin de toi... Annonça-t-elle en s'assaillant à côté de lui. Drago ?

-Et alors ? Répondit-il.

-Drago... Elle a besoin de toi ! Réveille-toi ! Cria-t-elle.

-Je fais ce que je veux Weasley. Cria-t-il à son tour en se levant.

-Drago tu ne comprends pas! Tu as aussi besoin d'aide ! S'énerva-t-elle désespérée en lui prenant le bras.

\- Ecoute-moi. Je fais ce que je veux ! Elle se débrouille très bien sans moi, et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Répondit-il en sentait une larme qui coulais sur sa joue. Maintenant part !

Il partit en direction de sa chambre. Ginny partie en état de choc, elle marcha jusqu'à l'infirmerie, en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire à Hermine. En arrivant devant l'infirmerie, elle respira un grand coup.

-Alors ? Demanda Ron.

-Oh... Euh il n'était pas très bien. Dit-elle en croisant le regard de Blaise.

-Ouais c'est ce que Blaise nous a dit ! Enchaina Harry.

-Je veux sortir ! S'énerva Hermione sur les nerfs.

-Miss vous pourrais sortir plus tard! Répondit Mme Pomfresh.

-Il ne veut pas la voir ? Demanda Sirius à Blaise en chuchotant.

-Ouais… Approuva Blaise.

-Je vais aller le voir dans quelques heures… Annonça Sirius, en se levant.

-Tu vas ou ? Demanda Harry vers Sirius.

-Je vais voir Dumbledore ! Répondit ce dernier.

Il marcha jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

-Comment vas-tu Sirius ? Demanda-t-il

-Je vais bien, je suis un peu pensif. Répondit Sirius.

-Je t'écoute !

-Voldemort a proposé quoi à Drago ? Demanda-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne dirais rien bien sûr.

-Je vous fais confiance, Il... Il lui a posé un ultimatum, si Drago se faisais la marque des ténèbres, il ne ferait pas de mal à Hermione. Et il a accepté. Expliqua Dumbledore.

-Mais… Les nées moldus et les mangemorts ne peuvent pas se toucher après…

-Exactement.

Sirius resta bouche bée.

\- Il faudra que j'aille le voir, je sais...

Du côté de Drago, tout allait au plus mal, il ne savait pas comment faire, comment dire à Hermione qu'il ne pourra plus jamais la toucher.

\- Ca va mieux ? Demanda Blaise en rentrant.

-Super ! Ironisa Drago.

\- Dit moi. Demanda-t-il en s'assaillant sur le canapé.

-Je ne peux pas en parler Blaise… Mais si tu ne me parle plus je comprendrais, c'est pour ça que je pense que nous devrions plus nous parlé. Dit-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Drago, c'est moi. Blaise ton meilleur pote, ton frère, et jamais je ne te laisserais ! Le rassura-t-il.

-Je... Je vais me faire la marque des ténèbres. Expliqua Drago en se retournant pour voir la réaction de Blaise.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Blaise avec de la tristesse dans son regard.

-Je suis obligée. Dit Drago avec les yeux rouges.

-Tu seras un espion ? Demanda Blaise.

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense. Répondit-il.

-Mais… Et Hermione ? C'est une sang moldu ? Et...

-Oui les sangs moldus et les mangemorts ne peuvent pas se toucher. Le coupa Drago. Je vais mettre un terme à cette situation trop dangereuse, que ce soit pour elle ou pour moi.

-Et bien sûr tu ne veux pas que j'en parle.

-Non. Je... Je vais prendre l'air ! Dit en sortant.

Drago couru pour arriver dans le parc, là il prit une grande claque du froid, il neigé. Drago pleura de grosses larmes, ses larmes lui glacèrent le visage. Pleins de visages se mirent dans sa tête, Bellatrix, ses parents, des amis, et enfin Hermione, Drago cria le plus fort qu'il put, pour enfin tombé dans la neige, et pleuras.

1h

Hermione sentit le petit cœur sur sa main, la bruler. Elle vit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir, elle fit s'emblant de dormir.

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas. Dit une voix qu'elle pourrait reconnaitre entre mille.

-Oh Drago ! S'écria-t-elle heureuse.

\- Ca va mieux ? Demanda Drago

-Maintenant oui. Dit-elle en tendant sa main vers Drago

-Hermione il faut que je te parle. Avoua-t-il en s'assaillant et en ignorant sa main.

-Euuh oui ?

-Bon, je vais être franche avec toi, je pense que toi et moi on ne pourra pas être ensemble. Donc je pense que tu devrais commencer à m'oublier. Expliqua Drago

-Quoi ? Mais attend Drago... Tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui s'est passé ! Tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer.

-Si justement, c'est de ma faute, je sais qu'être associé à moi n'est pas le bonheur, donc on va arrêter, maintenant. Dit Drago en se levant.

-Draaaaaago! Cria-t-elle en se levant au plus vite et en l'attrapant par le bras.

Elle sentie ses jambes la lâché à cause de la fatigué.

-Hermione ! Arête, lève-toi. S'inquiéta Drago en la portant jusqu'à son lit.

\- Drago, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Le supplia-t-elle en s'accrochant à sa chemise.

-Hermione c'est pour toi. Dit-t-il en la posant et en partant.

-DRAAAAAAGO ! Cria Hermione dans l'infirmerie en pleure

-Hermione ? Cria Sirius qui lui dormait aussi dans l'infirmerie pour quelques jours.

-Naaaaaaaaaan naaan ! Cria t'elle en sanglot –Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Sirius en se précipitant vers elle.

Hermione ne répondit pas et elle pleura dans les bras de Sirius.

Drago lui rentrât vers sa chambre. Il croisa Harry et Ginny qui se crié dessus

-Oh, ça va ? Demanda Ginny

-Oui. Répondit-il en larme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Ginny en se mettant devant lui

-Laisse-moi passé. Ordonna-t-il.

-Quesque tu as fait ? Tu as fait du mal à Hermione c'est ça ? Dit-t-elle.

-Je te le répète, laisse-moi passer.

-De toutes façons tu lui fais toujours du mal, tu vas faire quoi la prochaine fois ? Dit-elle mauvaise.

-OH ! Maintenant ferme la ! Cria-t-il en la plaquant contre le mur en l'étranglant. Je ne veux pas le malheur d'Hermione Bouffonne ! S'écria-t-il pour ensuite la relâcher.

-Drago ! Cria Harry.

-On ta sonnée toi ? Demanda Drago.

-Mais il t'arrive quoi ? On ne te reconnaît plus là ! S'énerva Harry.

-Ahah ! Mais depuis quand tu me connais ? Dit-il en se rapprochant. Tu ne me connais pas Potter.

Il partit en direction de sa chambre, son cœur aller finir par exploser. Il rentrât pour voir, Rogue, Blaise, et Dumbledore qui étaient assis sur le canapé. Roque prit la parole :

-Je pense que tu te fais du mal. Il faut que l'on parle, Drago.

* * *

Et voila !

J'espere que sa vous a plus !Laisser un commentaire ! Gros bisous ! :)


	22. XOXO

Bonjours tout le monde, voila je voulais mettre les choses aux claires. Voilà j'ai vu que le chapitre 21 vous aurez choqué, alors je tiens à vous dire, que je l'avais bien précisé que j'avais dit que je le mettais en italique, je n'ai pas voulue choquer quelqu'un, et je trouve vraiment que ces quelques phrases ne sont pas vraiment violentes.

Ensuite je voulais vous dire que je fais de mon mieux pour vous poster les chapitres, j'ai mon bac donc c'est compliqué, je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Je voulais aussi dire à "Cissy" que Hermione, n'est pas dans le monde des bisounours, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres.

Ensuite, pour Lola qui n'a pas bien compris l'histoire de la potion de Dumby au chapitre II à, Il prend une potion pour ne pas subir le sort de la mort lancer par Drago.

Je suis assez déçu par le comportement de certaines personnes, je fais tout pour que la fiction plaise, j'essaye de la mettre le plus possible, et j'ai encore des messages vraiment limités de certaines personnes (ils vont se reconnaitre) qui veulent faire honte aux gens.

Donc voilà, si vous avez des questions à me poser, que se soit personnelle ou sur la fiction, je serais ravi de vous répondre dans un petit chapitre comme celui-là, Je serasi ravis de me présenter pour qu'on se découvre un peu.

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour tous vos reviews qui me font vraiment chauds au coeur, et ça me donne vraiment envie d'écrire, je prends bien sûres en compte vos petites réflexions, et j'essaye de m'améliorer. Merci vraiment je vous aime fort !


	23. Chapitre 22

chapitre 21

-Je ne veux pas parler ! dit Drago en pleure.

-Drago ?... Calme toi ! Dit Blaise

-Non! Non ! Je ne peux plus ! S'écria Drago frappant dans un meuble en faisant tomber ce qu'il y avait dessus.

-Écoutes ! dit Rogue en le tenant. Calmes toi et assieds toi, dit Rogue.

Drago s'assit en essuyant violemment ses larmes.

-Il faut que tu te calmes, tu vas être un espion. On ne sais pas comment ça va se passer. Tu vas partir demain pour le faire, quoi qu'il arrive on sera fière de toi. Je sais que c'est compliqué pour Hermione, mais tu as raison. À présent, je vais aller voir Tu-Sais-Qui, dit Rogue en se levant. À demain, dit-il en partant.

-Je le dirais à Miss Granger vers la fin de la semaine, dit Dumbledore en se levant.

-Tu veux que je reste dormir ? demanda Blaise.

-Non c'est bon.., lui répondit-il en partant vers sa chambre.

Drago ne pu dormir de la nuit, comme Hermione qui resta pleurer dans les bras de Sirius.

Drago ? appela Blaise en rentrant dans la chambre.

-Oui ? dit-il en sortant habillé.

-Ça va ? questionna t-il.

-Non. Mais ai-je le choix ? répondit-il.

-Je..

-Je veux que tu viennes avec moi.., dit Drago.

-Bien sûr que je viendrais ! dit Blaise.

-MALEFOY ?! cria Harry en entrant dans la salle.

-Potter ? dit-il avec froideur.

-Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ?! s'écria t-il.

-Tu devrais partir ! dit Blaise.

-Quoi ? Tu es de son côté ?! dit Harry.

-Oui. Donc maintenant sort, répondit-il.

-Tu n'es qu'une merde ! Ne parle plus jamais à Hermione ! Plus JAMAIS ! cria Harry en partant.

Drago ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de jeter un regard à Blaise.

-On y va ? demanda Rogue en rentrant dans la chambre.

-Oui ! répondit Drago en prenant une grande bouffée d'air et partit en transplanant.

Du coté de l'infirmerie Hermione était folle.

-Je veux le voir ! s'égosilla t-elle.

-Hermione tu ne vas pas encore bien, dit Sirius en la tenant.

-Laisse moi, dit Hermione partant vers la chambre. Hermione passa devant les élèves avec une robe blanche, du sang dessus, et des bleus partout. En arrivant devant la chambre, elle ouvrit la porte.

-Drago ? cria t-elle, Drago ?!

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, puis de sa chambre, et enfin celle de la chambre de Drago. Rien. Aucune trace de Drago.

-Il est partit, dit Dumbledore. Je savais que tu allais venir ici.

-Où... où est-il ? gémit-elle en sanglotant.

-Miss Granger, il reviendra. Mais je pense que vous devriez essayer de l'oublier, dit-il.

-Mais... Non ! Je ne peux pas ! gémit Hermione.

-Je sais. Mais il le faudra, dit le professeur Dumbledore en partant.

Hermione fondit en larmes, et se mit à fouiller dans ses affaires à la recherche d'une preuve.

Au bout d'une heure elle s'assit sur son lit et vit à côté d'elle le T-shirt gris de Drago. Elle le pris et elle huma le T-shirt, et elle sentit à plein nez son odeur.

-J'attendrai ton retour. Je sais que tu ne veux pas arrêter, dit-elle. En partant.

Du côté du manoir, Drago arriva en compagnie de Blaise.

-Drago.. Dit Narcissa en le prenant dans ses bras avec émotion.

-Ça va bien se passer je te le promet ! dit-il pour la rassurer.

-Non je t'en supplie Drago ne fais pas ça ! gémit-elle.

-Non stop ! Ne dit pas ça ! Je dois le faire ! Pour Hermione ...

-Mais..

-Arrêtes je tiens trop à elle! Je ne pourrais pas la voir souffrir comme la dernière fois, c'est trop dur...je l'aime mère...

-La vision ! dit Blaise .

-Viens ! dit Bellatrix en tirant Drago vers la grande salle qui était avant son salon.

Drago avait le coeur qui battait fort , une peur incontrôlable. Il rentrait dans la salle, qui était remplie de monde.

-Drago ! dit Lucius en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Père, dit Drago froidement.

-Drago Malefoy ! cria le seigneur des ténèbres.

Drago se baissa timidement.

\- Enfin te voilà ! Je suis fière de toi !dit-il en se levant de son fauteuil.

Drago sentit sont coeur s'arrêter en le sentant venir vers lui.

-Tous le monde ! s'écria t-il. Je vous présente Drago Malfoy fils de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy, neuveu de Bellatrix Black, et âme-soeur avec une sang de bourbe ! En faisant cette marque Drago sera avec nous, et ne pourra plus toucher la sang de bourbe. Je répète il ne pourra plus la toucher ! Il est un élément fort pour nous, alors acceptez le !

Tous les mangemorts se baissèrent.

-Donnes moi ton bras, dit le seigneur des ténèbres.

Drago regarda sa mère avant de tendre son bras vierge.

Lord Voldemort le saisit, et passa sa main dessus. Il sortit sa baguette. Et commença à réciter un texte en fourchelangue. Drago n'y comprit rien, mais dans sa tête il pu voir sa vie défiler : la première fois lorsqu'il tenue sa baguette, la fois durant laquelle sa mère lui fit un câlin, la fois où il rentra dans la grande salle à Poudlard, la fois où il rencontrait Blaise, ainsi que Pansy, la fois où il vit Harry et Ron. Et la fois où il croisa le regard d'Hermione... Drago sentit son coeur se serrer et une forte douleur lui pris sur son bras.

-OOOUUUIII ! cria Lord Voldemort.

Drago regarda son bras et il vit du sang couler. La marque commença à se former, elle resterait toute sa vie... Drago eu les larmes aux yeux, il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la douleur où de la tristesse, il sentit Voldemort le lâcher et il s'effondra au sol.

-Bienvenue parmi nous Drago ! dit Voldemort se réjouissant.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHAHAHHA ! cria Hermione dans le couloir où Harry réussit à la faire sortir

-Miss Granger que se passe t-il ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

-J'ai mal ! Cria t-elle en voyant son poignée saigner.

-Hermione! Cria Harry qui était à côté d'elle.

-Miss Granger, allez a l'infirmerie ! Dit le professeur Mcgonagall en l'aidant à se relever.

Harry se leva pour l'accompagner.

-On y va ! Dit Harry .

Hermione, sentit son coeur s'arrêter, une douleur atroce la submergea, son nez se mit à saigner, sa tête se mit à tourner, elle pouvait sentir ses jambes trembler.

-Hermione calmes toi et respires ! conseilla Harry.

Hermione ne répondit pas, pleins d'images passèrent dans sa tête, elle pouvait voir ses parents, ou encore Drago et elle juste sur le canapé à parler de leur vie.

-Je vais mourir ! se lamenta Hermione.

-Mais non ! la rassura Harry en la prenant dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-Que se passe t-il ? demanda l'infirmière.

-Elle a mal à son poignée ! dit Harry.

-D'accord, faites la venir ! répondit madame Pomfresh en l'amenant sur un lit.

-Madame Pomfresh ! cria Dumbledore.

-Professeur Dumbledore ? Que se passe t-il !? dit madame Pomfresh.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Miss Granger, ce sont les âmes-sœurs qui font ça, dit-il.

-Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

-Monsieur Malfoy est allé se faire la marque des Ténèbres, dit le professeur Dumbledore froidement.

-QUOOOOOI ? cria Hermione.

\- C'est une blague ?! Cria Harry

\- Appelle Blaise de suite! Cria Hermione à son tour.

-Miss Granger ça ne sert à rien, dit Dumbledore.

-Noon ! Dit Hermione en essayant de se lever.

-Miss Pomfresh pouvez-vous donner un calmant à miss Granger, Dit-il en sortant.

-Naaaaan ! Cria t-elle.

Madame Pomfresh lui lança un sort qui l'endormi sur le coup.

Vers 22H Harry s'assieds dans le fauteuil de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

-Mais pourquoi il a fait ça? Demanda Ginny les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ne comprend pas...,dit Ron.

\- Venez on va voir le professeur Dumbledore ! Dit Harry en se levant suivie des autres. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à d'être devant le bureau, Harry dit le mot de passe, et le portrait tourna et laissa passer les élèves.

-Bonsoir! Dit le professeur Dumbledore.

-Professeur, il faut nous expliquer..., dit Ron en s'asseyant comme les autres.

-Drago a dû se faire la marque, c'est tout. C'est à lui de vous expliquer, dit-il.

-Professeur vous m'avez appelé? dit froidement Rogue en entrant.

-Comment il va ? Demanda Ginny.

-Bien Miss Weasley, dit Rogue .

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

-Vous devriez partir voir miss Granger, elle doit être réveillée..., dit Dumbledore.

Les élèves sortirent un à un avec des mises aux plus bas.

-Comment va t-il? demanda Albus une fois les élèves partis.

-Mal... Il n'a pas dit un mot, il est enfermé dans sa chambre.. dit Rogue.

-Ça lui passera j'espère. Entre temps, pouvez-vous faire des recherches pour voir si ils ne peuvent vraiment pas se toucher ? supposa Albus.

-Très bien, dit-il en se levant.

-Ah et... Il faudrait que vous alliez chercher Monsieur Mcleen le vampire.. on aura besoin de lui, dit-il à Rogue partit en direction de ses appartements.

De l'autre côté du château Hermione s'était réveillée. Elle était impossible à calmer.

-C'est pas possible..., dit-elle au bord de son lit la tête dans les mains.

-Hermione ? Demanda Harry en passant sa tête par la porte .

-Quoi ? répondit-elle

Harry rentra et s'assit en face d'elle.

-Vous.. Vous ne savez rien ? demanda t-elle.

-Non.. Mais j'ai peut-être une idée..., répondit Harry.

-Je t'écoute ? dit-elle.

-Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas dans son esprit..?

-Oui ! Dit-elle en se concentrant.

Je vois... rien.. Il a comme fermé son esprit, dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

-Bonjour Miss Granger ! Dit Mcleen en rentrant souriant dans l'infirmerie .

-Oh ! Que faites vous là ? demanda Hermione.

-Je suis là pour vous aider ! Donc maintenant, monsieur Potter pouvez vous sortir et laisser miss Granger se reposer s'il vous plait ?

Harry sortit après avoir fait un bisou à Hermione.

Loin de là, Drago était dans sa chambre avec Blaise à ses côtés.

-Tiens ! Dit-il en lui tendant une serviette.

Drago l'a pris, et l'a mis sur son bras toujours en sang.

-Tu veux boire ? Demanda Blaise .

-Non.., répondit Drago .

-Alors ? Enfin tu parles.. Comment vas-tu ? dit Blaise.

-Pfff.. Je me sens vide.. , dit Drago

-Ça va passer..., le rassura Blaise.

-Merci Blaise ! dit Drago.

-C'est normal ! Aller, faut se coucher !dit Blaise en aidant Drago à se lever.

Drago et Blaise se couchèrent. Drago pris une potion pour ne plus avoir mal, physiquement la douleur était partit mais intérieurement elle faisait mal, très mal.

Il rêva d'Hermione toute le nuit, il rêva de son rire, de ses petits yeux, de ses cheveux, de son odeur, elle lui manquait terriblement.

-DRAGO ! Cria hermione en sortant d'un cauchemar.

-Hermione calmes toi ! dit Mcleen qui dormait à côté d'elle.

-Je... Je suis désolé ! Dit Hermione tourmentée.

-C'est pas grave ça fait juste quatres fois en quatres heures... dit-il.

Hermione se recoucha, avec le visage de Drago dans ses pensées.

Huit heure.

Drago n'avais pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, la douleur était insoutenable, il avait envie se défouler. Il serra ses poings.

-Drago...? appela Narcissa en rentrant.

Drago ne répondit rien, il avait honte d'être devenue ce qu'il était, il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de sa mère.

-Le petit déjeuné et prêt..., lui dit-elle en sortant déçu.

Drago se leva, partit sous sa douche, son avant bras était chaud, il n'osait pas le toucher. Il s'habilla puis partie en direction du salon.

-Oh Drago ! s'écria Bellatrix en le voyant arrivé. Je t'ai gardé une place, continua t-elle en lui montrant la chaise à côté d'elle.

Drago sans un mot ou même un regard pour sa mère ou son père ou même Rogue partit s'assoir.

-Alors comment tu vas ? Demanda Naris le cousin de Drago.

Drago le regarda avec un regard noir, il pensa à Hermione.

-Bonjour ! dit Cormac en rentrant. Cormac fit un sourire à Drago.

-Alala ! On se l'a tous tapés la petite sang de bourbe ! ria Naris.

-C'est pas drôle, dit Cormac.

-Toi, c'était même pire! Tu l'as frappée ! dit Naris en rigolant.

-Ce n'était pas de ma faute! Et tu le sais très bien. J'étais sous l'emprise de la marque ! se défendit-il.

-Ben moi je l'ai bien baisée ! Rigola Naris suivie du rire de Bellatrix.

-Ne riez pas de ça ! dit Narcissa.

-Ahaha ! Mais vous ne savez pas a quel point ça m'a fais du bien ! Cria Naris.

-ENDOLORIS ! Cria Drago qui pointa sa baguette sur Naris.

-Stop! Arrêtes Drago ! Tu vas le tuer ! cria Narcissa.

Drago était hors de lui, la tentation était si forte. Non. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Il s'arrêta et dans la foulée tua la petite femme de ménage qui venait donner à manger. Elle s'éffondra sur le sol, et Drago sentit une chaleur dans son bras qui se propagea dans son corps.

-Drago ! Cria Narcissa.

Drago la regarda.

Narcissa fut choquée du regard qu'il avait.

Drago partit sans adresser la parole à quiconque et il s'enferma dans sa chambre.


	24. Chapter 23

Coucou ! Bon voila je vous deux petit chapitres ! J'espere que sa vous plairas !

#Manon

ps: J'espere que vous avez tous eu vos diplômes !

* * *

Deux semaines.

Cela faisait deux semaine qu'il n'était plus là.

Hermione était au plus mal,elle n'avait pas envie de parler, de rire, de sortir. Aujourd'hui elle était allée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle regardait le lac qui était devenu sombre par la fenêtre.

-Hermione ? Demanda Ron.

-Oui, répondit-elle froidement.

\- Tu... Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec nous sur le chemin de traverse ? Demanda t-il.

-Non. Allez-y sans moi, dit-elle en prenant ses affaires.

-Mais on ne veut pas que tu penses que l'on te laisse... insista Harry.

-À toute à l'heure! Dit-elle en sortant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda Ginny.

-Ça fait deux semaines...,dit Harry.

-Je sais plus moi..., se lamenta Ron.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas...Elle a besoin de Drago! Dit Luna.

\- Mais il n'est pas là... Comme Blaise d'ailleurs..., répondit Ginny.

\- Bon, allons-y, dit Ron en rompant le silence pesant.

De son côté Hermione arrivée à la bibliothèque.

-Oh salut ! dit Lucas en venant s'assoir à côté d'elle.

-Bonjour, dit-elle sans lui accorder un regard.

-Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'es pas vue..., dit-il.

-Oh.. Oui, j'étais malade, mentit Hermione toujours en détournant son regard.

-Ah ! J'espère que tu vas mieux ! Dit Lucas.

-Oui, merci.

-Et Drago ? Tu n'as pas de nouvelles? Demanda t-il.

-Non, dit-elle avec froideur tout en retenant ses larmes.

-C'est vraiment bizarre..., songea Lucas.

-Oui, bon je dois te laisser, à toute à l'heure Lucas, dit-elle en partant.

Hermione quitta la bibliothèque.

Elle ne pouvait faire comme si tout allait bien, elle marcha dans les couloirs, où les élèves étaient heureux,elle regarda à travers la grande fenêtre dans le couloir.

Elle vit les élèves courir dehors dans la neige, à faire des bonhommes de neige, elle assista à une bataille de boules de neige qui éclata entre les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle.

Elle vit ensuite, ses amis avec des sacs du chemin de traverse, ils étaient assis, on pouvais voir Neville qui faisait rire Ginny et Ron, Luna et Harry qui parlaient, et Lucas qui arriva et lança une boule de neige sur le groupe, et tout le monde riaient.

Et elle.. était seule, rien ne la rendait heureuse, elle ne se voyait pas descendre et rire avec eux, alors que l'homme qu'elle aime était loin d'elle, en train de souffrir.

Elle avait comme une douleur au coeur qui ne voulait pas partir, c'était impossible.

-C'est beau la neige, dit Dumbledore en arrivant à ses cotés.

-Oui, ça l'est, répondit Hermione au bord des larmes.

-Je sais que c'est compliqué mais..

-Non, vous ne savez pas ! le coupa t-elle en élevant le ton.

-Je.. Miss Granger, Blaise va bientôt arriver, dit le professeur Dumbledore.

-Quand ? demanda-elle toujours en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Dans moins d'une heure, dit-il en partant.

-Professeur ?

-Oui ?

-Excusez-moi pour le ton que j'ai employé et... merci.

Dumbledore partit à ses occupations. Et Hermione en trainant les pieds, partit vers ses appartement.

Elle rentra et prit place dans le canapé.

Elle pensa à Drago toute la soirée et à ce qu'ils avaient fait sur le canapé, les fous rire, et les discussions à ne plus finir. Elle se leva et elle marcha en direction de sa chambre, elle ouvrit la porte lentement, regarda sa chambre, il y avait un meuble complètement retournée, elle se dit que ça devait être Drago qui fut ça lorsqu'il était en colère. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa penderie dans laquelle elle vit ses chemises blanches, elle vit aussi ses notes de cours, tout était resté intact comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. À contrecœur elle sortit pour se remettre dans le canapé, où elle s'endormit.

-Hermione ? dit un homme en la secouant.

-Oh..., Hermione reconnut Blaise, Blaise ! s'écria t-elle en le serrant le plus fort possible dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'étouffes! dit-il pour la taquiner.

-Comment vas-tu ? Et Drago ?! Blaise il faut que tu me parles ! Dit Hermione en stress.

-Calmes-toi ! lui dit Blaise en lui tenant la main, ça saigne tout le temps ? dit t-il en s'emparent du poignet d'Hermione.

-Dis-moi !

-Bon.. Drago va bien, il est au manoir. Il se repose, mais il n'est pas vraiment en état de sortir, il a fait la marque des ténèbres, dit Blaise en serrant encore plus fort la main d'Hermione. Il l'a fait mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il l'a fait pour te protéger. Il sera espion mais sera toujours de notre côté, c'est certain.

-Mais.. Les nés-moldu et les mangemorts ne peuvent pas se toucher.

Hermione éclata en sanglots.

-Il le sait, dit Blaise en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Non, non, non, non !

-Calmes-toi ! Arrêtes ! dit Blaise.

-Oh Blaise ! s'écria Ginny en rentrant avec les garçons dans l'appartement d'Hermione.

-Blaise..., dit Ron.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien, dit Blaise.

-Blaise ? Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Ginny sans faire attention à Hermione.

-Ginny ! dit Harry.

\- Ben quoi ? On ne va pas rester toute notre vie à pleurer Drago, dit-elle.

-Comment tu peux me faire ça ?! cria Hermione en pleure.

-Hermione ce n'est

-Hermione ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais ça fait deux semaines..., dit Ginny.

-MAIS TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN ! JE NE PEUX PAS VIVRE SANS LUI ! cria Hermione en s'effondrent sur le sol avec le poignet en sang.

-Hermione..., dit Blaise en se mettant à ses côtés.

-Il faut l'emmener chez l'infirmière ! Elle se vide trop de son sang ! dit Harry inquiet. Madame Pomfresh saura quoi faire.

-Oui ! Il faut voir Mcleen! ajouta Ron en aidant Hermione à se lever.

-Tu m'as manqué Blaise ! dit Ginny en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, mais sois sympa avec Hermione.

-Blaise ! Ça fait deux semaines !

-Tu ne comprends pas ! lui dit Blaise en sortant et laissant Ginny seul. Ginny vit le sang sur le sol, et en un petit coup de baguette nettoya le sang et partit de la chambre.

De son côté Hermione était coucher sur le lit de l'infirmerie, ses yeux plein d'eau.

-Hermione ! dit Mcleen en la secouant.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle ne pouvais pas... elle n'en avait pas la force.

-Appelez le professeur Dumbledore ! cria Mcleen affolé.

-J'y vais ! dit Harry qui partit en courant.

-Je..Hermione regarde moi ! dit Mcleen.

Hermione le regarda.

-Je.. J'ai plus de force, je ne peux plus..., dit-elle avec le poignet toujours ensanglantée.

-Mr Mcleen ? Vous m'avez appelé, que se passe t-il ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

-Il faut que je le fasse, elle ne va pas bien du tout !

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Tenez ! lui dit Mcleen en donnant le livre sur les âmes-soeurs.

Dumbledore prit le livre et lisa à voix haute.

-"Les âmes-soeurs ...séparés...du sang qui coule... des larmes chaudes...le coeur qui a mal...la vie devient sombre...MAIS il y a un moyen de revenir à la "normale",le sang de vampire, oui vous avez bien entendu du sang de vampire frais, à boire, c'est le seul moyen. Grâce à ça, le sang ne coulera plus, mais il y aura quand même des séquelles, surtout que la personne qui va le boire va vouloir à tout prix se rapprocher d'une personne dont elle n'est pas insensible, mais c'est le seul moyen". Faites le ! dit Dumbledore.

-Très bien professeur, Hermione, je vais te donner quelque chose, tout va bien se passer, dit Mcleen en relevant sa manche.

Macleen pris une grande inspiration, et il mordu dans son avant bras, puis il cracha, il prit la tête d'Hermione la bascula sur le côté, et il lui colla son avant bras.

-Oh ! Cria Ron choqué en partant.

-Je ne peux pas voir ça, dit Harry en détournant la tête.

Hermione sentit une chaleur énorme, une envie de boire tout, elle s'accrocha au bras de Mcleen, et aspira le plus de sang qu'elle pu. Ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand, son poignet ne saignait plus.

-Stop ! cria Mcleen en se décalant d'Hermione qui regarda Mcleen.

Elle avait du sang de partout, sa bouche avait du sang, son tee-shirt blanc aussi.

-Ça.. fait du bien ! Dit-elle en souriant avec ses dents pleines de sang.

-Ses yeux..., dit Ron.

-Oui, ça ne va pas durée longtemps..., dit Mcleen en s'essuyant le bras.

-Ça va ? Demanda Harry en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Oui ça va ! Dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

-Elle a l'air perdu.

-C'est normale le sang fait ça au début, lui expliqua Mcleen.

-Tien ! Dit Blaise en lui donnant du papier pour s'essuyer.

Hermione tendit la main, et elle vit le coeur, qui était noir, elle avait comme du mal à ouvrir et fermer la main.

-Je..., commença Hermione.

-Attends ! l'interrompit Blaise qui l'essuya et enleva le sang.

-Merci ! Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Regarde tes yeux, dit Blaise en faisant apparaitre un miroir.

Hermione le pris, et elle se regarda, ses yeux étaient rouges sang.

-Très bien, tu vas venir un jours sur deux !

-Oui, répondit-elle en se levant avec difficulté.

-Bon les enfants vous pouvez retourner en cours, et vous aussi Miss Granger, après ces semaines sans y être allée..., dit le professeur Dumbledore.

Hermione et ses amis sortirent de la salle.

-Hey ! dit Ginny en arrivant

-Enfin ! dit Harry

-Oui je...Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny.

-Un problème ? lança Hermione d'un ton froid, et en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Tes yeux ! Cria t-elle choquée.

-Pas la peine de crier ! dit Blaise en se mettant devant Hermione.

-Quoi ? Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre moi ?

-Mais c'est toi le problème ! Cria Harry.

-Regarde toi ! Tu as totalement changé ! Lui dit Ron.

-Changé mais je n'ai rien changé !

-C'est bon ! Dit Harry en partant

-Mais Harry..., gémit-elle en le voyant partir, suivie de Ron et de Blaise.

-Hermione..., dit-elle.

\- Non ! Laisses moi ! lui dit Hermione en partant pour s'accrocher au bras de Blaise.

Ils partirent tous en cours.

Après une journée de cours, et quelques remarques sur ses yeux Hermione partit accompagnée de Blaise vers ses appartements.

-Tu veux un truc à boire ? Demanda Hermione en se servant un jus d'orange

-Oh non merci..Hermione il faut que je retourne au manoir, dit Blaise.

Hermione se figea.

-Alors vas-y.

-À demain ! Dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

-À demain !

Blaise partit, en laissant Hermione seule.

-Blaise ! Cria Ginny a travers le couloir.

-Oui ?

-Tu me déteste? Demanda t'elle arrivé à sa hauteur.

-Mais non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je suis tellement désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais j'en avais marre d'entendre parler de Drago, et tu me manquait, et..., bafouilla Ginny.

-Ginny...Je suis désolé mais toi et moi ça ne pourras jamais se faire...

-Quoi ? Demanda Ginny

-Je suis désolé, nous ne sommes pas du même monde Ginny.. dit Blaise en partant.

Une fois dehors, il transplana et arriva dans un salon sombre, tout de suite il monta les marches, pour arriver devant une porte. Il toqua deux fois et entra, Drago était sur son lit et lisais.

-Salut !

-Comment elle va ? Demanda Drago.

-Elle va mal.

* * *

Gros bisous !

oublié pas de me dire se que vous en pensez !

Kiss xoxo


	25. Chapitre 24

Bon j'espere que vous ne me detesté pas mdrrr!

pour me faire pardonné je vous ai mis deux chapitres !

gros gros bisous et bonne lectures !

* * *

À la venue de Blaise, Drago fut rassuré.

Ça faisait deux semaines que Drago ne sortait plus de sa chambre, sa barbe avait poussé , ses cheveux était décoiffé, il avait une chemise blanche, elle n'était pas repassé et son bras était toujours entouré d'une bande blanche.

-Elle a dit quoi en te voyant ? demanda Drago.

-Elle était contente, et elle a voulu savoir comment tu allais, donc je lui est expliqué... Et elle a fait une crise, on l'a emmené à l'infirmerie, elle perdait trop de sang, et avait beaucoup maigri, et Mcleen l'a fait boire du..

-Du sang de vampire... coupa Drago.

-Oui.. Et quand je l'ai quitté elle allait bien ! dit Blaise.

Drago se leva, se mit à regarder par la fenêtre et dit:

-Je ne peux pas retourner à Poudlard.

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

-Blaise ! Tu ne comprends pas !Je ne peux pas ! Je... regardes moi ! s'exclama t-il en se retournant.

-Drago calmes-toi !

-Non, je ne peux pas ! J'ai une envie de.. de faire du mal Blaise ! Je change de jours en jours !

-C'est normal ! Il faut que tu te calmes ! Reprends-toi. Nous sommes vendredi, je vais rester le week-end ici, et lundi tu retournes à Poudlard, et je te rappelle que demain nous avons une réunion avec l'ordre. Déjà que tu en as raté pleins, tout le monde t'attends !

Il commença à le tirer vers la salle de bain et s'écria:

-Du nerf !

-Blaise je ne peux pas !

-Je serai là ! lui dit Blaise en enlevant doucement le bandage que Drago avait sur son avant bras. Puis Blaise partit de la salle de bain, laissant Drago seul.

Drago se regarda dans le miroir.

Il faisait peur à voir, puis il regarda sa marque, elle était sombre et ne saignait plus. Il l'a toucha et sentit la froideur de la marque.

Drago se déshabilla, et alla sous la douche, il sentit l'eau glisser sur son visage.

De son côté Blaise descendit pour aller chercher à manger pour Drago. Dans le couloir il entendit discuter Voldemort, Bellatrix et Narcissa.

-Mais il peut la toucher ? demanda la voix de Narcissa.

-Oui il le peut. Ce sont des âmes-soeurs. Mais je lui ai dit..., dit Voldemort.

-Mais maitre.. Il n'en a parlé à personne..., lui dit Bellatrix.

-Oui, je le sais. Il veut se servir de cette excuse pour ne pas la toucher, il le sait que si il la touche ce sera très dur de résister à la tentation.

-Ah, je vois maitre, dit Narcissa.

Blaise passa son chemin en essayant de ne rien laisser croire qu'il avait écouté la discussion.

-Bonjour Blaise, dit Bellatrix en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour.

-Comment va Drago ? Demanda t-elle.

-Très bien.

-Oh, Blaise bonjour, lui dit Narcissa en l'embrassant comme si c'était son propre fils.

-Je suis ravis de vous voir Narcissa, répondit-il en souriant.

-Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas chez toi ? demanda Narcissa.

-Je reste avec Drago.

-Zabini ? Vas-tu te faire la marque ? l'interrogea Bellatrix.

-Oui. dit-il froidement.

\- C'est bien Blaise. Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus aller avec tes parents car ils t'obligent à faire la marque ! ria t-elle en partant.

-Tu..ne les a toujours pas vue? Demanda Narcissa après que sa soeur soit partit.

-Non, et je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

-Comme tu voudras, dit Narcissa en lui donnant du chocolat. Je sais que Drago aime ce chocolat, lui dit-elle en souriant.

-Merci Narcissa.

Puis il repartit.

Blaise marcha dans le couloir sombre, en pensant à ses parents... ils lui manquaient.

Blaise avait décidé de couper les ponts avec eux car ils l'obligeaient à se faire la marque.

Il avait donc décidé de partir, et de vivre avec les Malefoy, qui l'avaient très bien accueillis.

Blaise arriva devant la chambre de Drago.

Il l'ouvrit et trouva Drago rasé et laver, le torse nu.

-Enfin ! s'exclama Drago.

-Haha, tiens ! dit Blaise en lui donnant le plateau.

-Oh ! J'adore ce chocolat ! s'écria Drago en le mangeant.

Blaise sourit en pensant à Narcissa.

-Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Blaise.

-Je t'écoute !

-Tu... Enfin tu le sais très bien que tu peux toucher Hermione?

-Oui, répondit-il sombrement en arrêtant de manger.

-Tu ne veux pas le dire...

-Non, ça ne sert à rien de le dire, au moins avec cette excuse je ne serais pas obligé de la toucher, dit Drago en recommençant à manger.

-Bon, il faut qu'on dorme, dit Blaise en faisant apparaître un lit, en voyant la gêne de Drago.

-Bonne nuit Blaise.

-Bonne nuit.

La nuit fut mouvementé pour Drago qui fit beaucoup de cauchemars comme à son habitude. Ses rêves étaient toujours douleureux, ils se voyaient tuer des gens, mais le problème, c'est que tuer lui faisait le plus grand bien, une sorte de satisfaction.

-Drago ! Réveilles toi ! cria Blaise en ouvrant les rideaux de sa chambre.

-Quoi ?

-On doit partir !

-Quoi ? Mais il est quelle heure ? demanda t-il surpris.

-Onze heure. Allez, vas t'habiller ! Drago Malefoy fait sont grand retour ! Dit-il en souriant.

-Super ! répondit Drago en se levant.

-Tu as fait des cauchemars ? Demanda Blaise.

-Mm... oui, dit-il en passant sa main sur son visage, je vais me laver.

Puis il partit vers la salle de bain.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Blaise qui lui était allé dans une autre salle de bain était prêt. Drago sortit de la salle de bain, il avait une chemise blanche un pantalon noir, et était coiffé.

-Allons-y ! dit Blaise en ouvrant la porte.

-Drago ! Cria Bellatrix dans le couloir.

-Oui ?

-Avant que tu partes ! Nous avons une surprise pour toi. Viens ! dit-elle en le tirant vers le salon.

Blaise suivie Bellatrix.

Drago arriva dans le salon, il y avait sept mangemorts, sa mère et son père, et au centre une jeune fille rousse.

-Voilà, une moldu ! cria Bellatrix.

-Ça va te faire du bien, c'est sûr ! lança Cormac.

-Vous voulez que je fasse quoi au juste ? demanda Drago.

-Tues la! Fais la souffrir, on sait que c'est dur ce qui t'arrive en ce moment, donc amuses-toi ! lui dit Bellatrix.

-Je.. Je dois la tuer ?

-Sauf si tu en a pas vraiment envie, répondit Bellatrix.

-Je...

-Oh ! Coupa Bellatrix. Visiblement tu en as envie ! s'exclama t-elle en découvrant l'avant bras qui était recouvert par la chemise blanche, qui maintenant était rouge de sang.

-Quand on a envie de tuer quelqu'un, notre bras saigne au début..., lui expliqua Narcissa.

-Fais le ! cria Bellatrix.

Drago sortit sa baguette, il l'a tendit vers la jeune fille, qui elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Avada Kedavra ! dit-il doucement.

La jeune fille cria et tomba.

Drago sentit une chaleur dans son corps.

-Très bien ! ricana Bellatrix en jetant un sort sur la chemise de Drago pour qu'elle redevienne blanche.

Drago sortit de la salle, sans un regard pour sa mère. Puis il sortit directement de la maison.

-Ça va ? Demanda Blaise qui le suivait.

-Le pire c'est que ça va super bien ! s'exclama t-il choqué.

-C'est normal à ce qui parait.. Bon Drago nous sommes en retard allons-y, dit Blaise sans faire attention à ce qui vener de se passer.

-Tu as raison ! dit Drago en attrapant le bras de Blaise.

Ils transplanèrent, et arrivèrent au

Terrier, cette petit maison remplie d'amour.

Ils pouvaient sentir la nourriture que Molly faisait.

-J'ai un truc à te dire..., dit Blaise.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai menti, les autres seront là..., avoua Blaise.

-Quoi ?! Blaise ! cria Drago.

-Calmes toi ! dit Blaise en voyant le regard de Drago changer.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! s'exclama Drago.

-Si je t'avais dis qu'ils seraient là tu ne serais jamais venue.

-Je n'y vais pas !

-Drago ! Tu dois y aller il faut que tu l'affrontes, tu ne peux pas te cacher toute ta vie.

-Mais.. Si je m'énerve...

-Je serais là !

Drago, sentait son coeur battre à toute allure, une envie de vomir le prit. Comment allait-il faire pour affronter les autres, et surtout Hermione.

-Drago ! Dit Sirius en ouvrant la porte.

-Salut Sirius! dit Blaise en lui serrant la main.

-Bonjour, dit froidement Drago en lui serrant la main à son tour.

-Hey ! cria Arthur d'un air enjoué en les rejoignant. Il serra la main de Blaise puis celle d'Arthur.

-Que le monde est dur avec lui..., chuchota Arthur à Sirius, une fois que les deux jeunes hommes partirent.

-J'ai failli ne pas le reconnaitre..., dit Sirius étonné.

\- Salut les gars, comment ça va ? Demanda Blaise en arrivant vers Harry et Ron.

-Ça va ! dit Harry.

Drago observa les gens autour de lui, ils pouvaient voir les adultes le regarder avec pitié, voir les garçons le regarder comme un traître, il se sentait mal.

-Salut Drago ! dit Ron en se levant pour lui tendre la main.

Tout le monde attendaient la réaction de Drago. Un gros silence s'installa.

-Salut, dit Drago en serrant sa main.

\- Comment ça va? demanda Harry.

-Bien.

Drago partit s'assoir sur le canapé, à côté de Rogue.

-Bon venez m'aider à faire à manger vous deux ! dit Molly à Harry et Ron.

-C'est horrible, chuchota Drago à Rogue.

-Je le sais.

-Hey ! dit Neville en arrivant pour lui serrer la main que Drago saisit.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! dit Narcissa en arrivant après pour ne pas faire trop suspect de les voir partir ensemble.

Neville s'asseya à côté de Drago.

-Comment ça va? Demanda t-il.

-Je vais bien ! dit-il en s'énervant.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te contrarier, répondit Neville en lui donnant un verre.

-Tout le monde me demande ça...

Ginny apparu en descendant les marches quatre à quatre

-RONARLD WEASLEY ! Où as-tu mis mon pull ?!

-Je l'ai pas touché ton pull ! s'exclama Ron.

-Bien sûr et... Oh, Drago.

Drago la regarda.

-Bonjour, dit-elle froidement.

-Ginny ! Cria une voix.

Cette voix, il pouvait la reconnaitre entre mille, son coeur s'arrêta de battre, et il la vue arriver.

Hermione, qu'elle était belle.

-Je l'ai retrouvé ! dit-elle le pull entre les mains.

-Regarde, chuchota fort Ginny en regardant Drago.

-Oh ! Tu es enfin venue ! dit-elle en regardant Drago dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi tes yeux sont comme ça ? Demanda t-il froidement.

-Ça te regarde ? rétorqua Hermione.

-Ah! Non, ça ne me regarde plus ! lança t-il méchamment, en partant dehors.

-Tu es sérieux ?! Cria Hermione en descendant le reste des marches.

-Tu veux quoi Granger ? demanda Drago sans se retourner.

-Attends tu me laisse là, après tout ce que j'ai enduré ? Tu préfères aller avec tes mangemorts, c'est ça ?! Et bien pars ! Tu es comme eux de toute façon ! Un lâche ! cria Hermione en voulant attraper le bras de Drago.

Drago, se poussa au plus vite pour éviter qu'Hermione ne le touche. Il ne savait pas ce qui arriverait si jamais elle le touchait.

-Ne me touches pas.

-Tu me dégoûtes ! s'écria Hermione.

Elle partit en direction de la cuisine.

Drago pouvait sentir cette haine monter en elle.

-Hermione, ça va aller ! dit Lucas en arrivant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Drago vit rouge. Son bras se mit à saigner.

-Calmes toi, dit Blaise placé derrière lui.

-Endolo..

-Stop! cria Blaise en mettant sa main sur la bouche de Drago, ne dis pas ça.

\- Lâches moi.

-Tu vas le regretter, dit Blaise.

-ARGH ! Cria t-il en lançant son verre par la fenêtre en face de lui.

Il sortit.

\- Drago ! Cria Blaise .

-Désolé Molly, dit Rogue en lançant un coup de baguette vers la fenêtre qui répara le verre.

-Tu abuses ! dit Blaise en direction d'Hermione.

-Sérieusement, tu penses que c'est moi qui abuse ? Demanda t-elle choquée.

-Oui ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte de tout ce qu'il fait pour toi Hermione ! Cria Blaise.

-Blaise...mais..., balbutia Hermione, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Blaise en colère.

-Vous voulez quoi tous ?! Arrêtez de le fixer comme ça! Et surtout toi !Cria Blaise en direction de Lucas. Il fait ça pour vous ! Et voilà comment vous le remerciez ?Continua Blaise.

-Baisses d'un ton ! Il n'est pas le seul a avoir fait des sacrifices ! s'exclama Rogue sur les nerfs.

Blaise se retourna vers Hermione, lui lança un regard noir et lui dit:

-Tu devrais avoir honte de toi !

Blaise alla vers Drago qui était debout près d'un arbre.

-Eh, vieux ! lui dit Blaise en le tapant dans le dos.

-Elle a raison, je suis comme eux.

Drago éclata en sanglots.

-Pas du tout !

-Mais si ! Tu as vu ce que j'allais faire !

-C'est normal c'est le début.

-Tu vas voir, il veulent un moi méchant. Ils vont l'avoir. Drago Malefoy est de retour.

-Drago ça sert à rien d'être méchant !

-Je ne vais pas être méchant je vais tout simplement être moi ! dit-il en souriant.

-Non, mais quel idiot ! ria Blaise.

-Retournons-y, je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que ça me fait de la peine.

-D'accord.

Blaise suivit Drago qui rentra dans le salle à manger. Tout le monde était assis.

Il alla s'assoir à côté de Ron, et de Neville.

-Mme Weasley, désolé pour la vitre.

-Ce n'est rien Drago, répondit-elle calmement.

-Bon ! Reprenons tout ! dit Lupin.

-Nous disions, que Drago tu vas être une élément fort, lui dit Sirius

-Quand Voldemort te diras quelque chose, tu devras nous le dire. Tu as bien compris ?

-Oui.

Drago n'écoutait plus le reste de la conversation, il sentait son petit coeur chauffer. Il regarda Hermione, elle était à côté de Lucas.

-Oh..., fit Drago en se baissant après avoir fait mine de faire tomber sa baguette. Il regarda sous la table, et il vit la main de Lucas sur la cuisse d'Hermione. Drago se remis à la table et il eu de nouveau cette envie . Il se contenait le plus possible.

-Drago qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Lucas qui était en face.

-Rien.

-Regarde ton avant bras..., lui dit Ron.

-Ah...

-Oh, mon pauvre garçon ! s'exclama Molly en se levant pour aller chercher une serviette.

-Ça veut dire quoi quand ça saigne ? Demanda Ginny.

-Ça veut dire..., commença sombrement Blaise.

-Ça veut dire qu'il veut tuer quelqu'un qui l'énerve à ce moment précis, expliqua Rogue.

-Drago, lui dit doucement Molly, soulèves ta manche.

-Tuer quelqu'un ? Qui veux-tu tuer ? demanda Fred.

Drago souleva sa manche et tout le monde pu voir la marque.

Hermione se leva de table pour partir, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir ça, Hermione regrettait vraiment ses paroles, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

-Je répète... Qui voudrais-tu tuer ? articula Fred.

-Laisse tomber, répondit Drago en fixant Lucas.


	26. Chapitre 25

Et oui voila le chapitre 25 !

* * *

Hermione partit dehors, en ouvrant la porte, elle prit un grand coup de vent. Ensuite elle sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé.

-Hey..., dit Lucas en mettant sa veste sur elle.

-Oh, merci !

-Ça va ?

-On peut dire ça.

-Viens, on rentre.

Hermione le suivit, elle prit une grande inspiration, posa la veste et repartit en direction du salon.

Elle partit s'assoir à sa place. Elle se sentait mal, elle avait une envie de vomir, elle regarda Drago qui lui ne la regardait pas. Drago ne parlait à personne, il regardait son assiette, elle avait juste envie de lui sauter dessus, et lui dire à quel point elle l'aime.

-Hermione ? dit Molly.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demanda t-elle attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

-Oh... Rien.

-Le sang ne fait plus effet, dit Rogue en se mettant debout.

-Je ne me sens pas bien, c'est tout...

Hermione sentit sa tête tourner et failli tomber.

-Du calme, lui chuchota Lucas en lui tenant la main.

-Il faut que je prenne l'air...

Elle se leva, fit cinq pas, puis vomis... du sang.

-Il faut que Mcleen vienne ! dit Rogue en s'agenouillant à côté d' Hermione qui c'était effondrée sur le sol.

-Hermione comment te sens-tu ? dit calmement Sirius.

-C'est bon, il arrive dans quelques minutes ! les prévenu Arthur.

Hermione avait toujours la tête qui tournait, et son nez saignait.

-Drago, viens par là ! cria Rogue.

-Mais il ne peut pas il a la marque ! s'exclama Ron.

-On ne sait pas ! Il ne faut pas oublier que ce sont des âmes-soeurs ! dit Rogue en essuyant le sang d'Hermione.

-Drago, lèves toi ! dit Harry.

Drago était prit de panique, il ne pouvait pas la toucher, Voldemort l'avait dit, comment allait-il faire, il ne voulait pas, par peur de sentir la chaleur de son corps. Drago se leva et il se mit devant elle.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Quoi Drago ?! s'exclama Ginny.

-Je n'aurais aucun contact physique avec elle, je ne pourrais pas la toucher, je ne veux pas risquer de... Je n'ai pas envie de la toucher.

-Drago...Tu sais très bien que tu peux la toucher, lui dit Narcissa.

-Je ne veux pas la toucher !

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Mcleen arrivant en panique .

-Il lui faut du sang ! dit Sirius.

-D'accord, dit-il en levant sa manche tout en s'approchant.

-Je suis désolé... Je ne peux pas voir ça..., gémit Ginny en partant suivie de Harry, Ron, Molly et de Blaise.

Mcleen mordit fort dans son avant bras, et le mit dans la bouche d'Hermione.

Hermione sentit une chaleur dans son corps, elle pu enfin ouvrir les yeux, elle vit Drago debout devant elle, elle pouvait voir dans son regard la peine qu'il avait.

-Tu devrais sortir, lui dit McLeen.

Drago la regarda une dernière fois avant de sortir, il avait le coeur en morceaux, ça faisait tellement mal, il sortit de la maison et alla avec les autres dehors.

-Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu être amie avec toi ! dit Ginny en voyant Drago arriver.

-Ginny arrête ! cria Blaise

-Non ! Il détruit ma meilleure amie Blaise ! Et vous tous vous ne dites rien !

-C'est bon arrête ! Tu ne sais rien ! dit Blaise.

-Ah oui, alors...

-Tais-toi ! dit Harry.

-Quoi ? Enfin tu parles !

-Et ne passe pas tes nerf sur nous ! s'écria Harry.

-T'es vraiment bête ! lui cria Ginny.

-Ah ! Je suis peut-être bête, mais moi je ne trompe pas ma copine !

-Quoi ? Tu as trompée Harry ?! s'exclama Molly qui assisté à la scène.

-Oui ! Et j'ai bien fait ! dit-elle en faisant dos à Harry .

-Bref..., dit Ron.

-Oui, revenons à toi ! cria Ginny à Drago.

-Ne parle pas avec moi.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Tu risques de le regretter.

-Tu crois que tu me fait peur ?!

-Ne t'approches pas de moi.

-Comment tu fais pour te regarder dans un miroir, après ce que tu as fait à Hermione, tu as fait semblant que tu l'aimais, tu t'es moqué d'elle, tu l'as laisser tomber du jour au lendemain, elle est au plus mal, tu t'ais fait la marque, et maintenant elle est obligée de boire du sang, à cause de toi.

-C'est tous ce que tu as à me dire ?

\- Tu me fait de la peine !

Ginny partit.

Drago tourna les talons pour aller s'assoir sur le petit banc près d'un arbre, il était mal. Comment allait-il faire ?

Ses amis ne voulaient plus lui adresser la parole, Hermione était malade..., sa vie était une catastrophe.

-Tu sais moi j'ai confiance en toi, lui dit Harry en venant s'assoir près de lui.

-Tu es bien le seul.

-Non, moi aussi, dit Ron.

-On sait que tu fais ça pour nous, ne fais pas attention à Ginny, conseilla Harry.

-En même temps elle a raison, je fais du mal à Hermione.

-Oui, mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

-Les garçons vous venez ?! Cria Luna

-On arrive ! dit Ron.

Les trois garçons se firent un sourire et partirent en direction de la maison.

Hermione était assise à sa place comme si de rien n'était, ses yeux étaient encore plus rouge que d'habitude.

-Bon reprenons. Si Drago ou moi apprenons quelque chose on vous le dira, je sais que ce soir il y a une réunion, récapitula Rogue.

-On va y aller..., continua Narcissa.

Drago se leva, serra la main d'Harry, celle de Ron et celle de Neville. Puis partit avec Blaise.

Blaise dit au revoir à tout le monde sauf à Ginny.

Hermione partit dehors, sous la pluie. Elle avait besoin de sentir la pluie.

-Comment ça va ? lui demanda Lucas en arrivant près d'elle.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, dit-elle.

-Hermione regardes-moi, lui dit Lucas.

Hermione tourna la tête, et elle regarda ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux qui la faisaient littéralement fondre, elle voyait Drago les lèvres de Drago, les yeux de Drago, le sourire de Drago.

-On m'a dit... Qu'avec le sang on a envie des choses qu'on aime le plus chez son âme-soeur..., lui dit Hermione comme envouté par ses yeux.

-Oui..., dit-il en mettant sa main sur la cuisse d'Hermione.

Hermione se jeta sur ses lèvres, elle l'embrassa comme si elle n'avait jamais embrasser quelqu'un. Elle sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine, elle fit mine de rien et continua.

Drago de son coté qui était à la réunion de Voldemort, sentit son poignet le brûler.

-Il t'arrive quoi ? lui chuchota Blaise.

-Rien.

-Maitre ? Avez vous une nouvelle brillante idée ? demanda Bellatrix.

-Oui ! J'ai un plan ! répondit Voldemort.

-Mince..., chuchota Blaise.

-Bon, comme vous le savez je n'ai pas réussi à avoir la peau du vieillard Dumbledore, et je le veux à tout prix, expliqua Voldemort.

-Très bien maitre, dirent les mangemorts.

-Je sais que jeudi, donc dans cinq jours il doit aller voir le ministre de la magie je ne sais pour quelle raison, c'est là-bas que nous allons l'avoir, normalement Sirius Black sera avec lui ! On aura les deux pour le prix d'un ! continua Voldemort d'un air triomphant.

-Mais maitre, vous les voulez vivant ou mort ? demanda Bellatrix.

-Mais mort ! Voyons! répondit Voldemort comme si c'était évident.

-Oui, excuser moi maitre..., lui dit Bellatrix.

-Très bien maintenant partez tous ! dit Voldemort en transplanant dans une fumé noir.

Drago se leva pour suivre son oncle.

-Très bien, je vais prévenir l'ordre, lui murmura Rogue à l'oreille en marchant.

-Et nous ? chuchota Blaise.

-Vous restez là !

Drago et Blaise retournèrent dans leurs chambres.

-Alors ? Avec Ginny ? demanda Drago.

-Elle me soule.

Drago ricana.

Drago se réveilla doucement, il regarda son réveille. Huit heure, il regarda autour de lui et il vit Blaise qui était sur son balcon entouré par une couverture, Drago se leva et se dirigea vers le balcon, il ouvra et découvrit, le paysage qui avait changer, toute était blanc.

-Oh, il a neigé ! s'écria Drago en prenant une veste et en s'asseyant près de Blaise.

-C'est magnifique ! dit Blaise entouré de sa couverture.

-Tu n'as pas bien dormie ? Demanda Drago.

-Non. Je.. J'ai rêver de mes parents.

-Oh.. Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas les voir ?

-Non... ça ne changera rien.

-Comme tu veux... Tu as manger ? Demanda Drago.

-Non, pas encore, répondit-il.

-D'accord, je vais aller chercher à manger, dit alors Drago en sortant.

Drago marcha dans le long couloir, il pouvait sentir le froid du carrelage à ses pieds.

-Bonjour, lui dit Narcissa.

-Bonjour mère, dit Drago en souriant.

-Comment ça va ? Demanda t-elle.

-Je vais bien et toi ?

-Oui... Tu ne saurais pas où est ton père ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Il n'as pas dormi ici...je vais attendre encore. Vas chercher ton petit déjeuné.

Drago marcha vers la cuisine, les elfes avaient fait des crêpes, il en pris avec du chocolat chaud. Et il repartie vers sa chambre où ils mangèrent tout le deux sur le balcon plein de neige.

Loin de là, dans la maison des Weasley, Hermione était assise près de Lucas.

-Tu sais, je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé..., dit Lucas à Hermione.

-Ha! Viens par là ! dit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Hermione ? Appela Harry.

-Oui ?

-Viens, il faut que je te parle.

Hermione se leva et partit un peu plus loin avec Harry.

-Je ne comprend pas.

-Tu ne comprend pas quoi ? demanda Hermione.

-Tu as embrasser Lucas, dit froidement Harry sous le choc.

-Écoute, je ne vais pas rester malheureuse toute ma vie.

-Oui tu as raison, mais tu n'as pas l'impression d'aller trop vite ?

-Non !

-Les enfants ! Venez ! cria Sirius.

Harry et Hermione partirent en direction du salon.

\- Il fait froid ! dit Harry en se rapprochant de la cheminée.

-En même temps, je vous ai dis de ne pas sortir comme ça ! dit Molly.

-Oh vous êtes revenue ? dit Harry en regardant Rogue.

-Ça ne se voit pas ? Demanda Rogue avec ironie.

-Alors qu'as-tu à nous dire ? dit Sirius.

-Bon voilà, nous avons eu la réunion. Jeudi, dans cinq jours le professeur Dumbledore et toi Sirius allez voir le ministre de la magie, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Rogue

-Oui, répondit Dumbledore.

-Il veulent attaquer à ce moment, raconta Rogue.

-Quelle bande de traitres ! cria Ron.

-Comment allez-vous faire alors ? Demanda Neville.

-Nous allons y aller, dit Sirius.

-Il faut que l'on réfléchisse, songea Dumbledore, on en parlera demain. Je dois partir.

-Oui, il a raison on en parlera demain, dit Sirius en transplanant avec Dumbledore.

\- À demain, dit Rogue.

-Bon venez, on va se coucher, dit Ginny à Hermione et à Luna.

Les filles montèrent, elle se mirent en pyjama et se couchèrent.

-Alors ? Comment ça va ? Demanda Luna à Hermione.

-Je pense que ça va, je ne sais pas vraiment en faites, dit Hermione en regardant le plafond.

-Mais je t'ai vue embrasser Lucas, lui dit Ginny.

-Oui mais... Il m'a fait penser à Drago et... Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai rien sentit juste une petite douleur.

-C'est normal, c'est le sang..., dit Luna.

-Oui... Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire.

-Et toi Luna avec Neville ? Demanda Ginny.

-Pfff... Je ne sais pas, je me rend compte que c'est un garçon vraiment gentil, mais je ne veux pas me précipiter et je pense qu'il ne m'aime plus, dit Luna.

-Je ne pense pas. Il te regarde d'une façon ! dit Hermione.

\- Et toi Ginny ?

-Il y a Blaise qui m'ignore et Harry qui m'attire.

-Toi c'est toujours compliqué ! s'exclama Hermione.

Les trois filles rièrent.

-Bonne nuit à demain ! dit Luna.

-Bonne nuit ! Répondirent Ginny et Hermione.

Hermione, rêva cette nuit, elle rêva de Drago, elle rêva de son regard, de ses mains, même de son odeur.

Chez les Weasley tout le monde était a table à écouter les blagues des jumeaux, qui firent rire tout le monde.

-Bon, avant de partir à Poudlard on pourrais aller prendre une bière au beurre, non ? Demanda Neville.

-Oui, bonne idée, renchérit Ginny.

Luna se leva pour aller à la fenêtre.

-J'adore la neige, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-C'est vrai que c'est magnifique, dit Harry en se rapprochant d'elle.

Hermione se leva de table et dit:

-Je vais travailler un peu.

-Hermione il faut que tu m'aides ! gémit Ron.

-Ronald Weasley que feras-tu quand je ne serais plus là ! ria Hermione.

Harry pris un manteau et sortit dehors, il mit ses pieds dans les quelques centimètres de neige, et il avança, il vit des lapins, des traces d'animaux, l'air frais le faisait grelotter.

-Hey, dit Ginny en se mettant à côté de lui.

-Salut, répondit-il.

-Harry tu me manques tellement...

-C'est dur de pardonner Ginny, surtout à cause de la manière dont tu m'as abandonné.

-Je le sais.. Mais j'attendrai le temps qu'il faut.

Ginny repartit. Mais Harry lui attrapa le bras.

-Attends ! Tu me manques aussi.

Il lui fit un sourire, et les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent.

* * *

Bon j'espère que tout vous a plus !

Oublié pas de me dire se que vous en pensez !

gros gros gros bisous et bonne vacances


	27. Chapitre 26

Coucou !

Voila la suite oublié pas de commenté !

bisous bisous

#Manon

* * *

-Alors on va boire une bière au beurre ? demanda Neville

-Je suis prête ! dit Hermione en se levant suivie de Luna, Ginny et Ron.

-C'est partit ! dit Harry à Lucas.

Ils transplanèrent pour arriver devant les trois balais.

-J'ai dit à Drago et Blaise de venir, dit Neville.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ? Demanda Hermione

-Se sont nos amis.

Ils rentrèrent dans le petit bar.

-Attends Hermione je peux te parler ? Demanda Lucas avant d'entrer.

-Oui, allons nous assoir là-bas. Hermione partit vers un petit banc.

-Je voulais savoir pour nous...

-Je ne sais pas trop.

-Hermione regarde moi, dit Lucas.

Hermione le regarda et elle se sentie entrainé par les yeux de Lucas, ils étaient d'un bleu profond, et n'arrivait plus à bouger ses yeux. Elle ne souriait plus, elle ne parlait plus, elle regardait juste ses yeux, impossible de bouger, elle entendit comme une mélodie dans sa tête une sorte de berceuse de son enfance, elle pouvais se voir dans le regard de Lucas, son coeur battait fort, elle sentit une odeur l'odeur de Drago, un prénom resonnait dans sa tête celui de Drago, elle réussit à regarder plus loin et elle vit Drago la fixer.

-Regarde mes yeux Hermione.

Hermione se senti lourde ses yeux se fermèrent et elle tomba dans les pommes, elle sentit sa tête cogner contre le sol et le froid de la neige lui coller au visage et lui mettre des frissons, elle se réveilla.

-Hermione, ça ne va pas ? demanda calmement Lucas en l'aidant à se relever.

-Ne me touche pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ! cria t-elle en se débattant.

À quelques mètres Blaise rejoint Drago.

\- C'est toi ? Demanda Blaise en se mettant à côté de Drago.

\- Tu sais, j'ai sentit des picotements dans le coeur, je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais ça fait quelque jours que ça me fait. Mais j'ai découvert que c'est lui qui la manipule, je n'ai fait que rentré dans son esprit pour le coincer.

-Oui normal !

Drago partit vers Lucas et lui dit:

-Toi !

-Je n'ai rien fait !

-Je..., bafouilla Hermione.

-C'est toi ! Cria Lucas vers Drago.

\- Bonjour Lucas, dit Drago avec un sourire méchant en rentrant dans le bar suivie de Blaise

Hermione suivie les garçons en rentrant, elle se précipita vers les toilettes. Une fois arrivé elle respira un grand coup, se mouilla et repris ses esprit avant de repartir voir les autres.

-Ah, vous voilà ! Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose, dit Ginny, Bon maintenant que tout le monde et là... voilà Harry et moi nous sommes de nouveau en couple !

-Super ! s'exclama Ron.

Drago regarda Blaise qui n'avait aucune émotion sur son visage.

-Félicitations ! On va fêter ça ! Huit bières aux beurres s'il vous plait ! cria Neville.

Après une deuxième bière au beurre ,les élèves partir en direction de Poudlard, en transplanant.

Ron et Harry partirent en direction de leurs chambres, comme Ginny et Luna.

Hermione elle partit en direction de ses appartement, à vrai dire elle était anxieuse de se retrouver avec Drago.

Elle rentra et partit dans la salle de bain, elle se regarda dans le miroir et elle vit ses yeux qui était rouge. Elle fit mine de rien et partit se laver.

Une heure après Drago arriva, il rentra et alla directement vers sa chambre, il partit vers la fenêtre, ça faisais longtemps qu'il n'était pas venue, avec un coup de baguette il rangea sa chambre, il s'assit sur le lit avant de tomber sur le dos, il prit un coussin et le posa sur sa tête. Une odeur. Ça sentait Hermione l'odeur d'Hermione. Il dormait toujours dans la chambre d'Hermione, il réfléchissa. Elle avait dormit dans son lit pendant son absence. Son coeur se serra, ça lui faisais de la peine.

-Non, Drago Malefoy ne doit pas avoir de peine ! pensa Drago.

Il se leva et changea les draps avec un coup de baguette.

Drago sortit de la chambre, il vit Hermione sur le canapé en train de lire. Il ne la regarda pas et partit manger.

Deux minutes plus tard Hermione fit de même.

Drago passa les portes de la Grande Salle tout le monde le regardait. Il aimait ça.

Une jeune fille se mit devant lui et lui dit :

-Salut !

-Oui ? Demanda Drago d'un air hautain.

-Je me demandais si ça ne te dérangerais pas si on faisait connaissance ? Demanda t-elle avec un regard séducteur, en se mordant la lèvre.

-Oh, euh...

Au même moment Hermione passa la porte. Elle regarda Drago.

-Oui ! Bien sûr ! J'en serais ravie ! dit-elle en voyant Hermione passer.

Hermione passa son chemin en faisant semblant que ce ne l'a touchait pas alors que ça lui faisait mal au coeur.

Elle alla s'assoir près de Ron, elle vit de loin Blaise qui était avec Pansy à la table des Serpentard, et Drago qui alla à coté d'eux.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler, dit Luna.

-Quoi ? Non...

-Si tu devrais ! insista Harry.

-Pour lui dire quoi ? "Salut je sais pas comment vivre sans toi", dit Hermione d'un air sarcastique.

-Non, mais il faut qu'il te dise la vérité sur la marque, il est trop mystérieux ! ajouta Ron.

-Ça te fera du bien, je pense ! dit Neville.

-J'irais le voir tout à l'heure !

-Où est Ginny ? Demanda Ron.

-Où est Ginny ? Demanda Ron.

-Elle était malade ce matin..., dit Harry.

-Bon allons-y ! dit Neville.

Les élèves se levèrent et partir en direction des cours.

Au bout de trois heure de cours, ils avaient une petite récréation, les Gryffondor se mirent sur un banc, qui était recouvert de neige.

-Il est seul ! s'exclama Ron.

-Qui ? demanda Hermione.

-Drago, dit Harry.

Il pointa une des serres de Botanique en montrant Drago qui était en train d'écrire.

-Vas-y ! dit Luna.

-Je...

-Après tu le regretteras ! ajouta Neville.

-Bon, d'accord !

Hermione marcha dans la neige, à vrai dire, elle avait peur, mais elle savait que Drago allait lui dire qu'il l'aime. Elle avait confiance en leur amour.

Hermione rentra et se mit à côté de lui.

-Drago ?

-Granger.

-Drago... Je ne sais plus quoi faire, dis-moi.

-Tu m'oublie c'est tout !

-Mais...

Elle mit sa main sur son avant bras.

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas me toucher !

-Mais Drago on peut se toucher.

-Oui je le sais, mais je n'ai pas envie.

-Mais...

-Bon Granger, j'ai du travaille à faire, il commença a ranger ses affaires, donc maintenant toi et moi c'est du passé, c'était une erreur, nous ne sommes pas du même monde, n'oublie pas que je suis un sale mangemort,donc c'est finie. Au revoir!

Drago partit, il marcha vite, il sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre, la rage y était.

-Quoi ? NON !

Hermione courut derrière lui, arrivé à son niveau elle se mit devant lui et le prit par les épaules.

\- Tu ne peux pas Drago.

-Laisse moi passer.

-Non !

Drago la prit et la plaqua contre le mur, il sentait ses nerf à vif.

-Je te dis de me laisser !

Il envoya son poing contre le mur à côté d'elle.

-Drago regardes moi !

-Je ne peux pas ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être comme ça !

-Mais Drago on peut se toucher.

-Non non ! Je ne supporterai pas qu'on te fasse du mal !

-Mais c'est quand tu est loin de moi que ça me fait mal !

-Je te ferait trop de mal... c'est impossible.

-Tout se passe bien ? Demanda Lucas en arrivant.

-ENDOLORIS ! Cria Drago

-Stop Drago ! Cria Hermione

-La prochaine fois, que tu veux charmer Hermione, je te tue c'est clair ?!

Drago partit.

-Drago..., gémit Hermione.

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Blaise en arrivant en panique suivie des autres.

-Miss Granger que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le professeur Mcgonagall.

-C'est Drago il m'a jeter un doloris !

-Quoi ? Cria Mcgo

-Non mais professeur... Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! interva Harry.

-Vas le voir ! chuchota Ron à Blaise.

Blaise partit vers le couloir où Drago était partit, il courut puis l'aperçu.

-Drago ! Cria Blaise.

-Ce n'est pas le moment !

-Drago calmes toi !

-ARGH ! Cria Drago en jetant son sac au sol.

-Respires.

-POURQUOI MOI ?! Cria Drago.

-Drago ! dit Rogue en arrivant.

-Je ne sais pas comment le calmer.

-Drago !

Rogue saisit son avant bras et appuya sur la marque.

-Aïe ! Cria Drago en se mettant a genoux.

-Arrête tout de suite ! dit Rogue.

Drago se calma, il se leva.

-C'est bon.

-Mr Malfoy ! Venez tout de suite dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore ! dit Mcgonagall.

Drago l'a suivit , sans un regard aux autres.

De son côté" Hermione se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, elle avait besoin de sang, elle se mit à courir.

-Mcleen ! Cria Hermione en rentrant.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-J'ai besoin de sang, j'ai mal !

-Très bien ! Conclut Mcleen en mordant dans son bras pour ensuite le coller à la bouche d'Hermione.

\- Merci !

-Hermione, il va falloir arrêter, ça fait trop de sang !

-Je ne sais pas..., dit Hermione en s'essuyant.

-C'était la dernière fois. Disa

-Mais...

-Il faut vivre sans sang ! coupa Mcleen.

-D'accord.

Hermione se sentait mieux. Elle partit.

-Tu es allé chercher du sang ? interrogea Harry accompagné de Ron devant l'infirmerie.

-Oui.

-Ça te fait quoi ? Demanda Ron.

-Quand je prends le sang, je ne ressent pas de douleurs, j'ai l'impression que Drago n'est plus là.

-Il t'a dit quoi ? Demanda Harry.

-Il ma dit que c'est fini ! Cria Hermione en continuant à marcher.

-Tu le sais qu'il t'aime.

-Pfff. Je m'en fiche ! dit Hermione en marchant plus vite.

-Bon allons en cours ! dit Ron.

De son côté Drago c'était fait remonter les bretelles par le professeur Dumbledore, mais il n'avait rien eu.

En sortant du bureau en compagnie de Lucas, Lucas lui avait dit :

-Tu as de la chance!

-Aha ! C'est toi qui a eu de la chance, répondit Drago en partant.

Tout les élèves passèrent tranquillement le reste de la journée, mais Drago lui, n'avait pas parlé de la journée. Le repas arriva.

-Bonne appétit ! dit Pansy à la table des Serpentard à côté de Drago.

-Merci ! répondu Blaise.

-Vous m'avez manqué ! lança Pansy.

-Toi aussi ! dit Drago.

-Alors ? J'ai vue que tu as tourné près de Mickael de Serdaigle ! ricana Blaise.

-Oh.. Non non...

Pansy rougit.

-Oula qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Blaise.

-Je suis intéressée par un garçon.

-Qui ? Demanda Blaise.

-Lucas, celui avec les yeux bleus.

Elle avait les joues en feu tandis que Drago s'étouffa et recracha tout.

-Ça va Drago ? demanda Pansy inquiète.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes avec lui !

-Il a de magnifiques yeux...

-Oui, les mêmes que les miens !

-Oui, mais lui c'est Lucas ! Toutes les filles craque pour lui !

-Pff !

-Et oui ! Tu n'est plus le numéro un Drago ! Ria Pansy.

-Tu vas voir ! Dit Drago en se levant.

Drago avait la tête de Lucas dans la tête, il se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigle, en se positionnant derrière la jeune fille qui l'avait charmé il y a quelques temps.

-Bonjour, dit Drago d'une voix sensuel.

-Oh Drago ! dit-elle en se retournant.

-Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ?

-Oui oui !

La jeune fille partit avec Drago, sous le regard de tous les élèves.

Drago l'amena dans une salle de cours, il la charma et il l'embrassa, il ne voulait pas aller plus loin, et faire encore du mal à Hermione.

Au bout de quelques heures Drago laissa la jeune fille et alla dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

-Alors ? Demanda Pansy à peine Drago rentré.

-Ahah ! Drago et de retour !

-Oui ! Cria Pansy.

\- Whisky ? demanda Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

-D'accord !

Drago bu six bouteilles de whisky, Blaise dormait sur le canapé et Pansy parlait de sa vie.

-Bon j'y vais ! dit Drago en se levant puis vacillant.

-Bonne nuit ! lui dit Pansy.

Drago commença à marcher dans le couloir, il croisa Ginny qui fit mine de rien.

Il ouvra la porte de l'appartement privée, et il vit Hermione dans les bras de Lucas sur le canapé.

-Oh ! Quelle surprise ! Dit Drago en vacillant.

Lucas souffla d'agacement.

-Tu as réussis à la contrôler encore une fois ? interrogea Drago en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre.

-Tout ça parce que tu es jaloux ! Répondit méchamment Lucas.

-Ahah ! Mais je ne suis pas jaloux !

-À peine !

-Fait ce que tu veux ! Je te la laisse ! Pff mais regardes la !

Hermione était bloquée, elle ne bougeait plus.

-Elle est fatigué !

-Tu es sûr ? dit Drago en la fixant.

Hermione cligna des yeux, et elle se réveilla.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Demandes à ton copain !

Drago partit dans sa chambre, il se changea et se coucha.

Hermione passa la soirée dans les bras de Lucas, puis elle alla se coucher.

Drago fit des cauchemars toute la nuit, il se réveilla en sueur et regarda son réveille il était quatre heure du matin, Drago se leva et il sortit de sa chambre, il regarda par la fenêtre, puis vit la neige qui tombait, le lac était figé, et une couche de glace était posé dessus, il colla sa tête contre la vitre, il sentit le froid l'envahir. Il était mal, il sentait un vide, un manque,il apprenait à remplacer ce coeur handicapé par un coeur de pierre. Drago partit vers la salle de bain, il se doucha, prit ensuite son manteau et sortit, il arriva en bas et partit dans la cour il s'assied sur le banc qui était gelé.

-Tu ne dors pas ? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore en arrivant près de lui.

-Je n'arrive pas...

-Je sais que c'est compliqué.

-Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, on ne peut pas juste oublier, avancer, on doit apprendre à vivre avec, je n'ai pas le choix, un étranger tu peux le regarder, il te regardera aussi sans se poser de question, il y a pire que ça, il y a devenir cette personne évité, cette personne oublié, qu'on ne doit pas regarder, qu'on doit à tout pris devenir fantomatique, pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute alors pourquoi c'est moi qui paie le prix ? Pourquoi c'est elle qui s'en sort bien ? Et pourquoi c'est moi qui souffre? Pourquoi elle s'affiche et moi me cache ? Je ne peux plus...

-Drago, tu dois tenir le coup ! Tu devrais aller te coucher.

Dumbledore se leva et partit.

Drago se leva et retourna dans sa chambre, il s'endormit.

De l'autre côté du château, Ginny était en train de vomir.

-Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Harry.

-Je ne me sent pas bien, je vais aller à l'infirmerie rendors-toi.

Ginny sortit et alla jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

\- Miss Weasley, un problème ? Demanda Pomfresh

-Oui, je ne fais que vomir en se moment.

\- Depuis combien de jours cela dure ?

Elle écouta son cœur.

-Euh... trois, quatre jours, répondit Ginny.

-Quand datent vos dernières règles ?

Ginny ouvra grand les yeux choquée.

-Euh...


	28. Chapter 27

Coucou ! Désolé du retard !

Gros bisous

xoxo

* * *

CHAPITRE 26

Drago se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, sortit de sa chambre et alla dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Il était sûr que Blaise y serait, car quand il n'allait pas bien dans la journée, ce que personne ne remarquait sauf Drago, il allait s'y réfugier.

\- Je savais que tu serais là! dit Drago en rentrant dans la salle.

\- Mmm... oui. Répondit évasivement Blaise.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air en forme aujourd'hui...

\- Oui.

Drago alla s'assoir.

\- C'est à propos de Ginny ? Demanda Drago.

\- Oui... je ne t'ai pas tout dit.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Un soir, j'ai parlé avec Lucas, il y a quelques semaines, avant que je ne dise à Ginny que c'était fini... Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu une vision, qu'il m'a montrée.

\- Tu as vue quoi? Demanda Drago

\- J'ai vu Ginny dire à Harry qu'elle était enceinte. J'ai réfléchi et Ginny et moi l'avons fait une fois mais nous avions utilisé le sort de protection donc c'est juste...

\- Impossible, Termina Drago.

\- Donc, quand j'ai appris ça, j'ai préféré arrêter avec elle, je ne voulais pas être trahi.

\- Et tu es triste ?

\- Non. Pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas trop... Ça me fait bizarre, mais c'est comme ça! dit Blaise en souriant.

\- Tu es un mec super Blaise, un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te mérite. Dit Drago en tentant de le rassurer.

\- Oh, tu sais, je ne suis pas spécialement à la recherche d'une petite amie. Repondit-il avec un j'ai vue que toi et Mella, de Serdaigle, c'est chaud !

\- Oui, elle est gentille.

Blaise bailla.

\- Bon je te laisse dormir. À demain Blaise.

\- À demain. Drago partit se coucher. Hermione se leva tôt, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. La jeune fille partit dans la salle de bain, se lava et se prepara pour aller déjeuner quand elle sentit une sorte de douleur dans sa poitrine, elle voulut s'assoir sur le canapé mais n'y arriva pas, s'effondra sur les genoux et serra sa poitrine entre ses bras. Hermione sentit les larmes couler sur ses yeux, des larmes brûlante. Elle regarda au sol, et vit du sang. Son nez coulait comme une fontaine. Hermione perdait beaucoup de sang..

\- Drago ! Cria-t-elle.

Drago, se reveilla au son de son prénom, il cru avoir rêvé de la voix d'Hermione.

\- Drago! Drago se leva au plus vite, il ouvrit la porte, et vit Hermione gisant sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

\- Je... aides-moi! Du sang!

Drago, se rapprocha doucement d'Hermione, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et mit sa main sur la sienne, un geste que Drago regretta car il sentit la chaleur d'Hermione.

\- Respires.

Hermione sentit la main de Drago sur la sienne, elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Son visage, elle en rêvait depuis des jours.

\- Comment on va faire ? Demanda Hermione avec une voix douce.

\- Je suis désolé de tout ce qu'il t'arrive. - Je suis désolé pour toi aussi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Mais...

\- Je serai là. L'interrompit Drago. Où que tu sois, tu ne me verras pas, tu ne me toucheras pas, mais je serais là.

De l'autre coté du château, Ginny marchait dans le couloir pour retourner à sa chambre.

\- Bonjour, lui dit Blaise.

\- Oh, salut.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui oui...elle changea de direction pour tenter de le fuir.

\- Mais où vas-tu ?

\- Je vais voir Hermione.

Elle se mit à marcher encore plus vite et réussi à le semer. Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa et ouvrit la porte sans attendre de réponse.

\- Ginny? S'étonna Hermione

\- Il... Il faut que je te parle!

\- Viens on va dans ma chambre.

Ginny la suivi, arrivées dans sa chambre, elles s'assirent côte à côte sur le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Hermione.

\- Bon, voilà. Je suis enceinte !

-Quoi?! Mais tu l'as dit à Harry? Demanda Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est lui le père. Lui répondit Ginny en pleurant.

\- Oh, non Ginny, ne pleures pas, réfléchi, avec Blaise, vous avez utilisé le sort de protection?

\- Oui, evidemment. Repondit-elle en cessant ses larmes. Mais oui... Donc il ne peut s'agir que d'Harry... Merci Hermione tu es vraiment geniale.

\- Par Merlin, Ginny, tu es enceinte.

\- Je suis tellement contente! Mais en même temps c'est un peu tôt.. Mais dans ma famille les enfants se font très tôt! dit-elle en serrant Hermione dans ses bras.

-Mais c'est super ! Viens on va boire un coup !

-Mais Hermione il est neuf heure du matin!

-Alors on va boire un jus d'orange!

Hermione et Ginny partirent dans la petite cuisine de l'appartement. Hermione servit 2 grand verres de jus de fruit. Elles burent toutes les deux en riant. Drago sortit de la salle de bain, torse nu, il regarda Ginny.

\- Bonjour.

\- Salut. Répondit-il en partant dans sa chambre.

\- Il faut le dire à Harry!

\- Je vais lui dire tout à l'heure.

\- J'ai faim... Tu veux qu'on aille manger ?

\- Oui allons-y! Elles sortirent main dans la main.

\- Hey! Ça va mieux? Demanda Harry à l'arrivée de Ginny.

\- Oui, je vais bien! Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Hermione, de son côté sourit de toutes ses dents, et regarda la grande porte ou Drago rentrait avec une fille à sont bras. Le sourire d'Hermione s'estompa. Elle sentit des mains l'enlacer, c'était Lucas, il lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

\- Bonjour, ma Mia..

\- Quoi ?! Cria Hermione, en attirant malgré elle, l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Demanda Lucas.

-Comment tu ma appeler?! Hurla de nouveau Hermione.

\- Calmes... tenta Ron.

\- Je vais te dire une chose ! dit Hermione en se rapprochant tout près de lui. Plus jamais tu m'appelles comme ça!

\- Je...

\- Tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit ? continua Hermione sans faire attention à son nez qui saignait.

\- Oui, mon coeur! dit Lucas en voulant essuyé son sang.

\- Non, non ! Ne me touches pas ! Tu me manipules ! Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça! Je ne t'aime pas, et je ne t'aimerai jamais!

\- Tu veux juste te donner en spectacle.

\- Je m'en fiche de savoir ce que l'on pense de moi! Je suis comme je suis! dit Hermione en se retournant vers tout le monde. Oui je m'en fiche!

\- Hermione..., dit Harry.

\- Je veux qu'on arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais un monstre! Oui, Drago et mon âme-sœur, oui Drago et moi c'est fini et oui on se déteste ! Mais personne, je dis bien PERSONNE, n'a à me dire ce que je dois faire ou penser!dit-elle en partant vers la sortie.

\- Monsieur, vous avez arrêter de lui donner du sang? Demanda Rogue à Mcleen.

-Oui, répondit Mcleen.

Un grand silence se fit dans la grande salle, et à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, Drago se leva, et sortit de la salle, juste derrière Hermione. Il la suivait, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça. Hermione marchait vite, elle partit dehors, elle avait besoin de sentir le froid sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as suivi? Cria t-elle en se retournant, la bué sortant de sa bouche.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Moi, je le sais très bien! Tu es trop content de me voir comme ça! lui cria t-elle.

\- Mais arrêtes de dire des choses pareilles!

\- Non, non! C'est vrai! Ça te fait du bien! Ça doit être un truc de mangemort!

\- Je ne suis pas un mangemort! Cria t-il à son tour.

\- Bien sûr que si!

\- Non, je ne le suis pas! Je fais ça pour toi!

\- Quoi? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes! Parles-moi, expliques-moi!

\- Mais tu crois que c'est si facile pour moi! Le nombre de fois où j'ai marché en sentant ton parfum! Cette sensation de vide dans mon lit! Quand je t'aperçois de loin, et qu'à la place de ce sale Lucas, je vois mon fantôme ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas guérir? Pourquoi dès que je veux tomber amoureux, je suis obligé de me sentir fautif pour toujours? Mais pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi! J'ai tout fait pour ne pas l'être! Hurla Drago en la prenant par les épaules.

\- Et moi, Drago? Pourquoi suis-je tombée amoureuse de toi? Expliques-moi! Pourquoi? Alors que tu m'as brisé le coeur. Que tu m'as détruite, dégoûtée. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime toujours?

Drago releva sa manche pour lui montrer la marque des ténêbres.

\- Je pensais que cette marque allait être un remède! Mais ça me détruit la vie, pour tant j'aime vivre ! J'aime chaques détails de ma vie, mais je crois que je t'aime plus que tout autre chose, je devrais te détesté mais je n'y arrive pas! Si le seigneur des ténèbres meurt, on pourra la vivre notre belle histoire! Le seigneur des ténèbres m'a dit que je pouvais te toucher! Mais je ne le veux pas! Je sais que sinon je vais sentir ta chaleur, ta peau! Et je ne veux pas! Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, et avec moi tu souffres! Tu comprends ça?

\- Tu es complément fou...

\- Oui je le suis, je suis fou de toi. C'est pour ça que l'on ne peut pas être ensemble, je tiens trop à toi pour te voir souffrir.

Il se recula. Hermione lui répondit simplement:

\- Merci.

\- Merci de quoi ?

\- De me l'avoir dit.

\- De rien. N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dis ce matin. Et surtout que je t'aime, dit-il en partant.

Hermione courut près de la cabane d'Hagrid les yeux remplis de larmes. De l'autre côté du château, Ginny était avec Harry.

\- Il faut que je te parle.

\- D'accord.

\- Je... Je suis enceinte!

\- Tu... Mais... Par Merlin! Cria Harry dans le couloir.

\- Chut Harry!

\- Mais c'est génial! Cria Harry en la prenant dans les bras pour la faire tourner.

\- Ouf tu es content! ricana Ginny en le prenant dans les bras .

\- Mais il faut le dire aux autres! Cria Harry en partant.

\- Non, on va le faire samedi à la réunion. Lui dit Ginny en le rattrapant.

\- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour. Ils se donnèrent un baiser.

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

De l'autre coté du château, Sirius, Remus, Rogue et Arthur étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore:

\- Avez-vous réfléchi? Demanda Sirius.

\- Oui, vous n'êtes pas obliger d'y aller.

\- Je ne vais pas me cacher, on doit l'affronter. Dit Albus.

\- Mais vous savez très bien ce qu'il va se passer! insista Arthur.

\- Vous savez qu'il a dit qu'il vous veux, vous et Sirius! ajouta Rogue.

\- Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, Sirius se retourna vers Dumbledore. C'est pour ça qu'il faut vous préserver.

\- Il faut les affronter! dit Remus en se levant, déterminé.

\- Remus! s'écria Arthur.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il veut absolument tuer Albus, continua Remus.

\- Car il sait que si il touche Albus, il touchera Harry, comme Ron, ou Hermione! répondit Rogue exaspéré.

\- Donc il va s'en pendre à une de ses quatres personnes ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Oui! Repondit rogue, exaspéré.

\- On partira demain à neuf heure. La discussion est close! décida Dumbledore.

\- D'accord.

\- Je dois y aller! déclara Arthur.

\- À demain! Tous transplanèrent sauf Severus et Albus.

\- Ça va aller? Demanda Rogue à Dumbledore.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- Je vais aller le dire au élèves.

Rogue marcha dans le couloir, il vit Drago, tête baissé.

\- Demain à neuf heure! dit Rogue en s'arrêtant à son niveau.

\- Très bien, je vais le dire au seigneur des ténèbres!

Drago transplana. Rogue continua sa marche, et alla le dire à Harry et Ginny, puis à Ron et Luna, Neville et Hermione. De son côté Drago, arriva devant le manoir et entra.

\- Drago! s'écria sa mère, qui était bien habillée en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour mère!

\- Tu vas y aller demain? Demanda Narcissa.

\- Oui mère, j'irai!

\- Tu feras bien attention à toi.

\- Je te le promet. Mais où vas-tu ? Demanda Drago.

\- Oh... Je vais voir quelqu'un, ne t'inquiètes pas. Repondit Narcissa avant de partir.

Drago ferma la porte, puis partit vers le bureau du seigneur de ténèbres.

\- Maitre? Demanda Drago en rentrant.

\- Oh, Drago. Dit-il avec enthousiasme.

\- J'ai du nouveau maitre. Dumbledore sera demain à neuf heure au ministère de la magie.

\- Très bien Drago. tu fais du très bon travail!

\- Parfait! Ajouta Bellatrix.

Drago partit sans un regard. De son coté Narcissa marchait dans la rue, on entendait ses talons claquer sur le sol, elle avait un grand chapeau noir. Elle se dirigea vers un petit restaurant, y entra et regarda la salle. Soudain, elle le vit. Il avança avec un gracieuse démarche et lui dit:

\- Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir Sirius.

* * *

OOOOOH que vas t'il se passé ? Surprise !

#Manon


	29. Chapitre 28

Chapitre 27

Narcissa était dans un restaurant avec Sirius.  
-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu invitée? Demanda Narcissa.  
-J'ai besoin de te parler.  
-Sirius... On ne peut pas et tu le sais très bien!  
-Je te rappelle qu'on a eu un enfant ensemble, on peut au moins se parler!  
\- Non!  
Elle se leva et sortit. Sirius partit à sa poursuite.  
-Non Narcissa! s'écria Sirius.  
-Sirius laisses-moi!  
\- Écoutes-moi! Je t'aime Narcissa!  
-Au revoir! répondit Narcissa, les larmes au yeux. Elle transplana et laissa Sirius seul dans la rue.

De son côté Harry était en cours à côté de Ron. Harry pensait à Ginny, il était tellement heureux qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher sa joie.  
-Pourquoi tu souris? demanda Ron.  
-Oh... Rien... chuchota Harry en évitant son regard.  
-Je te crois, ironisa Ron en retournant à son livre de potion.  
-Haha !  
Hermione riait près de Neville.  
-Miss Granger, vous croyez que vous êtes chez vous? Je ne veux plus vous entendre, et j'enlève 5 points aux Gryffondor! rugit Rogue.  
-Chut tais toi! ricana Neville en chuchotant.  
-Non, mais Neville, regarde la couleur de la potion!  
-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute.  
-Il faut mettre du sang de cerf pas de souris.  
Elle riait à gorge déployée.  
Tout le monde la regardait, elle avait les larmes aux yeux à force de rire.  
Drago et Blaise était deux rangs devant eux. Drago se sentait mal, il avait mal à la tête, la marque lui faisait mal.  
-Tu veux aller voir Mme Pomfresh? Demanda Blaise.  
-Non, c'est à cause de la marque que j'ai ça.  
-Dis-le à Rogue !  
-Non, c'est bon. Mais elle peut se taire? Dit-il en se retournant en la voyant rire.  
-Il y a un problème? Demanda Neville en voyant Drago lancer un regard noir à Hermione.  
-Oui! C'est vous mon problèmes! Fermez la!  
-Mr Malefoy on se calme ! Trentes points de moins pour Gryffondor.  
-Quoi? Mais c'est injuste! cria Neville.  
-Un problème Mr Londubat? Demanda Rogue.  
-Non.  
-Très bien.  
Rogue continua à corriger des copies.  
-Laisse tomber Neville!  
-Imbécile!  
-Chut! Ricana t-elle.  
-Dis moi? C'est demain que Dumbledore va au ministère de la magie ?  
-Oui, normalement.

Au bout de quatre heures de cours.  
Hermione et Luna partirent vers un banc qui était plein de neige.  
-Alors comment vas-tu? Demanda Luna.  
-Je vais bien.  
-C'est ce que tu essayes de faire voir.  
-Oui et ça marche plutot bien.  
Harry et Ron arrivèrent.  
-Hermione? Demanda Ron avec une boule de neige dans la main.  
-Oh, tu veux une bataille Ronald ?  
-Tu sais très bien que je vais gagner! répondit-il.  
-Jamais.  
C'est là que la bataille démarra, au bout de dix minutes, ils étaient tout les deux mouillés, recouverts de neige et riaient a plein poumons.  
-Tu as vu? Dit Luna à Harry  
-Quoi? Que Hermione le bat? Dit-il en souriant.  
-Non, là-bas. En face, regardes les Serpentard.  
-Oh, Drago n'a pas l'air en forme, en se levant pour aller le voir.  
En effet Drago regardait ses pieds, pendant que Pansy parlait à Blaise.  
-Drago? Appela Harry.  
-Quoi? Demanda t-il. il avait les yeux fatigués avec de grosses cernes.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
-J'ai mal à la tête, c'est la marque qui me fait ça. Laisses-moi.  
Blaise s'éloigna avec Harry.  
-Il est vraiment énervé, dit Blaise.  
Drago marchait, quand un élève lui rentra dedans.  
-Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu marche?!  
-Désolé.  
Drago partit dans sa chambre.

Après la fin des cours et le repas Hermione alla se coucher, comme tout le monde.  
Sept heure.

Le soleil éclaira la chambre de Drago, il ouvrit les yeux difficilement.  
Il se leva, et partit s'habiller, après avoir pris une pomme qui était posée sur la table, il rejoignit Blaise qui l'attendait. Tout deux transplanèrent au manoir.  
Hermione se réveilla une heure plus tard, elle se leva et vit la porte de la chambre de Drago ouverte. Elle y entra, et elle vit qu'il n'était plus là.  
-Il est partit? Demanda Harry en rentrant.  
-Oui.  
-Blaise aussi.  
-À quelle heure on y va ?  
-Dans deux heures.  
-Ça va aller ? Demanda Hermione.  
-Je me sens coupable.  
-Mais non Harry !  
Hermione le serra dans ses bras.  
-Allons-y !  
Elle le prit par la main pour aller déjeuner.  
Tous deux descendirent, tout le monde étaient déjà  
présent, personne ne parlait.

Au bout d'une heure, ils partirent s'habiller, puis allèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
-Tout le monde est là ? Demanda Sirius.  
-Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Lucas. Oui, tout le monde est là ! confirma Remus.  
-Très bien, nous allons y aller en premier et dans deux minutes, vous venez.  
-Bonne chance ! répondit Arthur en les voyant transplaner.  
Albus et Sirius, arrivèrent au bâtiment, ils rentrèrent, à leur grande surprise, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Il pouvait entendre derrière eux des bruits de talons.  
-C'est elle..., chuchota Sirius.  
-Bonjour ! dit Bellatrix derrière eux.  
-Bonjour Bellatrix, dit Albus d'un air détaché.  
-Bellatrix ! s'exclama Sirius.  
Plusieurs mangemorts arrivèrent dont Drago et Blaise.  
-La dernière fois, Drago t'a raté étant donné que tu as voulu nous trahirent, maintenant c'est fini! Je vais te tuer moi même, vieillard!  
-Que veux-tu ? demanda Sirius.  
-Oh, fit-elle l'ai pensif, laisses-moi réfléchir ... VOUS ! Cria Bellatrix.  
Dumbledore sortit sa baguette comme Sirius. C'est à ce moment que tout le monde arriva.  
Harry, lança Doloris sur Bellatrix.  
-Que faites-vous tous là?! s'écria-t-elle en esquivant le sort.  
-C'est toi qui est finie ! répondit Remus.  
Les combats commencèrent, on pouvait voir des éclairs verts ou jaune dans toute la pièce. Ron était avec Neville contre deux mangemorts, on peut voir qu'ils se protègent l'un l'autre, de l'autre côté Luna et Remus faisaient de même avec trois mangemorts, Ginny était un peu perdue et se battait contre Blaise, qui lui faisait très attention. Drago qui n'avait pas bougé regardait Hermione se battre avec un mangemort.  
-Drago ! Cria Bellatrix. Bouge !  
Drago bougea, et alla attaquer Neville, tout deux sachant qu'ils ne se feraient pas de mal.  
Bellatrix lança un sort à Sirius qui le fit expulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle se retourna et regarda Harry qui jetait des sorts à plusieurs mangemorts, elle regarda autour d'elle, elle regarda cette petite rouquine.  
-ENDOLORIS ! Cria Bellatrix vers Ginny.  
-Ginny ! Cria Harry.  
Tout le monde se retourna et vit Ginny au sol. Harry voulut aller l'aider, mais Remus y était avant.  
-Non ! Harry n'y vas pas ! Cria Sirius.  
-Mais je ne peux pas la laisser ! Cria t-il.  
-Elle n'est pas morte tu le sais ! Disa Sirius  
-Drago ! Viens !  
Drago alla la voir.  
-Occupes toi du rouquin !  
-D'accord.  
Drago lança des faux sorts à Ron.  
Hermione avait envoyé un mangemort aux pieds de Bellatrix.  
-Et toi alors ?! Cria Bellatrix en direction d'Hermione.  
-Drago ! dit Ron en lui indiquant où Hermione se trouvait.  
-Hermione !  
Drago courut pour se mettre devant Hermione.  
-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Cria Drago à Bellatrix.  
Hermione serra Drago dans ses bras.  
-Je fais ce que je veux !  
-Non ! Le seigneur des ténèbres l'a dit !  
-Hermione viens ! Cria Lucas  
-Vas-y !  
Drago la poussa vers Lucas.  
-Non je reste avec toi !  
-Hermione là-bas tu seras en sécurité ! Dit-il toujours en regardant Bellatrix.  
-Hermione ! Je vais te protéger viens !  
Drago qui était toujours devant Hermione prit sa main.  
-Drago j'ai peur, lui chuchota Hermione.  
Drago ne répondit pas. Il regardait toujours Bellatrix avec un regard méchant.  
-ARGH ! Cria Bellatrix en se retournant avec son bras en sang.  
-Elle veut tuer! Cria Remus. FUYEZ !  
-AVADA KEDAVRA! Cria Bellatrix.  
Un grand filet vert jaillit de sa baguette tout le monde s'arrêta, un long silence, une grande poussiere avait éclaté.  
Hermione tenait toujours la main de Drago.  
-Qui... ? Demanda Hermione derrière Drago. Hermione voulut aller voir où la poussière était.  
-Ne bouge pas ! Lui dit Drago en la tenant.  
-Ahah Aha !  
Bellatrix riait. Elle paraissait heureuse.  
-Bien joué ! cria un mangemort.  
-Maintenant vous avez vu ce que ma colère peut produire. Et surtout, vous savez maintenant dans quel camp est Drago ! Avec nous ! Nous reviendront !  
Les mangemorts transplanèrent.  
Rogue s'approcha de la victime.  
De loin on pouvait voir qu'il s'agenouilla. Il posa une tête sur ses genoux, un tête aux cheveux blonds qui tiraient vers le blanc.  
-Harry ! cria Ginny en courant versui.  
-Oh, mon dieu! J'ai eu si peur Harry en la serrant contre lui.  
Personne n'osait bouger.  
-Rogue ?  
Ginny marcha vers Rogue, on vit juste qu'elle s'effondra près de lui.  
-Allons voir.  
-LUNA ! cria Ginny.  
-NON ! Cria Neville à son tour.  
-Par Merlin..., dit Dumbledore.  
-Drago part ! dit Sirius paniqué.  
-Quoi ? Dit-il sous le choque.  
-Rogue, Drago et Blaise partez !  
Ça va faire louche vite ! Cria Arthur.  
Rogue posa la tête de Luna, et partit vers Drago.  
Drago lâcha la main d'Hermione.  
-Je vais revenir tiens le coup !  
-Luna, gémit Neville.  
-Comment elle a pu faire-ça ! Cria Ginny  
\- Nous allons l'amener à Poudlard.  
-Non, elle ne peut pas partir comme ça ! C'est impossible ! S'écria Neville.  
-Allez viens ! dit Sirius en le tirant en arrière.  
Remus, se dirigea vers la jeune fille, puis transplana. Les autres le suivirent.  
-Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne peux rien faire.  
Neville alla lui tenir la main, tout comme Ginny et Hermione.  
-C'est horrible..., commenta Ron.  
-Je vais le dire à son père.  
Arthur partit.  
-Alors ? Vous avez réussi ? Demanda Fred en arrivant avec son frère.  
-On a parié que oui ! Hein Fred !  
Ils s'approchèrent.  
\- Par Merlin, dirent les jumeaux en coeur.  
-LUNA! Cria Mr Lovegood en allant vers elle.  
Ils partirent tous dans leurs chambre et ne dirent pas un mot de la soirée, laissant seul Mr Lovegood.  
Loin de là, dans le manoir Malfoy, Bellatrix était devant le seigneur des ténèbres, accompagnée des mangemorts présents pendant l'attaque, donc Blaise et Drago aussi.  
-Tu ne l'as pas tué? Cria Voldemort.  
-Maitre j'ai tué la petite Lovegood, j'ai vue que Harry Potter avait souffert ! Répliqua Bellatrix.  
-Drago !  
-Oui, maitre ?  
-Elle était amie avec Potter ?  
-Oui, ils étaient même très proche, ça va lui fendre le coeur.  
-Très bien, ça va pour cette fois ! Dit-il en leur tournant le dos.  
-Retournez à Poudlard !  
-Très bien maitre.  
Drago et Blaise sortirent de la salle. Drago vit sa mère qui l'attendait.  
-Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Bellatrix a tué Luna.  
-On doit y retourner à plus tard !  
Ils transplanèrent.  
Finalement, Harry et les autres décidèrent d'aller marcher dans la neige, mais ils restaient silencieux.  
Directement Blaise et Drago voulurent aller a l'infirmerie, il marchèrent le plus vite possible.  
-Regarde ! Dit Blaise en voyant que tout le monde était dehors.  
Drago et Blaise marchèrent en leur direction.  
\- Alors ? Luna ? Demanda Drago affolé.

* * *

Et voila ! J'espere que sa vous a plus !

gros bisous


	30. Chapitre 29

COUCOUUUUU !

Désoler du retard !

xoxo

* * *

 **FÉVRIER**

Une semaine après la mort de Luna, Il y eut son enterrement, puis ils voulurent rendre hommage à Luna, mais e ministère de la magie avait ignoré cette mort, il ne voulait rien entendre, sur le parution de Vous-Savez-Qui. Le père de Luna, avait essayé dans parler dans les journeaux, mais personne ne voulait rien savoir.

On ne voyait presque plus Neville, et lorsqu'on le croisait, il faisait penser à un spectre de la mort. En se premier samedi du mois de février, l'ordre se réuni au Terrier.

Tout le monde était à table, sauf Neville qui dormait encore.

-Comment va Neville ?Demanda Sirius à Ginny.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment..., il ne parle plus.

-Quel horreur, gémit Molly en prenant un biscuit dans la cuisine.

\- Bon ! Dit finalement Arthur après un long silence.

-Du nouveau ? Demanda Harry vers Drago et Blaise.

-Non, pas vraiment, répondit Blaise lasse.

Neville descendues les marches.

-Neville ! s'exclama Ron.

-Bonjour tout le monde.

On pouvait constater qu'il n'avait pas bien dormir, des grande cernes était sous ses yeux, il n'était pas rasé, ni coiffé.

-Ça va ? Demanda Harry.

-Je pense que oui.

-Vous commencez a réviser vos BUSE j'espère ? Demanda Molly.

-Oui maman ! Dit Ron.

-Il faudrait que je vous parle..., commença Ginny.

-Que l'on vous parle ! Dit Harry en lui prenant la main.

-Je suis enceinte !

Ron cracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, Fred choqué restait inerte, Molly elle, avait fait tomber les cookies qu'elle sortait du four tandis que Georges regardait Harry puis Ginny.

-Félicitations ! Cria Hermione en lui faisant un câlin.

-Et on a décidé de l'appeler Luna ! dit Harry en tapotant l'épaule de Neville.

-Félicitations ! dit Neville en s'efforçant de sourire.

-Mon bébé ! Dit Molly en prenant Ginny dans ses bras.

-Bravo ! dit Sirius à son tour.

-Je vais être tonton ! S'écria Ron .

-Moi aussi ! Ajouta Fred.

-Mais moi aussi ! dit George.

Puis les trois frères rièrent et allèrent faire un câlin à Ginny.

Tout le monde était heureux pour eux même Blaise.

Mais on pouvait voir à cette table remplie de bonheur, Drago qui lui ne souriait pas, il regardait son assiette, on pouvait croire qu'il était soucieux.

-Drago ça va ? Demanda Remus au bout d'une heure.

-Non, je ne me sent pas bien, dit-ilen se levant pour passer sa tête par la fenêtre.

Rogue se leva, et alla voir Drago, il mis sa main sur son front

-Il a de la fièvre.

-Vas te coucher ! lui ordonna Molly.

-Non je ne peux pas. Je vais voir mes parents aujourd'hui.

-Oh...Tu ne nous l'avais pas dis, dis Harry.

-Je ne suis pas obligé de tout vous dire.

Drago prit son manteau et se leva.

-Tu vas partir maintenant ? Demanda Sirius.

-Oui. Bonne soirée.

À peine sortit, il transplana.

-Rogue ! Hurla Arthur.

-Narcissa ne m'a pas dit qu'il devait se voir, dit Rogue songeur.

-Il ne va pas bien, dit Albus. Il se sent mal à cause de la marque, il veut fuir avant de s'en prendre à quelqu'un.

-Quel courage, gémit Molly.

-Je vais le voir.

Blaise sortit en transplanant.

De son côté, Drago était dans une forêt, il devait se calmer.

-Drago ! Cria Blaise.

-Que fais-tu là ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

-Je... ARGH ! Hurla t-il le plus fort qu'il pu. Il cria si fort que les oiseaux qui dormaient paisiblement s'envolèrent et les centaures ce mirent à courir.

-Drago !

-Je n'aurais jamais d'enfants Blaise !

Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh, c'est à cause de ça...

Blaise était mal à l'aise.

-Je ne peux pas !

Un centaure aperçu Drago et s'approcha d'eux.

-Que faites vous là ? cria le centaure.

-Avada Kedavra !

Drago tua le centaure, pour ensuite s'écrouler par terre.

-Merlin...

-Je suis un monstre.

-Mais non.

Au terrier, les jeunes étaient tous dans leurs lits, il était minuit et toujours aucune trace de Drago et Blaise.

-Luna me manque, dit Ron.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Ginny.

-C'est une bonne idée d'appeler votre fille Luna ! S'exclama Hermione.

-C'est clair ! Si j'avais une fille je l'aurai appelé Violette ! dit Ron.

-Violette ? Ah non ! cria Harry.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est une fille ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, si c'était un garçon je ne sais pas comment je l'aurai appelé ! répondit Ginny .

-Moi j'aime Hugo ! dit Hermione.

-C'est jolie Hugo ! ajouta Harry.

-EH OH ! Cria Drago en rentrant dans la maison.

-Drago que se passe-t-il ?Demanda Ginny en le voyant .

-Bonjour ! Cria Drago.

Il était ivre et tenait à peine debout, il avait une bouteille d'alcool dans sa main.

-Ouh la ! S'exclama Ron.

-Vous savez quoi ? Je suis juste nul !

-Drago tu es ivre ! S'écria Hermione.

-A toi justement ! Tu imagines qu'on aura jamais d'enfant ensemble ! JAMAIS ! Nous sommes condamnés à vivre comme ça ! Super !

-Vas te coucher ! lui dit Hermione en se levant.

-Mais...Tu es tout pour moi ! Je veux que tu sois la mère de mes enfants !

Drago commença a pleurer.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis !

Hermione le tira dans sa chambre, lui enleva son tee-shirt, son jean et le coucha.

-Restes avec moi, sanglota Drago.

-Jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, lui chuchota Hermione.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se leva et alla déjeuner dans la maison des Weasley.

-Bonjour ! dit Ginny accompagné de Harry.

-Salut ! Dis Drago en arrivant juste après.

Tout le monde étaient là, il mangèrent tous en silence, même les jumeaux.

-Aujourd'hui vous partez à quelle heure Pourdlard ? Demanda Molly en se servant des pancakes.

-Quatorze heure ! répondit Ron.

-Nous, nous devons aller au manoir ! Dis Blaise. On partira vers onze heure.

-Il y a une réunion de famille !

-Bien, dit Molly.

Onze heure.

Blaise et Drago arrivèrent au manoir. Ils y entrèrent et virent beaucoup de mangemorts.

-Drago ! dit Lucius en le voyant.

-Bonjour père ! Dit Drago.

Il partit saluer quelques autres personnes.

-C'est l'heure de manger venez !

Drago et Blaise partirent à l'intérieur du salon, on pouvait voir des sorciers très connues, des femmes en robes distinguées et même Pansy.

-Salut ! dit-elle joyeusement en allant vers eux.

-Oh, salut ! répondit Blaise.

-Drago, j'aimerai te présenté Lila ! dit Narcissa.

-Bonjour, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Lila avais les cheveux longs, lisses, épais aux yeux vert, elle portait une robe rose pâle, et des talons, elle était légèrement plus petite que Drago.

-Bonjour, je te présente Blaise et Pansy, répondit Drago.

-Enchanté, répondit-elle timidement.

-Tu vas être aller à Poudlard ?Demanda Blaise.

-Oui, normalement, dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu ne sais pas encore dans quelle maison tu seras ? Demanda Drago.

-Oh non... vous êtes à Serpentard je suppose ? Demanda Lila en remettant ses cheveux derrière ses oreille.

-Oui, depuis sept ans ! dit Blaise fièrement.

-C'est super !

Toute la journée les trois élèves parlèrent avec Lila, vers seize heure tout le monde fut partit, mais Lila resta avec eux.

-Je pense quelle ira à Serdaigle !dit Pansy en parlant de Lila.

-Je me disais la même chose ! Ajouta Blaise.

-Bon, on y va ? Demanda Drago.

-Oui, mes affaires sont là !

-Moi aussi ! Les garçons ça m'a fais plaisir de rester un peu avec vous ! Dit Pansy.

-Ça nous a fait plaisir nous aussi !répondit Drago tendrement.

-Vous ne comptez pas aller à Poudlard ? Demanda Narcissa énervé.

-Si, si !

-Où est Lila ? Demanda Pansy.

-Là-haut ! Cria t-elle.

-Attends je vais t'aider ! dit Blaise en portant ses valises.

Ils partirent tous les quatres à Poudlard.

-Tu dois aller voir qui ? Demanda Pansy à Lila.

-Je ne sais pas encore...

-Viens on t'accompagne, on va voir Rogue, lui dit Pansy.

Tout les quatres marchèrent, ils étaient dans la cour avec la fontaine, et les cloîtres en ruines, il montrèrent la fontaine à Lila, en expliquant ce qui c'est passé ici, puis avancèrent.

-Voilà le bâtiment de l'horloge ! s'exclama Blaise.

-Ouah, je n'ai jamais vue une si grande horloge !

Il marchèrent un peu plus.

-Là tu as l'infirmerie ! expliqua Drago.

-Je vois.

-L'infirmière est madame Pomfresh, elle est plutôt cool ! raconta Pansy en la montrant de loin.

-Bonjour mes petits sorciers et sorcières ! Dit-elle en passant.

-Bonjour madame Pomfresh !

\- Ah, dans mon ancienne école l'infirmière était tellement méchante !

-Où étais-tu ? Demanda Blaise.

-Euh... au Brésil, mon père travaille au ministère, pour les affaire étrangère donc on voyage beaucoup.

-C'est plutôt bien ça ! Dit Pansy.

-Oui, mais il y a du bon et du moins bon: je ne suis jamais resté plus d'un an au même endroit !

\- Tu veux faire le grand tour ou le petit ? Demanda Blaise.

-Oh, comme vous voulez !

-Faisons le grand pour lui montrer !

Il continuèrent a avancer, marchèrent dans un grand couloir, puis tournèrent à un angle.

-Ouah, c'est quoi ça là-bas? Demanda t-elle.

-C'est le bureau du directeur ! Répondit Blaise.

Lila avança plus vite pour le voir.

-C'est magnifique !

-Oui, oui...

-Oh, mais c'est quoi ça ? Demanda t-elle en marchant.

-On dirait Granger ! S'esclaffa Pansy.

-Qui est Granger ? Demanda t-elle.

-Elle est à Gryffondor, c'est la Miss Je Sais Tout de l'école ! Ricana Blaise.

-J'aimerai bien la rencontrer !

-On fera un petit tour à la tour de Gryffondor alors.

-Ce sont des escaliers ? Demanda Lila.

-Oui, fais attention, ils sont capricieux, expliqua Drago.

Ils marchèrent, et arrivèrent aux escaliers tournants, ils continuèrent, puis arrivèrent dans un grand couloir.

-Mais comment je vais faire ? Je vais me perdre !

-Non tu vas voir on s'habitue ! le rassura Blaise.

-Voilà le bureau de Rogue ! s'exclama Drago.

-C'est qui ?

-C'est le maître des potions, mais aussi le directeur de la maison Serpentard.

Ils entrèrent après avoir frappé.

-Il fait froid...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Demanda Rogue à son bureau sans lever les yeux.

-Bonjour professeur, voilà Lila. Elle est nouvelle alors on se demandait on elle devait aller.

Rogue leva les yeux de son journal, il la regarda froidement.

\- Lila Hill c'est ça ?

-Oui...

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de votre père Miss Hill, un homme très intelligent ! On verra si vous avez hérité de ça, dit-il froidement.

Un long silence se fit, Lila était rouge de honte.

-Bien, emmenez la dans le bureau de du professeur Dumbledore ! dit Rogue en retournant à son journal

Les élèves partirent.

-Il est... Méchant...

-Non, il est froid c'est tout ! Répondit Blaise.

-C'est le parain de Drago ! Dis Pansy.

-Oh, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Dit Drago en riant.

Il fit donc demi-tour, arrivé devant le bureau, Pansy dit le mot de passe et laissa entrer Lila, puis ils la laissèrent seule.

-Lila Hill ? Demanda Dumby en la voyant.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Je vous présente Hugo ! dit Dumbledore.

-Enchanté !

-Bonjour ! Répondit Hugo.

Lila, fut ébloui par sa beauté, il avait des yeux d'un bleu clair, un regard profond, il avait des cheveux marron clair, légèrement bouclés, il était grand, il était maigre, et avait des fausettes.

-Je suis Hugo, Hugo Allen !

* * *

Et voila ! Oublié pas de commenté

#Manon


	31. Chapitre 30

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Dans la tour de Gryffondor, il n'y avait plus de bruit, juste le bruit des plumes, et des parchemins qui se tournent, il était dix-huit heure et tout les Gryffondor travaillaient.

-Hermione ?

-Quoi Ron ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je n'y arrive pas !

-Ron on a fait ça en cours ! Si tu écoutais un petit peu ! dit Hermione en s'énervant.

-Mais tu sais que je ne comprends rien en potion !

-En plus avec Rogue ! ajouta Neville.

-Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus ? dit Hermione.

-Ben..., dit Neville en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

-Bon, je vous explique ! Tu mets les crochets de serpents dans ton chaudron, ensuite un tue loup, ensuite un dard séché de Billy Wig, tu agites avec ta baguette et voilà ! Tu obtiens la potion de l'éveil !

-Super ! Merci, merci, merci ! s'exclama Ron en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue.

-J'ai entrainement ce soir ! dit Harry tout content.

-Super ! cria Ginny qui était assise sur le canapé.

-Ginny, ça va !

-Bon je descends, je vais manger ! dit. Ginny

-Encore ?

-Et alors Ron ?! Je fais ce que je veux !

Elle partit et Ron soupira.

-Bon je vais y aller, à toute à l'heure dans la grande salle ! dis Hermione en prenant ses affaires et en partant.

Hermione marchait en lisant son livre dans les couloirs, elle était tellement concentré dans son livre qu'elle percuta quelqu'un.

-AIE ! Cria Hermione.

-Oh, je suis désolé ! dit un garçon.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais du faire attention ! dit Hermione en riant en reprenant ses livres tombés.

-Je vais t'aider !

-C'est gentil !

-Pas de problème, j'ai l'impression que je te connais...

-Oh, moi je ne te connais pas tu es nouveau, non ? Demanda t-elle.

-Oui, je suis Hugo, et toi ?

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger !

-Ma...

-Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Hugo avait les larmes au yeux, il était figé.

-Si..., ça va..., répondit-il en partant.

-À... À la prochaine.

Hugo marchait à toute vitesse vers le bureau du directeur, il le vit au fond du couloir, il se mit à courir, en passant il entra dans un élève sans y faire attention.

-Eh, pardon ? Dit Blaise en le voyant partir sans le moindre regard.

-Professeur, je ne vais jamais y arriver !

Blaise se cacha derrière un mur et écouta.

-Hugo..., tu n'as pas le choix ! répondit Dumbledore.

Blaise fut choqué, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait tutoyer un élève.

-Mais je viens de la voir ! Elle est..., magnifique, et tellement jeune ! dit Hugo paniqué.

-Ressaisies-toi, tu n'es pas ici pour faire de la figuration mon garçon, penses à ton père, penses à ta soeur, à ta mère, penses au monde de la magie ! dit Dumbledore en le tenant par les épaules.

-Pourquoi m'avoir choisis moi ?

-Car j'ai confiance en toi et que tu es courageux comme tes parents !

-Pfff, comme ma mère surtout, mon père n'est pas courageux !

-Ne dis pas ça mon garçon, tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi !

-Je sais très bien ce que je dis.

On se reverra plus tard, au revoir professeur et merci !

Il était remonté à bloc.

Blaise était toujours cacher derrière un mur, quand il le vit partir vers la grande salle.

-Blaise qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Drago en le voyant choqué.

-Oh, non non rien allons-y !

Il partir vers la grande salle, et s'assit à la table des Serpentard.

-Euh...,oui...

-Mais avec pas..., enfin...je veux dire, tu as bien un âme-soeur ? Demanda Hugo.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Ron.

-Oh, euh, on me l'a dit comme des ragots...

-Euh, oui Malfoy et mon âme-sœur.

-Il est là? Demanda Hugo au quart de tour.

-Oui, là-bas ! répondit Ron en lui montrant la table des Serpentard, et indiquant Drago.

-Ah oui, c'est bien lui ! dis Hugo dans ses pensées.

-Tu le connais ? Demanda Harry en continuant de manger.

-Oh..., non. non j'en ai entendu parlé, ce n'est pas un...lâche ?

-Drago un lâche ? Haha ! Je pense que c'est l'une des personnes les plus courageux d'entre nous ! DIsa Harry en riant.

-Un lâche ! Hahaha ! Ricana Ron suivie d'Hermione.

Du côté des Serpentard, Blaise raconta à Drago et Pansy ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir.

-C'est étrange..., dit Pansy.

-Donc, il veut Hermione ? Demanda Drago.

-Ben, je ne sais pas.

Puis le repas se termina normalement, au bout d'une heure tout le monde partit se coucher, Drago rentra dans sa chambre et il vit une porte à coté de la salle de bain.

-Bonjour Mr Malfoy, nous avons eu un problème de place, donc Mr Allen dormira dans votre appartement tant qu'on ne trouve pas une solution, nous lui avons crée une porte évidement ! Bonne soirée ! cria Dumbledore en partant pour éviter la conversation.

-C'est une blague ? Demanda Drago à Hermione.

-Oh, ça va, c'est pas la fin du monde.

-Oui c'est sûr que ça ne va pas te déranger toi !

-Tu insinues quoi là ? Demanda Hermione.

-Laisses tomber !

-Oui, avant de dormir il vaudrait mieux qu'on réfléchisse à ce qu'on pourrais faire pour la Saint Valentin !

Ils s'asseyèrent autour de la table.

-À cette heure-ci ? Demanda t-il.

-Ben oui ! dit-elle en prenant un plume et un morceau de parchemin avec enthousiasme.

-Bon, d'accord. Moi j'avais pensé à une sorte de jeux ! Dit Allen.

-De jeux ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, on pourrais mettre des petits masques sur les yeux, comme ça on ne se reconnaîtrais pas, pour les garçons un masque noir et pour les filles un masque...

-Un masque blanc ! cria Hermione en écrivant.

-Oui ! On pourrait faire une allée de pétales roses, avec des coeurs qui tombent du plafond.

-Super ! Il faudrait que l'on mette des bougies aussi ! S'exclama Hermione.

-Oui, et aussi un buffet !

-Oui, comme ça Ron pourra se goinfrer !

-Oui et Ginny aussi ! Ahahahahhaha ! Ricana Drago et Hermione aux éclats en oubliant tout leurs différents. C'est au même moment que Hugo rentra dans l'appartement.

-Oh Hugo ! dit Hermione en le voyant.

-Bonsoir !

-Je te présente Drago Malfoy, le préfet des Serpentard !

-Salut ! Dit Drago en lui tendant la main

-Salut, dit Hugo très froidement avec un regard noir, il partit sans lui serrer la main. Bonne nuit !

-Euh...

-Je ne le comprend pas, dit Hermione.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, il est étrange, quand il m'a vue, on avait l'impression qu'il revivait.

-C'est étrange.

Hermione se leva.

-Bon, bonne nuit, dit-elle en se rendant compte qu'il avait eu une conversation normal.

-Ça fait longtemps, que nous n'avons pas parlé ! dit Drago en partant vers sa chambre. Bonne nuit Hermione.

Il ferma sa porte et Hemione fit de même.

Hermione se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit, réveillé par des cris, des cris d'homme, Hermione se leva au plus vite, et prit sa baguette, elle ouvra sa porte, les cris venaient de la chambre d'Hugo, entra et vit qu'il faisait un cauchemar mais elle pouvait voir qu'il saignait du nez.

-Hugo..., calmes toi !

-Maman ! Je te jure je le ferai ! Cria t-il.

-Drago ! Cria Hermione paniqué.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Drago en se précipitant dans la cambre en caleçon.

-Je ne sais pas ! répondit Hermione.

-Oh ! Cria Drago en le secouant fortement.

-AAAAAHHHHH ! Cria Hugo en se réveillant.

-Tu nous a fais quoi là ? Demanda Drago.

-Rien un cauchemar ! dit-il méchamment.

-Pfff..., bref, bonne nuit !

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire, dit Hermione.

-Oui, ça ressemble a tes cauchemars ! répondit-il en partant.

Hermione faisait exactement les même cauchemars au début de l'année, grâce à Drago, elle ne les faisait plus, mais elle se rappelait le nombre de fois que Drago venait dans sa chambre à cause d'un cauchemar.

-Je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit calmement Hermione en faisant apparaître une serviette, tiens !

-Merci...

-Tu sais, si tu veux en parler..., je suis là..., dit Hermione en mettant sa main sur son bras.

Hugo fixa sa main, puis mis la sienne sur celle d'Hermione.

-Ce serait très compliqué a expliquer !

-Oh, tu sais moi aussi j'ai beaucoup d'histoire compliqué, mais ça fait toujours du bien d'en parler.

-Comment expliquer ..., il y a quatre ans j'ai perdu ma mère, elle a été tuée, et sans elle je n'y arrive pas...

-Et ton père ?

-Aha ! Mon père ? Je n'ai jamais été très proche de mon père, il n'était pas beaucoup à la maison, il avait la marque des ténèbres, ce qui le rendait malade, il a trahit ma mère c'est à cause de lui qu'elle est morte, j'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante, avec ma soeur...

-Oh..., je vois et que fais-tu à Poudlard ? Demanda Hermione.

-Mon père c'est fait arrêté par le ministère, il est en prison.

-Pourquoi ?

\- Je..., je ne sais pas vraiment, tu sais il a cette marque sur son bras, je pense que c'est pour ça

-Je suis vraiment désolé Hugo, tu vas rester avec nous, tu verras tout va bien se passer, tu viendras avec nous se week-end !

-Oh..., volontiers !

-Bon, je te laisse, bonne nuit et à demain !

-Bonne nuit...

Hermione retourna dans sa chambre, puis elle s'endormit.

-Granger lèves-toi ! Cria Drago en ouvrant la porte.

Hermione se tourna, dans son lit pour éviter le soleil.

-Bouges ! Cria Drago.

-Il est quelle heure ? Demanda t-elle toute endormi.

-Sept heures !

-Han, je suis en retard ! Dit-elld en se levant le plus vite possible, elle courra et se prépara au plus vite dans la salle de bain, puis elle descendit dans la grande salle.

-Coucou ! dit-elle en panique pour s'assoir entre Harry et Hugo.

-T'es en retard chérie ! Dit Blaise.

-Et ben, vous êtes à notre table ça faisait longtemps ! Dit-elle en lui souriant.

-Oui, on t'a manqué, on le sait !

-Aha ! Rigola Hermione.

-Bon Hugo, tu sais jouer au Quidditch ? Demanda Harry à Hugo.

-Oui, je faisais partie de l'équipe !

-À quel poste tu joues ? Demanda Blaise.

-Attrapeur ! Répondit-il.

-Ah, comme Harry et Drago ! s'exclama Ron.

-Super...

-Oh Lila, viens avec nous ! dit Blaise.

-C'est qui ? Demanda Ginny.

-Un amie à nous !

-Bonjour, dit-elle timidement.

Blaise présenta tout le monde, puis elle s'assit à côté d'Harry.

-Vous n'avez pas vue Neville ? Demanda Ron.

-Non, dit Ginny.

-Harry, tu peux me passer le jus ?

-Tiens ! Coupa Drago en lui tendant le jus d'ananas.

-Euh, merci ! répondit Hermione.

-On a quoi comme cours ? Demanda Ron.

-Potion ! souffla Hermione en se levant.

-Génial ! Dit Harry.

-Bon à toute à l'heure ! Dit Ron aux Serpentard.

Puis tout les trois partirent en direction de la salle de classe.

-Comment ça va avec Drago ? Demanda Harry sur le chemin.

-On ne se parle pas vraiment ! dit Hermione.

-Hum, toussa Harry.

-Oh, Ron j'ai demandé à Hugo de venir au Terrier !

-J'allais justement lui demander !

-Dépêchez-vous ! dit Rogue en les voyant.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, ils se mirent à travailler, au bout de quatre heure de cours, Hermione partit à la bibliothèque où elle étudia pendants des heures, la bibliothèque était vraiment l'endroit où elle se sentait le mieux, l'odeur des livres, le silence, tout lui plaisait.

-Bonsoir, dit Hugo en la voyant.

-Oh, salut ! Dit-elle en sortant de ses pensées.

-Je..., il faut que je te parle.

-Oui, je t'écoute assis-toi.

-Bon, je veux que tu me laisses tout dire, ce n'est pas du tout facile à dire mais je me sens obligé.

-Oui oui...

Hugo s'assit, il enleva les livres qu'il avait devant lui, son coeur battait à cent à l'heure, une envie de vomir et de pleurer en même temps.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Hugo Allen..., je m'appelle Hugo Malfoy.

-Malfoy ?

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas me couper ! dit Hugo.

-Oui pardon...

\- Bon, je m'appelle Hugo Malfoy, et je viens du futur, je suis le fils de Drago Malfoy, et...

-Quoi ? Demanda Hermione complètement choquée.

\- Et le fils d'Hermione Granger, tu es ma mère...

-Merlin...

Hermione tomba dans les pommes.

Hugo se précipita vers elle, il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'amena a l'infirmerie, en chemin, il croisa Ginny qui lui demanda ce qui c'était passé, Hugo ne répondit pas.

Ginny partit dire au garçons ce qu'elle avait vue, tout de suite Drago courra vers l'infirmerie suivie des autres garçons.

Drago rentra dans la salle énervée.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda t-il.

-Je...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ! Demanda Drago en se rapprochant d'un pas menaçant.

-Mr Malfoy ! Un peu de tenue ! Cria Madame Pomfresh.

-Elle est tombée dans les pommes ! Cria Hugo.

-Miss Granger va bien, elle a fait un malaise à cause d'un choque suivez moi.

Madame Pomfresh l'éloigna et tira le rideau.

-Je vais bien ! dit-elle automatiquement.

-Oh, j'ai eu peur ! Dit ginny en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as choquée ? Demanda Drago toujours énervé.

-Oh...

Elle ne pouvait pas le dire.

\- Rien, je ne m'en rappel plus...

-Tu l'approches plus ! Cria Drago en pointant son doigt vers Hugo.

-Drago, stop ! Je fais ce que je veux je te rappel ! Hugo n'a rien fait ! Cria Hermione.

-Ne me dis pas qu'il n'a rien fait ! Sinon tu ne serais pas là !

\- Je fais ce que je veux ! Cria t-elle.

-Je te le dis, fais attention ! dit-il, puis il partit, suivie des autres élèves.

-Hugo ? Demanda Hermione en le voyant partir .

-Oui ?

-Il... Il faut que tu me racontes !

* * *

 _OUUUU !_

 _J'epère que sa vous a plus !_

 _Gros bisous_

 _#Hermy_


	32. Chapitre 31

CHAPITRE 31 

Hermione était dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il y avait aussi Sirius Remus, Arthur, Rogue et Lucas.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?! Demanda Hermione une quatrième fois.

-Nous allons te montrer, dit Sirius.

-Hugo aller en cours ! Il ne faut pas que ça paraisse suspect, dit Dumbledore.

-Bien.

Il partit.

-Nous allons te montrer plusieurs petites visions, elle vont s'enchaîner. Mets ta tête dans la pensive, lui dit Arthur.

Hermione souffla un grand coup, puis elle mit sa tête :

 _Hermione était dans un lit d'hôpital, on pouvait voir Drago qui tenait un enfant dans ses bras et Hermione un bébé._

 _-Comment on va l'appeler ? Demanda Drago._

 _-Ally ? proposa Hermione._

 _-Parfait, Ally et Hugo ! Dit Drago en embrassant le front d'Hermione._

 _Il y eut un petit tourbillon dans la pensine puis elle vit:_

 _Drago dans le salon avec son journal, il avait toujours les cheveux blonds mais avait une petit barbe naissante._

 _-Joyeux anniversaire ! Cria Ally qui devait avoir quatres ans, elle avait un visage rond, elle n'était pas spécialement maigre , elle avait les cheveux long, lisse au carré, les yeux bleu, c'était le portrait craché de son père._

 _-Joyeux anniversaire papa ! Cria Hugo qui avais huit ans._

 _Hugo lui était comme sa mère, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, et surtout le même caractère._

 _-Joyeux anniversaire Drago ! s'écria Hermione qui avait quelques rides._

 _-Vous êtes tous des fous dans cette maison ! Merci, merci, merci !_

 _Et il les embrassa._

 _Il y eut un nouveau petit tourbillon et Hermione vit:_

 _Hugo descendait les escaliers, il avait dix ans, il entendait ses parents se disputer._

 _-Drago pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ? Cria Hermione qui avait une robe bleue ._

 _-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter ! cria Drago à son tour. Il avait un tee-shirt beige qui était remplie de sang._

 _-Drago ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser tabasser comme ça ! Tu dois en parler à Harry ! dit Hermione en faisant apparaître une trousse de secours._

 _-Pour lui dire quoi ? Que Bellatrix me torture pour que je lui dise où il est ? Qu'elle me torture pour te tuer ?_

 _-Je vais lui en parler._

 _-Non ! C'est à moi de le faire._

 _-Je suis désolé..._

 _-Ne dis pas ça ! Tout va bien se passer je te le promet !_

 _Drago la serra dans ses bras._

 _Ensuite, elle vit ceci:_

 _Hugo qui avait onze ans était dans un canapé seul, chez les Potter._

 _-Hugo ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant._

 _-Elle où ma maman ? Demanda Hugo._

 _-Elle va arriver. Je sais que ça fait deux jours que tu ne l'as pas vue mais elle va arrivé promis !_

 _-Elle me manque._

 _-Et Poudlard ça te plait ?_

 _-Oui, ma maison est bien ! Je me suis fais pleins de copain !_

 _-Et de copine ? Demanda harry._

 _-Oui, mais il ne faut pas le dire ! dit Hugo en riant._

 _-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Ginny en arrivant avec Ally dans les bras._

 _-De Poudlard ! s'exclama Harry._

 _-Tu sais tous les beaux garçons sont Serdaigle, je comprends pourquoi tu es là-bas! dis Ginny._

 _\- Tant que tu n'es pas à Serpentard ! Ricana Ron._

 _\- Elle est là ! Cria Ally qui avais sept ans. Maman ! Cria Ally en la prenant dans les bras._

 _-Ma chérie tu m'as manqué._

 _Hugo fut choqué de l'état qu'avait sa mère. Elle avait des cocards, la lèvre ouverte, elle était faible._

 _-Maman ça va ? Demanda Hugo_

 _-Mais oui ! Dit-elle le prenant dans les bras._

 _Peu après, Hugo était assit sur le canapé, il somnolait._

 _-Comment va Drago? Demanda Ginny._

 _-Je ne sais pas._

 _Hermione sanglotait._

 _-Tu peut rester là le temps qu'il faudra ! lui dit Ginny_

 _-Merci, tu sais j'ai eu si peur..._

 _Hugo vit sont père rentrer dans la maison, il transpirait. Il s'approcha d'Hermione, qui elle le repoussa._

 _-Non, Drago._

 _-Je suis tellement désolé, j'ai fais ça pour les enfants._

 _-Drago arrêtes, dit Harry en descendant les marches._

 _-Harry, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois je ne l'ai pas frappé pour le plaisir je..._

 _-Je le sais elle nous a tout expliqué._

 _-Il faut qu'on face quelque chose ça ne peut plus durée, gémit Hermione._

 _-Elle veut que tu l'as tue ? Demanda Ginny._

 _-C'est soit elle, soit les enfants, répondit Drago._

 _Après voici ce qu'elle vit:_

 _Ils étaient dans le manoir des Malfoy._

 _Hugo tenait sa soeur dans les bras, sa mère était face à eux, il y avait aussi Sirius._

 _On pouvait voir Drago qui était entouré de mangemorts._

 _\- Tu doit faire un choix Drago ! cria Bellatrix en tournant autour de lui._

 _-Bellatrix ça suffit ! s'écria Narcissa._

 _-Ne te melle pas de sa ! Cria Bella. -,Vas chercher Blaise ! ordonna Bellatrix à un mangemort._

 _Au bout de quelques minutes, le mangemort revint, avec le garçon qui tenait à peine debout. À travers sa chemise on distinguait très bien la marque des ténèbres._

 _-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! hurla Drago._

 _-Comme tu peux le voir, si ! Regardes, Blaise à choisie ses enfants à sa femme Lila ! Cria t-elle sadiquement._

 _-Regardes dans quel état il est ! Cria Lucius. Je ne veut pas que mon fils soit pareil._

 _-Je sais très bien quand tuant un de ses proches, Drago sera entièrement dédier à nous et ça fera très mal à Harry Potter ! Continua Bellatrix._

 _-Tu ne peux pas faire ça..., dit Sirus Sirius qui été positionné devant les enfants_

 _-On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis ! Cria Bellatrix._

 _-S'il te plait, dit Narcissa._

 _-Bon il reste les enfants ! ajouta Bellatrix en prenant Ally._

 _-Non ! s'écria Hermione._

 _Bellatrix riait._

 _-Drago fais-le ! On en a parlé !_

 _-Je t'en supplie ne laisse pas mes enfants mourir. Tues-moi Drago ! Fais-le !_

 _Drago ne parlait pas, il pleurait sans bouger._

 _-Drago je t'aime plus que tout, il faut le faire ! Pour la sécurité de nos enfant, pour notre monde !_

 _-Pousses-toi ! Cria Bella en jetant un sort sur Hermione pour l'écarter de Drago._

 _-Fais-le !_

 _-Drago ? Demanda gentiment Bellatrix._

 _Drago était choqué, il regardait Hermione puis ses enfants._

 _-Va voir tes enfants sang-de-bourbe ! Cria Bellatrix._

 _Hermione alla voir ses enfants._

 _-Je vous aime plus que tout, leur chuchota Hermione._

 _-Maman, gémit Hugo._

 _-Non mon fils, tu es fort, restes droit !_

 _-Drago ? Demanda Bellatrix une nouvelle fois._

 _-Fais-le, lui répondit Drago._

 _-Oui ! Hurla t-elle._

 _-Drago, je t'aime._

 _-Avada Kedavra !_

 _Il y eut encore un tourbillon :_

 _Hugo avait quatorze ans, il était dans le salon de Harry et Ginny._

 _-Tu as fais tes devoirs ? Demanda Ginny._

 _-Oui, j'ai tout fais. On a parlé des sorts mortels cette semaine..._

 _Ginny s'assit à côté d'Hugo._

 _-Ta maman sera toujours dans ton coeur, je te le promets, dis Ginny en le prenant dans ses bras._

 _-Ton père va bientôt arriver ! lui dit Harry en arrivant suivie de Neville._

 _-Il est avec Bellatrix ? Demanda Hugo._

 _-Oui..._

 _-Ah, le voilà ! s'exclama Ginny en ouvrant la porte._

 _-Bonjour Ginny._

 _Drago portait une chemise qui n'était pas repassée, les cheveux en bataille, de grandes cernes, de la barbe, il avait l'air faible._

 _-Enfin ! Ça fais sept jours ! On avait peur pour toi._

 _-Bonsoir tout le monde, dit Drago les en embrassant. Je vais bien ! Hugo va chercher ta soeur on y va._

 _-Tu n'as cas y aller, répondit Hugo._

 _-Je t'ai dis d'y aller, dit-il si froidement qu'il fit peur à Hugo._

 _Hugo se leva et alla chercher Ally._

 _-Papa ! cria Ally en sautant dans ses bras._

 _-Ma princesse !_

 _-Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ?Demanda Harry._

 _-Non. Merci de les avoir gardé, dit Drago en prenant les affaires des enfants en partant._

 _-À bientôt, dit Ginny._

 _-Aller Hugo ! dit Drago en voyant son fils ne pas bouger._

 _-Non ! J'en ai marre de faire semblant ! Comment fais-tu pour te regarder dans un miroir ?! Tu as tué maman !_

 _-Ne dit pas ça, dit Drago énervé._

 _-C'est la vérité ! Continua Hugo._

 _-Hugo..., commença Ginny._

 _-On y va ! Cria Drago._

 _Hugo suivit son père et ils partirent._

 _Un nouveau tourbillon apparut puis :_

 _-Papa ! Cria Ally qui devait avoir treize ans._

 _-Je suis là tout va bien ! dit Drago qui s'était endormie sur la chaise en face d'elle._

 _-J'ai fait un cauchemar, pleura l'enfant._

 _-J'arrive pas à dormir ! dit Hugo qui avait dix-sept ans en arrivant._

 _-Papa, je rêve de maman, gémit Ally._

 _-Ma chérie, il faut que tu dormes ta mère n'aurait pas aimé que tu fasses des cauchemars d'elle !_

 _Il commença à la border._

 _-Tu vas encore partir papa ? Demanda Ally._

 _-Oui demain..., je sais que c'est compliqué mon coeur mais je n'ai pas le choix._

 _-Ça fait un mois que tu es partit et tu veux déjà repartir ? Demanda Hugo._

 _-Je sais. Je ne voulait pas que tout ça arrive..._

 _-Mais c'est trop tard. Je t'en voudrai toujours papa ! Cria Hugo._

 _-Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Cria Drago à son tour._

 _-Si ! Tu as fais du mal à maman et tu l'as tué !_

 _-Vas dans ta chambre !_

 _-Tu ne sais même pas quoi dire ! répondit Hugo en ne bougeant pas._

 _-Je vais te dire une chose, c'est pour vous que votre mère est morte, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas que ça arrive, alors je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Hurla Drago._

 _-Jamais je ne voudrai te ressembler !_

 _-C'est sûr quand étant à Serdaigle tu ne risque pas de faire grand chose ._

 _Hugo baissa la tête._

 _-Quand on est un Malfoy on garde la tête haut, face à n'importe qui. Je veux toujours te voir la tête haute, même si tu as peur, même si tu souffre, ne le montre jamais, dit Drago en lui remontant la tête._

 _Hugo avait les larmes aux yeux._

 _-Ta mère aurait tellement été fière de toi. Elle t'aimait plus que tout , comme Ally. Ne pensez jamais que votre mère n'est pas avec vous, elle sera toujours avec vous. Je fais mon possible pour ne pas que l'on ait pas de problème, je suis désolé de ne pas être souvent là, mais je suis obligé. Ne doutez jamais de mon amour pour vous, vous êtes tout ce qui me reste, toute ma vie, même si au début vous me faisiez penser à votre mère. Surtout toi Hugo..._

 _-Je ne le serai jamais, dit Hugo._

Il partit en claquant la porte.

Hermi sortit sa tête. Elle était choquée

-Miss Granger vous allez bien . Demanda le directeur

-Il...

-Il faut en parler à personne! Dit Sirius

-Je... Doit le voir... Dit Hermy en se levant

-Hermione ! Cria Sirius

-Laisse-la... Disa Dumby

Hermi courat dans les couloir de Poudlard, les éleves sorté de leur classe, elle percutat quelque eleves. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle vit sa classe sortir de la salle, dons Hugo, elle courras le plus vite quel put, elle vit Harry, et même Drago sortit, en passant hermionz mis un cou d'épaule à Drago

-OH ! Cria Drago qui détestait qu'on le bouscule

-Hermione ! Cria Ron

Hermione courut dans les bras d'Hugo, elle le sera tellement fort quel pensé l'étouffer. Tout le monde les regardait. Et Hermione chuchota dans son oreille

-Je suis là !

* * *

Vooooila !

bisous a vous !

#Manon


End file.
